


Tale of a Legend

by GerdenGerudo



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Fem! Mute Link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 166,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerdenGerudo/pseuds/GerdenGerudo
Summary: No one is born a Hero. A Hero must be awoken when Hyrule is threatened. A Hero must rise when fate calls upon them.Link's fate to becoming such a Hero is thrust upon her when her friends are kidnapped and darkness consumes Hyrule. She will be forced to forgo everything she knew about herself to save the kingdom. With the help of an infuriating Imp, Link will walk the path to destiny whether she wants to or not.This is a tale of that legend.





	1. The Hour of Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> So as a challenge to myself I have been doing this entire story off by memory. I haven't played Twilight Princess in about three or four years. So if some things are different, that is why.

The wind howled through the empty sky, clouds blocking out the lowering sun in the distance as twilight descended upon the Kingdom. It blew back her hair as she stepped out onto the balcony, feeling a sense of wonder and dread. Something wasn't right. Something was wrong and it left a foul taste in her mouth. She didn't recognize where she was, towers above the rooftops below her. She turned and gasped, finding tall pillars holding up a carved and slanted roof. She could feel her heart race as she walked to the stairs on either side of the doors she just exited. On top of the staircase she saw the large empty space where doors should be.

The wind picked up and the sun descended further into night, sending a shiver down her spine as she continued into the doorway, driven by nothing but a hungry curiosity. On the other side ruined pillars and a torn red carpet greeted her, the ruins lying across the grand hall. Directly before her was a huge throne, with a statue of three women surrounding a large triangle, made up of three other triangles in a pyramid.

With a jolt, she raised her left hand before her face. It was the same as her birthmark! How could this be?

A low, dark chuckle made her lower her hand and she gasped, seeing a tall, imposing man rise from the throne. He wore dark heavy armour and a decorative crown in his flaming red hair, his hair pulled back akin to a mane. He only laughed further as he walked down the steps to the throne, slowly leading her into a corner she couldn't escape. She shook as his figure overshadowed her small being.

“You? You are what stands in my way?” he gripped her throat, raising her above his head and crushing her windpipe. She grasped at his hand, but couldn't escape. “This will be too easy. What are the Goddesses playing at? You'd best be ready to say your final goodbyes. They will begin soon!”

He threw her to the ground, placing his foot on her back and laughing as he drew a sword high above his head, plunging it into her back-

With a strangled scream, she woke with a flail strong enough to knock herself out of bed. Legs strewn on her bed and back on the floor, Link took deep breaths to calm down. It did not help as the vivid nightmare began to fade from memory. The harder she tried to remember, the more the memory slipped until she was left with nothing but the feeling of panic and dread. She winced and brought her left hand before her face, seeing the mark slowly fade back to it's normal dull brown. She groaned, letting her forearm fall across her sweaty forehead.

 _Third nightmare this week,_ she thought, groaning as she untangled her legs from her covers and stood, stretching out the kinks in her back and arms. _Damn these dreams. Makin' me lose any Goddess-damn sleep I can get._

With the final cracks and pops of her back, Link yawned and looked out the window beside her bed. The morning light was shining through her blind, warning her if she fell back asleep she would only be woken by the village children a few moments later. Smiling to herself, she lazily fixed up her bed and grabbed a change of clothes from her chest. All set she descended down the ladder leading to her kitchen, walking to a small room beside her kitchen.

Inside the sink was spring water Rusl had managed to rig in so it flowed from the nearby Spirit Spring. Due to the magical properties of the water it remained cool and fresh. Link shook her head. Magic. Always magic. She splashed her face with the spring water and sighed, letting it drip from her face as she looked herself in the mirror.

A pale and freckled face looked back, damp dirty-blonde hair framing the face in messy short half-curls. Evening blue eyes, akin to the dusky night sky, shined in the light coming from the window, and when the light hit them just right they became entwined with a deep, rich violet. Long, large pointed ears protruded from the sides of her head. They twitched to every small sound heard inside and outside of the room. She sighed, using a hand towel to dry the rest of her face. It was fair to say she was...far different than the others in her village.

Freshened up and a little less pale, Link left her washroom dressed in her usual attire; a patchy tan shirt with a single sleeve missing and the other a forest green, muddy brown breeches reaching to the middle of her calves and a dark blue wrap-around held by a worn red belt around her waste. The usual clothes of the people of Ordon Village, her home.

Grabbing some dried meat from her small pantry, Link left the house and smiled as the late-spring sun cleared the misty due from the trees and grass. Her house was built within the branches of a large, tall tree just on the outskirts of the village. She had lived here for the last three years, after the villagers helped her build it. She crouched and jumped off her porch, smiling at the gigantic Clydesdale mare standing at the base of the tree house. The large horse had a chestnut-brown coat with white fur around her hooves, a white blaze down her nose and white mane and tail. She had intelligent brown eyes that turned to Link as she left the house and she whinnied at her master.

 _Mornin', Epona_ , she greeted, laughing as the mare brushed her torso with her head, lifting Link off her feet for a moment. She ran a hand down her horse's blaze, who nuzzled her in response. The plan was to go for a quick ride through the forest, but one of the villagers ran out of the gates towards her. Fado, the tall owner of the Ranch and the one in charge of the Ordon Goats, the village's only cattle. Because Link had the last horse in the village since the Famine that struck Hyrule a few years prior he hired her as his Ranch Hand to help him herd the Goats into their pens. She didn't mind, it was fine pay and she liked the work. Sure there wasn't much in Ordon she could use the money for (and she often sneaked the money back to Fado later, he was none-the-wiser) but it never hurt to have something in her pocket. She had even gotten a little stronger since beginning.

“Hey, Link. Ah know ah told ya you could have the day off today, but the Goats've been gettin' restless. More than usual,” the Rancher was embarrassed, his blush deep and his hand behind his head. “I was wonderin' if you wouldn't mind helpin' later tonight.”

Link grinned and nodded, her own little way of agreeing to help. Fado let out a sigh of relief, to which Link chuckled. As if she would turn away from him when he needed help. “Thanks a ton. There ain't too many bein' a pain, so it shouldn't take long. After that ye can have tomorrow off. How's 'bout it?”

The two parted ways as Link filled Epona's water and feed. Lately all the animals had been acting up. The Goats were getting aggressive, the game in the forest were getting harder to find and the monkeys were becoming huge pests. Most villagers thought it was because of the larger number of Bokoblins in the area, but Link would be honest and say she felt something off as well. She wasn't sure what made her think so, but she believed something bad was happening somewhere in Hyrule.

Oddly, Link noticed, Epona wasn't acting strange at all. Although to be honest Epona did not seem like a normal horse. To Link it was as though she could think coherently and make sense of her surroundings, those intelligent brown eyes of hers always moved around, taking in every detail. Link could sometimes swear the young mare could feel what she felt. Sometimes Link didn't have to whistle or even move to command her.

She yelped as she felt cold water spray against her back, causing her to spin and find a brown-haired, green eyed girl laughing with an empty bucket of water. The girl's hair was short, cut closer to her head than even Link's, and swirled around the base of her neck. Unlike most other villagers she only wore a simple tan shirt and brown pants, without any wrap-arounds. “Daydreaming as always,” she giggled. Although she appeared younger than Link, she was a good head taller and much less scrawny.

Link smirked, flicking her hand at the girl and spraying her with droplets. The girl was Ilia, the Mayor's daughter and Link's best friend. She was a year younger than Link and the two treated each other more like sisters than friends. They considered each other family.

And as the bigger sister, Link bounded quickly behind Ilia and messed with the back of Ilia's hair. Ilia laughed and spun, grabbing Link's hand and ruffling her own hair in retaliation.

Epona decided she wanted some fun as well and trotted over, knocking over both with a gentle nudge of her shoulder. She neighed loudly as the two girls tumbled over into a pile. Link got off Ilia and held out a hand, gently flicking Epona on the nose playfully.

“I saw Fado head into the village. Did he ask you for help?”

Link nodded.

“Well, let's go for a walk beforehand. Besides, I think dad will get mad that I didn't bring back the water he asked for.”

The friends went north, out of the small patch of land Link called home, and down the path leading away from Ordon Village. It was worn to dirt by the hunts into the forest and the treks for wood and water to the point were little vegetation grew.

Link tried focusing on what Ilia was chatting happily about but couldn't. Her mind would crawl back to her recent nightmare and send a shiver of fear down her spine. She never remembered them, but always remembered what they felt like. Not knowing exactly what made her so afraid made it all even worse.

“Hey,” Link jolted from her thoughts, blinking at Ilia as the taller girl paused to give her a concerned look. “Are you alright? You're not having those nightmares again, are you?”

Link would forever be grateful to whatever God or Goddess blessed Ilia with the gift of reading people so well. Unable to talk all her life, Link could always find comfort knowing Ilia would understand her unspoken words. No one in the village quite knew why, but Link was mute; couldn't say a single word. Because of this she was forced to find alternate ways to say what she was thinking to the villagers. Only four people in the village understood her almost all the time. There were times when no one knew what exactly was on her mind.

She nodded, yawning into her hand as they walked into Ordona's Spring. It was said that the spirit looking over the province lived in the waters, but there had never been any evidence or sign of spirits. This is were the village got most of it's water, as the small lake bed inside the village served as a graveyard.

“The Red Potion didn't help?” Potions were a bitter medicine used in many ways, the most common being consumption. They healed most wounds and aside from magic were the best way to heal any kind of ailment. They also left one drowsy and sleep soundly. But having too much could cause serious side affects, like addiction, a craving for it when healthy, and sometimes even insanity or death. Link had put some Rupees aside and bought a Potion from a travelling merchant that passed into their small home and that hadn't helped her nightmares like she hoped.

“I wonder why you get them so badly. Usually nightmares come and go but yours always linger, don't they?” Ilia said more to herself then to Link. Ilia filled the bucket with water and frowned into the basin with a thoughtful hum. “Maybe they're a sign.”

Link raised an eyebrow skeptically, to which Ilia shrugged. “What if it's a sign of your magic finally budding?”

Link winced, hoping that wasn't the case. She couldn't quite explain why but magic always unnerved her. Luckily in Ordon she wasn't exposed to it very often, but it left her feeling drained and paranoid. Maybe it was the nature of how magic worked, connected to one's mind and controlled so easily by most. From what she had seen magic was unpredictable, someone could use a spell with only their mind and she would be none-the-wiser until it was upon her. Fighting someone with a sword you could see what they were about to do. You can't read someone's mind.

“Guess not then.”

The two stayed at the spring until the afternoon, splashing each other or drawing poor doodles in the sand as Ilia talked and Link listened. By the time the sun was high they returned to see Rusl leaving the village, smiling at the two as they entered. He was a middle-aged man with greying light brown hair and calm blue eyes, tall and square. He used to be a soldier in the Hyrulian Army, but retired early and settled down with his wife. He had raised Link since she was a baby, when her father dropped her into his care and left. While Rusl had told her all he knew, she felt bothered that there was so much more to the whys and hows surrounding the mystery.

“I was just about to come looking for you. The spare wood we had got tampered with by those damn monkeys and Bo asked if I could get some more. I could use your help if you wouldn't mind, Link.” She wondered why Rusl would ask her to come. She was far from strong and wouldn't be able to carry much weight. Luckily she had a giant, bulky horse who was more than happy to come along, but she felt there was another reason for this.

The two went deep into Faron Woods to collect the wood, a forest just north of Ordon and home to yet another Spirit Spring. It was a large forest that teemed with life and always had something changing. But with the recent increase of monsters the animals had gone much deeper, deeper than it was safe for the few Ordonians experienced in hunting. Link would often go on nightly treks through the forest with a torch and her wooden sword, but the last time she had gone the sword broke when she used it to clumsily smack a Bokoblin over the head. She had gotten quite an ear-full from Uli, Rusl's wife, when she found out about Link's midnight strolls.

It was turning dark when they collected all they could. It would be enough for summer if the monkeys didn't return to mess with it again. Taking a break at the Faron Spirit Spring, Link lied down on her back and smiled at the dusky sky. She had always been drawn to this time of day. It was always beautiful.

“I remember when you were still a little girl, you would climb onto the roof and watch the sunset,” Rusl smiled at the memories. “Gave Uli and I heart attacks, you did. You always held a love for this time. Have I ever told you one of Ordon's most ancient legends about dusk?”

Link shook her head, never recalling such a tale. Rusl smiled sadly. “It is not so much of a happy legend. It is said that lost spirits from our world live in the dusk, in the time between Light and Dark, Life and Death. They wander, looking for the ones they love. But no matter how long they search, they can never find them. Until the sun begins to set. It is believed that when the sun goes down, in those moments before the stars shine, that that is when our world is closest to theirs. When our worlds collide like this we hear the desperate wails of the lost, the cries for freedom and reunion. We don't hear it as such, but as the wind blowing through the trees, or the rush of water.” Link directs her ears to the trees and spring subconsciously. “That is why, although there is much beauty in it, there is always sadness in the Hour of Twilight.”

Well she had certainly never heard that legend. She gazed back to the sky, finding it hard to believe that such beauty could hold a darker meaning.

“But I suppose it is good that this is only a legend,” Rusl chuckled, smiling now at her. “These days it is hard to believe what is real and what is not, but this I'm sure is only a tale to scare children into being home before dark. Not that it would have worked for you.”

Link flushed. Her adventurous and curious nature had landed her in many situations she would rather not think of. Chuckling once more Rusl turned his eyes to the sky as well, smiling wistfully.

“I guess you have wondered why I brought you out here today?” Link nodded. “I wanted to speak to you personally about something. Link, Uli is five months from giving birth to our second child. We haven't gotten...this far since Colin, but I still worry. What if something goes wrong? What if it once again fails? I will need to be there for her and Colin. As you know this isn't the first time one has...died this late.”

Link grew sad, ears drooping at the memories. Uli had gone to a healer many years ago, when Link was still little, when it was discovered she had a very small fertility rate. It would take a miracle for her to give birth. One came in the form of Colin, their only son who was practically a little brother to Link, and now they had another chance. But many children had died within Uli. Link remembered the sleepless nights she would spend with the woman she considered her mother, comforting her as she wept for yet another lost child.

“But with the yearly tribute due to be presented to the Knights of Hyrule soon, I will have to leave. No one else in Ordon can spare the time for such a long and tiresome journey across Hyrule to our capital. Except...perhaps one,” he gave her a small smile. Link felt her heart thud louder, but didn't dare to hope. Not yet. “Link, I know you have wanted to leave Ordon for a long time. To see our kingdom and venture to the unknowns. Well, now I believe is the time. You are seventeen now, seen as an adult in the eyes of our village, though not yet perhaps to the rest of Hyrule. I left Ordon when I was only sixteen. I would have loved to see you leave earlier, but it wasn't safe.”

Because of the Famine. Link heard tales that it had hit Hyrule Castle Town very hard. She didn't like thinking about that time. It left a sour taste in her mouth.

“But now you have regained your strength, the land flourishes, and the Castle is beautiful. Link, I want you to take the sword to Hyrule Castle. I need to be with Uli should the worst come to pass. Will you accept?”

Link nodded her head so much she turned dizzy, but ignored it. Finally, she could leave this small village and see what the world had to offer! As much as she loved Ordon, she had felt like she hadn't belonged for a long time. She was too different from the Ordonians, too curious, too ambitious, too adventurous. No Ordonian dreamed of leaving the village forever, maybe for a quick trip around to see the realm, but ultimately they all came back. Even Rusl could not resist the Call of Ordona, as many call it, when he retired young. But Link never felt this...Call. She never held a desire to remain. It was as if another Call was tugging her away, urging her to see what the world had to offer.

Her guardian smiled and stood. “Thank you. I will speak to Bo about the arrangements later. You have Fado to help and I have some wood to store.”

The walk back to Ordon was quiet. Link lead Epona down the path and Rusl was ahead, lighting a torch as the sky began to darken further. His new tale hung in Link's head, as they always did when he told her a new legend. It made her rethink her small world, if only for a few days. So absorbed in her thoughts was she that she did not notice the burning of her left hand as she passed the Spring of Ordona. If she had looked perhaps she would have seen the golden eyes fixated on her.

Epona noticed and halted, making Link stumble out of her own world and make a huff at her mare. The Clydesdale stood firm and Link followed her gaze, the eyes were now gone and Link was left with the conclusion that her mare had spotted a weasel or something. Clicking her tongue Link prompted Epona to keep moving, the mare's ears were pinned back in an unsure way and Link pet the side of her face in comfort.

With Rusl's help they took the wood off of Epona's saddle and he piled it onto a waggon, waving to Link as he walked towards the village gate. Waiting there were Uli and Colin. Both had bright blonde hair and light eyes, making them stand out as people not born in Ordon. All Ordonians had dark hair and eyes, even the fair-skinned family who owned the shop. Not Uli and Colin, they apparently had the looks of what could be considered abnormal even in Uli's hometown of Kakariko.

Link supposed she wasn't the only outsider living in the village, but she was certainly the only Hylian.

The Hylians were a mysterious race of people who were long thought to be extinct. Obviously Link was proof that that may not be the case. But whether or not they are still alive remains a mystery. Of course there are many legends and tales of the ancient race; said to have been from the Sky and descended after a great war, claiming the land and naming it after their Goddess, her true name lost in time but believed to be Hylian or Hyrule. They had strong gifts of magic and bright minds, with long ears that could hear the faintest sound. Over millions of years the race grew and fell, sometimes covering all the land and sometimes being rare. In the last thousand years they had all but vanished from their Kingdom and left the Hyrulians alone to wonder where they could have gone. Until the last few decades.

It is said that even the weakest Hylian has a Core stronger than any Hyrulian Mage. A Core is where all magic is stored in the body to be borrowed at a moments notice. Many magic users believe the Core is a sister to one's soul. But Link, even though she was Hylian, could never feel it. She supposed she should count her blessings, she gave Rusl and Uli enough trouble as a kid they didn't need one who had wild magic at her disposal.

She shook her head as she noticed Colin waving at her. Smiling, she waved back. If there was one thing Colin inherited from his father it was his height. Only at ten he was already Link's height, a fact everyone in the village teased her about, and soon he would tower over her much like everyone else. Until then she would not stop ruffling his hair.

Who was she fooling, she would never stop teasing him. What else were older sister's for?

Sometimes it pained Link to remind herself that this wasn't her family, but she always pushed the thoughts aside. Blood related or not they would always be her family. Even if she didn't refer to them as mother, father and brother they were that and more to her.

She stood a few moments in silence before finally snapping out of her thoughts. This was the problem being a mute, you tended to go inside your own head to make up for the silence.

After giving Epona a quick wash, she mounted her bare-back and began through the village. The ranch was on the other side, settled between a small valley in the hills and trees. All of Ordon rested in a valley, small and serene with little trouble. They had no walls, only the front gate, as the hills were walls enough. Several houses lay within, spread out to make the village seem bigger. It was widely known that Ordon was not a rich village, in fact it was considered a peasant village little above poverty. But these peasants were proud and stubborn, happy to live their lives here. In legends Ordon was said to be built on the back of a man so proud and so stubborn that when he at last completed the village he keeled over and began the sprout for the giant tree that made up the center.

Ordon had many legends, Link mused as she guided Epona through. Waving to the other villagers not yet asleep, Link at last made it to the ranch where she worked. The goats were Ordon's pride and joy. They grew big, bulky and with thick grey fur. They were as stubborn as the people and as sturdy as the hills, bending to very few and obeying even less. In the village only Fado could tame them all on his own without a mount or help, but with them so restless it would be dangerous for him if one were to charge. So Link, with the higher ground gained only through Epona, was the only one able to tame the goats aside from Fado.

Which is why she worked here.

Before Fado could open the gate for her Epona jumped over it, startling a nearby goat away. Link turned back to Fado with a sheepish grin, knowing not everyone liked seeing her riding Epona without a saddle and doing such a thing as jumping. But both master and mare disliked saddles, only using them when absolutely needed. Something just felt wrong with saddles

Link turned to the goats. There were only ten left to guide back into the stables. So Fado had gotten most of them in on his own. She went around the outside and grabbed a short stick from a hanging branch. She would never hurt the goats, but a little encouragement from a would-be weapon would be enough to scare them into listening. She waved it through the air as she rode past one, making it jolt and run forward at the feigned strike and sharp whistle.

It turned dark by the time Link had urged the final goat into its pen. She smiled and walked Epona over to Fado, who grinned back and flicked a Red Rupee over to her. “Thanks fer the help, Link. Ah dunno how ah ever would do wit'out ya. As promised ye can have tomorrow off. Sleep in a little, even.” They liked to tease Link for her tendency to sleep well past noon. She took it in stride, knowing it was something to tease her about.

Back home in her bed, relaxing with the moon shining through, Link watched as the stars danced in the sky. In the silvery light her eyes turned lighter, becoming more violet. Whenever uneasy she always looked to the stars. As if they would guide her. Sometimes she swore that her Call would lead her to them. It had always bothered her that she never felt a Call. She desired to leave Ordon, sure, but that was no tug. That was her own wishes coming forth.

In a few days, perhaps her wish would come true.

That night she dreamed. She dreamed of a grey castle at twilight, the broken throne room, and the dark man waiting for her on the throne.


	2. Saving Talo

“Heeeeeeey! Link!”

With a start, Link raised her head from her pillow and turned to her window. Sunlight poured in from the closed blinds and she winced as she opened them to look outside. Down in her training yard were the other three village children; the brothers Talo and Malo and the shop keeper's daughter Beth. Beth was the oldest, Talo was Colin's age and Malo was four years old, although he hardly acted like it.

They were also up far too early.

“Come down here! I gotta tell ya something cool!” Talo insisted, waving his favoured stick in the air. He dreamed to be a swordsman and used his stick as a make-shift sword. All he would do was whack at the dummies in Link's yard and some poor tree trunks.

Link knew the trio well enough that they wouldn't leave her alone to sleep, so dressed and left her house. She greeted them with a smile and Talo began speaking instantly. “Beth's mom is selling a slingshot at the store now! She managed to bargain it off of the last merchant who passed through! Isn't that so cool? She hasn't put it on sale until now because she had to get it fixed. It would be so cool to have it! We tried to convince Beth to let us borrow it but...”

“I won't take from my mother's shop,” the freckle-faced girl frowned, crossing her arms. “Mom and dad work hard enough for their goods. They don't need us breaking their wares. If you want it so badly why don't you save your Rupees instead of spending them the moment you get them?”

The brothers shared a look. “It wouldn't matter. Our parents don't give us many Rupees.”

“Well _that's_ because you spend your time playing knight instead of working. You have to work hard for reward.”

Link shook her head with a smile. The trio often bickered about something or other, namely Talo and Beth. Malo was a quite kid who was far too mature for the age of four, in Link's opinion.

She got to feeding and brushing Epona as the kids went off to the Spirit Spring. She could hear them still arguing as they left. It wasn't often Sera, the shopkeeper, would buy any sort of weapon, be it a toy or not. She was a peaceful lady, much like everyone in Ordon, and only seemed to get it to gather dust in her store. Link thought as she fed Epona an apple that maybe she should buy the slingshot. She had trained for years on how to use a sword but never learned how to aim well with a ranged weapon. Link had wanted to become a Knight for a long time, if not at least a solider. In her eyes using both a sword and a bow would be beneficial as she wouldn't be helpless from close or long range. The slingshot would be the perfect way to learn about ranged weaponry.

She fished into her small Rupee purse. Pulling out the single Red Rupee Link knew it wouldn't be enough. Sera would make the price high in fear of the children buying it and hurting themselves. As luck would have it, though, Fado would give her her week's pay in the afternoon.

In the meantime, Link began to head to Rusl and Uli's. It had been a while since she had a visit. And a small part of her wanted to learn if Bo agreed for Link to deliver the sword.

But when she was walking up the path to their house she saw Uli looking around. To many it would look as if she were calmly searching for something, her face was straight, but Link knew that the straighter face Uli made the more panic she felt. Link tapped her shoulder and made her jump. She smiled in apology as Uli turned, her eyes wide. “Oh, Link. Good morning. I know this is an odd question but have you seen my baby basket? I was going to wash it out in the stream but I turned around for a moment and it was gone. I'm worried it might have fallen into the water. Could you help me find it?”

Link nodded. Uli made that basket when she was pregnant with Colin, Link remembered even helping her gather the materials for it.

So she began looking around the river. If it sank into the water it would be an easy fix so the hardest part would be finding it. She would have asked the other villagers if she could but she already knew they wouldn't have seen it. Everyone in Ordon works constantly.

As she searched Link saw Hanch, the shopkeeper's husband, looking up at the tree. She followed his gaze and saw a bees nest settled in the branches. She came to his side and he greeted her with a nod. “Mornin' Link.” He looked very distracted and deep in thought. “Say have you seen Sera yet? She's upset 'cause our cat ran off last night and hasn't come back. He ate our fish and she yelled at 'im. I'm tryin' to cheer her up by gettin' some honey, but I can't figure out how to get it down. If you see our cat could you bring him back?”

Link held back a grimace. She had always hated cats, they always attacked her unprovoked and got on her nerves. Leaving Hanch with the nest she continued her search for the baby basket. The cat would get back home on its own eventually. It would get hungry and it was too fat to hunt on its own. She didn't get far before a voice from one of the stone pillars made her look up.

Jangle smirked down with a wave. He owned the windmill with his wife and was the village's carpenter. “Hey, Link. You gotta come up and see this.” Curious she climbed up the vines covering the stone. Jangle moved to the edge of the top and pointed down behind his house, where a small dock sat for fishing. Crouched in front of the water was the grey, white and orange feline belonging to Sera and Hanch. It was watching the fish intensely, as if willing them to come to it. “The cat's been there all mornin'. Been tryin' to catch the fish but gets skittish whenever it touches the water. I dunno if could even catch a bug, let alone a fish.”

Jangle chuckled in amusement as Link just shook her head. The cat was spoiled and fat from Sera's care, no wonder it wouldn't be willing to get itself wet for a fish. Although why it was after the fish was odd. Jangle climbed down the pillar and went back into his house. Link was about to jump down when her ears caught a noise. She followed it across the two other stone pillars above the water, as well as the shop's roof between. On the final pillar she squinted and spotted something on the far-off stone mound rising from the water. Brown and tan, with something above its head.

Let it be known that while Hylians had the best hearing of any humanoid in Hyrule, they also had the worst eyesight. Making the task of figuring out whatever was on the rock difficult for Link.

But after a few moments she was able to clearly hear the noises it was making. Screeching. A monkey. Those damn pests! And Link just knew that it was holding the basket above its head. Clenching her hands in aggravation Link looked down at her feet and grinned as she saw wing-like reeds sprouting from the rocks. Hawk Grass, when blown in the right way it could summon nearby hawks for anyone's command, although it was hard to master. There was such a grass for horses as well, Horse Reed it was called. Link plucked one of the blades and put it to her lips, blowing into it with much practice. She heard a shrill cry and brought her left arm up, smiling as the brown hawk landed on her forearm. She winced when its talons sank into her skin, but stroked the top of its head.

With a click of her tongue and a gesture to the basket above the monkey, the hawk launched off of Link's arm and flew towards the monkey at blinding speed. Link heard the monkey let out an almost desperate shriek as the hawk took back the basket and brought it to Link. Tucking it under her arm she jumped back to land and jogged back to Uli, who simply beamed when she saw her returning. “Oh you found it! Thank goodness. Thank you, Link. Come to the house, please. I have something to give you,” she smiled and Link followed, carrying the basket for Uli. On the steps of the house was a long fishing rod, beautifully crafted as if by an expert. Uli took the basket from Link and picked up the rod, holding it out to her. “Colin wanted to get it done for your birthday but wanted it to be perfect. So it took a bit longer than he expected.”

Link ran a hand across the rod, it was smooth and didn't have a single imperfection. Colin clearly had a gift for creating things. Link smiled, almost envying his creativity and clever mind. She could never come up with an idea like this. She bowed her head in thanks to Uli before the two went into the house. The fire was down to coals and a sewing kit lay beside the couch. Rusl wasn't in sight but Link could hear the clanging of metal beyond the wooden walls. He must be working.

Colin sat up from his spot in his chair by the fire. He had been reading but smiled when Link walked in. “Hi, Link! I hope you like the fishing rod.” She nodded as she sat down on the couch. “I was hoping we could fish together before you go to Hyrule.” Link couldn't help but smile. So Bo agreed then. She'd finally be able to leave.

She couldn't help but glance at the tribute sword above the fireplace. A new world would open to her just because of that one blade. Maybe there was a place for her out there.

Link relaxed with Colin and Uli for another hour or so before her thoughts went to the cat. She just knew Sera would be too upset to sell anything while the cat was gone and if she wanted the slingshot then it would be best to get the interaction with the cat over with. Before she would have just picked the cat up and painstakingly carried it to Sera, but maybe she could lure it with a fish. With a wave of goodbye to Uli and Colin Link left the house with the fishing rod in hand.

On her way to the river, Fado ran up to her with a handful of Rupees. It was more than she usually got but he insisted she keep the extra. Link would give it back later and pocketed two Yellow Rupees and a Blue one.

She eyed the cat and it eyed her with equal distrust as she sat down at the end of the dock. Despite the lake being the burial sight for the dead of Ordon, none of the ashes seemed to make it to this part of the river. Maybe it was the way the stream flowed, but this allowed the villagers to fish for food. They've had to resort to this often with the rarity of deer in the forest. It wasn't filling on its own but Link had always had a bit of a knack for cooking so she'd been able to make the meagre fish more filling by finding onions or adding some of the village's pumpkins into it.

Link whistled as she fished, bare feet dipping into the cool waters. The day was so quiet and peaceful today. Yet Link felt a little uneasy. Before she could wonder why she felt the rod tug. Standing and reeling her prize in, she unhooked the fish. She was ready to lure the cat away when it jumped at her and scratched her hand. She hissed at the sting and dropped the fish, which the cat snatched up and ran off it. Link glared after it as she rubbed her hand. _Damn cat._

Going inside the shop minutes later Link saw the cat drinking up some milk Sera had poured. She saw the slingshot sitting on the shelf behind Sera and nodded a greeting to the bigger woman. She smiled back, wistfully looking at her cat. “Welcome Link! Look at my little cat, she brought back the fish all on her own. Didn't you?”

Link swore the cat gave her a stink eye. She narrowed her eyes but swiftly widened them when Sera turned back to her. “Of course I'm sure you helped her get back. Thank you, Link. As my thanks you can have this,” she gave Link the half-empty milk bottle. “I know you like your milk. Well, what can I do for you?”

Link pointed at the slingshot and Sera quirked an eyebrow. “The new slingshot? Surly you are too old for such a toy. Or is it for the children?”

She nodded and Sera giggled. “Ah, I see. Well it is forty Rupees, dear.” Link put two Yellow Rupees and a Red on the counter, taking the slingshot and the small bag that came with it with a bow of her head. Storing it into her wrap-around, Link waved goodbye to her and headed for the door. She heard footsteps and jumped back before the door swung open and slammed into the wall. Hanch hunched over in the door frame, an ugly sting covering the left side of his face. Link sneaked out of the store before hearing the ear-full he would get from Sera about his safety.

That man always seemed to get into trouble.

With the slingshot on her person Link went back to her yard. Coming the other way from her house was Rusl, who smiled. “Hello, Link. Missed your visit, but I finally fixed that wooden sword of yours. Just left it on your chair. I know Colin told you that Bo is allowing you to go, I was thrilled, too. It will be a three-days journey so you will need to pack tonight. I'll help you with that if you would like,” he ruffled her hair, making her huff and cross her arms. He chuckled, bidding farewell as he went back into the village. The trio of children were sitting by the dummies now, Talo was clumsily swinging his stick at them.

Link was even younger than Talo when she began to learn sword fighting from Rusl, maybe she could teach him some basic swings. Quietly sneaking by to her ladder, she quickly washed her scratched hand and picked up the wooden blade. Link hated to admit it, but metal swords were still too heavy for her to lift properly. Rusl had promised they'd move to stone soon, but it seemed she'd be traversing Hyrule with a glorified stick.

Oh well. Better a glorified stick than nothing at all.

Fastening it on her back, since the sword was too long for her hip (and she was too short), Link jumped off her balcony and walked up to the kids, who perked at her arrival. “Oh hey! Check this out, Link!” Talo swung the stick at the dummy's pumpkin head, making a small indent but almost snapping the stick in half.

“He thinks he's a good swordsman,” Beth said, rolling her eyes.

“I am so!”

“Is that the slingshot in your belt?” Malo spoke only loud enough for Talo and Beth to hear. The two older children looked at Link's belt and Talo grinned.

“You've gotta show us how to use that!”

_Well it will be a learning curve for the both of us._

To Link's great surprise, she managed to hit almost every target Talo pointed out to her. From a branch to a single berry she was able to hit them with the Deku Seeds from the bag. This impressed the easily impressed Talo greatly, making Link chuckle. Beth was happy when Link managed to hit a leaf without knocking it off the twig it was on and Malo said nothing, but had a smile on his face.

Talo quickly grew bored of this, however, and pointed out Link's sword. “Link, could you show us some of the things you know? I wanna be able to scare off those monkeys if they sneak into the house!” Talo swung the stick around, almost hitting Beth in the eye. Beth huffed and swatted the stick away.

Link would be honest and say she wasn't a great swordsman. She only knew so much and couldn't even lift a real blade. But the techniques Rusl taught her were all she really needed to know, there wasn't much use for swords in times of peace. Although at times Link would spot Rusl looking intensely at her while she trained, as if he wanted to say something. It always bothered her, but he never said what was on his mind.

So she just taught Talo the proper way to hold a sword and several basic attacks, horizontal, diagonal, vertical and a spin. The spin was the hardest of the lot, knowing when to turn your feet and not getting dizzy were very tricky acts to pull. Luckily Link had perfected that one a long time ago, she never got dazed from it and always hit her mark.

Her back was turned to them as she began showing them a jumping attack, a good way to close the space between the enemy, so she wasn't aware of the monkey at the village exit or the disappearance of three children. Wiping her forehead once she completed the attack she turned with a smile to find three sets of footprints leading towards the village's exit.

Link struck her forehead hard enough to leave a mark and turned to Epona, who pawed the ground anxiously. She knew there was no time to waste. Link climbed onto Epona's back and followed the footprints. As luck would have it Malo and Beth hadn't even crossed the bridge, but Talo was nowhere in sight. “Talo went after the monkey! We couldn't keep up with him.”

_Talo you will be the end of me, I swear._

Link urged Epona forward and the mare galloped quickly across the bridge and into Faron Woods. The gate ahead was closed and Link clicked her tongue, telling Epona to go faster. Epona jumped and cleared the fence, but let out a whinny as she landed. Link winced and dismounted, clicking her tongue softly as she examined the cut on Epona's leg. It wasn't long, but it looked deep and could get infected. Link slowly guided Epona to the Spirit Spring and urged her to lie down, soaking the cut in the water.

Link almost wished she had magic so she could heal the wound.

Splashing the cold water onto the cut, Link tore some fabric off of her shirt and wrapped it around Epona's leg. The large mare nuzzled Link lovingly as she tied it and Link smiled, patting Epona's face. She clicked her tongue twice, telling Epona to stay there, and went on down the clear path towards the deeper part of the woods. To the left was a path that lead to a small cottage where a little hermit lived and beyond that was the southern Hyrule Field. Link had only been there once, years ago. But she had felt very alive in the field.

Link went forward a bit and came to an open gate. Beyond it was a cave that led into the heart of Faron Woods, a dusky place with little light. It would be hard for Link to see in there, a Hylian's eyesight only got worse in the dark, and she didn't have a torch on her. But she knew the hermit, Coro, sold lanterns to travellers who came from northern Hyrule to search for rumoured treasures and ruins within Faron Woods.

Link thought all these treasure hunters were wasting their time.

Walking left, Link greeted Coro with a nod and he nodded back. His house was more of a run-down shack with a fire pit in front. In his pot was a black sludge that Link refused to try and birds pecked at the ground at his feet. Birds were always very calm around him. One even claimed his wild hair as a nest. “Hi there, Ordonian! Haven't seen you around in a while.” He referred to all the villagers as Ordonian. “What brings you here?”

She pointed to the lantern sitting beside Coro. He quirked an eyebrow. “Are you going deeper into the forest? I warn you it's getting pretty dangerous. I might have to lock the gate soon if the monsters keep trying to wander out.”

Link nodded and Coro shrugged, handing her the lantern. He always gave the lanterns away for free, but then charged a lot for oil. So Link would have to conserve it as she had little Rupees now.

Bowing her head in thanks, Link went back to the gate and jumped when a Deku Baba appeared. It was a thin-stemmed plant with a large, blue carnivorous head. It had no eyes but could use its roots to sense movement around it. They were easy to deal with, though. Just a swift clack with the wooden sword and it shrivelled up, its stem snapped. Link stepped over the hardened head and into the cave, lighting the lantern as she entered. The light danced off the walls and made the eyes of Keese glow. They were bat creatures, but bigger and with a stronger bite. They were very territorial, but acted more as pests. Link was able to avoid any trouble with them, however there were some webs in the cave making her uneasy.

These webs were not small ones you would see on plants, but so large they stretched across the entire cave. Webs this big belonged to Skulltula, a huge arachnid that could be as small as a human head or as big as a horse. Some were even said to be bigger. Judging by the size of these any nearby Skulltula couldn't be bigger than a large dog, but Link would still rather not come into contact with one. Spiders didn't scare her, but Skulltulas made her feel uneasy, as they should.

Out of the cave, which was more of a tunnel, Link came into a dense forest. Light could seep through the trees, making large patches of light, but the mixture of light and dark was the worst for Link. Her eyes couldn't adjust to the bizaare lighting properly, leaving spots in her vision and unable to see clearly. But she wouldn't let the limited vision distract her from searching for Talo. This was a big forest and he could be anywhere.

Link crouched, squinting at the ground in the hopes he left footprints behind. They were hard to see at first but she did find them and followed their trail until they were just out of her sight. Wary of the monsters lurking the woods Link went on, using her hearing where her eyes failed her. A twig snapped to her left and she spun, facing the direction with a steely gaze as a shape appeared. A Bokoblin.

They were tall creatures, usually purple or blue, with long faces and jaws. They attacked anything they saw and were not much smarter than an animal, if only intelligent enough to hunt, use tools and cover themselves with cloth. The creature locked small black eyes with Link and charged, its crudely made club in its hand. Link held her ground and sung the sword at its side. It was hard enough to unbalance the Bokoblin and Link used this to run along the path of footprints.

She came to a stop shortly, crouching to be sure she was still on the right path. She frowned when she saw a stick snapped on the ground, the same stick Talo was using as a make-shift sword. The tracks continued, to Link's relief, and she went about following them again. The forest was getting darker the further she went in but she knew there was a clearing on the other side that would provide her with light once more.

She heard footsteps and looked, spotting three Bokoblin patrolling through the trees. Choosing to avoid them, Link climbed the nearest tree to a low branch, letting the lot pass before using the higher ground to travel a fair distance. She didn't go too far before coming back to the ground, worried she would lose the trial. She didn't initially, but after a few more minutes she came across many footprints in a hurried mess, before losing sight of Talo's.

Cursing with a click of her tongue, Link looked about to see if she could spot any signs of where he could be. She hoped this struggle didn't result in him getting hurt, or worse. She refused to think of the worst. She was about to just keep walking when something wrapped around her head. She yelped and tugged at it, finding it sticking to her hands and face. Letting out a low grumble Link pulled as hard as she could, feeling tears prickle her eyes as hair was pulled from her scalp. Before she could uncover her eyes her ears perked, swivelling behind her and warning her of the dangerously close pincers gnashing at her back.

Pivoting blindly, Link swung her sword at what she knew was a Skulltula. She felt its vibration as it struck, but this only made the giant spider screech at her web-covered face and leap forward. Only by dumb luck did Link escape becoming a meal, she stepped back and found herself tumbling down a hill, the sticky web losing its hold on her as she fell. Coming to a harsh stop curtsey of a rock at the bottom, Link groaned and pulled away a piece of web from her cheek, now able to see.

At the top of the hill was the Skulltula, easily bigger than Epona. Strange, they don't usually get so big in these woods. Link decided she didn't want to stay and ponder why, so got up and ran deeper into the woods, making notes of her surroundings. It wouldn't be good to get this far, find Talo and be unable to get back for getting lost.

She knew the spider was chasing her, she could hear it in the trees often, and knew her stamina would fail her shortly. She could run hard and fast for short bursts, but never could she run for long.

So she needed to trick the giant spider.

She came across another Bokoblin. Normally she would count this as unlucky, but given the circumstances this played into her growing plan well. Link hit the Bokoblin with the flat of the wooden sword as she ran by, catching its attention quickly. It began to chase her and now she could see the Skulltula descending from above. Swiftly Link spun around and charged back at the Bokoblin, grabbing its arms as she came close to it and spun it into her previous spot.

She ran as the Skulltula pounced on the creature, devouring it alive.

Link shuttered as she heard the noises, running deeper. At least that wasn't her.

 _The villagers were right, this place_ has _gotten very dangerous._ But why? Why were these woods now so hard to get through?

Link's sense of dread only grew as, perhaps by an impulse, she looked to the sky in a small patch of sun. As if it would give the answers she was seeking.

At last Link made it to the other side of the forest, finding the large clearing. It was a strange area, looking man-made, with a giant tree at the end of a winding path with walls. Before getting there, though, there was a bird selling oil and Potion at a stall. Link knew it belonged to Coro, although why he would set this up so deep into the woods always confused Link. It was too out of the way to go to for the Potion and not many travellers got this far.

Whatever the case, Link beamed when she saw several shapes in front the tree's trunk. Three Bokoblins surrounded a cage with Talo and the monkey inside. She gripped the sword's hilt and furrowed her brows, sprinting forward despite the ache in her legs from the Skulltula. She was able to catch the creatures by surprise, jabbing the sword through the Bokoblin's eye socket. The strike killed it and she pulled out the wooden blade as it fell, turning to the other two. She pushed off her left foot to propel herself the short distance between her and her next target, slashing the tip o the blade across it's stomach.

While the wooden sword wasn't nearly as sharp as a real sword, it was still plenty sharp enough to spill out the Bokoblin's stomach and intestines onto the ground. She followed the slice with a kick, knocking the Bokoblin aside. Talo let out a cry of warning as the third raised its club above her head. She spun out of the way and parried the club with her hand on the flat of her sword, pushing back with only the strength of adrenaline.

Link caused the final Bokoblin to stumble backwards and she impaled it through the heart, panting as the last one fell. She felt her stomach rebel at her for this, but forced down the bile as she turned to Talo and began to undo his cage. The knots were crude so she was able to just pull them apart with her hands. The moment the wooden bars of the cage fell the monkey hugged her blood-splattered chest and bounded off making happy noises.

Link smiled at Talo for a moment, glad to see he was unharmed, before her smile faded into a stern frown and she crossed her arms. No words were needed as Talo looked at his feet in shame. He didn't speak as Link led him back through Faron Woods. By the time they got back out of the tunnel was getting dark - _The Hour of Twilight,_ Link thought absently _-_ and Talo finally found his voice to speak. “Thanks for coming when you did, Link. It was scary. Those monsters attacked me but the monkey saved me. She protected me and got captured with me. You...you promise you won't let the adults know about this, right? Please?”

Talo ran off back to the village on his own, not wanting to see her answer. He knew what it was.

To her surprise Rusl arrived, coming from Coro's house. He sighed in relief when he saw her, putting his hands on her shoulders and looking her over for injuries. “Colin had been getting some water from Ordona's Spring when he saw Talo run off after that monkey and came to me right away. I was worried he would be hurt. But I'm glad you were able to get to him in time, even if I wish you would have gotten me. Are either of you hurt?”

Link shook her head. Rusl smiled.

“Good. You worry me far too much, Link. Maybe I should relax more. You're an adult now and will be setting out for the Castle tomorrow,” he chuckled, giving her hug despite the state of her clothes. “I won't get any sleep if I worry about you for a single week. Just promise me you'll be careful. There's no telling if Hyrule is more dangerous as well. Ah, but Link I'm sure you'll love it. Castle Town is a huge city and Hyrule is even bigger. You'll never see our small southern world the same once you travel the land,” he smiled. “Who knows, with your delivery you might even meet the Princess.”

Link snorted. Right, as if a Goat Herder would interest a Princess at all. Link would be lucky if the guards even let her into the Castle.

That night Link bathed three times, twice to get the blood off of her and once to be rid of the bile she wasn't able to keep in her stomach. She didn't like killing. It left a poor taste in her mouth, not to mention set her stomach off. She wasn't even able to eat dinner, leaving her stomach rumbling. She wouldn't dare eat until morning.

As she left her washroom in a baggy sleeping gown she saw Rusl finish packing her satchel. He smiled at her, ruffling her wet hair affectionately. He had that look in his eye now; as if he could see her as someone else. She tilted her head at him for this, to which he just sighed and hugged her. “Be safe.”

That night Link had a dream. She was within the Throne Room once more, but this time it was intact. She was alone and _she_ was sitting on the throne. A small part of her got excited at this before a loud explosion burst the double doors open across the red carpet. She stood, clenching her fists and saw a shadowy smoke emit from the door. Something stirred in the smoke and she yelped as it lashed out, closing the distance between it and her in seconds. It had no solid figure and all Link could see were two eyes, the colour of poison yellow.

They flashed red and a hand wrapped around her neck as the large man stepped out of the shadow, forming into a solid person as his low laugh echoed across the Throne Room.

Before he could taunt her as he had so many times before a flash of light illuminated the room in front of her, coming from behind her. The man screamed as the light disintegrated him, turning him to ash as dusk fell outside the double doors. Link turned, gasping as she saw the triangle above the throne glowing. She felt her own birthmark glow and felt a warmth in her heart.

Suddenly a hand settled on her shoulder, making her turn her head. There stood a hooded figure, their face obscured by their black cloak. She felt comfort from the touch.

No words were said, but Link knew what the figure was thinking.

_We will meet soon._

The next morning, the day her journey would begin, Link didn't remember the dream at all. Only the feeling that it hadn't been so bad this time.

On the day of her journey, Link would never be the same again.


	3. Descending Shadows

The next morning Link was helping Fado on the ranch before she left. He said he wanted her to have some extra Rupees for supplies if she needed it and she refused to just take any of it. Besides, the goats were even more agitated and aggressive. Several even charged Link and if it weren't for Epona they would have seriously hurt her. Link would be honest as she felt restless as well, getting more nervous as more flocks of birds flew from the north.

None of this felt right.

After herding the last goat in and waving goodbye to Fado, Link dismounted Epona and checked her leg as they left the ranch. The cut from the day before was healing over well, bandaged and uninfected. Ilia had given her a good lecture on being so reckless in the morning but luckily Colin was able to explain what happened.

Thank the Gods because Ilia was scary when she was angry.

Link smiled as she came into the village. Just outside the ranch was Mayor Bo's and Ilia's home. Mayor Bo was a large man, wide and tall, with a known history of being a good wrestler. He was kind and patient, if a bit blunt. He and Ilia were coming out of their home as she came down. Ilia ran up and hugged her.

“I bet you're very excited,” Ilia grinned, pulling Link an arm's length away to look at her. Link nodded, smiling back. “This is going to change you. I can tell.”

_Hopefully for the better._

“Link, Hyrule is a large and dangerous place. Many of the roads are littered with monsters and bandits, but stick to the dirt paths and you should be just fine. And with a big mare like Epona I'm sure you'll discourage attacks,” Bo said. “But it truly is a beautiful kingdom. I am glad to see you're finally going to see it. Castle Town is very crowded and the people there can be rude. Try to ignore that and get to the Castle. Here I have a letter for the guards at the front. They will let you in knowing this is Ordon's tribute. Be safe and have fun.”

She nodded, taking the letter. Her heart pounded. At last she was about to begin her journey.

Link guided Epona back to her home. She just needed to get her supplies on the mare and then she would say farewell to the rest of the village. As she left Ilia turned to her father.

“She's going to change a lot.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I just know. And father, she's going to have a hard time in the city, isn't she?”

“She will indeed.”

Ilia watched Link head home. She looked to the sky before running into the house. She just needed a few more minutes...

Link finished her packing when she saw Colin enter her small yard. He greeted her with a wavering smile and she frowned, placing a hand on his shoulder in her way of asking what was wrong. “It's just...Talo and Malo. We got into a little fight. It's fine, really,” his forced smile made Link's ears flicker. Her eyes went to the village exit, where she knew the brothers were. They must be in the Spring, as Rusl had locked the gate for the day so yesterday's incident wouldn't repeat. The brothers must have been angry that Colin told Rusl, who in turn told their parents and got them a good scolding.

The two held grudges and saw Colin as the reason they got into trouble. They didn't like admitting they were wrong.

Without saying a word Link picked up the fishing pole leaning on her tree. It was too large to get into her house without it being awkward. She held it out with a smile, which made Colin smile back and nod. They still needed to fish together.

As they fished Colin talked cheerfully, although Link didn't miss the undertone of sadness. She sighed fondly. Colin was a very kind boy but he didn't get along well with the other kids. If he wasn't spending time with Link or Ilia, he was in his room reading or helping his parents with chores. He tried to become closer to the other kids, but Talo always made it clear he didn't like him, Malo would always be by his brother's side and while Beth was never mean to Colin, she was never interested enough to play with him.

Link knew Colin was upset that she was going. That he wouldn't see her for well over a week. She made it certain she would bring something back for him and the other children. She had spare Rupees now, she could afford to get them all something, right?

Soon it was closing in on noon. All of Link's supplies were packed and Rusl would bring the sword soon. Link spent these last few minutes cleaning up Epona and checking her wound. The trek would be a little slower as it healed, but she knew they could still make it in decent time before setting up camp.

Ilia walked up with Colin as she brushed Epona's mane. “Colin told me the others were giving him a hard time. I'm going to try and talk some sense into them.”

Link nodded, knowing Ilia was silently asking for some backup. While they didn't disrespect Ilia, the trio looked up to Link more and were more likely to let the situation go if Link were there.

So the three went to the Spirit Spring, Epona following. When they rounded the corner into the Spring Talo and Malo glared at Colin. Beth stood silently with a blank expression. “Get lost, Colin! It's your fault I got in trouble yesterday!”

“No it wasn’t, Talo,” Ilia was a soft-spoken person, calm, kind and very motherly. So the stern look she was giving Talo made him wince. “It was your choice to run into the forest after the monkey. Behind Link's back, might I add. It was foolish and if Link hadn't been just as foolish you could have been hurt badly by those Bokoblins. If Colin didn't get Rusl and something happened to Link you might have been killed.”

“But none of that happened! Link wasn't even hurt yesterday!”

Link would have gladly told him about almost being a Skulltula's meal.

“But she could have been. By some miracle the Bokoblins didn't outright hurt or kill you, if they had even Link would have been too late. You need to own up to your own mistakes and admit when you're at fault. No more blaming Colin for getting Rusl involved, okay Talo? Your punishment could have been a lot more worse than getting no more Rupees for chores.”

Talo was red-faced, Link wasn't sure out of embarrassment or frustration. Colin was half-hiding behind a Link, a rather funny sight, and Talo still glared at him. “I'm not apologizing.”

“But you do admit that what you did was wrong and you won't do it again?”

“Yes.” He didn't sound like he did.

Sadly Link and Ilia both knew this was as good as a response as they would get out of him. Perhaps once he cooled off more he would apologize.

“Hey, Link, could I borrow your sword?”

She gave him a look that made him flinch. “I won't run off again. I just want to hit those dummies outside your house. Please?”

He would only continue to pester her about it. Besides, maybe it would make him cool off faster and forgive Colin. Taking the wooden sword from her back she handed it to him. The trio of kids walked out of the Spring, their good time ruined by the scolding. Ilia sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Sorry I couldn't do more, Colin.”

“It's okay. He's allowed to be angry.” He was so passive and only wanted to please everyone. He didn't like others getting mad.

“He has no right for blaming it all on you,” Ilia said sternly as Epona nudged Colin.

They were silent for a few moments. Then Ilia turned to Link, a smile forming. “So you'll be going now. I hope you have a good time, Link. All of it sounds amazing. Just promise me you won't do anything crazy, okay?” Ilia crossed her arms in front of her chest in an X. Link smiled and copied the gesture. This was their 'Silent Promise' they had made when they were still kids, back when Ilia hadn't mastered understanding Link.

_I promise not to do anything crazy._

They were about to leave the Spring when there was a distant rumble. The three looked at each other in confusion and Link walked forward a step before two giant brown boars charged in. There were two riders on each, but they were green creatures none of them had seen before. Epona whinnied loudly as Link pushed Colin and Ilia towards the Spring's rocks. They needed to get to higher ground. Link saw an arrow fly past and hit Ilia's back, making her scream. Then an explosion of pain sent Link to the ground in a heavy daze, her vision fading in and out as blood fell from the back of her head where the club had struck her. She saw blurred shapes and felt the earth beneath her shake as a large, blue hoof slammed down a few centimetres from her face. It sprayed water into her face and she heard the sound of a loud horn. After a snort the boars all turned and ran from the Spring.

Link forced herself to her hands and knees, looking around in panic when she saw she was alone in the Spring. Ilia, Colin and Epona were all gone. The pain caused her vision to swim, threatening to send her unconscious, but she pushed herself to her feet and looked at the gate out of the Spring.

A quiet, female voice spoke from behind her. A small, simple word.

“ _Go.”_

Link ran.

Through fading sight and a spinning world, Link sprinted as fast as she could. She didn't know what drove her to turn right, but she ran across the bridge towards Faron. She stopped in her sprint with a gasp as she came across a giant wall of shadow. It was all black and stretched out into the sky, obscuring everything from view. Bright orange runes covered the wall of darkness, pulsing as the wall seemed to be moving on its own.

Link walked forward to put her hand on the wall but screamed when a giant black and gnarled hand grabbed her by the throat and dragged her into the wall. It felt like frozen water as she passed through, coming into a warped Faron Woods. The air felt thick and heavy, making Link gasp as if underwater. The hand that held her was crushing her throat and torso as she desperately grasped at the dark hand. The owner was a huge beast with a disk-like face, strands of black flesh flowing out behind its face. It was pure black with red runes snaking across it, similar to the wall. Suddenly Link felt her left hand grow warm as a golden glow blinded the creature, making it shriek and fling her away.

Landing harshly on her face, Link felt her head thud painfully. It wasn't from the club, but seemed to affect her entire brain itself. She tried getting up but could only get herself to her hands and knees. She looked around the dark woods, her vision fading with each heartbeat as the pain grew and grew. The pain became a burning flame as it began to overtake her body, making her gasp and pant. Her pointed ears shifted to the top of her head, shortening. Her face felt like it was being pulled, her mouth and nose conjoining with an aching clack. Her bones and muscles stretched and moved, she could feel every pain-inducing shift and felt herself groan. A slow burst of pain came from her tailbone and a sudden snap of her spine sent her head back. She finally let loose a terrible scream as her skin ripped open and her insides slipped themselves in ways not possible for the human body.

Her entire body exploded into excruciating pain as she heard her scream turn into a howl. All the while the warmth on her hand turned into a burn. When at last the pain had all but left, Link fell to the ground, weak and aching. Unable to move she felt something grab her leg and drag her away. In the shadows she thought she saw something, but at last let darkness take her.

-0-0-0-0-

Link woke suddenly and threw herself to her feet. She felt something tug on her arm and send her back down harshly, but she ignored that as her thoughts when to her friends. _Colin, Ilia? Where are they?_

She looked around in a panic, all the while feeling her body hurt and ache. She tried to stand again but her body wouldn't allow it. So she crawled on her hands and knees as far as she could, her vision not entirely clear. She could see grey all around her, grey stone walls, grey stone floors and grey metal bars. She panted as her vision at last cleared, revealing herself stuck in a prison cell. Ordon didn't have them but Rusl had told her that they were in Castle Town, where criminals were left to rot or to be tortured, at least in the past. Link shuttered, hoping she wouldn't meet the same fate.

Not seeing her friends made her sit down, closing her eyes and hanging her head. How could she have let this happen? She let her friends get taken from her! She let them get hurt! And now she was trapped in a lone cell, who knows how far from Ordon she was and where she could be? She was unable to escape and no one would ever know.

With a sigh she opened her eyes to look down at her hands. Only to find two grey paws where her hands should have been, the left chained to the floor. Her stomach leaped to her throat as she stared, her mind telling her that something was very, very wrong with her. She looked down herself and felt her blood run cold. She had grey/black fur from above her elbows and going all over her back, and greyish-white fur from below her elbows and her stomach and chest, with white-grey rings coming from the white on her stomach to circle her shoulders and a bit of her hips. She fell to the ground and covered her hands above her head, feeling her ears had shifted to the top and her face had gotten longer. She saw a puddle of water and looked into it, seeing a wolf staring back. It had a swirling image on its forehead with a dot in the centre, blue eyes and blue earrings.

Feeling her heart race faster as the seconds passed, Link let out a cry of confusion and anguish. Except all that came from her was a sombre howl, echoing off the walls of the cell.

_What's happened to me? What is going on?_

_How did I become a wolf?_

All these questions did were give her a headache worse than she already had. She continued to lie on the ground, utterly defeated and lost. All of it happened so fast, the boar riders, Colin and Ilia, the wall, that horrifying creature. All of it was all too quick for her mind to fully comprehend. Had that really all happened?

_Okay, Link. Just calm down. This is just another nightmare. You'll wake up in a panic to find yourself travelling across Hyrule. Just like all the others._

But none of this was right to be a dream. She was never fully aware nor was everything so solid. In dreams it felt like she was walking on air, her feet not actually touching the ground. But here she could feel every cold stone and every wet drip of water from the ceiling. She could feel the heavy air beating down on her lungs. This made her jolt and her head snap up. Despite the thickness, she could breath fine. She had no trouble like she had when she was first pulled in by that monster.

This memory made her look closer at her surroundings. Everything was much darker than it should have been, more of a muted grey with a hint of black. If she squinted and focused her eyes she could see small black rectangles floating around the grey air, appearing and vanishing quickly. She stopped quickly as it made her head hurt to focus on the strange air.

_If this is no dream, what is all this?_

One thing was certain, she needed to escape. She looked down at the chain wrapped around her wrist, eyes narrowing. She tugged it, but that only caused the metal to chaff. Then she backed up as far as she could, pulling it with all her strength.

So of course that failed.

For several minutes Link tried to free herself of the chain. It even got to the point where she was using her mouth to bite and gnaw at it, despite the disgusting taste on her tongue. She growled, feeling it come from her chest and be much more animalistic then she intended.

 _Dammit I need to be free_ now!

“Oh you humans are all so melodramatic.”

Link jumped and turned to the voice. She lowered herself and growled when she saw a small creature standing in the cell with her. Its head was covered in a grey mask of sorts, it was long and had two horns at the top. It covered half of the creatures face, the single visible eye had a red pupil and the rest of its eye was yellow. Around its eye the skin was dark, before fading to white around the bottom of its face and to its neck. It had long black pointed ears with green runes on the ends. Both of its arms were black with two swirls coming from the shoulders and green runes covering the forearms and hands. The skin was black around the two defined breasts, telling Link this creature was female. White skin went between the breasts and around the stomach, covering one hip while the black skin continued from the left side of the body to the hip. Her left leg was entirely black while the right was half and half, more green runes covered the calves. Her hair was a bright orange and yellow, held back by the mask. She was very small, hardly bigger than a toddler.

Link was unhappy to find she was at perfect eye-height with her.

At first the creature, resembling an Imp, was looking at her with narrowed eyes. Then the Imp's eyes widened and she smiled, showing a fang. “Surprised? I guess you weren't looking for someone like me,” she giggled, it was high and piercing. Link's ears pinned back and she kept growling at the stranger. “Oh calm down. If you keep snarling like that I might reconsider helping you.”

At this Link stopped and stood straight. This made the Imp giggle. “You humans are obedient to a fault. Of course I suppose you aren't human anymore, are you?” the Imp floated over into Link's face, making her sit back and give a warning growl. “You're just a wolf now!” she hit the bottom of Link's jaw several times with a laugh before Link tried to bite her. The Imp only laughed. “Now now, you be a good girl. No biting.”

The smile faded as the Imp lowered her head, cupping her hands in front of her chest. A small spark started and a small ball formed in her hands. The core was a smokey black while green jolts surrounded it. Link felt the hairs on her neck rise as the magic formed. The Imp swiftly tore her hands apart, the magic leaving them and slicing cleanly through the chain. It left on four links and the shackle, but now Link was free to move. Link moved her hand around, feeling both relief and fading fear.

The magic unnerved her.

“You're welcome,” the Imp suddenly had her face in Link's. Link jumped back, tripping and falling to her stomach. The Imp giggled and began floating backwards. “Well, I've helped you. Know you have to help yourself,” she somehow made herself separate to go through the bars, appearing on the other side intact. “If you can get out of that cell on your own I may help you further.” She yawned and threw her arms behind her head, floating in the air as if sitting down.

Link didn't like her. Something about the way she showed up and the mystery about her made her dislike and distrust the Imp. But if she was the only one who could get Link out, she had to listen.

Link stood and stepped forward, feeling her legs wobble. She felt very unstable on these new paws and her center of gravity was thrown off. All of this was too wrong and too sudden, but she knew she would have to adapt. She didn't know if she was stuck like this but even if she was that wouldn't stop her from escaping. When she escaped she could hunt down those boar riders and find her friends.

She walked slowly as she inspected the cell. Every bit of it was solid, but very old. Moss grew on the stone and the bars were rusting. Some of the stone tiles were even missing. This is how she spotted a pile of dust in a corner between the bars and stone. She dug her hand through it and found the dirt was loose. Feeling herself smile, Link was able to dig a hole deep enough for her to squeeze under the bars. When she got on the other side she shook off the dirt clumped in her fur and paused after doing so.

She hadn't meant to even do that.

Feeling rather embarrassed, she looked around for the Imp but found her nowhere in sight. Then she began to panic as _something_ landed on her back, causing her to flail in circles to try and get it off. “Oh calm down!” the Imp tugged her ears, stopping her panic attack. She then leaned on top of Link's head, looking her in the eye. “So you're not completely hopeless, I guess. Good enough. Now, I have someone I need to meet and you're going to take me to them. I helped you get out of there, now you owe me. So get moving,” the Imp kicked her sides, making her grunt and bark back at her.

Link _really_ didn't like this Imp.

“Well that's just rude. Just because you can no longer _speak_ doesn't mean you can simply _think_ whatever you want,” the Imp said with mock hurt in her voice. Link stared at her, confused about what she was talking about. Obviously she didn't know Link was mute, honestly who could? But what did she mean by thinking whatever she wanted?

“Mute, huh? Got to say, never met someone who couldn't talk. Would probably explain why your mental walls have formed a little. Most people don't have them at all,” she grinned as Link's ears pinned back, horror coming across her eyes. “Oh yes, little mutt, I can hear you. Your thoughts are far too open.”

_She can read my mind?!_

A sudden headache made Link pull at her ears. She felt the Imp kick her and glared back at her, finding her glaring back. “Yes. I can. And that _hurt_ you know.”

_Then get outta my head!_

Another headache split her skull open.

“I'm not _in_ your head! Your thoughts are just so open and so loud! Now _stop thinking!_ ” the Imp yelled, smacking Link upside the head. Link growled. “Oh stop that. Look, you and I both know we need to help each other here. But you need to control your thoughts so I don't hear every word you’re thinking. Think you can do that?”

Link didn't understand how she was supposed to control her thoughts.

“Okay, lesson time. Everyone has two strands of thought: their inner thoughts and their outer thoughts. Inner thoughts are what you don't usually think, just observe and wonder. Your outer thoughts are your coherent thoughts that you think to yourself, as if talking to someone. Now most people have these thoughts mingle, but that is when a Mage or Wizard can hear them. Both of your thoughts are very loud, but I suppose that comes from you being unable to actually speak. My magic is very strong so I don't even need to use a spell to hear your thoughts. So if I'm going to be helping you I want you to separate these different thoughts so you can control them.”

So people with magic could hear her? Link shivered, scared by the thought of Mages using their magic to read her mind.

“So, enough chat. The person I need to see is waiting. Get going, runt!”

Link shook her head and walked down the dungeon halls, unsteady on her new paws. There were several other cells, all of them were empty, and the door at the end was locked and sealed tight. There were no keys in sight, but there was a cell with a hole in the wall. Pushing the cell door open enough to get in she looked at the hole and figured she'd be able to crawl through with her smaller body. Crouching down she moved forward, finding the tunnel dipping down and coming into a large series of tunnels. A fowl smell hung in the air and Link shook her head, sneezing several times. There were rivers of water running through the tunnels and she could spot small black creatures roaming the tunnels.

Link had no idea what kind of place this was, but she was sure she didn't want to know.

There was a gate cutting her off from going further, but on the other side there was an open door. She swam through the water and shook the droplets off on the other side, the Imp crying out in disgust. “Really? Really, you're going to spray _this_ water all over me?” the Imp struck her again.

Link just shook her head and paused when she saw a small green flame in the corner. Curious, she walked up to it and by some instinct sniffed at it. Her eyes grew wide as she saw a man standing there, panting and gasping for breath. “They...they must be gone now, right?” he muttered to himself, shivering in his boots. He was wearing chain-mail armour with armour plates over top of his chest, upper arms and thighs, and a helmet kept Link from seeing his face. On his armour were small shapes of triangles, but there was a strange green glow that surrounded him and made it hard to see what they were. Link blinked up at the man, barely coming to his knees, and felt her ears fall flat on her head. “Wah! What's there?!” he yelled, turning and bringing his spear down at Link's head.

Link let out a yelp as it came flying at her head but it just passed through her. It left a chill behind but she was still alive.

“These guys are just spirits in this world,” the Imp said. “They don't have any physical form, unlike you. Because you are physical in this world they can't see, hear or feel you. Such a sad fate for these humans.”

Link didn't like the careless glint in the Imp's eyes. She wondered if there was any way to save this man.

“Ugh, the only way to save them is to get out of here,” she grunted, a migraine hitting both of them.

Link looked at the man for a moment longer before turning away from him. When she did he became a green flame again. She went through the gate's door and came across a four-way path of tunnels. One of the black creatures attacked her and she awkwardly slapped it with her paw, losing balance and landing on her stomach with a soft grunt. The Imp rolled her eyes and tugged her ears. “Not use to your body yet? Come on, get over it and just fight like you would normally! Surly it isn't that hard.”

 _Well why don't_ you _change form and see what it's like?_

“Your mental walls a very weak,” was all the Imp said as Link got to her paws and huffed, choosing to go down a tunnel with bars blocking the way. Beyond it she could see a staircase and knew this was the way out. However there was no way to get through with the water as high as it was. Here the Imp lifted off her back and went through the bars, her hair stiffening and rising above her head. It formed some sort of hand and beckoned at her teasingly from the other side. “You've got to help yourself here. I'll wait here, but be quick about it.”

Link huffed and turned back, unable to look very far due to the darkness of the tunnels. The smells continued to sting her nose as she swam through the water to get to another path. This one led to a dead end, but had another green fire. When she sniffed it a man dressed exactly like the last was leaning on the wall. He didn't speak, but his eyes wouldn't stop moving. Her ears folded onto her head as she watched the poor man. He must have been as confused and lost as she was.

Going back she went to another path and found a chain hanging from the roof. It was hooked to a small metal hatch in the water beside her. She tried to jump to grab it, but misjudged the jump and just fell forward nose-first into the water. With a gasp and shutter, Link crawled out of the water and shook herself again. The water got into her mouth and she spat and whined, finding the taste burning her mouth.

_What is in this water?_

Not wishing to swallow any more of it, Link faced away from it as she crouched and focused on the chain. She jumped again, her teeth clamping around the rusted metal. Her weight was enough to pull the chain and when she dropped down onto her side she saw the hatch open and let out the water. Soon only paw-deep water remained and Link walked back to the gate, seeing the Imp laughing at her soaked form. She ignored her and spotted another tunnel at the base of the gate, going through the stone wall. Following it she gasped as she stumbled across a skeleton and several skulls. If her guess was right these were all prisoners who failed to escape. She shuttered, looking away from them as she went up a sloped dirt path leading to the next chamber.

When she entered the chamber she looked up, seeing an old, ruined staircase spiralling up the sides of the cylinder-shaped room. There were also ropes strung across different parts of the broken staircase and Link gulped, her ears pressing to her skull. She did _not_ want to cross those.

Midna promptly sat down on her back, smirking when she glared back at her.

She started up the stairs, finding only a few steps later that there was a hole between the part she was standing on and the next. Even so, it was short and she could easily jump across. But when her front paws hit the other side, the piece of stair crumbled under her weight and sent her into the water below. The annoying Imp was floating above the water, scowling at Link as she climbed out.

“Oh come on! What was that? You couldn't have just jumped it?”

_I don't know about you but I'm getting used to a whole new body here!_

“STOP THINKING!”

_Thinking is all I have!_

A harsh jolt of magic surged through Link, making her muscles tense up and fall to her side. The Imp lifted off and glared at her, the black and green magic floating in her hand. “I have no problem using every last amount of magic in me if it means you shut up! Now you listen and you listen well, I don't _have_ to help you. I could just leave you right here and now to rot. There's only one reason I won't and that's because you are of use to me. That's it. If you push my limit I will leave you. Got it?” she lifted the spell-filled hand, making Link quickly nod as feeling returned to her body. The lingering effects of the spell made her fur stand on end. Or was that her being scared of what the Imp did?

“What? Scared of a little bit of magic?” the Imp hovered closer, shoving the magic into Link's face. She took a step back and growled. “Heh, so you are. Interesting.”

It wasn't fear, it was the sense of unease of the spell on top of it coming from an Imp she didn't like or trust.

“Oh, you wound me,” the Imp dramatically put her hands above her heart. Link huffed and began to walk up the steps again, the Imp sitting back down on her. Tension hung between them. “So, can you make that jump?”

'No.'

“Well then, allow me to help.” The Imp went to the other side, using the hair-hand to beckon at Link. Link tensed lightly when a light aura of magic surrounded her. “Alright, just jump. Come on, girl, you can do it!” she mockingly pat her knees and whistled. Link growled, but crouched. She jumped and gasped as she was flung forward, landing in the place of the Imp with her now on her back.

“See? Not so bad!”

'That was awful.'

“Hey look, another gap.”

Every time Link had to get the Imp's help she shivered. The magic wasn't harmful, it just felt unnatural. As they climbed Link thought about the Imp helping her. She really could have just left Link to die in the cell. She was rude, loud and had an ego too large for her body, but there had to be a good reason for her to save Link.

Link decided she would have to calm down. The whole situation had her confused and frustrated, but that was no excuse to take it out on somebody who was just trying to help her. With this new mindset, Link continued up the broken staircase with the Imp's help.

At one point, Link had to cross one of the ropes. She couldn’t tare her eyes off the ground below her paws, but she found it odd how easy it was to cross the ropes. Well, maybe it helped that her paws were so small they could fit on the rope without any problem.

The Imp made a remark about her being tiny, but she ignored it. She was annoyed, but there wasn't a point in getting angry. Not at meaningless insults.

When she arrived at the top three shadowy bats flew down from the rafters, diving at her. She yelped and hit one with her paw, while the other two bit down on her legs. She kicked them away and one got a little too close to her mouth. Before she could think she had already crushed the bat's head between her teeth, making her shutter as it fell to the ground. She hit the final one into the wall, where the head imploded.

“Well then, that was quick and painless. Alright, we're about half way there now,” the Imp rose onto a piece of rock jutting out of the wall. Looking up Link saw that it led to a door. The remaining rocks must have been a staircase before getting destroyed. Wherever she was it felt like ruins of a castle.

They finally made it outside. Link's ears fell when she saw it.

A large, sunset orange sky stretched on as far as she could see, navy blue clouds breaking the orange occasionally. And did she see stars twinkling in some places? The particles in the air were denser here, she didn't even have to concentrate to look at them. They still gave her a headache.

“Ahh, aren't the clouds of Twilight lovely today?” the Imp said wistfully, closing her eyes and smiling. Link looked at her and was surprised to see the smile was sincere, filled with content happiness. This made Link smile. Her smile was wiped off her face when the Imp opened her eyes and snapped at her, “What are you looking at?”

She made no comment, but instead looked around. What was all this supposed to be?

“No time to explain. You see that tower over there? That's our destination. Heh, can you figure out where we are, mutt?” she smirked.

Link looked around, seeing tall towers ahead and some houses down below. Wherever they were was huge, making Link feel very small. She shook her head. She had to find out where this place was, not be overwhelmed by it. Well not yet anyway.

Link jumped off the ledge she was on and landed, rather ungracefully, on her stomach with a grunt. The Imp just sighed, running her hand down her face. Link was grateful she didn't comment and got up, walking on like it didn't happen.

She came to a wooden platform and saw another green flame. Sniffing at the poor soul she found him sobbing quietly as he looked around. “How could it have come to this? All broken and twisted. Oh what has happened to our beautiful Hyrule? To our Castle?”

Link's heart stopped completely and she sat down in shock. This place, succumbed to this dark world, was Hyrule Castle? The very place she was going to go to that day? How could something like this happen? Is this why the animals have been acting odd the last while? Could they sense this strange world overtaking the land they and many others called home? If she had left a few days earlier, would she have been eaten up like the solders and turned into mere spirits? Scenarios of what could have happened rushed through her mind, but were thoroughly kicked when the Imp smacked her upside the head.

“You're catching on, then. Yes, all this was caused by the world you see now. Such a sad fate to you humans,” she giggled, taking great joy from Link's reaction.

To her left was a scaffolding with a box in front of it. Beyond it was a path she could take to get to the tower. A box was in front of the scaffolding, but it was too far away to jump from. The box was easily a head taller than her if she was human, so being a wolf made it seem giant. However, it was hollow inside and light enough to push forward, so she was able to use that to climb onto the platform and jump off the other side.

A strange sound echoed above her head and she looked up to see a large black bird with an empty face for a head. It was twice the size of a Kargarok and had to be blind, not that it needed eyes it seemed. It easily found where Link was without them.

She got into a fighting stance, her fur bristled as her ears lay flat on her head. She felt like running, but something in the back of her mind told her that wasn't a smart idea. The bird lunged forward, smacking Link aside with its wing and almost sending her off the tower they were on. Her claws scraped on the stone and her back left paw lurched downwards, giving her a heart attack as she scrambled back onto solid stone. The Imp was unfazed, merely holding onto Link's mane as she ran at the bird.

She jumped, much higher than normal, and clamped her teeth on the birds leg. It screeched and started to fly higher, shaking its leg to get Link off. Link, not knowing the danger she was in, let go and started falling backwards. Realizing her mistake, she looked over her shoulder at the ground, which was quickly rising up to meet her. The Imp abandoned her, floating safely far above, and she cringed, eyes closed as she waited for impact.

But instead of ground, she hit a strange, cushy fabric of vibrant colours and sunk into it, before it propelled her back into the air, howling all the way. Her howl came to a sudden stop when she hit a turret on the tower, her upper body on the top with her lower hanging off. She started falling back, but dug her claws into the stone, leaving behind claw marks as gravity threatened to take her back down. Then a large, sunset orange hand came over the turret and wrapped around her, lifting her up and dumping her on the stone. She groaned, rolling to her side and looking at her stomach. That would certainly bruise.

The Imp had every right to zap her with more magic, glaring at her.

“That was _so stupid_ that you're lucky you're still needed! Now come on,” the Imp made sure that sitting on her back hurt. “We have a person to meet.”

She came to the end of the wall, which led to another series of jumps with the Imp's aid. She landed on top of a roof and felt her paws slip, but managed to stay balanced. Link almost got knocked clean off the roof when another black bird dived from above, but the Imp gave her warning enough to run forward as fast as her new body would allow. It all felt so awkward and wrong.

And yet Link felt as if this was somehow _right_.

Climbing through a window and into a spiral staircase, the Imp told her to go up. So she followed the direction. At the end were double doors with the triangle symbol on them. Link looked down at the marking on her paw. Even with fur it was bold. Why were they the same? Nonetheless with encouragement from the Imp (as in the Imp kicking her sides) she pushed the ajar door open and entered.

She immediately fell into a defensive stance. The room was large, a bed on one side and a desk pushed to the other where a bookcase sat. The bookcase was empty. On the other side of the room was a hooded figure, their back turned to her. Link growled, not about to trust yet another stranger.

At the growl the person turned, only their nose visible from the hood of their dark cloak and a scarf around their mouth. They moved their head a little more and Link saw their eyes, slim and the colour of sapphires. Oddly, when she saw the eyes, Link's heart raced with a sense of familiarity. This odd reaction is what caused her to stop growling and stand straight. The cloaked person, on their part, turned their gaze to the Imp upon Link's back as she walked forward to be in front of the stranger.

Who didn't at all feel so strange.

“Midna, you are back so soon.” So that was the Imp's name. As the person spoke Link discovered they were a woman, her voice very smooth and calm.

“Aww, you remembered me? I never felt so cared about in all my life,” the Imp giggled.

“Is this who you were looking for?” The cloaked women looked at Link, who for some reason felt her tail wag at the eye contact again. She forced it to stop before either noticed.

“Well she isn't exactly what I had in mind, but I guess she'll have to do,” Midna said thoughtfully, smirking down her nose at Link.

The hooded figure crouched, a hint of a smile in her eyes. “What is your name?”

“I never asked and she sure can't tell you,” Midna said. “Can't speak apparently.”

_Then tell 'er my name's Link._

“What kind of dumb name is _Link_?”

“I think it's a nice name. And don't worry about telling me what she thinks. I can hear her clearly.”

Link looked at the woman in alarm. She could hear her, too? The hooded figure nodded. “You need to work on your mental walls. There are many Mages who will exploit your weakness and read your thoughts.”

_I've been told..._

“You were imprisoned...” Link noticed the figure looking at her chained paw. “I'm sorry.”

Why was she apologizing? It wasn't her fault Link was captured.

“Cute, she thinks you did nothing wrong,” Midna smirked. “Why don't you explain to her what happened? She deserves that much,” Midna lowered her voice, “Twilight Princess.”

The woman grimaced, but nodded. “A few days ago, Hyrule Castle was invaded by an army of unbeatable beasts. No matter what my solders did, the monsters kept reviving, so long as one was alive. During the midst of the fight, my closest soldiers had kept me from interfering, afraid I would be killed if I fought. But with every fallen solder I felt more and more useless. I knew I had to do something, but my rash actions were stopped when a tall man entered the Throne Room. His name was Zant, but that was all that I got from him on who he was or where he was from. He told me he would not kill any more people if I surrendered to him. I didn't want to see anyone else get hurt because I was too weak. So I dropped my sword. The aftermath was nothing that I could have imagined. The kingdom fell to a darkness called Twilight, it shrouds Hyrule even now. That is what all of this is,” she waved her hand out the window to the orange sky. “It is a sick mockery of this kingdom and Castle. None of the people below see it, but they feel its pressure. It sinks deep into them and spreads fear and hatred. They now suffer because I was too weak to save them. But even when all this has fallen, even when the kingdom is near its end, I remain it's ruler.” Link could feel her heart leap to her throat as the woman brought down her hood. She had very pale skin, a narrow face and long, chestnut brown hair falling down her back with two strands falling down the sides of her face, tied together by golden ribbons. She had long ears such as Link's, although she noticed they were a little shorter and closer to her head, and had a gold crown on her head. “I am Princess Zelda.”

Link didn't react right away. At first all she could do was stare at her face, a shimmer of familiarity coursing through her. Then, as if all at once, Link had the distinct knowledge that she _knew_ this woman. As if she had known her all her life but hadn't seen her in years. A small part of her told her that she truly knew this woman, not just in name, but in personality.

Her thoughts were broken when Midna spoke up. “You don't have to be so sad about it. We find it quite livable in the Twilight.”

Midna is _from_ this?

“Midna, you and I both know that my people cannot live in this. We need light to survive. We need _our_ kingdom back. There is so much beauty in this,” Zelda looked out the window, showing no signs of recognizing Link. “But it is not for us. Your people have adapted to the Twilight. We cannot do the same. Crops will fail, the rivers have already dried up. We- I, can't allow that all to happen again.”

_The Famine..._

“Indeed,” Link is still shocked that the Princess responds to her. “Link, I need your help. I need you to get rid of this Twilight from Hyrule.” Link balked at the request. How was she supposed to do anything? “You and only you can do so. Midna can survive in the Twilight, and you have been transformed into a beast. You can live in this. Have you noticed the soldiers about the Castle? You aren't like them. You aren't a spirit.”

 _Neither are you_... Link realized.

“That is because Zant forces me to watch my people suffer,” Zelda said with bitterness in her voice. “Link, I entrust the fate of Hyrule to you. Can you help me?”

Link nodded before she could fully think on it. “Thank you. Midna, you had best go with her. I know those beasts have been searching Hyrule for you. I want to know why, but I will hold our agreement. If you two go together you can protect each other.”

“Fine,” Midna sighed dramatically.

A sound echoed up the stairs. “You must go. The guard keeping me here is making his rounds to ensure I am still here. Go back to the light and rid this land of the Twilight.”

_You can count on me._

“I know.”

With a final glance, Link left the Princess' chambers and ran down the stairs. She stopped at the window and Midna used her magic to help her up.

Out of the staircase, Link looked at the sky and surrounding buildings in a new light. So this land of Hyrule was swallowed by a lingering darkness. Were her friends in this world, too? Where could she find them in such a big kingdom?

“Well, I guess we're stuck with each other,” Midna said, breaking her from her thoughts. “Now you know this is Hyrule and what is happening. It's best if we go back to that little village of yours I suppose. That will take a lot of magic, but I guess it will be worth it.” She suddenly smirked and turned around. “Oh, but aren't we forgetting something important?”

Midna smirked devilishly before turning into both a screaming Colin and Ilia before Link's eyes. Link growled as the Imp mocked her friends in such a way. Of course she hadn't forgotten about them. “If you want to save them, I _guess_ I can help you. But if you want my help you have to be my servant and do _everything_ I say.” Hearing Midna's high voice coming from Ilia's mouth disturbed and angered Link to no bounds. “I'll give you some time to think on it,” she snapped her fingers and a numbing feeling overcame Link.

She felt stiff as a tree trunk before she saw more than felt her body disintegrate into those black rectangles, being sent upwards into a swirling mass of black and teal. Whatever this was, it left Link cold and afraid before she was suddenly standing in the Ordona Spirit Spring. Her body reformed she sat and looked down, gasping when she saw she was still a wolf. But instead of the grey and white, she was more brown with hints of green and tan fur where the white all was. She also didn't fail to notice the absence of the Imp on her back.

She circled around when she heard Midna's voice in the air. “Still a wolf, are we? Well that comes as no surprise. It will take more than coming back into the Light Realm for you to change back into a human. Might as well get used to your new body. You'll be in it for a while.” A short giggle later and Midna bid farewell to Link. She barked at the sky, which was coloured normally as midday.

_Wait!_

But there was no response. Link felt her wobbly legs give way and sat down, very exhausted and confused. Did Midna really abandon her like this? Alone and stuck as a wolf? Link looked north, her ears perking in fear as she saw the wall leading to the warped world. The Twilight. It hadn't taken control of Ordon yet, she realized with a small sigh of relief.

“It will probably soon if we don't get moving,” Midna appeared before her, but wasn't a solid figure like before. Instead she was nothing but a shadow with her single eye glowing. Yet Link could clearly see her smirking. “You really thought I left? I wouldn't leave my servant so easily. Now, what we need are some weapons. If we come across anything dangerous I need a way to defend myself without using my magic. I'm very drained after warping us here. Do you know where we could get some?”

Link thoughts went to the Ordon Sword. The sword meant for tribute was newly crafted and in prime condition. She also knew of a wooden shield Jangle had in his house. She would have to steal them. She just knew they wouldn't like seeing a wolf wandering their small village.

But first, Link needed to rest. It had been a very long day, or however long it had been, and she was near to passing out. Midna seemed to want to protest, but sighed with a shrug. “It would be easier to steal those weapons at night anyway.”

Aware once again Midna could hear her, Link recognised the migraine pounding her skull. Yawning, Link went to a bush on the water's edge and hid under it, closing her eyes.

She was asleep in seconds.


	4. The Will of Spirits

A scream woke Link up from her dreams. The frightened faces of Colin and Ilia hung in her mind's eye as she gazed around in a daze. Ordona's Spring. Her memories of the previous few hours came to her too quickly to allow a moment's relief. Or had it been days? Link wasn't sure. It was all a blur, the attack, the transformation, being imprisoned and meeting Midna and the Princess of Hyrule herself. Link lay there silently, staring at her paws as she let herself truly think over everything that happened.

Could so much happen in such a short amount of time?

She sighed, laying her head on her paws. All of this left her confused and lost. She hoped there would be a way to clear her head and let her understand what was going on. She wasn't able to get anymore rest as Midna appeared, tugging harshly on her ear. “Come on, we need to get going. The sooner we get into the Twilight, the sooner we can find a way to get rid of it. Thing is last time you were pulled in by a Twilight Messenger. This time you have me. Only a creature from the Twilight can let you enter it. So I guess you really are stuck with me,” Midna smirked, tapping her chin as Link rose to her paws.

She was a very irritating Imp.

“And you're an irritating mutt. Now go on. We have weapons to collect.”

It was now dark as Link left the Spring. Clouds obscured any shred of moonlight and made it a bit harder for Link to see, but she could still see fairly well. Perhaps all her senses were enhanced by being a wolf. Before she could enter Ordon, she crouched and felt a growl rumble in her chest. Blocking her way were two of those Bokoblin-like creatures, patrolling the path closely. These were the reason she was here now. _These_ were the reason Ilia and Colin were gone. She felt her anger rise as they turned their backs to her, giving her an opening.

Without thinking she bounded from the shadows, leaping and sending one of the creatures into the dirt. She ripped its back with her claws and jumped back as the other swung its club at her. Baring her teeth she lunged forward and clamped her teeth around the club's handle, ripping it out of the goblin's grasp and throwing it at its head. It imploded and fell back, skull cracked as the other stood. She leapt forward and forced it back to the ground. It looked up at her in fear and for only a moment Link hesitated. The memory of her friends, her family, flashed in her head and she lowered her face, tearing at the goblin's throat. The thick taste of blood filled her mouth as she tore through the flesh effortlessly. She watched it bleed to death, feeling a sick sense of satisfaction. Her stomach still threatened to empty itself, but Link stepped off the creature calmly.

She felt justified in the kill. She felt it deserved far worse for hurting her friends.

When she entered her yard she found two more of the creatures guarding her tree house. She wasn't able to get a surprise attack on them as one spotted her and ran forward. Her muscles moved before her mind let her think, jumping to the side. She jumped forward and swung her paws, slashing her claws across its face. It reeled back and the second came in, getting jumped on and its throat mauled by a very angry wolf. Link turned back to the first as it recovered and turned, striking it with her back claws. It fell again and she jumped back when a large, glowing fist slammed down on top of it.

She looked at Midna, who scoffed. “You were taking too long.”

“ **Wow, good thing you came when you did.”** Link jumped at the voice and looked down, finding a small squirrel standing in front of her. Did it just talk? **“Those things have been around for a few days now. Ever since the village children were taken they've been keeping an eye on the place.”**

Panic overrode Link's sense of wrong and she sat heavily. The other kids were taken as well? Why would those creatures kidnap them?

“ **Are you trying to get into the village? If so you'd best be careful. The people here are very on edge and will attack anything they deem as a threat. I can smell Ordona's Sent on you, but they don't have such luck. I wish you luck, friend of Ordon.”**

The small rodent fled to a tree, leaving Link with far too many questions. She shook her head, getting to her paws and looking towards the village. She had to risk it. She had to get these weapons and make the Twilight go away. Somehow.

She stayed low as she entered. The air was thick with tension that she felt it was going to crush her. It was so quiet, even for Ordon. No fish leaped from the water, no birds flew overhead. She couldn't even hear any of the Ordon Goats bleats. This made the small village very eerie and almost dead to Link. She shook this feeling off and went onward, stopping shortly when she saw the light of a torch. Peeking around the shop she saw Hanch standing on the first stone pillar, looking forlornly up at the sky. “Oh Beth. I couldn't do anything to save you. Some father I am.”

Link's ears drooped as she sneaked around the base of the pillar. The children had been in her yard when those goblins attacked. There was no way the adults could have known what was happening until it was too late. He had nothing to blame himself for.

If anything he should be blaming her. She failed to get anyone else before running off blindly after Ilia and Colin. If she had gone back could she have stopped the rest of the children from getting taken?

“Quit thinking so hard on it,” Midna snapped from her shadow. “Just focus on getting those weapons.”

_Right. Right._

Link was able to stay unnoticed by Hanch as she crossed the bridge leading to the windmill. She crouched lower and ducked into some grass when she saw Bo and Jangle talking outside the door. The family dog was sleeping at their feet. “So you're sure I can borrow the shield? I know it means a lot to you, Jangle.”

“Sure thing, Mayor. There's more at stake here then some old piece of wood. I want my sons back just as much as you want Ilia. I'll happily give it to ya. While I get it down off the wall you could ask Rusl for that sword. He won't be using it now.”

“Thank you, Jangle. We can meet up at the village gates once I get the sword. Be careful, some of those monsters might still be lurking about.”

Focused on their conversation, Link failed to notice Midna emerge from her shadow and glide in behind her. With an impish smile she took a hold of Link's tail and tugged harshly. The sudden jolt of pain made Link yelp loudly. She froze as she sunk deeper into the dirt, covering her muzzle with her paws and thinly hoping the two men didn't hear her.

The grass moved aside and Link looked up at Bo. He had scratches across his face and neck and his eyes were wide with fear as he saw her. With a scream he stumbled back and turned to Jangle. “Quick, get away!”

Link rose from the grass with a soft whimper as they ran from the windmill, going in different directions to avoid the 'monster' that found its way into the village. She sighed and stepped out of the grass. The family dog, small and old, wanders over to her with an aged smile. Link blinked, wondering if she was imagining it or animals had always been able to show emotions like that. **“You have the smell of Ordona on you, child. You are that kind girl who fights with that cat, aren't you?”**

How did this dog recognize her so easily? How was he so certain of this?

“ **Yes, yes you are her. Do not feel sad about what the masters have done. Tension is high in this village ever since the children were taken. You need something of us, don't you? You wouldn't be here otherwise.”**

Link nodded, still baffled.

“ **You need to get the shield of the master's, am I correct? Then you will need to enter through the windmill. I can distract master to give you time. I know you will do that old shield good.”**

The elderly dog let out a soft bark in a laugh and trotted off.

Link smiled despite her confusion. She had too many more dire questions at the time then to wonder why the dog knew so much. She looked at the windmill in thought as Midna got in her face, floating upside-down. “So, you're welcome.”

Link glared. _Oh yeah, thanks. Because I needed and wanted to give the poor guys a heart attack. Could you stop being annoying for a moment and help?_

“If you want help, get on top of that pillar,” Midna pulled Link's ears forcing her to look at the stone pillar directly across from the windmill. “From there I can send you into the window of the mill.”

Link nodded, crouching to pass by Hanch once more but a sudden pain in her shoulder made her jump to the side and look up. Hanch now had a hawk on his arm and a torch in the other. He was looking at Link with rage she had never thought him capable of. He began to mumble to himself, so quiet not even Link could hear, and threw his arm forward. The hawk went for Link's eyes but she ran forward, feeling its talons scrape her hind leg as she disappeared into the shadows.

“You dirty beast! You'll pay for taking my Beth from me!”

Link panted, ears pinned to her skull. The cuts weren't deep but they stung. She shook her head and stood, looking at Hanch from the safety of the giant tree roots. He was looking around for her. If she walked into his sight again the hawk would get her eventually. She would have to be very careful while sneaking around him. But how was she supposed to get to the windmill now?

“Don't be a moron,” Midna struck her over the head as she emerged. “Just circle back to the entrance and I can get you onto the roof of the building there. If you jump at him from behind he'll lose whatever sorry excuse for bravery you call that. Trust me, the way he stands and talks he doesn't have any kind of backbone.”

Link frowned. She didn't want to scare Hanch. He was a good man, just scared for his daughter and angry at himself. But if he was in the way of saving them all she knew she would have to. For the kids and Ilia, she'd do anything.

Link stayed low, her attention on Hanch in case he noticed her shadow moving. When she wasn't paying attention a cat poked its head out of a small cat door. With a glint in its eye it sneaked to Link and suddenly jumped in front of her, startling her enough to make her freeze but not cry out. She felt her tail rise in agitation as the cat snickered, watching her closely. **“It's about time my master's useless mate taught you a lesson, Howler.”**

Howler?

“ **So, one with the pack, what business do you have crawling through your home like the horrible monster you are?”**

Link growled. This stupid feline got under her skin enough as a human. She wouldn't allow it to get to her as a wolf, too. She just stepped around it, but it jumped onto her back and dug its claws into her back. She clenched her teeth to keep from crying out from the sting.

“ **You didn't answer me, Howler.”**

Link bucked her hind legs, dislodging the cat and making it land on his side. He let out a loud yowl that caught Hanch's attention. Link quickly ducked behind the shop, glaring at the cat from her hiding spot as he got up and snickered. **“How rude.”**

The cat ran back inside at Sera's concerned calls. Even without seeing her Link knew she would have bags under her eyes. Link doubted anyone in the village had slept since the kidnapping.

At least she had reached her goal. Slowly she backed up so the top of the sloped roof was in sight. Midna emerged and floated to the spot where she wanted Link to land. With a magical pulse, Link was shot up and forward, slamming into the roof noisily. She stayed still, unable to see Hanch's reaction due to the slope of the roof blocking him from view. After a few moments of silence she stood and saw him looking away from her.

_Sorry, Hanch._

Link leaped onto the pillar and felt a rumble in her chest. It turned into a low growl and Hanch slowly turned. Link's ears pinned back as she gave the smallest bark possible. Still it was more than enough to make him lose all his mustered courage and jump into the water. The hawk remained behind, landing in front of Link. It looked sheepish. Link wasn't sure why the animals now seemed to have expressions.

“ **Apologies. I must obey whoever commands the Hawk Grass. Be weary, child of the outland. The humans tensions are high and they will not think twice about attacking you as you are. Best of luck.”**

“You're just making all kinds of friends today,” Midna said, lazily lying on Link's back and playing with Link's tail.

Link growled and tugged her tail out of Midna's grasp. _Have you always been this way?_

“What? Smart, beautiful and powerful? Why yes. I have. Any problem with that?” Midna leaned over Link's head and sparked a flower-like jolt of lightning in her palm. Link flinched, backing out from under Midna and making the Imp float in the air. “Heh, thought not. Now come on. We have a shield to get.”

She hovered above the pin of the wheel, then before the window. Link walked into the house and jumped down to the storage loft. Sitting on the wall was the shield, a goat on the face. The Ordon Coat of Arms. It wasn't as fancy as the shield above Rusl's fireplace, but every Ordonian carried it with pride.

Link felt guilt rise inside her before she even walked towards it. But she had to do this. She had to steal to save lives. She rammed her head into the wall, dislodging the shield enough to make it tilt of one of its hooks. Another slam and it fell on the ground. She picked it up and placed it on her back awkwardly. It didn't feel secure, but she didn't need it to be.

She didn't feel any better when they left. She landed on the ground under the pillars and looked around the dark village. Now with the shield she would be an even bigger target.

“Alright, so there's that sword at this...Rose's house?”

_Rusl. It's...this way._

Link had never felt such terror at walking up that simple dirt path. She rounded it slowly and fell still as she saw Rusl and Uli on the porch, talking. She dared to creep forward, just to hear what they were saying. Rusl was covered with bandages, some bleeding through, and had a cane tucked under one arm. His trusted sword was strapped to his hip, but not the tribute.

“Honey, do you really think it's safe to go out? What if something is out there?”

“Uli, I have to find the children. They could all be hurt. Or worse. I can't allow that to happen.”

Link wasn't able to back away in time as Rusl turned and saw her crouching. She stood, looking at his eyes and pleading for him to see her. To know it was her.

So why did a part of her not want him to know?

There was no time for thinking when Rusl charged forward clumsily, slowed by his wounds. Link yelped and turned, running off and feeling the air from his slash on her tail. She found a bush to hide in and ducked down.

_This is all too much. How could they hate me so much?_

Link had never feared Rusl. She loved him and always felt safe with him around. But the way he looked at her then with full intent to kill, it terrified her. She knew if he wasn't hurt she'd already be dead. They would never know that they killed her. All they saw was a wolf wandering about the recently attacked village.

“So you're finally catching on. They don't see _you_. They see a _wolf_. A beast. You're so hopeless.” Midna giggled from Link's shadow. Link closed her eyes. There was no arguing against that one.

She watched quietly as Rusl roamed past her bush, out of sight and in search for the beast. For her. She let him leave her sight before sneaking out of the bush and making a wide arc through the pond to get behind the house. There was a hole in the wall from a flood in the spring, the first amount of a lot of water for a long time. The building almost collapsed, but the villagers were able to save it. Rusl had wanted to rebuild it soon. Link used this to dig into the house. Sitting on the couch was the tribute sword. Blindly she ran to it and grabbed it in her teeth before hearing a scream.

Feeling her blood turn cold Link turned to see Uli stepping in from the cold. Her eyes were filled with terror and Link wasn't sure if this was worse or better than Rusl's eyes.

_Better. I say better._

Link thought as Rusl entered, faster than he had left. He let out a soft grunt and slashed at Link. Only because he was hurt was she able to jump to the side and duck around him to flee through the door. She didn't get out unscathed, however. Rusl brought his sword back and caught her on the rear. She yelped behind the sword, not daring to let go of her prize. She felt such crushing guilt and sorrow as she fled the village, blood trailing down her leg as Rusl yelled out from the darkness behind her.

Not any words. Just a scream of anguish.

Link collapsed just outside the village. The sword clattered to the ground and she tucked her nose into her paws, her shoulders and back shaking in silent, unshed tears. Wolves couldn't cry.

“You big baby. So what if he tried to kill you? You got the sword and shield. Sloppily, but you got them.”

Link took a deep breath and glared at Midna. Of course she wouldn't understand. “Understand what exactly?” she asked, rubbing her forehead.

_Nothin'._

Link was left with not only guilt but also a headache as she picked the sword back up and walked out of the village. Before she left she turned her head and stared at the shadowy houses. _I'll get them back. I'll save the kids and Ilia. I promise you all._

She was walking by the Spirit Spring when it happened. She heard a soft voice and turned her head. At first she thought it was Colin's, but it was definitely a female's voice. “Come here, young one. I wish to speak to you.”

Link hesitated, but followed the beckon into the spring. Suddenly black pillars struck the ground, a red barrier forming between every space. Link dropped the sword and crouched, feeling a growl escape her. “Beware. A beast of shadow approaches.”

Link froze as a familiar black beast landed before her heavily. It rose to its hands and towered above her tiny form, its disk-like face looking at her without eyes. It was the beast that brought her into the Twilight. She tried pressing her paws against the rune-covered barrier, but it was completely solid. She turned to the beast, ears and tail down as it advanced towards her.

She would have to fight this. She would really have to fight _this_.

“Yeah...” Midna said softly, distracting Link into looking down. Her voice was so low and serious. Not once had she been serious in the day Link's been stuck with her. She was brought from her thoughts when the beast hit her side, sending her across the spring into another wall. She winced, already feeling the bruise crawl across her skin. She stood, looking up in terror as it loomed over her. With a yelp Link ran under its legs, out of reach for the moment. It was big and could hit like a runaway cart, but it was very slow as it turned to face her. She had speed on her side, but would that really help if she was trapped in this cage?

“Use your strength.” The rocks of the spring gave the softest of glows, a light yellow-white colour. “Use your speed to defeat the shadow beast.”

Link knew she had to do as this voice said. She had no other choice.

She crouched as the creature lumbered over, swinging its claws at her. She jumped and rolled to the side, watching it closely as it struck the barrier and not her. The red runes rippled from the strike as it turned to her. She didn't think next. She simply acted. She jumped forward before it could hit her and bit down on its ankle. A foul taste stung her tongue, but she held firm as the monster screamed shrilly, tossing her off.

A harsh thud later Link got to her paws and faced the monster. Her teeth had ripped a sizable wound in its leg, helped by its own flailing. She could taste the blood in her mouth, feel it drip from her muzzle. She felt ready to throw up. Link bit back her nausea and focused on the monster, it was slow due to the bite. This let her dash behind it and jump, sinking her claws into its back. She bit down hard on the back of its neck, twisting her own neck to rip away flesh. It was able to reach behind itself and grab her, tossing her off into the barrier.

Her sides stung from the claw marks left behind, but she stood straight as it lumbered over with an even slower gait. Soon it would be dead.

She leaped to the side as it struck down with its claws, almost crushing her. This gave her an opening to its throat. Latching onto its chest, she bit down as hard as her jaws allowed. A hear-piercing scream came from the monster as it fell back, the blood staining the water black. The monster then began to vanish, turning into those strange rectangles from the Twilight, and formed into a black, green-runed object similar to a cloud. But much more sinister.

“HE'S NOT A MONSTER!” Midna yelled, suddenly in Link's face. Link reeled back. “It...it isn't a monster...”

 _Okay, it isn't a monster..._ Then what exactly was it?

“...A Shadow Messenger. Call it that.”

... _Okay._

“That was difficult for you. I understand, and I am sorry.”

The rocks of the spring began to glow in ancient runes. Link blinked as the entire pond began to glow with the white-yellow light. The water felt warm to the touch and she felt her wounds seal up on her legs. Looking up Link's eyes grew wide as a shape began to form. First a bulky, wide body, then a large head with long ears and long curved horns formed. This creature looked exactly like the Ordon Goats, huge, powerful and thick. It was made of a white light, with yellow lines dancing across its body. A ball of what Link could only think was pure light hung between the horns.

Link knew that she was looking at the Guardian of the province. That this was Ordona.

The spiritual goat gave a soft chuckle. “You are clever.”

Midna snorted, no traces or mentions of her previous outburst present.

“I am indeed Ordona, Protector of the Ordon Province and Village. I must first thank you, brave youth and shadow sorceress, for destroying the beast. It was sent for my light. If it had taken it this place would be consumed by the Twilight. Then there would be no hope for Hyrule's future. Now that my light is safe, I must ask you to save my brothers and sister. Faron Woods is protected by my brother Faron. His light was stolen the other day and I have felt the spirits of my other siblings grow weak. If you can bring Faron's light back to him, the forest will be released from the Twilight.”

“We were going into there anyway,” Midna said rudely. “We didn't need to hear what you have to say.”

“...You are impatient, I see. Brave youth, once the light has returned to Faron he will be able to restore you to your true form. Go forth and save my brother, and this Kingdom.”

Link balked. She was supposed to save the Kingdom? Her?

“I have faith in you. My brother will explain further. Make haste. I do not know when another Shadow Messenger will arrive here to steal my light.”

“Alright, alright. Shut up already. Let's go, Mutt,” Midna pulled Link's ears harshly. “We have some spirit saving to do.”

_Slow down already!_

“I'll slow down when you speed up. Now come _on_!”

Link could hear Ordona chuckle behind them before the light faded from the spring, leaving her blind from the dark night. “Thank you.”

“Brave youth this, brave youth that. You're not brave.”

Link almost felt that wasn't directed at her. But who else would Midna mean? Telling herself to move on, Link arrived at the same place where this all started. The Wall of Twilight that broke the Ordon Province from the Faron Province. She felt a nasty chill run down her spine as she stepped into its shadow.

“Well, back again,” Midna emerged. “Time to finally get this over with.” Link felt her tail curl between her hind legs as she watched Midna go through the Wall effortlessly. She left behind a ripple like water. Then there was silence. Link scuffed the ground, despite herself hoping Midna wouldn't leave her behind like this.

She almost wished she did when Midna's giant hair-hand emerged and snatched her up, pulling her through the Wall. It left Link feeling chilled as she was dropped on her side. Picking herself up with a huff, Link walked forward only a few steps before feeling Midna plop herself on her back.

“Psh, you call these weapons?”

Link looked back and didn't know if she should laugh or not. Midna was wearing the shield on her face like a mask and was holding the sword awkwardly. Had she never lifted these kinds of things before? Link's laugh was quickly stopped short when Midna decided to swing the sword wildly, almost cutting off Link's ears several times as she ducked closer to the ground.

Link felt her lips rise and a growl rise from her throat. She gasped when Midna threw the shield onto her face and felt the thud of the sword next to her paw. “These aren't good enough for me. Too...poorly made. I guess I can hold onto them for you, though. So all our effort won't go to waste.”

_Yes, because you put in so much effort getting these._

“Ahem, the correct term is _stealing._ ” Link could feel Midna smirking. With a snap of her fingers, the shield and sword vanished. Midna giggled at Link's confusion, content with not giving an explanation of where they just went.

“Now, before we go on, I have a favour to ask of you,” Midna pulled Link's ear back, making her neck cramp, “I need to find some things. You're going to help me find them. You will do exactly everything I say without question. Understood?”

Why should she?

“Because only I can bring you into the Twilight. Only I can help you get your friends back.”

Link's eyes widened.

“They must be so scared. Knowing only a constant darkness, not knowing why. They can't see the Twilight like you and I can. They see a normal, bright world. But they _feel_ it. Don't you want to save them from that?”

Link knew her only answer. If she had to fetch some items for Midna, so be it. She would save her friends. She would make up for her previous failure.

“You're a good little pet,” Midna giggled, patting Link's head condescendingly. “Now, let's move on. We have a Spirit to save.”

Link looked forward. Down the hill from the ravines she could see more of those Shadow Messengers. As Midna insisted she call them. She wondered if she would be able to kill all three, when just a single one left her heavily injured.

Midna was oddly quiet as Link went down the hill to confront the mon...Messengers.

The barrier fell around them and Link crouched, focusing on the closest of the beasts. She felt a weight rise from her back and looked up at Midna, who was floating above the barrier with crossed arms and a blank expression.

“You've got to help yourself here. I'm sure you can handle it.”

Link frowned, confused why Midna was so reluctant to kill the Messengers. Nonetheless, Link focused her eyes on the closest beast and crouched. She would do this without the Imp, then.

She ran around to its front, her eyes on its throat. The flesh there was softer than anywhere else. It would be the quickest way to kill it. She leaped, biting down and alerting the other two with the Messenger's dying scream. She jumped off, growling at the other two as they advanced.

She darted between them, pivoting on her paws. Unfortunately she fell off balance and landing on her side. The Messengers approached and Link lunged at one, ripping its throat out quickly. She turned to the last, when it turned its head to the sky and screeched shrilly. Link covered her ears and whimpered, opening her eyes a crack to see the two bodies rise, to her horror.

She was beginning to tire when she once again killed two of them, only for the survivor to screech and revive them. She grit her teeth, backing up into the barrier. How was she supposed to kill these if they kept coming back to life? How was such a thing possible?

She looked up at Midna, who wasn't watching the fight. With a headache painful enough to split her skull in half, Link cried out for help. Midna flinched, glaring heatedly at Link and her eyes landed on the Messengers.

“Alright, fine. I guess I'll do all the work like usual,” Midna said, her voice a little too even as she sat on Link's back harshly. “Now, I'm about to use my magic on you to make it easy to take these Messengers down. Do exactly as I tell you.”

Link was confused, but complied, standing still as Midna pushed her palms together. A ball of black magic formed, covered in shocks of orange. Link felt her ear twitch at it, but didn't move. Midna shot her hands out quickly, a circle forming around them with the radius of about two metres. The orange lightning jumped across the black, the air now filled with its energy. It made Link nervous.

“Alright, now move forward. Get each Messenger into the circle. Avoid getting hit.”

Link felt like her legs were being pulled into the earth. Her legs were stiff and heavy to lift. But she persisted, crouching low to get closer to the black beasts. They began charging at her, all three entering the circle.

It happened in a blur. Midna released the magic and it pumped into Link, making her jump forward like an arrow. She shot through the first Messenger, clean through its chest, then the second, then the third. Each was stunned into silence until they all fell with loud thuds, turning into the...particles as the last one did.

Particles. That sounded right describing the shapes.

The particles formed a cloud above, laced with green. She watched it for a moment before hearing a sniff. Looking back, she saw Midna rubbing her nose. She glared at Link when she noticed. “What? These woods are so dusty. I'm not used to your world yet.”

Link wasn't sure she quite believed that, but shrugged it off and walked on. The Spirit Spring was in sight, and Link gasped as she saw a broken ball of light hovering above the waters. She knew without a doubt this was what remained of Faron. She wasn't sure what to do until a male voice spoke from the light.

“Brave youth...thank you for coming to my aid...You see what has happened to my...woods. Dead...shrouded in darkness...But there is hope. Creatures of the Twilight...bugs...have stolen my Light and...have scattered across the forest. I ask you...no...I beg you to...return the Light to me. Only then can I lift...this darkness...Only then can I...cure you. Please...take this.”

With a small flash, a necklace appeared. It was a golden vine, with sixteen grape-sized clear crystals on it. It fastened itself around her neck as Faron continued to speak. “My Light...will be held in this...Vessel. Destroy the bugs...and you regain my Light. With the last of my power...I give to you...a way to track them down...Use it wisely.”

The next flash blinded her for a moment, and when she could see again she could see a faint white trail leading from the Spring and deeper into the woods. “Go...Brave youth...”

Midna scoffed. “Another one calling you brave? Funny. Real funny.”

Link couldn't argue. In fact she agreed. She never thought of herself as a coward, but she certainly didn't consider herself brave. Every time she had saved her friends from danger she had been rash. Stupid. And she got lucky sometimes.

So why would two spirits, who have not been seen by mortal eyes for hundreds of years, call her a brave youth? Why would they put so much faith in her to actually get rid of the Twilight?

_Why would a Princess believe I can do it?_

“Because she's desperate,” Midna said, casually lying down on Link's back. “Believe me, no self respecting Princess would put the fate of her Kingdom in the hands of some commoner. If she could she would have done it herself. So don't think so highly of yourself. You’re the second plan, the backup.”

Link didn't respond. A harsh headache was making her head pound but that wasn't the reason. She had no reason to reply. It all sounded right to her. She knew that if Zelda had the chance she would have escaped the city and found a way to destroy the Twilight herself. She was a woman of action and would do anything to protect her Kingdom.

And Link was just a rancher. A farm-hand. A commoner from the forgotten village of Ordon.

Midna raised an eyebrow as these thoughts reached her, causing her head to pound. Link began walking through the trees, silent now. Her thoughts sounded so sure that the Princess was like that. Like she knew them without doubt. How could she think like this when she had only spoken to the Princess for a few minutes?

She turned on Link's back to look back at the fading light of Faron. What did that spirit see in Link? What did it know? Midna scowled and faced forward. It didn't matter. Nothing else mattered. She would seek out what she needed and leave this pathetic world to its fate. It was of no concern to her.

Midna stubbornly ignored the bitter taste in her mouth.

Link followed the misty trail for only a few minutes before she noticed pink sparks on the ground. She couldn't see what made them and she remembered the soldiers at the castle. Sniffing around allowed her to see a bug, similar to a beetle and about the size of a human head. It stayed in place, either not seeing Link or not deeming her a threat. She crouched and jumped, smashing the bug's head into the ground. The bug burst into a blue droplet of light. It fell over Link and she felt refreshed as one of the crystals filled.

“Don't stand there gawking,” Midna struck her over the head. “Get moving.”

Link rolled her eyes and turned down the path to Coro's home. He wasn't outside, not that Link could blame him. She did spot a faint trail leading to the side of his house, with another breaking off in the direction of his window. So some bugs were nearby.

She walked around the house, getting a nasty whiff of the burned food Coro was cooking, and used her senses to find the bug attached to the side of the building. Link jumped awkwardly, managing to knock her head below the bug to scare it off. She didn't manage to land on her paws, instead she fell to her side, but she was easily able to kill the bug before it escaped. Another crystal filled on the Vessel.

Midna let out an obnoxious yawn as Link circled around to the other side of the house. There was a pile of dirt leading up to the window, her only way of getting in. Climbing up and in, Link saw a familiar green flame floating above the counter top of the small house. Two sets of sparks erupted from the bookshelf beside her. She focused on her senses and saw Coro cowering away from the bugs, muttering to himself about how to get rid of them. Link rammed her head into the shelf, causing it to tumble over and release the bugs. They flew out, about to attack Coro who covered his eyes, when Link jumped and swatted one into the other. She landed as they burst into the tears.

She smiled. This was much easier than she thought it would be. Already she had four of the sixteen bugs. She quickly left Coro's house, not seeing any trail about. So the rest were further in the forest. She walked past the gate and into the cave, her ears folding as she was now blind. Using her ears where her eyes failed her, Link was able to navigate through the tunnel while mostly avoiding the Twilight Keese who's bite, she learned, was much stronger than a normal Keese. They left bite marks across her body, only hidden by her thick fur.

Before the even left the cave Link could smell the fowl stench in the air and see the haze. Bracing herself she left the cave and gasped, finding the forest floor covered with a thick, purple smog. Link took a step forward, barely preventing the whine from escaping her mouth, and looked up to see a Twilight Keese flying overhead. She watched as a Twilight Baba launched from its place among a large stump and struck the Keese out of the air, missing a meal and sending it into the smog. She became horrified as it screeched loudly, its skin melting from its bones before they also melted into the dead grass.

_Okay. Don't go into the smog. Got it._

Link saw a trail through the haze and turned her head, becoming confused when she focused but didn't see the bug in sight. A sudden pain in her hind leg made her turn and see the bug scurry under the grass in a hurry. She growled and began to dig, not giving herself time to think about her actions as she found the bug and squished its head under her paw. Midna coughed and zapped her with lightning, making her yelp.

“Don't dig without telling me! You got dirt in my mouth!”

Link couldn't help but smirk. _Here I thought you could hear my thoughts._

“Shut up!” Midna yelled, pulling her earring. Link yelped again and tugged her ear away. “I don't need my headache to get worse because of you.”

Link huffed and looked at the smog. With only five bugs collected she knew there would be more in and through the smog. She also knew she would die if she entered it. So how was she supposed to get to the other side?

“Um, hello? You have me, remember?” Midna tugged Link's ear and floated off her back, appearing on a lone stump sticking up just above the smog. “Get ready.”

Link disliked having to do this, but crouched and prepared herself as best she could. The surge of magic made her legs push off and she landed on the stump before following Midna to an outcropping safe from the forest floor. She gave herself a moment to calm down before looking at the mass of trees and the expanse of purple. There was a branch leading to the trees and Link gulped.

She hoped wolves could climb.

For once in her life Link's balance didn't fail her. She walked the branch to the base of the tree, her heart pounding from being so high in the trees with the danger below. From the vantage point Link spotted a series of trees with close enough branches that she could jump. Midna hovered over the first, preparing the spell.

Link launched through the trees, feeling Twilight Baba bite at her ankles from the branches. Luckily the onslaught ended when she came across a large log. Taking a moment to sit down, she sighed as she looked at the smog. She hoped this was the Twilight's doing. Once she got rid of it would the forest return to normal?

A small white trail caught her attention and she smiled, standing and following it to the edge of the log and saw the bug attached to the side. She lowered her body and swung at it, unfortunately it was out of her reach. She heard Midna begin to say something when there was a nasty bite on her side. She jumped back and growled at the bug as it sparked, flying in the air and taunting her.

It flew at her and Link jumped, biting down on its side and crushing it between her jaws. Unfortunately she misjudged her jump and was falling towards the smog. She landed on a tree trunk, just barely seen under the smog. On her back the smog began seeping into her skin and she yelped, scrambling to her paws and trying to find any higher ground. An orange hand wrapped around her side and lifted her up. Midna brought Link to her face and the wolf smiled sheepishly. Midna glared and dumped Link on the log.

The Imp crushed the second bug, apparently not trusting Link to think her actions through.

Midna lead Link through the trees for another few minutes before they finally got to higher ground. When Link's paws touched she felt a powerful slap fling her into a stone cliff. Midna hovered over her before pulling her to her paws by her ear and sitting on her back. “Find those bugs. Lord I'll be happy once you're out of my life.”

Link let out a sigh and looked around for any trail. She certainly deserved that one.

Her tail gave a small wag as she saw two trails leading to another cliff. Hanging on the wall were two bugs. She hit the wall with her side and watched them spark as they fell down. She pounced on one and swatted the other into the cliff. Collecting their light, Link went through the cut in the cliffs with a small frown. This same path lead to the Temple where Talo had gotten himself caught.

Walking down the path rewarded Link with two more bugs, who were both buried under the ground. After collecting the eleventh ball of light Link saw three Shadow Messengers lingering in an open clearing. Link looked back at Midna, who was staring ahead with a blank stare. “Walk up and crouch. I'll do the rest.”

Link nodded and did as she was told. One of the Messengers saw her and charged, slashing at her hind leg. She moved it in time so her leg wasn't cut off, but it did make a deep cut. Link continued to crouch as Midna summoned the circle, catching the three Messengers in its reach.

She released her magic and Link shot through the beasts again. They all fell with a screech and burst into particles. Above another black cloud formed. Link wondered what those were, but turned her attention away from it to continue. She glanced to her side and tilted her head at the large slab of wood leaning against a cliff wall. Midna pulled her into reality by tugging her ears and Link moved on.

Arriving at the clearing leading to the giant tree, Link followed the trail to the bird's shop. Two bugs sat among the pots, out of her reach and intending to stay like that. Until Midna decided to knock both pots over and make the bugs run away. She also made the bird very angry.

Link ignored the bird and collected two more balls of light. With only three remaining, Link followed the trail up the windy path to the tree where a green flame was surrounded by three bugs, all sparking. Link dealt with the first by sneaking up on it, but the last two attacked her at once. One manged to bite her front leg before she crushed it between her shoulder and the pillar, which the monkey Talo was caught with was on. The other was killed by a swat into the wall.

The monkey looked around in confusion. **“Strange, those scary bugs are gone. Did someone help me? Hopefully they can help the Boss,”** she muttered. Link tilted her head. **“He's been wrong in the head ever since the air changed.** **Can't believe he went inside this place...”**

Link glanced at the tree before collecting the final light. As she did her body began to glow a bright white-blue. She closed her eyes and could feel her body become light before her feet touched ground. She opened her eyes and saw the Vessel detach from her neck, curling in on itself above the Spirit Spring. The spring began to glow, the light making the shadows of Twilight fade. Link could also feel herself grow taller as a weight lifted off her. She knew without a doubt she was back to normal. Midna appeared before Link, a shadowy figure once more. “Aww man, I was just about enjoying watching the clouds of Twilight. Oh well, don't forget what you promised me. You need to get what I came here for.”

She giggled as she entered Link's shadow. Link didn't get a chance to look down to glare at her before a shape began to form above the water, a ball of light similar to Ordona's. From the light a large shape swung out, long arms folding around the light in a tight grip as the body enlarged. Faron was a monkey, a tail twice the size of his body curling around himself as he turned his head to Link. He smiled at her.

“I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Allow me to introduce myself properly. I am Faron, Spirit of this spring and Guardian to these woods. With your help my Light has been restored and the Twilight has been vanquished in this Province. However, not all is well. A darkness still lingers in my Province. A darkness contained in the Temple you have seen, the ancient tree deep in the woods. But before I continue onward, I must ask you to look at yourself, Link.”

Link quickly grew confused, but looked down. She froze. She was indeed human again, but she wasn't normal. Not at all. Instead of ragged, worn Ordon attire she now wore a forest green tunic that went down to her knees, chain-mail underneath with a long-sleeved tan shirt underneath that. Tannish-brown breeches were now on her legs and brown boots covered her feet. It was all so large and baggy, held together only by the tightly tied brown belt around her waste that had her Rupee Bag on the hip. Her satchel hung across her body hanging off the right side of her body. She raised her hands to her face, seeing gloves covering them and a leather gauntlet sat on her left forearm. As she looked down she felt something on her head slip forward. Peering into the water at her feet she saw a green, sock-like hat sitting on top her hair. She looked and felt ridiculous.

“What you wear now is something I have been trusted in keeping safe for the last ten centuries. This is a very old tunic, worn by your ancestor. By the Hero of Time.”

Link's head shot up in shock. That couldn't be right. Her ancestor was one of the greatest Heroes in Hyrule's history? That couldn't be possible...

“His blood runs through your veins. As does his legacy.” Link stared at Faron skeptically. He chuckled in response. “I understand this may be hard to believe. But you are destined for greatness, Brave Youth. This has been yours to wear since your birth. Wear it proudly.”

Link didn't feel like she would be proud wearing some old clothes.

“Once you have defeated the darkness within my forest, go north to Hyrule Field. There you will find more of the Twilight. It has not all be cleared from the world yet. My brother and sister are both still in danger. Please, cleanse their lands and save their souls.”

 _Wait!_ Link held out her hand as Faron faded. Stunned into silence, Link raised her gloved hand to her face. _He's wrong...I'm not related to the Hero of Time...I'm not destined for anything..._


	5. The Forest Temple: Part 1

Link rubbed her ribs as she walked through the tunnel to the north part of the woods. Her muscles were stiff and sore after becoming human again. She had drank the potion she got from the bird, but the slashes she got from the Beasts/Messengers were still healing over.

When she reached the other side of the tunnel, she sighed and looked around at the poison smog that still lingered. Before she had Midna's help jumping over it, but now what could she do? She doubted she could get through without ending up like that Keese. The mist coming off the smog also made it hard to see, so she took out her lantern in the hopes it could help. But the moment she took it out it was snatched from her hand by Flower the monkey.

Flower had the lantern swinging on the end of a stick and she walked over to the edge of the smog. She spun the stick around in circles and Link's eyes widened as the smog dispersed lightly. Once a full circle of the smog was gone, Flower turned to Link and waved at her, ooking for her to follow.

Maybe this monkey was smarter than she had thought. Link walked up to the monkey and stuck by its side as it lead her through the smog. She cringed and had to plug her nose to stop the nauseating smell from assaulting her senses. Even that didn't help as her eyes watered slightly.

A terrified shriek broke her out of her thoughts and her head snapped up. She saw a Deku Baba shoot up and try to bite Flower, but pulled the monkey back and unsheathed the Ordon Sword. Her eyes widened when the tip thudded into the ground and the Deku Baba seemed to laugh at her. She grit her teeth. She hadn't ever practiced with an iron sword before. The materials for making such a sword were scarce and Rusl had to buy metal from Hyrule Castle Town to make his weapons. Only having a wooden sword, Link's muscles were too weak to hold the sword up.

Midna's infuriating laugh rang in her ears as Flower continued to panic, holding her arms over her head and dropping the stick. Link looked around quickly, gulping. The smog was quickly creeping in, threatening to close her windpipe and let her slowly die. She grunted and held her breath as she used all the strength she could muster to lift the sword. Once the tip got unstuck, she spun and let the weight of the sword carry her to the Baba. In the spin she cut off the carnivorous plant's head off and proceeded to trip over the remaining head.

Flower cheered happily, clapping her hands above her head, and picked the stick up. Link smiled weakly and stood, grabbing the sword's hilt and dragging the blade across the ground, should she need it in a hurry. Midna was still laughing loudly and muttering things like 'weak' and 'stupid,' but Link tried her best to ignore it.

After finally getting to the other side of the smog, the monkey dropped the stick and ran off. Thanking the monkey, Link picked her lantern up and put it away. She'd have to refill it later.

She continued to drag the behind her and she cringed when it suddenly hit a rock, sending a metallic ring through the silent air. _Goddess damned sword_ , she thought. _Why does it have to be so stupidly heavy? It's not even that big!_

“Neither are you muscles. Or your brain for that matter.” Midna came out smirking. “Before we go any further, you need to practice with that thing. Learn how to swing it at least. You won't get far without knowing that.”

Why did this Imp have to make so much sense?

“Because I'm smart. Now practice using that sword on that tree there,” she pointed to a tree on the outside of the smog. “It should give you a feel for it.”

Link sighed and walked over to the tree, knowing that Midna was right.

Again.

It seemed like hours passed as Midna yelled at Link to 'stop being a sissy!' each time she wanted to take a break. The tree was beginning to gain more and more wounds as Link chipped and slashed at its bark, sometimes dropping the sword and other times getting the blade stuck in the trunk.

But something didn't sit right with her.

Here she was, a rancher who had never picked up a real sword, yet the more she swung the more it felt like muscles she hadn't used for a long time were waking up. Something deep in her gut told her not to worry about it, but how could she not when this was staring her in the face?

Link finally stopped, her breath heavy and sweat dripping down her face. She gazed at the sword in her left hand, astounded. Her whole arm was shaking and felt like rubber, but she didn't acknowledge it. What did she just do...and how did she do it?

“How do you go from being unable to lift that thing to wielding it in one hand?” Midna asked, crossing her arms. Link shrugged slowly, subconsciously scratching her left hand. She hadn't noticed while hitting the tree, but it had been itchy the whole time. Now she noticed, and she felt like biting her hand to get rid of the itch. “It's almost like your gaining the mind of a dog,” she laughed, catching Link's attention. “Well, whatever the weird case may be, we still need to get going. Don't want the Twilight to retake the forest, now do we?”

 _Well I sure don't._ _Ain't sure_ _'_ _bout you._ Link sheathed the sword, wiping sweat from her brow.

Midna hit her over the back of the head. “ _I'm_ _not_ sure about you. If I have to listen to your mind, you need to learn proper grammar.”

Rubbing the back of her head, Link scowled at the Imp. She just laughed and sunk into her shadow. The Hylian sighed. No matter what she did it didn't have the wanted effected on her.

_Whatever. I'll be free from her eventually._

“My sentiments exactly.”

Link decided to just shut up and keep going. It wasn't worth the headache she was getting to argue any further.

Following the same path she went to save Colin, she soon came to the bird's stall where he squawked for her attention. “Hey! Bokoblin slayer!” Link couldn't help but blink openly. Did he seriously just call her that? “Good to see a friendly face! The forest's been real weird for a few days. This shadow fell over the land and no one seemed to notice it! And there were these freaky beasts here a while ago, but they suddenly dropped dead! Weird, right?”

Link forced a smile. So he could see the monsters, but not her? How did that make sense? Maybe she truly was invisible to those around her.

“Anyhoo, wanna buy something or what?” he flapped his wings as if excited.

Link shook her head slightly and his feathers deflated a bit before he laughed. “Okay! I'm here to help whenever you change your mind, friend!” she smiled. She wished Coro would leave well enough alone like the bird.

As she turned to leave she didn't notice Midna come out of her shadow with a devious smirk. She stole Link's lantern as she wasn't looking and dipped it into the oil. She was returning the lantern to Link's satchel when the bird squawked and called out, “Thief! Thief!”

Link stopped and turned, eyebrows furrowed, and yelped when the bird pecked her on the forehead. She brought up her hands and stepped back, her ankle hitting a root and making her trip. Feathers flew everywhere as she swatted, trying to get the enraged bird to leave her alone. What had she done?

There was a sudden growl behind Link and the bird stopped, screeching as it flew into the trees. Link sat up slowly, shaking her head in her hand. She heard a giggle and looked up at Midna and glared. _What the Din's Hell was that for?!_

“Hee hee! To see what would happen,” she grinned.

Link got to her feet and threw a punch a Midna, but the Imp simply moved above her head and laughed. “Ah-ah-ah,” she wagged her finger in front of Link's face, “I wouldn't do that if I were you. Remember who has the magic here.”

 _I don't need magic to strangle y-OU!_ Link yelped when Midna picked her up by her torso. She struggled and kicked her legs, but the Imp simply smiled and threw her hands behind her head, watching Link flail.

“And I can use magic to strangle y-OU,” she mocked. “So are you going to listen or not, Shorty?”

 _Oh that's rich coming from you._ A sudden migraine hit both of them, making Midna drop Link on the ground and Link now had pain in her head and on her face. Link rolled onto her back and groaned, rubbing her temples to ease the ache. Why did that happen?

“I'll tell you why,” Midna snapped. “ _That's_ the reason why we need you to get used to speaking telepathically. You have a, surprisingly, strong telepathic mind. You've been wanting me to hear you for a while, so I have; like you're ringing a gong in my ear.”

Link huffed and heard the growl again. She looked over her shoulder in time to see golden fur and a single, ruby red eye before everything flashed a bright white.

When she awoke, she saw a white substance underneath her. Not fully awake yet, she titled her head and pressed down on the soft-looking but hard surface. She blinked several times and pushed herself up onto her knees, running her hands down her face to wake herself up. As she got to her feet, she looked around at the vast plain. A field of white surrounded her, small snowflakes drifting down from a dark cloudy sky. She couldn't help but gaze in awe at the surroundings.

There were towers and mountains poking from underneath the expanse of white. They all made her heart pound which she didn't understand. She felt excited to see the landmarks.

In her awe, she took several steps back and bumped into something solid. She stiffened and felt her ears fall as she slowly looked over her shoulder. A broken, moss-covered chest-plate greeted her. She gulped and looked up, feeling her jaw drop as a huge living skeleton stared down at her with a single gleaming red eye. It wore an equality broken helmet over its head and had a ripped leather cloth around its waste. But her eyes weren't drawn to those. Her eyes were glued on the massive sword and shield on its back.

The skeleton let out a grunt-like laugh and unsheathed its weapons, prompting Link to do the same. She held the sword in both hands again, both were shaking from nerves and the weight, and she stepped back quickly when the skeleton swung at her. It swung its sword again and she ducked, only for it to kick her in the gut, making her wheeze. She dropped her sword and couldn't get it in time before the skeleton picked her up by the back of her tunic and threw her across the plain. She landed harshly on her back and groaned, slowly sitting up as a dizzy spell hit her. When she got up, she saw the deadly-bladed sword face-to-tip. Frozen, she only stared wide-eyed at the blade.

“Truly pathetic.” She looked up in alarm when the skeleton spoke. Its voice was deep and dark like a distant echo. “You lack strength, therefor so does the sword you wield.”

Link just stared, stunned. “They have better be wrong,” the skeleton muttered, making Link tilt her head. “Get up,” he roughly pulled her to her feet. “The way you fight disgraces the Hero's tunic you wear now.”

 _The tunic's stupid anyway,_ Link thought, crossing her arms. The skeleton's remaining eye flashed and he picked her up by her neck. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt like she expected. Regardless her heart pounded as the skeleton brought her to his face.

“Do not speak ill of these clothes. You should be honoured to wear what the ancient Hero wore,” he growled, seeming almost offended. How had he heard her, anyway? “Your Imp friend is right. You have a strong mind, but lack the strong walls to contain it. But I am not here to teach you about that.” He tossed her back to the ground. “My job isn't to babysit you. My job is to teach you the old techniques the Hero of Time himself used. Although I don't believe you are worthy, I must obey the will of the Goddesses. The first technique I'll show you is a very simple one, so pay attention.” Link climbed to her feet and nodded, too afraid to think. “Sometimes when you knock down your enemies, they are not yet dead. They are merely stunned and you are not fast enough to deal with them. To help you in those times, I will teach you the Final Blow. Got it?”

Link nodded fast. “Good. Pick up your sword,” he demanded. Link sprinted over to the blade and back, trying to hide her panting. The skeleton simply stared at her. “Watch me and I will teach you the first Hidden Skill.”

The skeleton backed up before jumping high into the air. He pointed the tip of his sword down and slammed it into the ground at Link's feet. She let out a shaky breath as she stared into the blade, seeing a disfigured reflection of herself. The sword moved and she stepped back as the skeleton pulled it out of the ground. He leered down at her for a second before leaning down. If he was trying to intimidate her, it worked. “Your turn. Attack me. Don't worry about hurting me. While we are here, neither of us will be injured. Not that I should worry about my health.” He stepped back, his weapons now on his back, and spread his arms.

She was about to swing but he grabbed her arm. “Take off your shield. It's not there for decoration.”

But she wasn't strong enough yet to lift the sword with only one arm. Whatever had happened before seemed to have gone and she wasn't able to lift it without the use of both hands. “Just do it.”

She hastily took it off, her left arm shaking violently. Luckily the shield was wooden, so it wasn't heavy enough for her to worry about it. “Now attack me.”

She took a deep breath and mustered herself, stepping forward and swinging horizontally. She managed to hit the skeleton in the stomach, but it wasn't even enough to make him flinch. She felt her face grow hot as she tried again and again, but she never got him down.

He grabbed her left wrist and she shivered, looking up with embarrassment. “You are the most pathetic creature I have ever met. We will do things a bit differently. Practice this in your own time. When you feel you have mastered it, come find me. In your world, I am a golden wolf.” He pushed her back and she stumbled.

 _Who is this guy?_ she thought, a bit hurt by his words, but also not surprised.

“You will call me Hero's Shade. If you are truly the one who I must teach, I pray Hyrule will not succumb to this darkness. You lack strength and courage, so your sword is powerless,” he turned his back to her. “I honestly hope I won't see you again.”

There was another bright flash and Link found herself lying face-down again. She really needed to stop blacking out. She got to her knees and looked around, seeing Midna floating among some branches. Her hand/hair was wrapped around one and her feet were resting on the top of another. She reminded Link of a hammock.

Link walked over to her, however much she didn't want to, and coughed into her hand, catching the Imp's attention. Midna lazily looked down and smirked, showing her fang. “Welcome back to the world of the living, mutt. I thought you'd never wake up.”

Link's side twinged and she could only imagine how Midna tried waking her up. “What's with the sad face?” Was it that obvious? “I can read you like a book. So, are you going to tell me or what?”

Why should she? Hero's Shade just wanted her to learn that move. Why would it be important for her to know?

“Who's Hero's Shade?” Link cringed. Right. The Imp could hear her.

_He's a skeleton wolf thing. He told me to learn this move and that I'm pathetic._

“Sounds like a guy I would like. What did he want you to learn?”

Link's head twinged, but she tried to ignore it. 'Something called the Final Blow.'

Midna burst out laughing, getting off the tree and floating down. “Seriously? He thinks someone like you can pull a move like that? That's a joke, right?”

_She knows what it is?_

“Of course I do! I happen to like reading in my spare time you know.”

_Well now I do._

Midna flicked Link's forehead. “Stop thinking. You're going to give me another migraine. Now come on. If you recall we're here for a reason,” she jerked her head behind Link. She turned to look at the towering tree and sighed. Right. She had forgotten about that.

After burning the web blocking the entrance, and getting pushed over by Flower, Link steeled herself and stepped into the dark path. She shivered as the cold air hit her skin. While walking down the path she could hear wings flap and squeaks, as well as drips of water falling from the ceiling. Every now and again she would trip over a root or rock and considered bringing out her lantern, but she didn't want to waste the oil Midna stole.

She soon came to a wide room filled with wooden poles. They each had a certain design carved into them and were chipped and covered in moss. Link had to admit, out of all the things she expected to see, this was the last.

“That monkey needs to get its brain checked,” Midna said. Link blinked and looked up, seeing Flower stuck in another cage guarded by two Bokoblins. In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but agree. Nevertheless, Flower needed help. Link took out her slingshot and hit one of the Bokoblins in the head, dazing it and catching the attention of the second one. It gurgled at her, swinging its club over its head, and ran at her with its companion on its tail. She gulped and unsheathed her sword, fumbling with it a second before they got to her.

She grit her teeth and forced herself to lift it. Though her arms shook, she was able to swing the sword with just enough power to knock both of the Bokoblins back. One had a deep cut on its throat and was gurgling as it clenched its neck and the other got up, panting as it locked eyes with Link. When it charged, she closed her eyes and swung, feeling the sword stop short. Opening her eyes, she gaped when she saw the blade going through the Bokoblin's stomach. At the sight, she couldn't help but feel her stomach twist.

The Bokoblin fell as Link looked down sadly. Despite it's desire to kill her she didn't like what she had to do.

“So you're going to let yourself get killed because your feel guilty?”

'No. I ain't stupid. I know these guys can kill me, but I can't help but feel sad for killing them. They're just tryin' to live too.'

Midna raised an eyebrow in surprise, but Link just turned away and walked up to the cage containing Flower. The bars looked just as weak as before, so a simple spin with the sword broke it. But because of the sword's weight, Link was thrown off her feet and landed on her side, the sword skidding away from her grasp. Midna laughed as she picked herself up, blushing.

Flower cheered, jumping and clapping, and hugged Link around the stomach. After that bit of affection, she climbed up the vines and waved for her to follow, pointing to a hollow doorway behind her. Since there was nowhere else to go, Link climbed the vines after her and followed her through the hollow.

Only to stop short when she stood precariously on the edge of a large, hollow room. She stepped back frantically, staring into the dark bowls below. “Well, we have no place left to go. So have fun free-falling!” Midna said, pushing Link over the edge. She laughed at the scream.

Luckily for her she landed in water. But unluckily for her she landed on her stomach in shallow water. She turned onto her back and gasped for breath, panting heavily as mud and water covered her. Midna came down, still laughing, with arms crossed. “Man, am I having fun with you around.”

Link growled at her, glaring hotly as she pushed herself up. Stepping from the water she muttered curses in her mind, hitching her sodden breeches up so she wouldn't trip. Once she got onto dry land she looked at her surroundings. The place was almost like a small lake, with lily pads and flowers dotting the water's surface. In front of her was another hollowed door, which lead to light. _How_ it lead to light, she had no idea. There were also two other hollows on either side of her, leading to who-knows-where.

Flower ooked for her attention, she must have climbed down, and headed towards the light. Considering she had lead her to fall before, Link was hesitant to follow. But what else could she do? She had no idea where to start. So she followed the monkey. And regretted it instantly when she almost fell to her death. Outside lead to a canyon-like area. A set of trees stood on the other side and the two areas were connected by three ways, the way which she came towards had a long, old bridge. The other two sides had these strange bridges that turned every time the wind blew.

The monkey started to run across the bridge when a larger monkey, roughly the size of Link, emerged from the shadows on the other side. It held a winged object in its hand that had a blackish-purple aura surrounding it. Link titled her head. What was that thing? The bigger monkey raised the object (a weapon maybe?) and hurled it. Flower screeched and ran back towards Link as the object cut the ropes of the bridge.

With a yelp Link lunged forward, grabbing Flower's paw before she could fall. The monkey had her other paw covering her eyes and was trembling. Link gritted her teeth, trying to pull her up but couldn't find the strength. Flower eventually calmed down enough and looked up, surprise in her eyes as she saw Link. With a happy 'ook' she climbed up and over her, jumping and clapping happily as Link stood.

“What did you save the monkey for? Was it really worth risking your life for it?”

_I couldn't just leave her to die._

“Sure you could have. Just walk away and ignore the screeches. That's what I would have done.”

Link frowned. She wasn't a heartless goat like this Imp. She couldn't leave anything to fall to their death. The Hylian looked back across the gorge and saw the large monkey slapping its butt. _Ew. Did not need to see that,_ she thought, putting her hands over her eyes and turning around. But she smacked into the side of the 'door' and cursed slightly, rubbing her nose and stepping through.

Flower's ook quickly got her attention as she entered the hollowed room of the tree. She was standing at the entrance to a dark tunnel, clapping her hands over her head, and motioning for Link to follow. If the monkey lead her to another dangerous zone...

Oh who was she kidding? So far the Goddesses had been laughing at her luck. _Thanks for almost letting get killed!_ she thought sarcastically, glaring up the ceiling.

As if to laugh some more, she tripped on a root and into the water. For Din's Sake!

“I see your deities don't care about you either.”

Link just bit her lip. She was done arguing with her. At least for the moment. She was too mentally strained to 'talk' back.

She followed Flower into the tunnel, taking out her lantern to see. Even the light from the flame didn't help much. There were two ways to go, one lead to a rocky dead-end and the other lead to a large pond with lily pads. Large webs were spread around the ceiling but Link didn't see any Skulltulas. Which, honestly, she didn't mind. Flower swam through the water and climbed up one of the sides, hopping by another tunnel.

When she followed her through, Link saw another monkey. He was trapped in a wooden cage on top of a pole with two Bokoblins guarding the base. She was standing on a platform above them and saw a rope crossing to a lower level. Flower coward behind her and she gave a comforting pat on her head, before signaling for her to stay.

Flower nodded and stayed put. Link hopped and grabbed the rope. She used it to get to the other side and smiled. Sticking to the sides of the room, she made her way down to the bottom and watched the Bokoblins. They hadn't noticed her coming. As quietly as she could, she crouched and started to sneak up to the pole. Grinning lightly when they didn't hear her, she looked around the base and lifted the sword. As quickly as its weight would allow, she cut off the head of one of the Bokoblins. The body falling forward caught the attention of the other. She waited and swung when it came around the pole.

Looking up after it fell the monkey was now looking down at her, shaking the cage. Flower jumped over off the platform and ran up the pole, trying to break it from the outside. She slid down and rolled into it, screeching. Link slowly backed away, uncertain if she should get in the way. Flower continued to roll into it and Link sighed. She would get nowhere.

Link didn't know why she was so compelled to help these monkeys. It was like something was telling her to aid them.

She put a hand on Flower's shoulder, making her stop. The monkey stood back and watched as she took off the sword and shield. “What are you doing?”

She didn't tell, but just started to climb the pole. Midna watched from below with a raised eyebrow. Once reaching the top Link grabbed the bars, placing her feet on the small space between the pole and the cage. The monkey inside, with very dark brown fur, blinked at her. She gave a small smile and climbed on top of the cage, looking for any weak points. She spotted one just below the top, one of the bars was cracked. Taking the bar in her hands, she tried prying it apart but the wood was too sturdy. Getting off the cage, and almost slipping, she grabbed below the crack and leaned back. She grinned as the crack grew. With a tug it broke off and, with a yelp, she fell back.

Groaning, she lay on the ground, her vision dancing. Vaguely she saw the monkey fall with the cage and it landed beside her. After her vision settled, she sat up, rubbing her back. Flower was hugging the freed monkey and pat Link's head before the duo left the room. Link smiled lightly and stood, walking over to her weapons.

After gathering them up she followed the monkeys. Back in the water room she saw the monkeys heading down the other tunnel. Suspecting there were more monkeys in this place, she followed. The monkeys helped her get to the hollow opposite her and she burned a web to go through. They stayed behind.

“They're more cowardly than you.”

She was getting good at ignoring the comments. Link just walked down the stump-steps to a long grass-covered ground. She moved slowly, in case something was hiding. What she didn't count on was for a Deku Baba to jump out from the grass and clamp it's teeth around her. She yelped as it encased her torso, causing her to drop her shield and sword. She struggled, wiggling wildly to try and escape, but the teeth held tight. Surprisingly the Baba wasn't biting her, just trapping her in place.

But what the Baba did was even scarier than being bitten. Instead, it started retracting back into the ground, dragging Link along with it. Her eyes widened as struggled harder. If she was dragged under, she would suffocate.

'Midna, help!' she pushed the thought onto the Imp, forcing herself to forget the headache. Midna came out, but made no move to help. Link wasn't sure if she just wanted to watch her die or if she was planning something. All of a sudden Midna disappeared, showing up at the base of the Baba and grabbing it. She tugged, the base came out, and the Baba let go. Link stumbled back and tripped over a log, grunting when she landed harshly on her back.

She stared at the darkened roof for a long minute, allowing her heart to slow back to normal. If she had to choose between a Deku Baba or that thing, she'd choose the Deku Baba. Climbing to her feet, she was about to actually thank Midna when the living plant lunged from the grass, taking Link back to the ground. This time, however, it bit down hard on her sides. She let out a painful scream as she wiggled. The Baba suddenly went limp and Link took pause, staring wide-eyed at the black and red spear-like weapon now stuck in its skull. It released her and she sat up once more, rubbing her sides.

“To be honest, I was just as surprised as you,” Midna floated down. “I've never encountered things like that.”

'Thanks for helping.' The thought was painful to send, but Link felt satisfied.

“Yeah whatever. If you died here then I would be in trouble.”

Link's ears fell as Midna went back into her shadow. She should have guessed Midna didn't actually care about her. She got up, picked up her weapons, and kept the sword out. If more of those Deku Baba-like enemies surprised her, she would be able to react faster. She cleared the rest of the grass with no more mishap and smiled. Now she could see again. For the most part.

She walked up a slope, watching the darkness carefully. She wasn't sure why, but she thought the tree was brighter than it should have been. Being so far down, how could there be light? She shook the thought from her head and focused on the task at hand. Before her was a ledge and her curious nature wouldn’t let it be unexplored. After going through an archway, she found herself in another large room. She was above it all, standing on a risen mound of bark, and took in the surroundings.

On her side there was a bit of grass, and on the other there was a larger amount. Water was in the middle and a tile-covered pathway connected the two sides. On the other side were two torches standing diagonally from each other and beyond that she could see a cage. Hearing the distressed screeches of a monkey, she started her way off the mound.

Her gut tugged when she stood in front of the pathway. It was telling her it was too easy, to be careful. But of what? She couldn't see or hear any monsters or threats. What could be so bad about crossing some tiles? So, ignoring her tugging gut, she walked forward. About halfway across the pathway, a tile beneath her shifted. She froze on the spot and looked down. Just in time to see it move slightly before she was forcibly brought up into the air. The tile stopped suddenly and that sent her flying into the roof of the room, before she plummeted into the water head-first.

She kicked herself off the floor of the water and surfaced, gasping for air. She turned back to the pathway and saw a long, thin body disappear back into the ground, the tile moving back into place.

When she got to shore, Link leaned her back on a carved pole. Midna was laughing at her bad luck, not that she was surprised, and she rung out the stupid hat. She was lucky that the clothes weren't heavy enough to make it difficult to swim, if anything it just made it awkward.

She got up and glared at the pathway, stepping back onto it. It was her only way across, and no stupid tile-monster would stop her. Carefully this time, she walked. Watching the floor, she looked for any signs of the monster. Off to the left a little she saw a tile shift. She took care of stepping away from it and jumped when it shot up. She gaped at what came underneath it. A long, centipede-like monster gave a sickly cackle. It must have been as long as a snake and its body was as thick as Link. She took a step back from it and felt her foot shift. With a yelp she jerked forward, barely dodging being tossed again by the monster from last time. The two monsters leered down at her and she backed up, tripping over a slightly raised tile.

Her heart dropped to her stomach when it shifted.

She didn't have time to react and she was sent flying again. Only this time she soared towards the caged monkey and landed on her front, sliding into the bars with a clang. Moaning, she lay there. She heard the monkey chattering, but didn't care. Her vision swam and her heart pounded in her ears.

But she suddenly cared when a thick, slimy rope coiled around her ankle. With a yelp she was pulled up and held upside-down. Her shield and sword dropped to the ground and she wiggled, grunting as she kicked her free leg at whatever held her. Her foot collided with a thick, armour-like hide and she froze. Gulping, she looked 'down' the length of her body and saw a Skulltula slowly bringing its web towards it, reeling her in like a fish.

 _Oh no. Ohnonononono!_ she thought, trying to curl in on herself so she could reach her ankle. Her upper-body lacked the strength, however, and she was left to one thing, pleading for help from Midna.

With an irritated sigh, the Imp escaped her shadow and raised her hair-hand. The 'hand' enclosed around the Skulltula's head and with a sickening _squilsh_ the over-grown spider’s head was crushed. Link dropped on her head and rolled to her front, picking herself up as the body dropped in front of her. As she got her weapons back, Midna floated down and glared at her, a hand on her hips.

Link gulped. She knew that look on anybody. That was when someone was mad a Din's Hell, but holding back the rage. She would have preferred the yelling. “You. Stupid. Mutt. Do you know what happened? You panicked. You panicked and got yourself nearly killed for it. Now I don't know if you care about your life, because it doesn't look like it. You need to shape up now or you'll die from the next _Keese_ that will attack you. Understand?”

'Okay okay, I get it. I'm a weak, spineless coward. D'you think I don't know that already?'

Midna shrugged. “I didn't think you could think.”

This Imp was impossible. Said Imp laughed. “Even so, I'm more useful to all this than you are. I saved your life how many times already? If it weren't for me you'd be dead in that cell long ago.”

'If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here.' Link could feel her temper rising. Anger boiled in her stomach and she walked blindly, coming back to the room with the long grass. 'I'd be out looking for Ilia and the kids and wouldn't have an annoying, selfish Imp pestering me all day and night.'

“Look out,” Midna said lazily, floating on her back with her hands behind her head. Link was walking up a slope unknowingly and was at the edge.

'Why should I believe you-!' Link was cut off when she fell. A short yelp later, she was encased in a dark, fowl smelling space. She pressed on the walls, but they retaliated by squishing her. She could feel sharp barbs poking into her arms and legs. The walls pressing on her torso made it hard to breath and the smell was dulling her senses. She tried to move her arm to grab her sword, but between the tightness and the smell it was impossible. Before her senses were completely dulled, she felt pressure under her push her up. She sprang from the enclosure and slammed onto the floor, face buried in the hard dirt.

Coughing and gasping, she turned to look over her shoulder. A fat Deku Baba-like plant stood there. She cringed. So that's where she was. She supposed she should be grateful for not being digested, but right now she was still annoyed by Midna.

“Told you,” she shrugged, flying down. “You also need to be more observant.”

'I KNOW ALRIGHT?!' Link finally let her temper go, startling Midna, and frankly herself, with the volume her mind could go. 'I KNOW I'MA USELESS, WEAK SCREW-UP! I ALWAYS 'AVE BEEN AN' I ALWAYS WILL BE! I AIN'T NO 'HERO' LIKE FARON THINKS I AM! I'M NO WARRIOR! I'M JUST A FARM-HAND WHO 'AD A BAD RUN O' LUCK!' her hands were clenching and unclenching, she bit her lip so hard it bled, and she felt seventeen years of pent-up frustration burst forth. Her mind quieted, but she was still angered. 'Ye don' 'ave ta remind me ev'ry turn o' the corner o' my mistakes. I know I make mistakes. And I don’t need some Imp tellin' me o' them!'

Midna said nothing. She just rubbed her temples and stared at Link. At first Link thought she would yell, or leave, or smack her, or something. Instead, a large, sly grin spread across the Imp's face. Link felt her face go red. Was this Imp mocking her? Was this useless weight not taking her seriously?

“Well, I've got to say, you certainly have good walls when you're angry.”

This made Link confused. All her anger was erased and she stared at Midna like she grew a second head. _W-wha?_

“I was thinking for a while, if we spend time trying to train you to use your walls, we'll be allowing the Twilight to spread again. So, I thought by making you angry enough you'd be motivated to get those walls up. Everything you just thought? You controlled it.”

Link narrowed her eyes, looking at her suspiciously. 'What?'

Here she and Midna winced, headaches assaulting them both. “Well _that_ was short-lived.”

Link huffed lowly, turning her back on Midna and going back to the top of the slope. She sat down, legs over the side, and crossed her arms. “Aww, look a the little girl pouting,” the Imp teased, snickering as she floated upside-down in Link's face. “You're just upset because I won that fight.”

Link closed her eyes and counted to ten. She was tired and irritated, but she had to control herself. What used would it be to lash out at Midna? The Imp wouldn't take her seriously. That much was obvious. Upon opening her eyes, Link stood up. Across the gap there was another area. A place she felt she had to go to. She looked down at the plant, not wanting to go through that again. If she missed the jump, she would. Was there a way to get rid of it?

She scouted the small area she was on. She didn't notice at first, but there was a hole near where she was. Curious, she crouched beside it. Not a moment later a bug with twig-thin legs and a body bigger than her head came out, hissing at her. She backed up in shock, then tilted her head. The bug lunged at her, but didn't move its legs. It didn't dare leave the safety of its hole.

Midna came out behind it and shoved it. The bug's legs retracted and it started to glow red. Link, alarmed, backed up further as it exploded, almost catching her in the range. Slowly, an idea started to come to her mind. If she could get the plant to eat the bug, would that kill it?

She got up and went back to the hole. Another bug came out. How many lived in there? She didn't give herself time to muse over it. She brought her shield up and inched towards the bug. It attacked her, but hit the shield. It curled up and started glowing. Quickly as she could, she picked up the head (it was heavier than she expected) and tossed it over the edge. She peeked over to see the plant chewing the bug, and then it exploded. Link smiled to herself, proud of being able to think of that.

She cleared the jump and went through a short tunnel. At the end of it she entered a large, round room. She heard a click and looked over her shoulder to see a trap door activated. She grabbed the wooden poles in her hands and shook them, but they didn't let up. Not that she expected them to. But now the room grew dark, making Link nervous. Anything could be hiding in here. She walked forward, sword in hands. At the other side of the room she saw a monkey, also trapped behind bars. She was about to go over to it when something huge blocked her way. She scrambled back to avoid colliding with it and squinted her eyes. She saw an outline of a giant Deku Baba head.

The head moved and Link tensed, white-knuckling the sword. With it so dark she had no way of knowing where the Baba was. Its body blended in with the natural darkness and it made her uneasy. She wondered if Midna could see it, but her thought to ask vanished when she was shoved over. She managed to keep a grip on the sword, but that did little to help as she felt a weight on her body. She pushed at it with her right hand and felt a thick, tough skin. The weight lifted off and she had a moment's notice before she was rolled onto her front. The back of her tunic tugged and she was lifted up, flailing her arms as the sword escaped her grasp again.

Blindly going up, she felt her heart race. She smacked behind her head, trying to get the Baba to let go, but it rumbled out a laugh at her attempts. Or at least it seemed like it. Then she fell, landing on a wet, spongy surface. She gasped and tried to get up, but slipped back and fell into an awkward position. Her head and torso were stuck on the ground and her legs remained in the air, kicking to try to get her into a better position.

Then something grabbed her legs. She was hulled out of the base of the Baba and was suspended in the air. She blinked and saw Midna smirking at her with her arms crossed. The orange hair, which glowed in the darkness, went out of sight and it didn't take Link long to figure out what happened. “When can I stop saving your life?” she asked, depositing Link roughly on the ground.

 _When I'm out of your life,_ she huffed, picking herself up. 'I can't see in here. How am I supposed to fight this thing?'

“Oh fine, I'll help. But only this once,” Midna sighed dramatically, cupping her palms. Link watched warily and flinched when a bright teal fire erupted between Midna's hands. It lit up the entire room and Link looked around. It took a second to find the Baba. It wasn't as big as she thought it was, but she would still have trouble fighting it. She heard a hiss and turned her head, blinking at the bomb bug that was looking at her. She lazily smacked it over the head and picked it up, going up to the Baba and waving it above her head. Taunting it.

But the Baba head was smarter than that. It lunged at her, making her duck. It immediately came down on her back, making her grit her teeth as she was slammed down. She was getting _really_ tired of this.

The head lifted and she rolled away, remembering her sword. It lay on the other side and she sprinted towards it, only to have the back of her tunic caught again. _Stupid thing!_ she cursed, wiggling again. This time she refused to get eaten, so when the Baba let go she changed direction. She bounced off the side of the base and rolled to her sword, a bit dazed. A shadow loomed over her and she got up, scooping up the sword. She turned at the last second and thrust it up. It pierced through the base of its jaw, going right through to the top of its head. It screeched, making her ears ring, and tugged back, bringing her with it. It thrashed around and she forced her grip to tighten. If she let go she would hit a wall, and that would most likely kill her.

The room suddenly became dark. Link gulped. Midna's magic must have run out. She now flew widely through the dark, unable to see a thing. The plant suddenly erupted in flames and she was sent towards a wall. She heard a sickly crack as her skull made contact with the wall and she fell harshly on her arm, hearing another crack.

Everything faded into and out of consciousness. She tried forcing herself up, but fell each time she pushed up. So she lay there panting, waiting for whenever her brain started bleeding. She squeezed her eyes shut as a burst of pain cut at her. Did she really die here? She really was useless. She couldn't save her friends and now she couldn't save herself.

A sudden bitter taste filled her mouth. She wanted to move her head away, but she was too weak. It poured down her throat and she started to move slightly. She couldn't breathe. The bitter taste flooded her mouth and throat, disallowing her any air. She brought her left hand up and shoved it away, gasping for air. The ache in her skull and arm were still prominent, but she was able to sit up. Still panting, she gazed at Midna, who held the now-empty potion bottle in her hands. Midna had no expression on her face. No mocking, no concern, no nothing. She just watched Link as she slowly recovered.

“You're alive,” Midna stated.

Link nodded, surprised herself. Surely hitting her head on a wall, at that speed, should have killed her. Sure, Ordonian skulls were thick from butting heads with goats but even _that_ couldn't have helped.

“You're weird,” she sighed, looking over her shoulder. With a snap of her fingers the base of the plant blew up. When it did, a switch could be seen. Without the pressure on it, the switch shot up, opening both traps. The monkey ran out, hugged Link around the torso, and took off.

Link's ear twitched in annoyance. If it was that easy from the start, why hadn't Midna done anything? Then she remembered; Midna was sadistic. She mentally decided to not question why Midna did or didn't do something.

After back-tracking to the main room (and recovering fairly well thanks to the potion) the four freed monkeys headed to the canyon. Flower waved for her to follow and she did, reluctantly. The last few times hadn't given her much trust of the monkey's judgment. When she got outside she gaped. The monkeys were spread out on the last hanging rope, each about a meter or so apart. They made a sort of bridge to the other side. Flower, first up, clapped and waved for her. Link shook her head slowly, shoulders shagging. No. She was not going to do that.

“What else can you do? We have no where else we can go and I can't take you over.”

 _Can't or won't?_ Link wondered.

“A bit of both.”

Link just shook her head and walked towards the edge. She didn't dare look down, or else she knew her nerves would get the best of her. So, breathing fast, she stepped back a bit and took a running start. Shoving her foot off the edge, she reached forward and clasped hands with Flower. Her heart was all she could hear as the monkey swung her, building up momentum. Flinging from monkey to monkey, she landed on the other side crouched. She tried to stand, but fell over from how shaky her legs were.

She let herself rest a moment, and was thankful Midna left her alone about it.

Once she calmed down, she clambered to her feet and looked back. The monkeys were gone. No going back now. She turned to the large tree trunk-like dome. The bigger monkey she saw earlier had taken refuge in there and there was a chance it would attack her. She unsheathed her sword and walked into the dome.

It was dark. The only light came from a cracked opening on the wall opposite her. She squinted her eyes and let them adjust. From what she could see there was a circle of poles surrounding a lone pole in the middle. On top of the center pole was the monkey. It was facing her, the weapon in hand, and watched her closely. It suddenly vanished into the shadows above and Link heard snaps. She saw several shapes fall around her and tensed. From her right one of the slithering Baba's attacked, catching her upper arm sleeve. She tugged it free and slashed, chopping the head in half. A hiss from behind alerted her and she spun, but not fast enough. The Baba knocked her back and started trying to bite her neck. Holding the sword horizontal was the only thing keeping it from getting at her.

As it continued to snap at her, she looked around. About three more of the Baba's were slithering towards her, baring their fangs. She grit her teeth and managed to shove the one on her away, scrambling back to her feet in time to find herself surrounded. All at once the Baba's jumped and Link ducked, folding her arms over her head. The Baba's missed her thankfully and she managed to separate them. She split a close one in half and cursed when the blade got stuck in the ground. Of all times for this to happen!

Struggling to get it unstuck, she could hear the slithering plants coming towards her. With a burst of adrenaline she tugged the sword free and spun quickly, slashing apart two plants that jumped at her.

A sudden screech alerted her and she looked up, seeing the monkey dancing on the poles. He tossed the weapon in her direction and threw her off her feet, bringing her into the circle. She somersaulted for a few meters before slamming into one of the poles, her feet in the air and her back on the ground. Blinking stars from her eyes, she had no time to recover before the monkey fell on her, making her gasp.

The monkey, dazed, rolled off her and hit the ground in rage, swaying on his feet. Link watched him for a moment in confusion. He was clawing at something on his head. He soon stopped and jumped back onto the poles, snatching up the weapon as he went. She got to her feet and tried keeping an eye on where he jumped, but due to the dim light she lost him.

“Good, now we have a plan,” only Midna's eye could be seen floating next to her. “He was off-balance when you hit the pole. The shock from the impact sent him off and he slammed his head on the ground. You'll need to roll into it or something to make him do it again. Here, I'll deal with the Baba Serpents. You worry about that ape.”

Link couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Was the imp actually willing to help her?

“Don't think I'll do this all the time. You're just so uselessly stupid that I know we'll be here all week if I let you do this on your own.”

And just like that, Link hated the imp again.

Midna flew over to the approaching plants and Link looked up, seeing the monkey's silhouette jump overhead. She spun to the pole she saw him jump to and squinted her eyes, seeing a faint outline. She wondered for a moment how she could see him, but pushed that aside when he raised his arm again, throwing the weapon at her. This time she ducked and rolled, springing back up and slamming her shoulder into the base. The monkey lost balance and she hit the pole again. The monkey fell, this time not on her, and cringed as he lay on his back.

She moved around to the head, curious as to what it was scratching at earlier. But she didn't get the chance for a close look. The monkey jumped back up and leapt at her, making her yelp and run to the right. The monkey, in an almost blind rage, swung his arms at her back, trying to catch her. She looked over her shoulder to see him advancing and ran right into a pole.

Now dazed on the floor, she moaned as the little bit of light vanished behind the monkey's head. Now with the sun at its back, she can see a greenish-grey bug attached to the monkey's head like a hat. The bug was covering its ears and eyes. A strange thought bubbled in the back of her mind. _Is_ _the bug controlling the monkey?_

The bug's eyes flashed a bright red and the ape brought up his fist. She rolled onto her hands and knees and scrambled through his legs, throwing him off balance for a moment. Just long enough for her to get up.

She heard a blast of fire behind her back and the room illuminated in an orange-red glow. She felt a shiver and looked to see Midna smirking at the charred ashes of the Baba Serpents. She wondered how the wooden temple remained standing.

A harsh smack over her head caused her to fall forward. Slamming her chin on a rock, she cursed and turned on the ground. The monkey stood over her, the curved weapon in hand, and it brought down the bladed side. On instinct, she brought her right arm up. The blade, although it looked sharp, was actually dull and tore at her arm, tearing through the tunic and skin underneath. She let out a scream. She felt her arm break again and she kicked up, catching the monkey in the stomach. He fell back and she forced herself to her feet. Now her arm lay limp by her side and she could see the light fading.

Now she was back in the darkness, with a broken arm and no weapon, with a crazy monkey out to kill her. Today was really not her day.

She had to find her sword. If she didn't, she would surly be killed. “Heads up,” her eyes widened as the sword fell from above, landing squarely in front of her. She stared at the polished hilt and looked up, glaring at Midna. “No need to thank me.”

The notion never crossed her mind. Link took the hilt and started walking backwards, using her weight to pry it from the earth. Eventually it slipped free and she only stumbled, the blade now out.

She looked at the hilt, then her right arm. There was no possible way she could use it. She would have to use just her left. She bit her lip and lifted the sword as best she could, just in time to see the monkey fly at her. Her first thought was to bring the tip up so it landed on it, but a second thought crossed that out. She didn't want to kill the monkey. Something in her -her gut perhaps?- told her that it wasn't the ape's fault. So she side-stepped, letting the monkey land beside her, and swung the flat of the sword at the head.

The blade hit the bug, almost dislodging it. For but a moment, the monkey looked at her with non-savage eyes, but the brutality returned as the bug secured itself over his eyes again. The monkey lashed out, catching her across the stomach, and she fell into a pole, cringing. The monkey brought up the weapon again but this time she was ready. As it brought it down, she ducked under the swing. The blade embodied itself into the damp, soft wood, quickly getting stuck. The monkey let out an 'ook' of surprise before she smacked the bug again.

After backing away from him, and seeing the bug becoming slow, the monkey charged at her, pure rage in his cry. She dropped the sword and bolted the other direction, running around the poles to try and dodge the enraged animal, only to be cut off several times by him flying over and around the poles. He swiped at her every chance he got, scratching her the majority of the time, and ripped the tunic almost to shreds. The only thing keeping her from any worse injuries was the chain-mail.

She was finally cornered in the darkest area of the room. The monkey made no sound, but she knew he was approaching. She didn't even know _how_ she knew.

A short rustle of leaves and she could see a shape dashing towards her. She put her hand on the wall, looking for an escape, when her body took over her mind. As the monkey jumped at her, she ducked and covered her head. She could almost feel the monkey slam his head on the wall, and then she _did_ feel him fall on top of her.

Something bigger than her head fell in front of her face, its small legs curling up. The bug lay dead before her. Link tried to recover from the draining adrenaline, but couldn't move. Luckily it didn't take long for the monkey to get off. She looked up to see his shadow over her, and gulped. He stood there still for a few long seconds before grabbing the back of her tunic and holding her off the ground in his face.

She only saw a ghost of a...smile? The monkey then let her down gently and turned, jumping from pole-top to pole-top before leaping out the now-dark crack in the dome. Link stared after it, confused as all Din's Hell. So the bug _had_ been controlling it?

Then a soft yellow light lit up before her. Tensed, she watched a small tornado form of leaves, the weapon amongst it. “There is no need for alarm, young hero,” Link's face dropped as she stared at the object, “this weapon, the Gale Boomerang, is now free of the dark curse that was placed upon it. The power of the item you are looking for is why this was corrupt. With this boomerang, you will be able to create a tornado of magical power. Use it wisely and you will get to the biggest chamber of this temple, also known as Diababa's Grotto. Be wary and alert.”

The boomerang flew towards her. An instinctive feeling passed over her in a split-second and she raised her left hand, catching the smooth handle of the now-white object. It gave off a soft glow while being held and Link stood there marveling at it in wonder. How did she catch it? Who was that voice? What were these 'instincts'?

All these questions swarmed her brain until she let out a large yawn. Now with no adrenaline to run on, she was exhausted. Not to mention her arm started to hurt again. So, cursing lightly, she slid down the wall and sat, resting her head on it. “Oh no-no-no,” Midna floated in front of her. She imagined the imp had her arms crossed. “We're not resting yet. We still have a lot to do before we're out of this temple.”

Link didn't care for that right then. She was tired and sore, and all she wanted was a night's rest. Was that too much to ask?

“We are not going to get anywhere if you spend all the time sleeping,” Midna growled.

_Or if I pass out. Just give me a little rest, please?_

“No. We need to finish this as soon as possible. Do you want the Twilight to take over?”

She didn't want to deal with it, but she knew she had to get her point across. 'Midna, you may not have noticed, but I'm human. I can't stay up for days on end and be peachy. I need to rest. Look, I won't fall asleep, alright? I'll just sit for a while, then we can go. Deal?' her head was giving her a migraine.

Midna hummed, then sighed. “Fine. Only for fifteen minutes. If you fall asleep, I'm going to go finish this myself. With or without you.”

Link nodded. That's all she needed, just a few minutes to sit. She leaned her head back, but didn't close her eyes. She knew she had a tendency to fall asleep in seconds. _How_ she does this, she doesn't even fully know. She's always been able to do it, even better when she was tired or sore.

She blinked, and that is what caused the rest of the problems.

-Midna's POV-

She was surprised. Surprised at how Link was still alive and surprised that she had _natural_ _instincts_ for battle, even if she needed much improvement. But most of all she was surprised that the mutt fell asleep after just blinking. At first she didn't believe it. Link was probably just joking. Those snores certainly didn't sound convincing. But after tugging her ears and kicking her arm, Midna concluded that, indeed, the girl had fallen asleep.

Frowning, Midna flew to the hole in the dome. It was late, but not terribly so. The sun hadn't even fully set yet. She would wait until the sun set fully. If the Hylian wasn't awake by then, she would follow up on her promise to finish this.

She sat on the hole, losing herself in thoughts. _You can't just abandon her. She's the only way you can get into the Light World and stay. She's the only way to retrieve the fragments. Without her, there's no way you can return home._

She grit her teeth, shaking her head in her hands. She tried to forget the small voice trying to reason with her. She always kept her promises.

 _Oh? Just liked you promised your mother you would be alright facing him? Just liked you promised Noir that you would fix all this? Just like you promised to_ yourself _that you would save your people?_

Shut up.

 _Is that the best you can do? You are useless and pathetic. A weak, spineless coward. You're nothing more than a waste of space. You need to rely on foolish_ Light Dwellers _for survival. You are stuck in a person's shadow, unnoticed and uncared by the world. No one cares about you or what you want. Not even that little slave of ours._ Midna looked over at Link, who was still snoring. _You are looking for a scapegoat, and she's the only one you feel you can blame, so you are cruel and despise her._

“Shut up,” she whispered to herself, clenching fists.

 _But wait? Isn't that what happened to you with Zant? Isn't that why you are an_ _I_ _mp right now? You are just as bad as him. Just as heartless. You even allowed that dog to kill several of your people, who had no recollection of their true selves. They are dead because of_ you _._

“Shut up!” she said only a bit louder.

_And did I mention? The only reason she is helping you is to save her friends. She hates you right back. How does it feel to be a shadow no one sees, yet a person everyone hates?_

“SHUT UP!” she finally screamed, clenching the sides of her head as her voice echoed over the trees.

She waited. For long minutes she waited. The scream faded, the forest grew quiet again, and once more she was nothing more than a shadow. A formless, faceless figure among these thousands of faces. She looked into the dome, but her vision was blurred. Fiercely, she wiped away the stray tears. No. She would _not_ cry. She had done that enough already. She didn't care if Link hated her, if she was just doing this to save her friends. Right now Link was her only chance of stopping Zant. And Twili Lord be Damned if she was going to allow _anyone_ or _anything_ to get in her way.


	6. The Forest Temple: Part 2

Link rolled onto her stomach, sighing as she buried her face into her arm-pillow. Her back was stiff and her muscles ached profoundly, but her mind was clear and peaceful. Not even a hint of a headache. The comfortable silence made her want to fall back asleep, but then she brought her head up with a jolt of horror. She had fallen asleep...and Midna had warned her...oh no.

Was she still around? Link got to her feet as quickly as she could and looked around, looking for any signs of the shadowed Imp. When she saw no eye or outline, she started to grow worried. Midna wouldn't have actually abandoned her, right? She was just fooling around to get back the job at hand, right? Her mind no longer at peace, Link ran her hands through her hair, her fingers getting snared in tangles.

'Midna? You're still here, right?' she pushed her thoughts to the forefront of her mind, a painful headache following suit. She forced herself to focus and shove passed the pain, looking around the dome. No voice answered her call. So Midna hadn't been joking or anything, and now she was forced to face this Temple alone. Although, maybe this wasn't all bad. Now she didn't have to listen and be abused by the Imp, and she could probably find some other way to get into the Twilight again if need be. She'd done it before, and maybe next time she could escape the Twilight Beast/Messenger.

“Don't get too excited.” She almost felt like groaning when she heard the voice. “I haven't gone yet. Was about to be.”

Maybe it would have been better to sleep a bit longer. But now that she was awake from her nap, there was no way to fall back to sleep. She knew Midna wouldn't let her. Getting up proved her muscles to be stiff and very sore. From straining them with the sword she knew they would, but had hoped the pain wouldn't come until later. Unfortunately it looked like 'later' was now.

Wait...she moved her right arm around. It was stiff, but no longer hurt. She raised an eyebrow. It had been broken, hadn't it? Did Midna fix it?

“Pahaha! Get over yourself! It wasn't even broken, just sprained or something,” the Imp shrugged, snickering. Link flushed lightly, feeling a bit foolish. Maybe she _had_ overreacted a little...

“Well, get yourself moving. I was looking around this place and there's a small windmill sort of thing over the door. I'd suggest using the Boomerang.”

Link tilted her head and picked up the weapon. She wasn't quite sure how to use it, but how hard could it be? She walked over to Midna, after making sure she had everything, and looked up at what she was talking about. Low-and-behold, there was a windmill sort of thing.

 _Well there's no point in not trying,_ she thought, raising it behind her head and chucking it at the windmill. It just smacked the wall beside it and fell to the ground. She walked to it and picked it up, confused. How did this thing work? She studied it, but it was strange to her.

She went back to where she was before and ran a hand over the 'wing' of the Boomerang. Glancing back and forth between it and the windmill, she squinted her eyes. Something in her stomach bubbled and she at first ignored it, until an idea came to mind. She was throwing it wrong. This wasn't like a rock or spear, this was different. Instead of above her head, she pulled her arm back to the side behind her back, the 'wing' pointing away. She threw it whilst flicking her wrist and it soared from her hand, the bubbling feeling leaving as a tornado followed in its wake.

Link stared as it spun around the windmill once before flying back. Surprised, she didn't react in time and it smacked her in the face, creating a short tornado around her head before it fell to the ground. Now dizzy, she stumbled and fell forward, rubbing her head. She saw everything in twos and flinched when she saw two Midnas appear above her. “Well that took less time than I thought it would. Have you used a Boomerang before?”

Her first thought was 'no', but she paused. Had she? She was unsure. That bubbly feeling had almost told her what to do, but it took a few moments to come up with the idea. Normally it took her a while to figure out a puzzle, no matter how small, but it only took her one throw to realize how to use it.

“You're so weird,” Midna shook her head, turning to the door. “But what's that matter? Now we can get out.”

Scooping the Boomerang up, Link tucked it behind her sword on her back. She walked out the door and squinted at the dark night. A gust of wind hit and she put her hand to her head, being pushed forward slightly. It passed pretty quickly, thankfully, and she turned left from the door, seeing something ahead. She took one step too many and felt herself plummet, only to get caught by Midna. “Do I always have to save you?” she asked, dropping Link back on solid ground. “There's a bridge or something that turns with the wind. I bet you could use that Boomerang of yours as well.”

But she couldn't see. Being a Hylian normally meant you had bad eyesight, especially in the dark. Yet somehow she can see the outline of the bridge, just like when she saw the outline of the monkey. Strange. “Ugh. Here, I'll light up the fan for you.” With a snap of her fingers, a yellow, three-pointed star-like wave of magic surrounded the fan. “Better?”

Link nodded and waited for the wind to die down before tossing the Boomerang. This time she caught it when it came back (well, sort of; she hugged it to catch it) and reached her foot forward slowly. It hit solid wood, and she walked onto it. Not a moment later, another gust blew and she was tossed into the railing as the bridge turned. Shaking her head, and faintly seeing stars from hitting her head, she stayed sitting until it stopped moving.

'My luck sucks.'

“Could be worse. It could have moved when you were walking on.”

Link wasn't sure if Midna was trying to comfort her or make her think too much on it.

Once again the wind stopped, so Link turned the bridge again and walked into a half-walled area with a post. Attached to the post was a cage, where a monkey was. Guarding the post was a purple Bokoblin, but Link made short work of it. _Hey_ , she thought with a smile, _I'm_ _getting a bit better with the sword!_

She rolled into the post and the impact was strong enough to knock the cage down. The monkey was freed and hugged her arm before leaping off somewhere. Link smiled lightly and shook her head. How many more monkeys were in trouble?

“Who would want to kidnap monkeys? Wouldn't Hyrulians be better?” Midna deadpanned. Link's ears fell and her eyes narrowed. The Imp was mocking her again. What kind of glee did she get from it? “After all, humans beg and scream louder. Well,” she saw a fang-toothed smile through the darkness, “most of you guys do.”

She was trying to make her mad. It wouldn't work. Whatever Midna was trying to do, Link refused to buy it. All she needed the Imp for was to save her friends. After that, they wouldn't have to see each other's faces again.

Midna raised an eyebrow, a gesture Link could barely make out. The Imp moved her hip to the side and placed her fist on it, her other arm hanging loosely by her side. Link watched cautiously. What was she going to say now? “You're selfish. Aren't you?”

She blinked. Where did that come from?

“You're only going through this temple to save your friends,” Midna continued, turning around and shrugging with her arms out at her sides. “You don't care about the rest of Hyrule. You just want your friends to be safe and for your life to go back to normal. Well, news flash, you're life can _never_ be normal after this.”

Link grit her teeth. Who was this Imp to tell her she was selfish? She was risking her neck to get these 'items' for the Imp so she could save her friends lives! She wouldn't let Midna call her selfish for that.

“Do you even hear yourself?” Midna sighed dramatically, turning around and floating in a circle around Link. “Risking your neck, cut out the items, to save your friends. _Only_ your friends. Heck, if you're friends hadn't gotten kidnapped, would you have gotten involved at all?”

Link paused. She knew the answer, but she refused to let this Imp weasel her ideals into her head when _she_ wasn't any better. 'Yeah? Well what about you? You just want those 'items'. For what? I doubt it's for Hyrule. So why, then?’

Midna growled, shoving her face into Link's. “Like I would tell _you_ that. So far all you've done is complain and whine about being tired or saving your friends. Friends, friends, friends. Does the rest of your own _kingdom_ not matter? None of those people behind that veil even know they're spirits. All they know is a darkness unlike any other. You’re fortunate that that didn't happen to you.”

'Oh, so you know why I'm doing this, but I can't know why you are?'

“Life isn't fair, Shortbreeches,” Midna snapped, bearing down at Link with loathing. Her ice-cold voice made Link shiver but she refused to back down. “Tck. I should have left you in that dome to rot!”

'I, I, I. It's all 'bout _you,_ ” Link's glare hardened. 'You do nothin' but insult me. You push me 'round with your magic when I don't do as ya ask. You make me go beyond my limits without a break, even though you are _fully aware_ I'm slower. Why don't ya just get outta my hair?'

Midna's eyes dulled and they stared at each other for long seconds. Finally, Midna pulled away with a scoff. “You humans are all alike. You blame everything that's different from you and don't stop to see your own mistakes. Fine. I never wanted to save your friends anyway. Hope you fall and break both your legs.”

'Hope you get stuck in a Skulltula web,' Link crossed her arms as she watched the dark silhouette disappear beyond the wall. After a moment's silence that only the wind broke, Link lowered her arms and a sense of fear rose up inside her gut. However she forced the feeling down. If that Imp thought she couldn't survive without her, she was _very_ wrong. Link had survived many worse encounters than a stupid tree.

After kicking a rock to vent her frustration, Link took a few moments to calm her mind and forget about the Imp. Without her nagging, Link could finally think properly.

 _So these monkeys still seem to be around here. How many of them are there?_ she pondered, struggling to push unwanted thoughts of doubt and guilt from her mind. Why should she feel guilt? She wasn't in the wrong.

Squinting her eyes and holding onto her hat when another gust blew by, Link could faintly see another bridge, with a separate one beyond it. Yet, they moved in different directions. As best she could, she threw the Boomerang at the darkness. She missed the fan, but caught the weapon before trying again. It took at least seven tries (and almost getting pushed off five times) before she finally hit the fan. It spun the bridge and she jumped on before the on-coming wind could turn it again. The bridges connected and she crossed, going through the door-arch to find herself back in the room she 'fell' into.

The monkey she had just freed gave her a scare by jumping down from above. Good thing she was slow on bringing the sword out. If not, the monkey would be dead. It ooked at her and clapped, jumping across the room and waving for her. With his help she swung across and she returned to the water-filled room. The monkey took her to a different door she hadn't seen and she went through only to have something smack her in the face.

Because it had been blown by the force of the wind, it knocked her off her feet and back into the water. With a gasp she swam to the surface and thanked Rusl for teaching her how to swim last year. She was about to shake her head when she felt something sitting on top of it, so she looked up with her eyes. All she could see through the dim light was a tannish body. “Oh my my.” Her eyes widened when the thing spoke. “What an awful gale. I tell you, the amount of magical energy in this place is enough to give me the willies.” A face suddenly met hers and she balked. It looked like a human face, except the shape of a potato and with deep, dark black eyes. A red and blue ring wrapped around its head and it was smiling brightly at Link, who stared at it with a dropped jaw and eyes half-closed with disbelief. “Hello there, youngster! What's a fine lad like you doing in a place like this?”

Link's eyebrow twitched at the 'lad' comment but of course stayed silent. As if she responded, the strange creature nodded. “You wouldn't happen to be stuck in here like I am, are you? I am dreadfully sorry if you are. Even with my flying abilities I cannot escape this dreadful temple. Oh! Now where are my manners? My name is Ooccoo! What's yours, lad?” Link awkwardly glanced around the room, still chin-deep in the water. “Shy lad? Not to worry. I shall call you Hero, as you did save my life!”

 _I did?_ she raised an eyebrow.

“If you hadn't been here, I would have drowned. Oocca like myself cannot swim very well, see? I'd have drowned without you here. If there is ever a time when you wish for my assistance, I shall gladly give it!”

“Mama! Are we safe yet?” This new voice was so high-pitched and young that Link plastered her ears on her head. Then a moment later a floating head shoved itself into Link's nose, making her almost scream. “Hello!”

“Junior, be nice to Mr. Hero. I am terribly sorry for my son. He lacks the proper social cues. My, you're shivering. Are you cold, Mr. Hero? I suggest we get out of this water. I doubt you wish for a cold.”

She hadn't even noticed, but now that Ooccoo pointed it out, she shivered even more. With Ooccoo and Junior sitting on her head, she swam to a vine-covered wall and climbed up. Her hands shook as she finally got out of the water and Ooccoo jumped off her head, ruffling her feathered body. She was about the size of a Cucco, and Junior was a bit bigger than a tomato.

“Shall we rest for now? You look pretty done-in.”

Link nodded, following Ooccoo down a small passage. It ended with a moss-covered floor and Ooccoo settled in what seemed to be a make-shift nest. Link tilted her head and sat down with her back on the wall, taking her weapons off for more comfort. She held her hand over her mouth as she yawned and allowed her eyes to close. Finally, she could get a proper sleep...

…

...Or not.

She tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position on the floor. It wasn't often she went and slept on the ground, and she missed the warmth of her bed. Even in winter it was warmer than on the dank, wet wood. She scrunched up her face as she turned to her side for a fifth time, digging her head into her arms for a pillow. But that didn't give much comfort either.

_And I can't light a fire. I don't have the materials, and it would spell disaster if I set the Temple on fire._

So she was left shivering on the ground until she slowly started to drift to sleep.

Only to be woken by Ooccoo slapping into her face screaming. This made her sit up blindly with a muffled yelp, only able to hear a Cucco-like scream and angry spitting. Moving Ooccoo to the top of her head, her eyes widened when she saw a large Skulltula crouching down, ready to jump.

It pounced and, with a yelp, Link's hand shot out and grabbed the sword. In a single motion she brought it up and forward, stabbing it through the soft underside of the Skulltula. It screeched and withered, scratching her arms up, and its venom dripped onto her face, but it slowly began to stop squirming and soon died. She moved back so it wouldn't crush her as it collapsed. She closed her eyes for a moment to catch her breath and when she opened them she blinked. She didn't notice at first, but she was holding the sword in one hand, her left. When she did notice her arm shook and it dropped like a stone, the blade clanging on the ground softly.

“My my! Fast reflexes, young Hero!” Ooccoo said, hopping onto her lap. “Many thanks. Those things are awfully gross. Never have liked them much. But I am not mistaken when I say you cannot hold a sword for long, am I?”

Link looked away, embarrassed. “Ohohoho! No need to blush, my boy!” Link huffed. She wasn't a boy! “I am sure you will learn soon enough! Just work on it more and you will get it! Well, I suppose we should rest some more. Hopefully no more Skulltula show up,” she shivers. “Nasty things.”

Link made a small face, crossing her arms as Ooccoo peacefully went back to sleep. Why did she think Link was a boy? Anyone outside Ordon seemed to think so, but she didn't get why. _It's very annoying,_ she thought, lying down and sighing. She didn't feel very tired, especially after the Skulltula. So instead she got up and tip-toed down the path, coming to the water room. She sighed and sat on the small edge, her legs dangling over the side as she leaned back on her hands. How much longer would it take to get through this Temple? And what waited at the end?

 _Is it really that Diababa thing the Boomerang told me about? Oh jeez, that makes me sound crazy._ She hoped it wouldn't be a difficult thing to fight. Or at least, she hoped she'd be able to hold her sword properly by then.

Swinging her legs lazily, Link slowly gazed around at the large room. Until something caught her eye. She hadn't noticed earlier, but there was a bridge off to her left. It looked broken and rickety, but she got curious. Standing up, she walked to the bridge and put her foot on it. It creaked quietly, but otherwise held firm. Carefully she made her way across. On the other side was a square of dirt and roots, with four posts on it. Turning slightly, she faced a large gate of sorts. She blinked. How could this be here? Was this an actual Temple that people used before?

 _Come to think of it, how the heck did any of this stuff get here?_ she pondered, walking up to the gate to inspect it. Peeking through the small cracks, she spotted something dark against the wood behind the gate. There must have been something behind it. Was something or someone trying to protect it? Whatever it was, she wanted to know. She began to look along the wall for any signs of weakness. This proved to be useless, as it was sturdy despite being old.

Humming, she put her fists on her sides and looked up. It took a moment, but she noticed a thin rope above her. Following it, it seemed to intertwine all of the posts together in a 'Z' formation. Why would it do this? Was there-

She blinked when she noticed a fan on top of the post in front of her. That was it! She would have to use the Boomerang! She ran back to the cavern, careful not to wake Ooccoo, and grabbed the weapon.

She stood in the center of the 'Z', and bit her lip lightly. She hoped she could do this without Midna's help, but it seemed to have a mind of its own anyway. Aiming carefully, Link focused her gaze on the windmill in front of her. It spun around and came back, and she threw it at the others. But, by the time she got to the last one they had stopped spinning, and the gate didn't open. She huffed, blowing a bit of her bangs out of her face.

Well great. How else was she going to open it? It's not like the Boomerang could go from one to the other...

She looked at the weapon in her hand, to the windmills. Would it...actually be possible to send it to all the posts? If it was, then how could she pull it off? She made a face at the weapon, as if trying to interrogate it to know its secrets. But it didn't speak again.

Link stood in the middle of the 'Z' for a solid ten minutes, just staring at the Boomerang in the hopes an idea would come to her. None did. There was no pull of her gut, or tug at her mind. She just pulled a massive blank.

Pouting, Link sat down heavily on the spot, crossing her arms and letting the weapon fall beside her. If she had someone with magic, she might have been able to pull it off. But alas, she didn't know and was a bit afraid of magic. _Man, Midna would help here...wait, no! No she wouldn't!_ Link put her head in her hands and shook it. _She's selfish. She's in the wrong. I will not apologize..._ Her hands fell lazily and she frowned deeply. _Why do I feel so guilty? It really wasn't my fault...was it? UGH!_ She flopped onto her back, her arms spread above her head. Why did everything have to revert back to that fight?

About to give up, Link stood and began to walk to the bridge, when she stopped short. There it was again! That weird feeling...why did she only feel it now and not before? Slowly, she turned back to the posts, looking at each carefully. Her gut seemed to rumble and she picked up the Boomerang again, stepping back to the edge of the bridge. Bringing the weapon up, she focused intensely on each post, picturing each one spinning in her mind. She wasn't sure if it was magic or something else, but she flung the Boomerang and it flew around each post, making the ropes pull and open the gate.

So surprised, she didn't even dodge the Boomerang as it hit her in the temple. She grunted, sticking her tongue at it, and put it on her pack before walking through the gate. All that was there was a tiny cave with a large chest in the middle. It was very decorative, with dark brown bark carved to perfection and a flawless Red Rupee on the front. She tilted her head at it before putting her hands on the lid.

She pushed open the lid about a centimetre before it slammed back down, too heavy for her to lift. Huffing, she tried again, almost getting her fingers caught. A third try, they did. With a loud yelp, she tugged back and cracked her head on the gate's corner. This Temple was laughing at her. She could feel it.

Not wanting to be beaten by a chest, Link ran back to where Ooccoo was and picked up her sword. She dragged it along and finally got to the chest again. It took a while, but she eventually managed to get the tip of the sword lodged between the lid and the base. She tested it for a bit, then pushed down with all her weight. The chest lid only jiggled, and she glared at it. Was she really _that_ light? Stupid Famine...

She bounced on the hilt, but that only ended with her on the floor and the hilt banging on the crown of her head. She got back up and growled lowly, hands on her hips. She would need something heavier than herself to open it...but what?

She walked back out to the main room and looked at the ceiling. She half-hoped to see a Skulltula around. It would be heavy enough. It took a moment, be she did notice the odd shape in the inky-black ceiling. Smirking, she brought her fingers to her mouth and whistled. She saw eight, beady red eyes look at her from the shape. A hiss followed and the eyes moved towards her. She backed herself into the gated cave as the large arachnid fell to the ground, making the ground shake slightly.

It slowly moved towards her, snapping its pincers in intimidation. Link moved so that her back was at the sword hilt, her legs crouched as she readied herself to jump. The Skulltula sprang forward and she dove under it, sliding on her stomach a bit before rolling over and getting up. The force of the Skulltula's weight and jump sent the chest lid off the hinges, and Link threw her hands into the air.

She only got to celebrate for a moment, as she only just realized that she her _only weapon_ was currently _under_ the giant spider. It shook its head from a daze, it had hit the chest dead-on, and turned to her, snapping angrily.

_...Well shit._

She sprinted across the bridge, but the spider jumped over and snapped at her. She only barely dodged the bite, but it ended up snipping one of the ropes holding the bridge up. This made the whole thing teeter and lean to the left. This sent Link off balance and she landed on the other ropes, gulping as the Skulltula had no problem with the tilt. It stood above her and reared up, coming back down to bite her. She managed to move at the last second, but fell back as her only support was broken. She fell into the water and gasped for air, looking up.

 _Can they swim?_ she wondered, hoping that wasn't true. It seemed to be, as the Skulltula was snapping dully, almost as it if it was in thought. Then it let out an angry screech before scuttling back up the wall, disappearing into the dark bark. She let out a sigh. So they couldn't swim. At least she had a tactic now.

She swam to the edge and climbed up, watching the roof in case the Skulltula decided to come back. She didn't doubt it wouldn't. She stuck close to the wall as she made her way back to the chest and grinned to herself, picking up the sword. Despite the weaponless flaw, she liked how her plan worked out. Now with the chest opened, she pulled herself so her waste was on the edge before reaching in. Squinting, she could see a faint shape. She had to stretch her arm to reach it, but she managed to grab it. Pulling herself back, she allowed herself a moment to look at the object.

It seemed to be a giant key. It was just as decorative as the chest and about as long as her entire arm. Although, it was thin and very light. She might have even be able to use it as a weapon in a sticky situation. Humming, she strapped it onto her back along with the sword before going back to Ooccoo. Through all that, the Cucco-human was still asleep. So was Junior, for that matter.

Link stretched her arms over her head. She wasn't very tired still, but sitting down wouldn't be a bad idea. She kept her weapons on just in case the Skulltula came back and leaned her head on the wall, just watching the wall opposite her as she allowed her mind to wander.

She thought of the kids and Ilia, wondering where they were and if they were okay, of the village, even of the Castle. Did Zelda know she got rid of the Twilight in this area? How was she fairing? But no matter what, she told herself not to think of Midna. It didn't work very well. Every first though ended with the Imp on mind. The things she said, the 'help' she gave, and the mystery surrounding her. Why was she so tight-lipped about her past? And why did she decide to help Link in that cell? She didn't seem to get anything out of it. And it led to them splitting up anyway.

 _Is she still in the Temple? She might have already left. Probably got that 'item' she was lookin' for and bolted. If she did, then why the heck am I still here? Oh right, because she pushed me down an impossible-to-get-back-up hole._ Even still, Link kind of hoped that the Imp hadn't left, and was still somewhere in the Temple. She wouldn't admit it, of course.

“Oh, up already, Mr. Hero?” Ooccoo spoke up, jolting Link from her thoughts. The Cucco-woman was ruffling her feathers as Junior flew around. “Such a surprise! Well, it should be day soon. I have a marvelous internal sundial. We shall get going at once!” she stood and jumped onto Link's shoulder. “I hope you don't mind this arrangement.”

Link shook her head and they headed out, towards the doorway where they met. Link's eyes glanced to the roof, but there was no sign of the Skulltula so it was fine. At the outside of the doorway, Link had to blink rapidly at the change in lighting. It was early morning now, and she wondered just how long she was thinking for. She yawned, then felt annoyed. Of course, she wanted to sleep _after_ they already got moving again. She would sleep later.

The area was a straight path with a turning bridge, on the left of the broken bridge. Crossing the bridge ahead, they came to a small-ish room with a bridge. It was a turning one, but there was nowhere for it to turn. However there were two Bokoblins waiting on the other side.

Ooccoo jumped from her shoulder as Link held her sword, still firmly in both hands. She managed to stay on her feet as she sent the blade through each Bokoblins' stomachs. She followed up with a spin, by pivoting on her left foot, and they fell into the ravine behind her. She sheathed the blade, waited for Ooccoo, and went through the next door.

This room was gigantic, with a tree growing to the left with large fungi on the side. A large pit stretched across in front of her and on the other side there was a massive door. She took the key off her back and compared the two. Would it open the way?

“My my, you have a Boss Key!” Ooccoo cheered. “There is a dangerous monster in that room across from us. I'm sure it is vile. This will allow you to enter its domain and vanquish the evil inside!”

 _And I don't wanna do it,_ Link thought, her ears now down. An ook made them perk and she looked at the tree to see five monkeys climbing from the top branches to the fungi. All the monkeys she had saved so far jumped to greet her, waving at her from their place. Why were they still here? And what were they waiting on this tree for?

“Hmm, how odd. I recall seeing a few monkeys while I was trapped in this part of the Temple, but I didn't expect any more than this.”

“There were three, weren’t there Ma?”

“Yes, quite right, Junior. I wonder what they want...”

Link felt a tug on her arm and looked down at Flower, who 'ooked' a small greeting. After this the monkey went right and stood at the edge. There were two turning bridges across the ravine, but they were facing different directions. On the other side of the bridges there was some roots sticking out. The roots led to a platform on top, but Link couldn't see what was up there. She assumed another monkey. So she turned the bridges, when Ooccoo jumped off her shoulder.

“I hope you do not mind, Mr. Hero, but me and my son will just stay here. It will be safer for us. We are not good at fighting.”

 _You haven't seen_ me, Link thought, but nodded. It was probably better to concentrate this way anyway.

She walked across and climbed up the roots, finding herself at a door-entrance. Flower stood at the entrance and pushed her towards it. It was apparent the monkey would not go with her. Feeling a little alone now, Link went through to find herself in a large, dark room.

There were no sounds other than her footsteps as she walked into the center. She had to let her eyes adjust, but wasn't sure how long it would take. Or if there was anything in here with her. Idly glancing around, she suddenly saw something white amongst the darkness. Curious, she walked over to it and blinked at the material. It looked very thick and silky, glistening in the dim light. She reached out her left hand and felt it, but alarm bells went off when she found it was sticky. In a bout of panic, she tugged her arm back, trying to pry it off, but the jolt of vibration made something above her stir.

Her ears dropped when she looked up.

A Skulltula, perhaps even the one from before, was watching her closely as it scuttled to the string of web. With its long legs, it began to bring the string up, Link along with it. It didn't take long for her feet to leave the ground and she wiggled, trying to free herself. She even tried using her sword, but it didn't cut through and just fell from her hand. Her next idea was to get the lantern out, but when she did she was met with the face of the Skulltula. She could see multiple reflections of herself in its eyes and she gulped, still holding the lantern in hand.

Clumsily, since it was with her right hand, she shoved the lantern into the arachnid's eyes. It screeched shrilly and backed away, giving her time to burn away the web above her hand. After it did, she fell and cringed, waiting for impact, when she bounced on something. It tossed her into the air a few times before it settled and she lay there blinking at the roof. She sat up and found herself sitting on another web, but miraculously she was on a piece that wasn't sticky.

She smiled for but a moment, when the entire web jiggled. She looked up to see a second Skulltula coming towards her. “Gah!” she let out a yelp and tried to stand, but only fell forward and agitated the spider more. The fall forward made her bounce and she rammed into the Skulltula, now lying on its head. She grinned sheepishly at it before lifting her legs, just before it chomped on them. She rolled onto its back and held on tight as it began to shake. It got really bad when it began to jump around the web, but she laughed. This was no different than riding an Ordon Goat!

As it jumped around, Link fumbled for her lantern. She had been lucky enough to hold onto it, and she shoved it into its face. It screeched, rearing back dangerously, and fell back. _Crud._

The Skulltula fell on top of her, onto a sticky part of the web. It withered and shrieked, trying to get itself free, and in the process got Link tangled and crushed. She groaned lowly, trying to push it off, but she wasn't strong enough. _Goddess-damned muscles! Work!_

What she didn't notice, was that her lantern was stuck between her stomach and the Skulltula's back, which was the source of the withering. This flame eventually caught on the arachnid's fur, and it managed to roll over. Luckily, Link wasn't taken with it. The flaming ball of spider shrieked as it scurried about in panic, causing the web to bounce dangerously, but it held as the spider fell down a small tear in the web. Link hadn't noticed before, but absolutely _nothing_ was below the web. Thus, the spider fell into the abyss.

Starting to get sick from the motion, Link slowly stood on the uneven flooring. She had to get out of here before more Skulltulas came or she wouldn't live. She managed to see a silk rope leading from a hole above and made her way towards it, tripping and falling along the way. Wherever she placed a foot, it would sink in and then tear away the web when she stepped off. She didn't notice, however, and got to the web. Being careful, she grabbed on with her right hand and gave it a tug. The Skulltula still on top began to pull her, but something held her back. Her boots, covered with web, were attached to the main web. Because of this, she was beginning to get stretched between them.

 _I wanna get taller, but not like this!_ she thought, kicking her legs to try and free herself. But thankfully the web at her feet snapped and she was brought up. She doubted the Skulltula would fall for it again, but she swung the lantern at it. It screeched in fear and let her go. But this time she fell beside the hole, not down it. She stood, quickly searching for her sword, when three shapes burst from a cocoon she hadn't seen. They rushed up the wall and four different shrieks could be heard. Link, more than a bit shocked, just stared at the Skulltula as it fell from the roof. The three shapes jumped off and landed in front of her as it crashed into the ground behind them.

Three monkeys stood there, each giving her almost impish looks, as they clapped. They ran passed her, knocking her over in the process, and left the room. Link just let herself lie there, confused of the last few minutes of events. They had happened so fast it was almost in a blur.

_...I think I hate this place..._

She let out a sigh before getting up and collecting her stuff. There was no point in staying here any longer. She hoped that this was it, and wondered what the monkeys had up their sleeves.

Coming back to the ravine room, she saw the monkeys all standing on the fungi. Ooccoo and Junior were sitting near the doorway and greeted her. “Ah! Mr. Hero! You are safe. Good good! It appears these monkeys are going to do something. We are not sure what.”

 _I could have figured that out on my own,_ she thought, looking at the animals as they began to climb the tree. They all went to the end of a thick branch, which hung over the ravine, and began to make a monkey-chain down. Link slowly frowned, shaking her head to herself as she backed away a bit. No way. These monkeys weren't seriously going to make her _jump_ across this, right? Yet, when the last monkey got to the end, it beckoned her.

_...I swear to Din if I die, I will come back and haunt these monkeys._

“My, that looks quite dreadful,” Ooccoo looked over the edge. “Son, fly over and wait for me. Mama will go with Mr. Hero.”

“Okay, Ma!”

“Well, someone brave like you should be able to handle this, correct?”

She didn't notice Link's grimace. _No...no you are not correct._

She clapped her hands together and stood back, steeling her nerves for this one moment. If she hesitated, she would fall. If she second-guessed, she would fall. If she fell, she would die. This wasn't how she wanted to die. After taking three deep breaths, she crouched forward and sprinted. Her heart roared in her ears as she leaped forward, her hands outstretched. She almost felt she was going to miss, but miraculously the monkey caught her. They began to swing her and she stuck out her tongue slightly as she timed the jump. She let go and soared to the other side, landing roughly and rolling across the engraved opening.

Ooccoo, ruffling her feathers, gave out a laugh. “That went much better than I thought,” she stood on Link's chest, looking at her face with a smile. “Many thanks, Mr. Hero.”

_Yeah whatever._

“Ma! I found a way out!” Junior flew above their heads in circles, making Ooccoo cluck in glee.

“Wonderful, my boy! I do hope you don't mind us leaving, Mr. Hero, but my son and I must bid you farewell.”

Link shook her head. Heck, maybe they could all get out!

...Or not.

She frowned at the small hole leading to the outside. It seemed to lead to a large root that went upwards, but she was too big to get through. Now she was stuck here to fight whatever lay beyond the door.

_It must be Diababa. I hope it's not as bad as those snake-Baba plants._

Link sighed, looking behind her. All the monkeys had left, and now she was truly alone in this place. She winced to herself, feeling the sense of guilt rise up in her again. She wrung her hands together, feeling knots in her stomach as her mind finally went back to her fight with Midna.

She knew she would have to think about it eventually, and this was that eventually. She ran her hands through her hair, pacing in front of the giant door. She knew, deep down, that Midna was her only hope of finding the kids and Ilia. That is what made it so much harder to think of forgiving the Imp. Was it really selfish of Link to want to save her friends?

“ _If you're friends hadn't gotten kidnapped, would you have gotten involved at all?”_

She grit her teeth, letting herself use the wall to sit down. She knew that was true. If Ilia and Colin hadn't gotten been kidnapped, she wouldn't even be in this temple.

 _What does that matter now? Midna's probably gone and now I've doomed everybody, all because I was too prideful and_ stupid _to apologize while I could. Farore's Spirit, what the Din's Hell was Faron thinking?_

Link looked above her head, staring at the impossibly-large door. She knew she would have to fight this thing in the end. She had just hoped she wouldn't have to do it alone.

Holding the large key, she walked to the door and stood on her toes, trying to get it in. She was still too short. Huffing, she found a rock and rolled it over, placing it under the lock. She had to strain herself, but she at least managed to fit the key in. With a small turn and click, the large lock fell off, luckily not onto her, and the door opened on its own.

Gulping, she unsheathed the sword and walked through. Once on the other side, the door closed heavily. When she tried to open it, it showed no signs of moving. Well blast it all, now she was trapped in here! The sound of water met her ears and she turned around, seeing a pond of murky purple water with some logs on the surface. Those Bomb Bugs were standing on top. Above the water was a rope of sorts that was attached to some wooden platforms. There was only about five metres of land to walk on. There was nothing but her here.

 _Fantastic,_ she thought bitterly, scowling at the 'room'. _Now what?_

The water suddenly started to ripple. Tensing, she brought the sword up and gasped as two huge Deku Baba heads rose from the water. They gnashed fangs as long as her and she shivered, her ears fallen to the sides of her face. How could a plant barely larger than her become such a massive thing?

The Baba heads themselves brought her from her thoughts as the one on the left shot forward, trying to bite her. It almost did, too. With a yelp she jumped back, almost dropping the sword, but this time she kept a hold.

She swung at the head, but her blade simply bounced off the thick skin. The head, a bit dazed from hitting the floor, lifted away and the other took its chance. She didn't even get to move before it pinned her to the wall, then dragged her up it. With a cry, she felt the sword drop from her hands. Staring at it with wide eyes, she grabbed hold of the thorn on top of the Baba's head as it pulled away from the wall. She was easily able to climb on top and gazed down, gulping from the height. Since neither plant had eyes, she was at least safe to figure out a course of actions.

But that wasn't possible. Somehow the other head 'spotted' her. She could tell that on the simple fact that it was coming at her, jaws wide. Taking a risk, she jumped. With a small scream she landed on a log, her legs dipping into the water. A scream of pain made her throat raw and she pulled her legs out, panting heavily when she saw her skin bubbling and turn bright red. A hiss behind her made her head jerk up and she covered her head as the explosion rocked the log. She had trouble gripping anything, but somehow managed not to touch the water again.

Now able to look up, she smiled in relief when she saw they didn't know where she was. Thank Nayru. Now she could plan. Looking around the room, she saw another Bomb Bug leave its den log. She looked from that to the Baba heads, remembering the other eyeless plants in the temple. Maybe she could fight these if she had them eat the bombs. Eyes brightening, she pulled out the Boomerang and aimed it at the Bomb Bug, then at the head in front of her.

Her smile fell when it hit the back of the plant's head. It didn't seem to be in pain, but the shock of the explosion sent it at her log. She scrambled back to avoid getting crushed, but the head landed on the other end of the log. The impact sent her flying towards the land, where she hit the wall and slid down to land on her back. Blinking rapidly, she turned to her front and looked up. The plants were both shooting towards her. With a yelp she managed to get on her feet and jump the first head. The second came down and she hopped off the first, hearing teeth sink into skin.

Looking behind she saw the heads now fighting amongst themselves. Since both heads were distracted, she used this moment to get a Bomb Bug. With it above her head, she whistled, getting their attention easily. The right head came at her in a flash and she yelped, throwing the bomb forward. The head hit her down, but recoiled. She could see it chew the bug before the explosion happened. The head sunk down below the water and she smirked, looking back at the other head. Now this was easy!

Retrieving the Boomerang, she got another Bomb Bug and threw it at the head as it came close. It followed its brother and sank into the water. Thinking it was over, Link started cheering when the earth under her feet started to rumble. She almost fell over but managed to keep balance as she watched the Bomb Bugs retreat into their logs. A horrible sinking feeling went through her as she saw large ripples come from the middle of the water. Everything was still for a moment, and then a large, thick plant burst out of the purple water. It roared into her face, showing sharp teeth and an eye, before pulling back.

_Oh great, now what?!_

Then, shocking her into jumping about a foot, a soft female voice echoed through her mind.

 **Twili** **t Parasite** **: Diababa.**

She looked around for the source of the voice, but found nobody around. A flash of purple caught her eye and she looked to see the plant spewing poisoned acid everywhere. With a yelp she picked up the sword and ran the other way. She hopped on her feet to turn around and saw the main flower towering over her, leaning in so she pinned herself to the wall. She pointed the blade tip at it shakily as it opened its mouth again, only for both of them to get distracted by a loud screech.

Turning their heads, both monster and Hylian were surprised to see the big monkey standing on one of the platforms, waving at her for his attention. He clapped when he knew he had it and pulled out a Bomb Bug from behind him. The bug apparently didn't see him as a threat, as it wasn't glowing in his grasp. The main plant pulled back and stared at the monkey, seemingly forgetting about Link as the monkey swung from platform to platform with the use of the rope.

Calling this a lucky break, Link pushed off the wall and brought out her Boomerang. She carefully aimed and let it fly, grinning as it picked up the bug and smacked it into the main flower's face. The other heads withered into the water as the large one slammed into the ground, the impact causing her feet to leave the ground for a moment. Her heart beat increased speed as she brought out her sword, slashing at the eyeball as it seemed like the only place to hurt it. However she got a little too rambunctious and didn't count on the plant recovering. Before she could process what happened, she found herself trapped in a dark, fowl-smelling tube of sorts. Panic struck her and she pushed her hands and feet on both sides, scrunching her nose as they sunk into the walls around her.

Then she heard a voice that she never thought she'd be happy to hear. “And here I thought plants fed on sunlight. Guess I was proved wrong.”

Link's relief caused her to forget her situation, and she suddenly found herself looking at bubbling, yellow liquid. The smell from the liquid caused her to gag and threatened to make her hurl what little food was left in her stomach, but she held it back as everything around her lurched. A loud, inhuman shriek echoed around her and vibrated her to the core. She almost let go when something wrapped around her feet. It pulled her through the tube and she found herself hanging upside-down in front of Midna, who was using her hair-hand to hold her up. Link's surprise must have shown, as Midna smirked and laughed. “Oh don't give me that look. My bloody conscience wouldn't let me leave you here.”

'Remind me to thank your conscience later,' she thought cheekily. Midna rolled her eyes and dropped Link on her head.

“Remind me to gloat about saving you later,” she retorted, watching Link get back up. “So, what is this thing?”

Diababa's eyeless heads suddenly became known again. They both lunged at the two and Link scrambled away, holding her hat as she felt the breath of one on her. She jumped to the side as it lunged forward and bit air, making her smirk at it in triumph. She was getting better at this.

The monkey (she decided to call him Ook because of the sounds he made) was back to swinging back and forth with the Bomb Bug. She tossed the Boomerang and the gale picked up the next bug at hit the main body, sending it back to the ground. This time she was ready and she hit it several times before backing away, not wanting to end up where she was before.

The mouth opened and the acid spewed out. Link started to run, but was cut off when Diababa changed directions. She yelped and stumbled around to run away, feeling something hit the back of her thigh. She decided to ignore this and worry about the fight. Diababa was distracted by Ook again.

The next bomb made Diababa fall down harder this time. Link stumbled, but otherwise stayed on her feet as she felt a sudden surge of adrenaline burst through her. Without thinking, she sheathed her shield, jumped high into the air, and came down with the sword-tip pointing downwards. It dug deep into the eye, making black blood ooze from the socket, and Diababa reared back as it screeched in pain. It withered into a black husk before imploding in on itself, making those particles Link saw in the Twilight. The particles then formed together, creating a strange object. It fell at Link's feet and she tilted her head as she crouched before it. It was very similar to the helmet Midna was wearing. Curious, she brought her hand close to touch it when Midna's hair-hand snatched it up, then proceeded to smack her over the head.

“Don't touch that unless you're asking for a death-wish. This is exactly what I was looking for,” she said, smirking as she stored it away. “These artifacts are very powerful, even on their own. Alright, Mutt, let's get going.” She waved her hand and summoned a portal, floating above it as she waited for Link.

 _Well thanks for the warning, I guess,_ Link thought to herself, or tried to, seemed like Midna heard her, and stepped into the portal. Just as before, the unsettling feeling of being numbed, torn apart and then put back together made her queasy, but she supposed it was better than going all the way through the Temple again.

When she came back to her senses, she found herself standing in front of Faron's Spring.

“Young hero, you have done well, but Hyrule is not yet saved,” Faron spoke, making Link look up at where he should have been. Just his voice could be heard. “Go north, towards Hyrule field. There, you will easily spot the next shroud of Twilight. Be warned, when you step into that world you will be transformed back into a beast. Go with haste and with my blessing.”

His voice faded, and Link turned to look down the path that lead to Coro's. Past the woodsman's house there was an entrance to Southern Hyrule Field. She had only ever gone that far once, when she got very curious. She never regretted that rash thinking. She laughed to herself. Well, maybe her mind didn't remember, but the scar on her calf sure did.

A sudden burning sensation interrupted her thoughts. She yelped and spun around, rubbing her legs. The burn spread and she felt herself fall to her side, clenching her legs as holes burned their way into her body. Colourful curses drifted through her head. Midna was looking at her with an unreadable expression and she could only imagine what kind of words were floating in her head. Weak, pathetic, baby. Why exactly did she want this Imp back?

“Oh fine. Hold still, won't you?” Midna floated down to her legs, pulling away the burned breech leg. Link furrowed her eyebrow in confusion before a small jolt passed through her leg left. The jolt made her leg jerk and she sat up, pulling her legs into herself as she shook her head violently. “What? It's just healing magic, you big baby,” Midna huffed, then her eyes flashed for a moment and she had a small expression of a grimace, but it was gone so fast that Link thought she imagined it. “Right, you're a bit scared of magic. Well that's stupid. Too bad, you have to live with it if you want to use that leg.” She forced Link to lie down and stay still with her hair-hand, making the Hylian struggle in fear, and put her palms on the gaping holes. They sealed up and didn't even leave scars. Midna, happy with her handy work, moved back and crossed her arms. “There, no need to thank me-”

'Okay look, we need to make ground rules,' Link interrupted her, wincing as she got to her feet.

“Oh really?” Midna quirked an eyebrow.

'Neither of us like each other. In fact, I'm pretty sure you hate me. But I don't care. You were right before about me just wanting to save my friends and, how ever much I don't like it, I have to save Hyrule, too. I don't know how well that will go, heck I feel pretty sorry for Hyrule right now myself, but I know I'm the only one who can go into the Twilight and not become a spirit or a mindless monster. I can't get into the Twilight without you, and you can't travel the Light World without me, so we're stuck with each other. And because of that, we have to tolerate one another, not like each other. First, no using magic on me unless I ask, alright? That stuff scares me and you're not making it any easier. Two, will you quit abusing me verbally and physically? I already know all the stuff you've insulted me about. And three, I will willingly follow your orders of where to go, so long as I can go at my own pace. I don't know about you, but humans need rest and, frankly, I haven't slept in about two days since entering that Temple. That nap doesn't count as 'sleep.''

Midna blinked slowly, her mouth slightly agape after Link was finished her rant/speech. Then she regained her composure and smirked, crossing her arms. “Fine then, then I make my own rules, three to match yours. You will do as I say, like before, but now I get the majority of your food. Using so much magic wastes energy, you know. Second, I will help build up your mental walls as long as you put full effort into making sure I don't get a headache, and three, don't complain about little things like muscle pains. Those blow over and I won't let you rest just because you're a bit sore. Deal, Mutt?” she offered her hair-hand.

Link narrowed her eye for a second, contemplating both her and Midna's requests, before gripping one of the fingers and shaking. 'Deal, Imp.'

“Good! So pretend to be a boy,” she grinned.

'...What?' Link tilted her head.

“Look, this world isn't that different than mine, so I can tell that it's usually the men who swing a sword and go saving the world,” she shrugged, turning her back to Link before smirking at her from over her shoulder. “Besides, you look enough like a guy to pass it off. And you can't speak, so it's a double bonus.”

'It's bad enough I have to wear a tunic, I am not pretending to be a boy,' Link crossed her arms.

“Ah-ah-ah,” Midna waved her finger at Link's face, “remember our deal. You do as I say. And do you really want to attract attention? Girls don't often go around with a sword on their belt, or, you know, their backs.” She gestured to the blade, making Link look over her shoulder at the hilt. “So what do you say? Pretend to be a boy, or get unwanted attention?”

Link looked grimly at the hilt before looking at her. 'I'll have to think it over, but I see your point.'

“Perfect! Now chop-chop,” Midna pat her head before going into her shadow. “We want to make progress before dark!”

Link looked up at the sky. It was just early morning. Well, she had a promise to keep and lives to save, so she headed towards Coro's house, not knowing that the real adventure was just about to begin.


	7. Hyrule Field

After passing Coro's house, Link stood at the exit of the forest. She had only been out of here once before, when she was about ten or eleven. She never regretted going with her curiosity, but she had never returned.

The sun was shining brightly as she walked forward. There were hills on either side of her with a dirt road ahead, which marked the real entrance to the field. Walking to it, she gazed about at the vast plain. Tall, brown-ish/green grass gently danced in the wind, trees dotted the field at random, and a river cut through it, ending in a pond. The sky above was a bright blue with only a few clouds, but off in the distance she could see the foreboding clouds of Twilight. She wasn't sure if she was ready to be a wolf again, but she knew she had no choice.

She also wasn't sure how long it would take her to get there, but she hoped it wasn't long.

“Well, since we'll be here a while it seems, how about we do some practice?” Midna giggled, coming from the shadow to hover in front of her. “If you don't learn how to use that sword soon, you're going to die. We need to work on whatever muscle you can conjure up.”

Link took a quick glance at the hilt, and let out a sigh as she nodded. She didn't want to be stuck in a bad situation when she would need her shield. But she dreaded the hours ahead. She looked about and found a nearby tree. Figuring she could work on it she pulled out the sword with both hands, before slowly easing it into her left. It thudded into the ground.

For once Midna didn't laugh. She only stared at Link's back as she began to swing at the new tree/dummy. She would take three swings with both hands, then two with her left. She had been through this before with the wooden sword, so she knew she had to build up her strength slowly or she might rip some muscles. Well, whatever muscles she had.

Every now and again, Midna would make quick jeers or point out her mistakes, but relatively kept quiet as she used her magic to make a 'shield' around them. It was dome-like and would make them invisible and soundless while on the road. The hairs on the back of Link's neck rose and she shivered, trying to ignore the amount of magic surrounding her. Through the last few days she had begun to be more afraid of it. But she knew it was a necessary evil. Besides, it wasn't like it would get worse from here.

She practiced long into the evening. Dusk was falling and her eyesight was dimming, so she had to stop. When she did, her sword dropped to the ground with a clatter and she panted. Drenched with sweat, she put her left hand on the tree to lean against it, feeling almost fever-ish from the practice. And knowing this wasn't the end, she feared for tomorrow.

Midna let her shield fall, as she couldn't keep it up all night, and yawned, stretching her arms over her head. “Meh, not bad. You won't be able to lift it for a while, though, I bet.”

Link grimaced, but silently agreed. You don't learn with a new sword in a day, after all.

_Although...I did figure out that Boomerang pretty quickly..._

Thinking this, Midna sent a bolt of static at her. It was dull, barely a tickle, but the magic made Link flinch and yelp. Midna rolled her eyes. “Oh stop being a baby. And you gave me a headache. Stop thinking so loudly.”

Link rolled her eyes back at her and left to gather some wood. She wasn't sure of what was here to hunt, but she had a bit of food in her satchel. She frowned at it. It was a small thing and wouldn't be able to hold much. It was uncomfortable with the sword, shield _and_ Boomerang on her back. Maybe she could buy a better one once she got to Hyrule Castle...

She placed her weapons beside her as she leaned back on the tree. Digging through her satchel proved that there was dried meat and water. She didn't get to eat it, however, when Midna took some and smirked at her reach to take it back. “Hey now. Keeping that shield up drained me, remember? I get this, you get the water.”

Link scowled. She hoped Midna wouldn't use much more magic. If only because she wanted to _eat_. She could last maybe three days without food, though, so for tonight she let it slide and lowered her head to rest. Hopefully this sleep would be uninterrupted...

-Somewhere far away...-

They had been walking endlessly for days, with no rest and little to eat and drink. It was clear it was affecting them all. But they could not stop. These things, these monsters, would not let them.

Until that night.

They stopped before a path through the hills and veered left. Most dismounted their pig-beasts and began to set up a make-shift camp. And to Ilia, this was a saving grace.

The kids were all exhausted. Malo was being carried on Talo's back, Beth was dried out from tears, and Colin-well, Colin just looked lost and alone. She herself was tired and hurt, that arrow to her back had done a number on her, but she refused to succumb to it. She was, after all, an Ordonian. They were known for their Goats and stubbornness.

With their hands all tied, the five hostages were pushed to the edge of the camp, far away from the fire. They were all tied to a dead tree, tightly so they wouldn't escape. The green Bokoblin-like creatures bustled about as Ilia looked around. There had to be some way to get out of this. These monsters didn't seem as intelligent as they looked, and that was saying something, as they didn't look intelligent either.

There! A small but sharp rock sat just beyond Ilia's foot. She glanced up at the camp. Only two sentries were watching them, but they would notice her movement easily, and then they would be out of luck.

“I can distract them...” Colin said quietly next to her, having noticed her gaze on the stone.

“You could get hurt,” she whispered back, still eyeing the creatures.

“No more hurt than you...”

She winced. A piece of a broken branch was pressing against the wound, reopening it, but she had pretended not to notice for the kids' sake. But she always forgot that Colin, while quiet, was very observant.

“We will wait until later, then. I won't have you risk yourself. Once they fall asleep, or change guard, we will have a small chance of escaping. I know of a village close by to this place, called Kakariko. Dad wrote a letter to them the other day about Link passing through. I'm not sure if he sent it, but if he did all we have to do is mention Link, or Dad, and we'll be granted access into the town.”

“Where is it?”

“Northwest from here. Just follow the road and we'll make it.”

It began to get cloudy as they waited. The monsters were diligent and sharp, never having less than two sentries guarding the five. Although, Colin kept pointing out that even the current sentries were growing tired. Not long after that, one fell over in a deep sleep, with the other not far behind.

Acting quickly, Ilia wiggled to slide down the tree slightly. Even though she winced again, she managed to get the stone under her shoe. She slowly brought it towards her hand, which was luckily close to the ropes binding them. She made sure the coast was clear before beginning to saw at the rope.

It took a few minutes, but eventually the little stone managed to snap the rope. It loosened around them, rousing the other three from a troubling sleep, and Ilia explained the plan to get to Kakariko.

Quietly, they eased the ropes off of themselves and stood, all eyes on the camp. It would not do to have anyone wake up and spot them. With Ilia at the back, she urged the kids forward. None dared to talk and moved as quietly as possible. They got to the beginning of a cut-cliff path when a loud _snap_ echoed through the night.

Having not been watching the ground, Colin didn't notice the large twig before it was too late.

A single monster woke and saw the naked tree, and was quick to wake the rest of the camp. Talo turned to Colin, his face red with fury. “See what you did now?!”

“Run!” Ilia yelled, pushing both boys forward as Beth grabbed Malo. She couldn't allow them to fall back into the monsters' hands, not after being so close to freedom. She could hear arrows whistling passed them as they sprinted and the angry snorts of bulls. Ilia cursed under her breath and looked back. They were catching up fast and would soon be upon them. If she could just give the kids more time...

She stopped in her tracks. The kids saw and stopped as well, clearly scared and confused. “Ilia, what-?” she cut Beth off when she turned to the on-coming monsters.

“Kids, follow the road to Kakariko. Colin knows where to go and what to do. Run and don't. Look. Back. No matter what you hear.”

“Il-”

“NOW!”

She yelled at them with such ferocity that the quartet ran. Ilia shook as the band of monsters rushed at her, surrounding her completely. Only a few chased after the kids, and she prayed for their safety.

She did not remember what happened then...

-The Next Morning-

“Hyaa!”

Aching bones and a restless sleep didn't allow Link the luxury to sleep in. Therefore, her sword training began early, before the sun even rose.

They had made a (somewhat bogus) agreement on a schedule. Link would practice building her sword strength in the mornings and evenings, while as they walked they would work on her 'Mental Walls' as Midna put it. They would only stop for rest. They would cover more ground this way.

But with no map and the field being much larger than Link anticipated, the day seemed to stretch on for much longer than it should have. With an endless trek through the towering grass, they soon became lost in the sea of gold. Midna couldn't stay out of Link's shadow long, with no form of shade besides that, so she couldn't just float above the grass and guide Link from there.

Link understood sort of, but still wasn't entirely sure if it was because Midna didn't want to help or not.

It was another hour later that Link finally heard something. It was a soft rustle in the grass. She crouched, slowly sneaking towards it. Pushing the grass aside, she poked her head out to see a dirt road. The rustling was caused by a cart that just passed. She emerged from the grass and waved both arms at the cart, but large bags of goods were in the back, blocking her from view.

She tried to run after it, but the cart was soon out of sight.

 _Goddess Dammit,_ she snapped her fingers, looking around. At least they found the road. Now they just needed to figure out which direction was the right one.

“Why don't you have a map?”

'I was going to get one from Rusl, but the whole kidnappin’ thing happened,' Link rubbed her temple as she thought.

Suddenly, an arrow grazed her calf, making her yelp. Bringing her leg up to hold it, she hopped a step before falling into the grass. She heard footsteps and forced herself to her feet, taking out the sword. She kept low, so she could strike first, and focused on her hearing. Every small noise made her ears twitch, but she made sure to pinpoint the footsteps and where they were coming from.

There!

As quickly as she could, Link sprang up and jumped forwards, her sword at the ready to swing, when she saw wide blue eyes looking down at her. Not only that, but a cold blade sat at her throat, as hers was a centimetre away from the stranger's shoulder.

They stood and stared at each other, before the red-haired girl's arm shifted. Link back-flipped as the dagger went forward, barely avoiding the injury. She landed with bent legs and held the sword point at the girl, keeping a weary eye on her. The red-head backed into the grass, vanishing from sight.

Link might not be the smartest person ever, but she was far from stupid.

She listened for the give away signs of attack. Now that the stranger knew she was there, she would have more trouble hearing footsteps. She looked up at the top of the grass, trying to see if she could spot anything move. A rustle came from her left and she spun, her blade horizontal, when a sharp pain got her on the shoulder. She grunted and turned, only to have another dagger stab her lower back.

Another arrow came by, only barely missing her head, and she instead sheathed her sword and ran.

She could hear them pursue her. She didn't dare look back, in case she tripped, and avoided the road. She would be a sitting duck there.

With the grass being so tall, Link couldn't react fast enough to the wall of grey flesh she ran into. The force sent her back and she looked up to see a large head rise above the grass. Her ears fell as she backed up quietly. She had heard about Moblins from Rusl, as he has traveled this field many times, and it was just as he said. Gigantic creatures that look like a dog and pig hybrid. It turned to her, making her flinch, and she hoped her small size, coupled with her green tunic, could hide her.

Then she heard the rustle of grass behind her. Cringing, she looked behind her to see the three pursuers. One was the red-head, and she was followed by two men, who both had blonde hair and blue eyes. They didn't see the Moblin, instead focusing on the small Hylian at their feet.

“You really think a shrimp like him has anything good?” one of the men whispered. Link glanced behind her at the Moblin, it was looking down at them.

“Must have something.”

When they pointed their weapons at her, the Moblin roared. The trio of bandits looked up and screamed, running in the opposite direction. The pig-beast charged, luckily stepping over Link and not _on_ her, and Link began to run off but stopped. What if those three died? If she ran, she would be just as responsible for their deaths.

Link looked forward for a moment before running back, making Midna come out beside her. “Are you crazy?! Those guys were about to _kill_ you and you want to save them?”

Link just nodded, coming out to the road to see the woman and one of the men on the ground. The last jabbed his spear into the Moblin's stomach. Link unsheathed her sword as the beast raised it's own spear and ran at its back. She swung her sword right, then left, making the Moblin roar. It turned to her and smacked her upside the head, sending her to the dirt. She turned to her backside and saw it tower over her.

She used her small size as an advantage and crawled under it as it jabbed down. Its spearhead got stuck in the dirt. She got back to her feet and glanced around. All three of the bandits were now gone and it was just her to face this thing. She cringed when Midna called her an idiot.

The Moblin got his weapon out and turned, bringing the staff of the spear at her. She only reacted by reaching out and grabbing the staff as it hit her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her and making her drop her sword. Now weaponless and attached to the staff, the Moblin roared into her face. She coughed, her eyes watering, as it began to shake the spear around to dislodge her. She just hugged tighter.

She felt her stomach do summer-salts and was suddenly grateful Midna took the food last night.

The Moblin finally stopped shaking its spear, but now Link couldn't stop it as it grabbed the back of her tunic, dangling her in front of its face. She gave it a sort-of sheepish grin, as if asking to be let down, when it tossed her through the air. A scream ripped her throat as she tumbled end-over-end. She only came to a stop when she slammed into a tree face-first.

Groaning, she fell back and swore she saw small Cucco flying around her head. Again amazed she didn't die from that, she let out a gasp when a shadowy figure of a red-head came into view. Only this time, the redhead bent down and Link saw her face. It wasn't the same one from before.

“Nayru's Love, are you alright there?” she asked, giving out a hand to help Link up. She took the hand gratefully, but once she got up her legs shook. A small pant escaped her before she fell over in a faint.

-0-0-0-0-  
Midna's Third POV  
-0-0-0-0-

That stupid mutt. Helping bandits was a stupid idea from the beginning. Now look at her! It took a lot of magic to stay inside her shadow, which was currently far below the actual person. While running with the shadow, Midna spotted the tree fairly quickly before knowing where this was going. She stopped her pursuit and floated above the ground, crossing her arms. Great, now she had to find a new person to do as she asked.

Although she said to herself she didn't care what happened to Link, she still cringed when she hit the tree. Except, she didn't explode into nothing. She stayed completely whole and just fell down. Midna stared as the new redhead helped her stand. She was _alive_?

 _Okay, I call bullshit._ No one _can survive being tossed with that much strength and speed._

The next moment Link fell forward. The redhead managed to catch her and Midna sighed, floating over and attempting to enter Link's shadow. It worked. Yep, she was still alive. This just made Midna confused.

The redhead got Link onto her back, humming lightly in thought. From there, the girl began to walk through the grass. Midna watched carefully, not trusting this new girl. She might be working with those bandits.

The redhead walked for about fifteen minutes before she came out of the tall grass. She now stood at the bottom of a small hill, with a walled-in ranch of sorts on the top. Midna came out of the shadow as they passed the entrance and looked at the name, but couldn't read the language. _Why does it have to be so different than mine?_

The girl looked around for a moment before spotting a very large, tall man coming out of the barn. She called out to him as 'Pa' and he waved cheerily as he walked over. He then noticed Link on her back.

“Was this boy attacked by bandits?”

“Ah think so. Ah think there was also a Moblin out there. He was flyin' through the sky and hit a tree.”

“Hm. Well, take him to the guest room. Ah'll look to see if we have any Potions.”

“Okay, Pa.”

Later, Midna was hiding in the rafter's of the room as Link slept. Those Potions were powerful. After the girl and her dad left, she had scanned Link for any major injuries, but found little. All that was left were slightly bruised ribs and those would heal fine in due time. Maybe she should look into how to make those things. Even her people could benefit.

She watched Link for a few moments, taking notice that she was now on her stomach with her left hand by her face, and stretched her arms above her head. There was nothing else to do, so she decided to take a nap. Before she could rest, the girl re-entered the room. She had a bottle of water in hand and began to place it on the table beside the bed. She glanced at Link and her eyes stopped dead on her hand.

Since they had taken off Link's gauntlets and gloves, her hand was bare. This allowed the girl to see something. Shaken, the girl accidentally dropped the bottle and scuttled back, looking at Link with wide eyes.

Still, Link slept. Only turning over to her side.

Midna raised an eyebrow as the girl tip-toed back over. She brushed the broken glass aside and gently took Link's hand, staring at the back of it. She traced something, before smiling widely and running out of the room.

Midna floated down, looking at the hand. She hadn't ever noticed, but there was a strange mark on the back of it. Three triangles with their tips touching to make a large triangle. Each was a brown-ish colour, but the boldest was the bottom right one. In the center, there was an upside-down triangle the colour of Link's skin.

Even though she thought it was useless, she could feel a strange magical power radiating from it. But she had never seen or heard of anything like this.

“You won't believe it, Pa!” Midna looked back at the door before flying up to the rafters. The girl was chatting excitedly as her father walked in after her. “And, and just see fer yerself!”

She took Link's hand again and raised it. The man looked for only a moment before his eyes widened. Weakly, he sat back on a spare chair, looking down at the floor. Did he know what it meant?

“Impossible. It hasn't been seen for _centuries_...This is not good.”

“How is it not a good thing?”

“Calon, this is the Triforce Ah've told you about. This is a very powerful Relic the Goddesses left behind after creating Hyrule, fer our safety. But over time it 'as become much more. Each piece represents a form o' balance. Power, Wisdom, and Courage. On their own they hold much power, but together they hold much more. It is said that, long ago, back when the Hero of Time was alive, the Triforce was split into those three pieces, doomed to float among the world until they found who would be their Holder. How this boy has it now is a mystery. Maybe he was born with it. But it has not fully awoken inside him. Ah believe he isn't even on the cusp of knowing what it means. Poor boy, he has many trials ahead of him if we are indeed going into harsh times.”

“Well, if this is real, why didn't he help through the Famine?”

“As Ah said, the Triforce hasn't awoken in 'im yet. Ah doubt he thinks of it as anything more than a birthmark. Although, just like the Hero of Legend, it seems he has the Triforce of Courage.”

Ha! Courage? No way _Link_ would have something like that or anything related to such a strong-sounding piece of magic. Power? Nope, she's weak. Wisdom? Definitely not. But Courage? That's about as likely as Link was tall.

“Should we tell 'im?”

“No. He must find out what it means on his own. In the meantime, let's let him rest. He still needs to build his strength from that fight.”

Midna rolled her eyes as she glided down to Link, taking another look at this 'Triforce'. What was so special about a stupid triangle? It looked no more significant than a bug.

Flying back up to the rafters, Midna finally allowed herself a moment to sleep. She'd ask Link more about it later.

-0-0-0-0-

Link groaned, rolling over onto her stomach. Okay, so maybe helping those bandits was a _bit_ stupid...

Okay, it was a _lot_ more than a 'bit'.

“Finally we agree on something.” Link scrunched her face in the pillow, almost wishing she was still unconscious. “Well, you're alive. Just don't do something that stupid again or I might _leave_ you to die.”

'I bet ya would,' she thought, turning to her back to look at the Imp. 'What happened? And where are we?'

Midna rubbed her temple, but otherwise didn't comment on the 'loud thoughts'. “After you fainted, the girl brought you here. It seems to be a Ranch of some kind.”

Link wasn't sure why some stranger would help her like that, but she was grateful that they did. A small headache made her wince and she rubbed her forehead with her left hand. When she noticed Midna staring, she tilted her head.

'What?'

“That mark,” she nodded to Link's hand. She looked at it, blinking. “What is it?”

'Just a birthmark. Why?'

She seemed to contemplate something before shaking her head and shrugging. “It doesn't matter. I just hadn't noticed it.”

As Midna stopped talking, Link could hear footsteps near the door. The Imp fell into her shadow as it opened and the green-eyed red-head poked her head in. She smiled brightly when she saw Link awake and walked over with a skip in her step. “Hiya! Glad to see ya up, Short-fry!”

Link sighed, highly annoyed by the comment. Why did everyone feel the need to hammer it in?

“So, mind tellin' me why you were flyin' like a drunk bird?” she sat on the edge of the bed.

The Hylian flushed and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. It was always hard for her to look strangers in the face. _Especially_ when they began asking questions.

“What's the matter? Can't ya talk?”

Blushing harder, Link shook her head. The girl giggled lightly. “Aw, no big deal. Ah'll just call ya 'Hero' from now on. How does that sound?” She winked with a grin. “Well, Ah'm Calon. I live 'ere with my Pa, Ralon. Can Ah get ya anythin'? Can ya stand?”

Link shrugged, confused as to why Calon called her 'Hero', and pulled the blankets away. The Potion worked it's wonders, there were only faint scars left from the knife wounds and bruises. She hoped not to find another Moblin anytime soon. Steadily, and using the bed as support, she stood up and testing her footing. All seemed to be in order, other than a little dizziness. Calon stood and clapped, her grin seeming about to split her face in two.

“Wonderful! Now how 'bout I introduce ya to Pa? PA!” she yelled suddenly, making Link jump back and hit the wall. “The boy's awake!”

Link made a motion, as if about to 'tell' her she's a girl, but then caught Midna's eye. The Imp gave her a cold-stone stare, which made her shiver and 'keep quiet', so to speak. She had a feeling she was going to regret playing this role.

“Is he now?” Coming through the door was a rather large man with balding brown hair and a thick mustache. He had green eyes like Calon and gave Link a friendly smile. “Howdy there, little mister,” he shook Link's hand, making her cringe at the strength in his grip. She retracted, trying to hide her swollen hand. “Ah must say, if it weren't for you Calon might've gotten hurt. Them bandits 'ave been after us fer _days_. Ah'm hopin' ya scared 'em off. But if not, well Ah'm glad anyhow. What's yer name?”

“He doesn't speak, Pa. Ah called 'im Hero.”

“Fittin', fittin'. Well, 'Hero', what're you doin' out in the field? It's been crawlin' with monsters ever since that strange feelin' settled in a few days ago.”

_He's talking about the Twilight._

“An' since it lifted yesterday, even more have showed up! Hyrule's gettin' dangerous t' travel as of late. 'Specially on yer own.”

“Pa, ya can't ask 'im stuff like that. He don't talk,” Calon pat Link's head, making her ears fall in clear annoyance.

She wasn't a dog!

…

...Wait...

“Hm. Well, Ah think it's 'bout time to start the chores. If'n you don't mind, wanna help, Hero?” Ralon started to the door, then paused. “Oh yeah, an' welcome to Lon Lon Ranch.”

 _That sounds familiar..._ Link only just finished her thought when Calon grabbed her arm and began hulling her out of the room. Maybe Rusl had told her about it went talking about Hyrule.

“Ya can help with the cows and horses! They've been restless with the change in weather, lately.”

 _Horses? Epona could be here!_ Link grinned to herself, hoping it to be true. She felt like if she just had one companion she trusted, everything would be okay.

Her legs were shaky and her head pounded, but Calon just pulled her along down some stairs and through a kitchen/eating area. Ralon was already eating some porridge.

“Ah was hopin' he could help with the chores. That's alright, right Papa?”

“Are ye rested 'nuff, Hero?”

Link could feel her knees knocking, but who knew how long these strangers would keep her here to heal? As much as she didn't like pain, she hated being near strangers even more. So she nodded, forcing a small smile. Although she assumed it looked more like a grimace. Neither Rancher seemed to notice, as Ralon nodded and shooed them out.

Calon didn't grab Link's arm this time, but she flung her arm around Link's shoulders to guide her out. “So, ever been on a ranch b'fore?” Link almost gestured to herself, but remembered she was no longer wearing her Ordon clothes. What happened to them anyway? She shook her head at the thought before Calon turned around, then nodded. “Good! So ya know how ta milk a cow?”

 _Uhh..._ Link had milked plenty of Ordon Goats in her time working for Fado. Goats were large, stubborn and occasionally violent animals. Was milking a cow any different? Or would she have to get used to butting heads to show dominance with them, too?

“Well, Ah'll show ya!” Calon grabbed her hand in another death-grip.

And so Link began to help with the chores. They turned out not to be much different, if at all, from working at Ordon Ranch. So whatever needed to be done was complete just before dinner.

“Pa,” Calon spoke up after a few minutes of silent eating. “D'ya think they're alright?”

Link perked lightly, looking between the two of them.

Ralon glanced at Link, making her feel suddenly like an intruder. She looked back down at her plate. “They're alive, still. Ah know it.”

“D'ya think he could help?” she dropped her voice to a whisper, but Link still heard it.

“Ah think it be best if he ain't involved.”

Link's left ear twitched lightly. Involved in what? Did tragedy strike these two as well?

Not wanting to make it hard on them, she bowed her head in thanks and ducked out the door. She would stay one more night, then leave before sunrise. She felt like a nuisance now. Kicking a stray rock, she walked over to the corral. She never had a chance to see if Epona was here.

…

And she wasn't. The corral was filled with horses of all shapes and colours, but none were hers.

Link sighed sadly, lifting herself up onto the fence. What had become of all her friends? She prayed they were still alive. That they escaped whatever nightmare they lived in. But who was she fooling? For all she knew they could be...

She shook her head. No. She couldn't think of them like that. She had to hold onto the hope they were alive. If she thought of them as dead, she felt she would finally snap under the stress of the last few days. She looked up at the sky as it slowly began to turn to twilight.

Funny. Such a word had once been nothing more than that. But now it was the source of this nightmare. The source of her misery. Of Hyrule's misery. How could something so beautiful, so peaceful, be so evil? So unforgiving?

What about those lost souls Rusl mentioned? Were they now lost in this world between day and night? Stuck on the edge of time?

Link inhaled slowly, staring off into the sky. Was she truly ready for this? Was she really the only one Hyrule could count on? Why her? She was nothing- a nobody. Anyone else in Hyrule would be more qualified to take on this quest. Even Colin could do it. He wasn't the bravest either, sure, but he was clever and sharp. Almost nothing got by him. And Link? She was more oblivious than a stick.

She groaned, leaning forward so her elbows rested on her knees. Running her hands through her hair, she thought of all the events that have happened. The Pig-Man in her dreams, falling into Twilight, meeting Zelda-

She jolted suddenly. It hadn't crossed her mind much. Well, not even at all. But she had met the _Princess_. Why did this just occur to her now? She hadn't bowed or anything! She had _growled_ at the _Princess_!

If she wasn't locked in the dungeons after this, she would be surprised.

And yet, Zelda, a royal, someone who would never know of Link's own existence, seemed to trust and have faith in her. Zelda believed Link could bring back the light to Hyrule. Was she fooling them both or was she being genuine?

 _Does she expect me to be like one of those old Heroes from the stories? The fearless men who could warp time and space to their will? I may now wear this tunic, and what Faron said about me being a descendant of them may be true, but_ me _?_

“Hero?” Link yelped, falling backwards off the fence. Blinking the stars from her eyes, she saw Calon stick out a hand. Blushing, she took it. “Sorry to startle you. But Ah have to ask ya somethin'. Pa won't like it, but Ah need to tell ya what's been goin' on. Them bandits have been causin' a lotta trouble th' last few weeks. Even a'fore those weird clouds covered Hyrule. An' well...this Ranch wasn't as empty as it is now...”

Link blinked. Have people been getting kidnapped in other places?

“Th' reason Ah'm tellin' ya this is 'cause...my Ma and l'il brother were taken, 'long with several other members of our Ranch.”

 _S_ _o her family_ _is_ _missing too,_ Link looked down at the ground for a second. When she looked back up, she could see Calon trying not to cry. She had to help her. They were both missing friends and family. Link nodded, making Calon blink a little.

“You'll really help me?”

She nodded again and was then trapped in a hug. “Oh thank ya! Ya got no idea how much this means to me. But Ah guess the first thing we must do is get yer sword back, eh? Hmm, Ah hope they didn't take it...”

Where would it even be? Link wasn't sure how far she was thrown, and she had a hunch the bandits took her sword. Was there anything else she had? Well, she had her shield and boomerang, but what good would those be against weapon-bound bandits?

“If ya don't have a weapon, Ah guess Ah could give ya a knife or somethin',” Calon said, tugging Link towards the barn. When they entered, Calon absentmindedly patted a cows nose as she looked on a wall with several pitch forks. Link visibly flinched at the thought of killing another person. She had no problem with the beasts around Faron Woods, they attacked her first and were always hostile, but other humans? It seemed wrong to her. But these guys were just like the Bokoblin-like creatures, taking other people for whatever reason...

“Here!” Calon's voice brought Link out of her own mind and she jumped when a pitchfork hit her chest, then fell to the ground. “Use it an' we can rough-up those bandits.”

How would they find them? It was by chance Link ran into them in the first place. And she doubted they would hang around just for them to follow.

“Hmm, Ah should get some stuff ready. You go rest if ya want, I'll be 'while.”

“You're _actually_ going to help them?” Midna floats out, crossing her arms. “Why should you? You're all rested up, we can just go.”

'They're in trouble, though,' Link looked down, rubbing her temple. 'If I can help them, I will.'

“Yeah, and as I recall, they are _much_ stronger than you. You just got lucky and were faster. What happens when you face one in combat, huh?”

What else could she do? She couldn't go back on her word now. If she abandoned Calon, it would be like abandoning Ilia or the kids. She would be leaving innocent people to their fate if she did nothing.

“Ugh, if you're so stubborn about it, _fine_. But if you get hurt, don't whine about it,” Midna grumbled.

But Midna was also right. Those bandits are more experienced fighters, bigger and swifter. She stood no chance against them if she fought back. How else could she help?

Link prepared, leaving the Boomerang and her shield behind. They would be no good with a two-handed weapon, and she didn't want the bandits to take them.

Calon dragged Link to the entrance of the Ranch. She had told her dad that they would be looking for Link's sword, but the man could see right through Calon's lie. And surprised them both by grabbing a crossbow from the wall. “Ah ain't about t' let all my family get taken. An' if we find those bandits, they won't be leavin' in one piece.”

This family really reminded her of hers. With a smile, Link followed the ranchers through the field. The sun was hovering just over the mountains and hills. Dusk would be on them soon. Link feared this. Her eyesight was terrible in the dark.

“So it was 'round here where ya found 'im...” Ralon trails off, looking from the tree Link had hit earlier into the sky. He squinted. “Did ya see which way he was thrown from?”

“Yeah,” Calon nodded, heading off now that she recognized the area. Link kept following, listening for any signs of the bandits/kidnappers.

There was a rustle. Link whipped to the tall grass, the pitchfork trembling in her hold, and she stared at the grass until the culprit came out.

...It was a field mouse.

She sighed in annoyance to herself, letting her shoulders drop, when something grabbed her arm and pulled her into the grass. On her back now, she looked up to see Ralon easing Calon down beside her. “Stay low,” he instructed, loading a bolt onto his crossbow.

There was a whiz of sound and a thud, followed by a cry of pain. Link winced. Looked like Ralon was a good shot. The bulky man came back, holding the bandit by the foot. Link recognized it as one of the blonde men from earlier. “He'll tell us where t' go. Or so help me Ah'll not be too nice.”

The man was shot through the leg by the bolt. Ralon left it there as he tied the bandit up to the same tree Link had hit. The ranch owner nodded at his handiwork and smacked the side of the bandit's face to rouse him. When the man opened his eyes, he scowled.

“The tables have turned, eh? Well too bad! Bandits look out for themselves, they won't do anything for me with just a ransom.”

“Lucky Ah ain't holdin' ya for ransom now, is it?” Ralon asked rhetorically, stepping up to the man who was now at his eye-height. “Tell me where yer camp is. Now.”

“Ptaw!” the bandit spat in his face. Ralon simply flicked away the saliva, raising an eyebrow.

“Tryin' to get me angry, boy? Too bad fer you Ah'm _beyond_ angry at this point. Now tell me,” he grabbed the bolt, twisting it a little and making the man groan. Link cringed, looking away. How could she let Ralon torture this man? Should she do something? “ _Where_ is yer camp?”

“I'm not going to tell you. Why should I?”

His scream was only muffled by Ralon shoving his fist into his mouth. The punch knocked some teeth out, and Ralon simply pushed the bolt further. He let up on the bolt, giving the man another chance.

The 'interrogation', as Calon called it, lasted until dark. Link looked around in worry, unable to see anything but their silhouettes-

Wait. That's wrong. Normally she couldn't be able to even see _that_. Why could she all of a sudden?

Link shook her head, hearing the bandit say where they were hiding. In a cave close to Faron Woods...oh no way. If it's where she's thinking, she can't understand how grown bandits could fit inside. Heck, she wasn't even sure if she could do it _now_ , despite her size.

Ralon nodded, cutting the bandit down. He turned, face emotionless, as he walked away. They would be leaving him there, free, but wounded. They only had one Red Potion, and would use it if someone had gotten hurt.

Link could not help feeling guilty leaving the man. Bandit or no, it felt wrong just abandoning him.

It took only an hour for them to get to the entrance to Faron. It bugged Link a little that she had _passed_ this spot, but hadn't even noticed any bandits. But at least they weren't going around in circles. Seemed the Lon Lon Ranchers knew the field as well as Link knew the woods.

Indeed, it was the very same cave Link had ventured into long ago. When she found her dragon Rocky. She felt a sudden pang. She missed him. He was so young when he was taken from her...that was, what? Five years ago?

But now, after these last few years, the small entrance had fallen into a large cave mouth. Several bandits guarded the cave. Any attempts to sneak in would fail. Link made a face. Now what?

Ralon had other plans. He aimed a bolt at a rugged boulder a few metres away from the entrance. “When Ah cause a diversion, ya two are t' make a break fer the cave. Got it? No dwadlin'.”

“Alright, Pa,” Calon whispered back. Link just nodded.

He fired the bolt and hit his mark. The boulder shifted, then fell to the ground with a loud crash, shattering into shards. This alerted the bandits and they went over, and Ralon gave the mark. Calon was faster than Link, not surprisingly, and made it to the cover of the cave first. Link could almost feel the eyes sweep over the spot she was just before entering the darkness also.

They both ducked behind a stalagmite and waited with baited breath. They didn't hear any signs of them being spotted, so let out a sigh simultaneously. Link turned, squatting, and peeked around the other side of the stalagmite. A small semi-circle of bandits sat or stood around a fire. They sang loudly, obnoxiously, and swung mugs of ale around. So they were drunk? This made it easier, but what were they drinking to?

“What are you lot doing?!” A rough voice yelled, getting semi-attention of the drunken bandits. A woman stood on top of something, but it was too dark for Link to see what. “You're wasting the ale! And for what? Because you got a good haul? It ain't good if people _hear_ us!”

“Calm down, boss!” One calls, laughing. “Who's gunna be dumb enough to mess with us?”

The woman growled, jumping down from whatever she was on. Whatever she said, Link didn't know as Calon whispered in fear, “ _Cages_. They put my family in _cages_...”

Link frowned. How would they get them free? Even with the bandits drunk, she was sure they would recognize them as enemies. And that woman looked dangerous (Link's eyes widened when the woman stabbed the man who talked back to her). They would need a distraction of some sort. Something they couldn't progress with their impaired minds.

_Bzzz..._

Link's ears twitched at the noise. She blinked twice, tilting her head lightly. It came again. It was faint. She swerved her ears around, mostly picking up the drunken babble, but beyond that she could hear the low buzz of bees. No. No this buzz was different. It was lower, quieter. She looked up, squinting through the dark, and spotted it. Just beyond the smoke of the fire there was a Deku Hornet's nest. It was big. The smoke of the fire was calming the deadly insects.

But if their nest was disturbed...

She suddenly cursed herself for leaving her boomerang behind. Hitting her hip lightly, she felt something. Brow lowered, she pulled it out and found her slingshot. She grinned. It wouldn't be the best plan, but it was the only one. She looked back at Calon, who was looking on worriedly, and waved for her attention. She pointed to the nest and she gasped lightly.

“Ah’m not so sure. What if my family gets hurt?”

The nest was far away from the cages. Some would stray, but the majority would attack the closest victims.

Quietly, Link moved across the cave to another stalagmite. She pressed her back to it, and upon not being noticed, peaked. The nest was in better view, but she still couldn't aim very well.

'Midna, I hate to ask you, but can you fly up there? I need to get a better shot and my eyesight is awful,' Link asked, her mind focused on the task.

Midna came out and rolled her eyes. “I'd better not get stung.”

Link shook her head. 'You won't unless you kill one of them. If one stings you, ignore it.'

The Imp flew upwards, easily hidden by her shady appearance, and made the small yellow target like the one in the Forest Temple. Link stuck out her tongue in concentration, aiming the Deku Seed at the stem of the nest. She let it fly and it struck. This caused the Hornets to begin to buzz. She hit it again, this time making them louder. She missed the third shot, but the forth made the nest fall near the fire. It burst open like a pumpkin, the Deku Hornets swarming out angrily.

The bandits panicked, hitting the bugs attack them, and in moments they were swarmed. Two bandits already lay dead as Link sprinted across the scene, trying to make a break for the cages. She was suddenly hit in the side, brought to the ground as a knife pressed against her throat. “We should have killed you when we had the chance,” the woman, the same one from before, growled, beginning to cut Link when she was taken off Link. The Hylian turned over to see her tossed aside, Midna folding her hair/hand back. Link gave her a small look, to which Midna scowled.

“You're welcome,” she said irritably.

Link gave a small smirk before spotting something. Laying on the wall near the cages were a bunch of weapons and her sword was among them. Thank Nayru! She snatched the blade up, the sheath being tossed off, and she ran at the cages. The buzzing behind her made her hearing fuzzy, but she grinned at the six or so caged people.

It was locked.

The little boy in the cage gave a yelp and pointed behind Link. She spun, finding the second blonde man, and ducked as he swung a flail over her head. Before she could think, she stabbed forward. The tip of the blade sunk into his knee, the force enough to twist it, and he fell back with a shriek of pain.

A moment later a pitchfork stabbed through his chest, making Link yelp and look up. Ralon twisted the chain locking the cage with the make-shift weapon and broke it, allowing his family to escape. He quickly hugged his wife and son, the son looked like him, only skinny, and ushered them out along the side of the cave. The Hornets had flown off by now, leaving the cave to find another, more quiet home. But what they left behind made Link's ears fall in horror. Faces were swollen and Hornets crawled out of mouths, eyes and ears.

Sweet Nayru's Love! _She_ did this!

Before she could panic, Calon attacked her in a hug, shouting 'thank you' over and over. Link, though shaken, returned the hug. Calon moved back, smiling with thanks at Link. “Heh, guess ya can actually be called Hero now, eh?”

She smiled awkwardly, seeing all the ranchers exiting the cave, and heard a moan. Moving around the cages, she saw the woman on a pile of Rupee bags. So _this_ is what they wanted. They were taking the people for ransom. Was Ralon paying them for his family's survival?

The woman glared at Link, her neck swollen from the stings. “Mark my words, you just made the _wrong_ enemy, boy.”

Fire ignited the woman, engulfing and killing her in an instant. Link looked at Midna, who was holding her upper arm in pain. “Don't care what I did. Is this supposed to do this?” she pointed to her arm, which was swollen from her shoulder to her elbow.

Link's eyes widened. _Farore's Spirit...she's allergic!_

“Allergic?” Midna asked as if it was a foreign word. Link nodded, gripping her hair in panic. She just _killed_ Midna! If they didn't get anything to heal her soon...Oh Goddesses, this was a _stupid_ plan! How could she have-

The Red Potion! Luckily none of the ranchers were hurt, from what Link could see, and Calon still had that Potion! Oh, but no one could know about Midna. Who knew how'd they react. But what price was that in saving a life _she_ possibly ended? If only she had gotten hurt instead.

Link's eyes caught a glint. From the reflection of the fire, she spotted the knife in the charred woman's hand. Slowly, she bent down and grabbed it. Midna gave her a look. “What are you-” Midna cut herself off when Link took the knife in both hands and thrust it into her left thigh. With an over-loud scream, Link fell to the ground, pulling the knife out and tossing it aside. It would do no good if they found she did this to herself. She gripped her leg, eyes squeezed shut.

“What the Twil-” Once again, Midna was cut off. She dove into Link's shadow, wincing as the swelling began to increase.

“Hero! Oh, you got hurt!” Calon cried, taking out the Red Potion. Link took it with a pained, grateful smile. “Can ya walk?” she asked as Link pretended to drink some. Cringing at the 'taste' and making a face, Link nodded slowly, getting up. Although she made a small noise of pain, she hid it behind a small grin. She held her bleeding wound, hoping they would think it was left-over blood, and Calon smiled as she grabbed Link's arm. Instead of pulling her along, Calon draped Link's arm over her shoulders and guided Link out. The Hylian just hoped that they could reach some place for Midna to take the Potion before she died...

_How could I have let this happen?_

Link thanked Nayru as they got to the Ranch in little less than two hours, even with the sluggish, malnourished ranchers. Midna was able to fight back most of it with her magic, but she was draining. Link was limping, but trying to hide it best she could. They had given her the Potion to hold onto and if they saw she was hurt they would force her to drink it.

Calon helped Link up to the guest room, thanking her again. But she didn't do that much. And what she did do killed people.

“Ah wanted t' find 'em for a while, but Pa wouldn't let me,” Calon frowned. “Said it would mess things up. He'd tried already, but they hurt 'im bad. He had just gotten the crossbow the day Ah found ya. Guess he was plannin' to do this anyway. But yer sharp eye is what got my family out. Rest up, ya deserve it. Ah'll introduce ya to them tomorrow. Wha'dya say?”

She grinned, then left. When she heard the footsteps fade, Link scrambled for the Potion, popped the cork off with her teeth, and ripped a part of her tunic off. 'Midna, come out now.' The Imp did so, not having the magical power to float, and simply sat on Link's lap. The Hylian messily poured the Potion onto the torn cloth, placed the bottle on the bed-side table, and took Midna's swollen arm. 'This'll sting, but it'll be worth it,' she thought, then pressed down firmly. Midna opened her mouth, but Link shoved her free right hand inside, stopping her from screaming. However, Midna bit down.

Link tried to ignore the new-found pain in her hand as best she could, keeping the pressure on the sting. As soon as the sting began to heal, she would have to make Midna drink it. And that was an even worse part of Potions.

After a few long minutes, Midna began to relax. As she did, she seemed to notice Link's hand trapped. She reeled back lightly. Link finally let out a small hiss of pain and hugged her hand to her stomach. “What did you-?”

'So they won't hear you,' Link looked at the door, Midna following her gaze. 'I forgot _before_ givin’ the Potion. But then again, I didn't think you'd scream...'

Midna side-glanced at her, eyebrow raised. The swelling was almost all gone and she could feel some of her energy coming back. But only a little.

“You're thinking.” Link looked at her, blinking. “You're thinking _to_ me, and _not_ giving me a headache.”

'Huh?' And at once, Midna brought a hand to her head.

“It was nice when it lasted.”

Not sure what Midna meant, Link hands her the bottle. 'Drink it. It'll fight infection an' stuff,' she thought with a yawn.

Midna glanced at Link's leg, which she was rubbing absentmindedly, and sighed. She drank the whole bottle, shuttering at the taste. It didn't regenerate her magic, but she could feel the sting finally ease any pain. It just left a dull ache behind.

Link yawned into her hand again. She placed the empty bottle on the stand and stretched her arms. “Weapons.” Midna said. Link looked at her. She was still sitting in her lap. “You need to take the weapons off,” she shrugged carelessly, looking away. Link looked at her back, blushing lightly.

After discarding the weapons, she flopped back onto the bed and was slowly dozing off. So she helped a family, even if a little. She hoped that any other misadventures would end this luckily…

-0-0-0-0-  
Midna's Third PoV  
-0-0-0-0-

She didn't get the girl. One moment she would express her dislike of Midna, then the next she was _saving her life_. She looked at the small hole in her arm. Link _stabbed_ herself so she could get the Red Potion and give it to Midna. What kind of person did that?

Midna, back in the rafter's, looked down at Link. _An insane block-head, who doesn't know when to stop being selfless,_ she thought sadly, thinking of her friend. She prayed _they_ weren’t one of the Messengers... _Please Twili Lord, make sure_ _they’re alive..._


	8. A Little Hope

Link let out a quiet yawn as she stretched her arms, keeping her eyes closed. She felt herself lying on her side and sighed a smile, pulling the covers closer to her face. It had been a peaceful rest, something she would always take gratefully. It was starting to become a cherished rarity.

However, the sun hit her face from the window, making her wince. There was always _something_ preventing her from resting more. Giving in, she sat up and swung her legs over the bed. There was a sudden dull ache, but she ignored it as she stood. Only to give a soft grunt of pain when she put pressure on her left leg. She sat back down and rubbed the source of her pain, slowly remembering yesterday's events.

 _Right._ _Okay, maybe stabbing myself was a little...over the top. Could_ _'_ _ve just sliced_ _my_ _leg instead._ All rational thoughts hadn't gone through her mind. Her worry for her 'ally', she supposed that was what Midna was, overwhelmed her thinking. She looked up at the rafter. She was only half-surprised to see Midna still asleep. Potions normally made the healing person sleep more to recover naturally. Link's plan of leaving before sunrise surly wouldn't work now.

Not like she could just up and run after helping save those people's lives. Although she was conflicted. They treated her like a real hero when in reality she hadn't even done much. She showed up in the right place at the right time and, what, got a bunch of Hornets mad? That was all she did. She felt Ralon would have gone after those bandits eventually anyway.

And yet she couldn't help feel a little pride for what little she did. If she hadn't spotted that Hornet nest what could they have done? Sure it made her shutter thinking of the swollen faces and the people she had killed, but in doing so she saved an entire ranch.

She smiled lightly. No matter what small part she played, she _had_ helped Ralon and Calon saved their family and friends. Just knowing that gave Link a warm feeling.

Now she just needed to understand how she saw the Hornet nest in a dark cave with how bad her eyesight was in dark areas.

Her stomach, tired of hearing her mind thinking too much, decided to growl loudly, causing her to blush lightly as she held her stomach. Maybe these questions could wait until after she ate.

_I'll let Midna have the food from my satchel. That Potion'll make her hungry when she wakes up._

She took pause. If she stood, she would subject herself to more pain. But if these people find she didn't take their last Potion, she could upset them. What if they hated her for 'wasting' it? What if they forbid her from ever coming back? She shook her head. She wouldn't let them know. She would hide her pain. She had gone through worse in the past.

With that final thought, Link stood. The pain was like fire shooting up through her leg, and she stumbled, knocking into the side-table. She gasped, diving forward and catching the jar of water on it, and sighed. It took her a moment to realize she was lying haphazardly along the table, her torso heavier than her legs, and promptly tumbled on her face. The jar still in hand, Link flopped to her back and glared at the roof. Could she never win?

She placed the jar back on it after standing again. She then stood in place, staring at the door at the other side of the room. It may have only been about two meters or so, but to Link it looked much farther. Just the thought of having to put pressure on her leg...

No. She refused to show weakness. Standing straight, Link took a confident step forward, only to stumble to her hands and knees with a quiet grunt. She hoped no one heard that from downstairs. Slowly, she struggled to her feet again. Back awkwardly straight and her head high, she began taking small, pained steps towards the door. When she reached it, she let out the breath she was holding. Great, now she was light-headed.

_Okay, Link, breathe. Just breathe and you'll be fine._

Her walk slackened and she hid her pained grimace behind a soft whistle/sigh. Leaving the room, she promptly glared at the stairs taunting her. She would not let them win, so she began her way down, using her right leg more than her left. When she came in sight of the dining room, she saw Calon already at the table with her little brother and a family-friend. The last step creaked, in the same moment Link stumbled and her eyes watered, and Calon looked over.

Link quickly hid her teary eyes with a soft cough and waved happily, forcing a small smile. “Hero! Good to see ya up!” Calon hugged her, before guiding her to the table. “This is Howard, my little brother,” she ruffled the boy's hair, but he didn't seem to mind as he looked at Link with large, admiring eyes.

“You're the one who saved us? Thanks, mister!” It was fair to notice that Howard did not have an accent like his sister. “I was getting really scared, they kept killing us one-by-one. Me and Mama were next...but then you came along!”

“If ya can't tell, Howard's really grateful,” Calon whispered as the boy blathered on.

Link just smiled, getting hugged by the slightly shorter boy.

“How's yer leg?” Calon asked as they settled down to eat. Link nodded that it was getting better, even if it was burning. She knew she couldn't lie very well, but luckily Calon seemed to buy it. “Good. Ah'd hate fer ya to get hurt when ya were only tryin' to help.”

Link smiled she looked over the food. There was porridge still steaming in a pot, some milk and sugar and a few bowls of fruit. She smiled, finding the meal to be a lot like the ones back in Ordon, save for the usual pumpkin seeds or stew. She poured herself some milk in a small clay jug, listening to the conversation around the small table. When she took a sip she had to hold back a gag reflex. The milk was so thick, almost feeling like it could choke her if she swallowed too much. To save herself some embarrassment, and to not make herself rude, Link let out a small cough as she quietly spat back into the jug. She placed it by her plate and didn't touch it again as she instead ate the porridge without it.

Link often forgot that many ranches and villages milked cows instead of goats. She couldn't pin-point it exactly, but the cow milk was just wrong to her. It was a lot sweater, almost sickly-so to her, and she could still feel some of the fat on her tongue.

 _I think I'll stick with goat milk…_ She thought absently, returning to listen to the three Ranchers.

After finishing the meal, and tossing the rest of the milk into a nearby potted plant, Link began walking to the stairs. Her leg was now stiff having sat down for so long, causing her to wince slightly as she got up. When she went to walk on the staircase her ear twitched and she turned, surprising both her and Calon as the Rancher had her hand reached out to grab Link's attention. Calon deftly put her arm down with a light giggle. “Sorry for th' sudden appearance, Hero. But Ah wanted t' give ya somethin'.” Calon held out a piece of parchment. “Ya'll be leavin' soon, right? It's a map o' Hyrule. Ah didn't think ya had one and it's the least Ah could do fer saving my brother.”

Link unfolded the map, staring in awe at the large landscape. She had never known just how huge Hyrule was, but looking at this map overwhelmed her Ordon-raised mind. “Now this ain't no ordinary map. It has a special magic bound to it,” Calon ran her hand over a portion of it, focusing in on a field just North of the Faron Province. With a jolt, Link recognized Lon Lon Ranch's walls. “Whenever ya touch an area ya've been to, ya can see it in more detail. Ya can see that these few areas 'r' darker, shows ya haven't been to Kakariko and so on. Speakin' of which, Ah think that should be yer next destination. There's a nice fella there who'll let ya stay if ya ever get hurt.”

Link smiled gratefully, then was pulled into a hug. It was rather awkward, seeing as her face was eye-level with... _yeah_ , but Calon didn't seem to notice or care. “Ah really ought'a thank ya, Hero. Ah hope yer journey will be a safe one.”

 _Yeah, somehow I think it will be far from that,_ Link hugged back, then was let go.

With a final nod, Link walked back up the stairs, her eyes watering by the time she made it to the guest room. She saw that the food she left was no longer there, even if Midna was still in the rafters ignoring her. 'Um...hey?' Link awkwardly rubbed the back of her head, pushing the headache aside. 'How're ya?'

“How _are you_. And I'm...fine, I guess,” she said irritably, floating down to eye-level. “So, are we going?”

'Yep! I gotta map from Calon,' Link showed the parchment. 'An' she said it'll be best if we go to this place, Kakariko.'

“Well, it seems that is the direction where the Twilight is. So let's get going, mutt!” Midna jumped into her shadow and Link shook her head. Right, she almost forgot they had to get rid of that, too.

Once she strapped her bags and weapons on, Link straightened the stupid hat on her head and took a breath. The pain in her leg didn't feel as bad, but she wasn't sure if it was because she was getting used to it or not.

Link looked back at Lon Lon Ranch as she walked down the hill. She gave a small smile, hoping that they wouldn't find any more heartache.

When out of sight of the ranch, Link allowed herself to start shifting her weight to her right leg. Without the chance of getting caught, she could at least not force herself to walk normally.

She _really_ should have thought her 'plan' through. Here's to hoping she would learn for the future.

Pulling out the map, Link studied it. The small arrow indicating her position was pointed south, but they needed to go west. So, she turned shortly to the right, nodding when the point of the arrow changed with her. It was amazing, even if it was laced with magic. Tucking it into her satchel, she hefted up her belt and began walking. She would follow just off the road, not wanting to encounter more bandits. A repeat of yesterday was not a welcoming thought.

As she walked along the path, Link kept her eyes forward. She was concentrating only on thinking directly to herself. Trying to do so without her thoughts accidentally slipping to Midna was difficult. She'd never _had_ to be careful with her thoughts. But if Midna was right and there were more people out there that could read people's thoughts, she wanted to be somewhat prepared. She didn't like the idea that someone could learn everything about her if she wasn't careful _thinking to herself_.

She shuttered, feeling her concentration fall. This was followed by a headache so bad she almost puked. When her injured leg fell into an abandoned animal burrow by accident, she did. Doubled over, she retched into the grass. The action of her heaving stomach made her body hot, worsening her migraine. She saw a shadow beside her and glanced up, seeing Midna floated off to the side with a blank expression. Yet, for a moment, Link liked to imagine she saw concern on the Imp's face.

Midna herself was shaking, but other than that she just stared at Link. The Hylian fished out her canteen from her satchel, gulping down all she could. Unfortunately, this emptied the canteen. At the moment, though, she didn't care. She just wanted to cool off and get the taste of bile out of her mouth.

'That hurt,' she grumbled lightly, rubbing her stomach.

“That was hilarious,” Midna stated, a light smirk on her face.

Link panted, slowly looking up at the Imp. 'Screw. You.'

The words just made Midna giggle and pat the top of Link's head. “Trust me, I hate you, too, mutt.”

Link almost found herself wondering why she had to go through this, then kicked herself for it. All of this, Midna and going through Hyrule, was worth it if she could just find her friends. If she really was this 'Hero' Faron thought she was, well hey that was a bonus. One she didn't want, but a bonus nonetheless. Link rubbed her forehead, closing her eyes and counting to ten mentally. She couldn't afford for Midna to leave. She could endure this. She _had_ to.

For the first time in her life, Link mused at just how bad her temper was. She never lost it on the kids, that would be unfair, and the adults never gave her a reason. She wasn't even aware she had that big of a temper. But thanks to Midna she was sure it would be dangerous to have blow up in her face.

Before she could think something she'd regret, Link just looked at Midna and gave a small smirk of her own. Midna blinked, seeming shocked by the sudden change in expression.

'C'mon,' she thought, rubbing her leg as she began to walk again. For her friends. For the only family she's known.

Midna hovered behind, staring at Link's back as she began to whistle idly. Her gaze lifted and she looked at the Wall of Twilight in the distance. It would most likely take another day to reach it, especially with Link's leg hurt. But to Midna, it almost seemed closer.

She shook her head and scowled. She was thinking too hard on this.

She snapped her fingers, teleporting beside Link with a pop. The sound made her flinch, but she just glanced at Midna as the Imp entered her shadow.

'For the kids. For Ilia. And, maybe, for the people of Hyrule.'

-0-0-0-0-

He stared at the wall, stunned into mind-numbing horror. The others spared hateful glances every hour or so, shivering in terror. And for once he felt he fully deserved it. He was, after all, the one who stepped on the stupid stick. Who got them caught. Who...might have even killed Ilia...

Colin looked down at his hands sitting in his lap. It had taken about half a day, but they had made it to Kakariko Village. They had heard the roar of monsters and the scream of Ilia. Even if she said not to look back, he couldn't help himself. He had looked back and saw those Bokoblin creatures attack her. They beat her with their clubs...knocking her out.

He had to look forward after that. But he couldn't get the haunting image of Ilia, lying there and bleeding from her head, out of his mind. He deserved no less. He was always clumsy, but it had never hurt anyone but himself.

 _...Link's clumsy. Even clumsier than me_ , he thought with a timid smile. He missed her. He felt lost without his sister-figure beside him. She could never tell him it would be okay like his dad, or sing to him like his mum, but just her presence, her cheery way at looking at life, always gave Colin the energy to carry on through the day. Even if it was a bad day.

She hadn't been taken with them. She had been left behind at the Spirit Spring, unconscious. Colin knew she had followed them when she woke. She always went out of her way to help others. And Din's Hell have mercy on the poor soul who hurt her friends.

 _It will be okay_ , he thought, feeling weariness begin to seep in. They had run for so long... _Link will come. She'll save us. She'll find us, and Ilia, and everything will go back to normal...we'll be safe. We'll...be okay. I know it._

-0-0-0-0-

Dusk was falling. After their short bicker, neither of them had 'spoken' to the other. Link was fine with it, she was happy to have a break, even if just for her mind. She stretched her arms above her head as she finished fishing through her satchel for flint and steel. A small fire pit sat under the tree they decided to camp at.

But clouds were beginning to dot the sky. Link frowned. If it rained soon she would be out of luck for a while. Luckily her prepacked food was all salted so it wouldn't spoil. Plus, she got a little from the Lon Lon Ranchers.

She began striking the flint, trying to ignore the burning from bending her leg. Once she got a spark she grinned and stood, sitting down with her back on the tree as she got out her food. Midna let down the guard she had put up and floated over, crossing her arms. Link rolled her eyes, handing her some of the food. Besides Midna was still recovering from the Potion a little. It left most people with a big appetite after it wore off.

 _I'll have'ta be prepared to hunt tomorrow, if this keeps up,_ Link thought, leaning back against the tree trunk.

A light punch over her ear caused her to look at Midna, who flew to a branch above her. “I heard you, moron.”

'Maybe I don't wanna practice when I'm about to sleep,' Link yawned, closing her eyes.

“You should stay focused as much as possible when awake.”

Link, being the ever-mature teenager, stuck her tongue out at the Imp. Midna, on her part, simply rolled her eyes at Link's stupid antics. “Stop acting like a kid. I don't care if you could pass off as one, you aren't one.”

'Well what's that supposed to mean?' Link huffed, peeking an eye open to glance at the Imp.

“It means you're short, skinny and have no bust to speak of.”

And Link promptly blushed and looked away. 'At least I ain't naked.' This thought was swiftly followed by another. _Good Goddesses she's naked!_

“My people don't have the same laws of you Light Dwellers,” Midna scoffed. “So long as a man covers his genitals than anything is acceptable.”

Link covered her head with her arms, shaking it harshly. 'Nope nope nope! Too much info there, Midna!'

The Imp giggled, taking great delight in Link's discomfort. “What? You're _pretending_ to be a boy now, you can't get squeamish if people start talking about their hormo-”

'It was bad enough getting _that talk_ from Uli, I don't need to hear the _other side_ of it!' Link covered her ears, although she knew very well it wouldn't help.

“Huh, that brings up a good point. We're gunna have to be careful about your-”

'Shut up, Midna!' Link, fully flushed like a fresh tomato, brought the rim of her hat over her eyes and nose. Ears flat against the side of her head she felt her body temperature rise a good few degrees as Midna laughed loudly.

“Pft, you're too easy to fluster. It's fun.”

'Yeah, tons,' Link mind-mumbled, letting out a final yawn before she fell asleep.

-0-0-0-0-

 _Weak_.

Before her stood the tall figure, leering down at her with an ugly yellow gaze. She held her sword in both hands, pointing it at the imposing man. He merely looked at her without emotion. Behind him were the children and Ilia, tied up and half-dead.

_You can't even fight properly._

She ran forward, the tip ready to drive through his heart. He countered with a strike to her right arm. His own heavy, dark blade cut through like parchment, making her fall to the ground in pain. The sword clattered to the ground, unable to be lifted. She huffed, looking up.

_You can't lift a simple sword._

She tried to stand with the blade, but it sunk into the ground. Blood dripped down her right side, falling to the ground slowly. Her friends relied on her. She had to get past this man. She tried swinging the sword, but it was just too heavy for her. It _thunked_ uselessly against his thick armour.

_Your friends are relying on you. But why should they? You can't save them. You can't save anyone._

A massive hand wrapped around her throat, lifting her free off her feet. She pulled at it with her remaining hand, trying to pry it loose to save herself. Beyond his head she could see her friends beginning to fall limp. Their breathing became dangerously even. She could almost hear their heartbeats dwindling.

_Faron is wrong. You don't have the Spirit of the Hero inside you. You are a useless goat herder._

She watched, tears staining her cheeks, as the kids and Ilia began to fade. Her pseudo-sister gave her a final glance, one of broken hope, before the man and world around her also faded away. She fell to the ground, sobbing dryly. She heard footsteps and glanced through her bangs, seeing brown boots. She looked up, finding tan breeches and a green tunic before she saw her own face staring blankly at her.

It took Link a moment to realize she was now standing, and was looking down into a frozen pond. _You can't save Hyrule._ Link jerked, realizing these were all her thoughts. _It was doomed from the start._

Rain welcomed Link when she woke. It dripped through the branches and splattered her face, but she ignored it. The thudding in her chest and the weight on her mind took all her attention.

She turned her head to the side, her eyes falling on the sword. She slowly scooped it into her lap and unsheathed it a little, staring into her reflection through the silver blade.

Link stood, slinging the strap of the blade over her left shoulder, and grabbed her small Ordon Shield before walking off into the rain.

-0-0-0-0-

Midna let out a yawn when she woke up. She scowled lightly at the rain falling around her. It wasn't refreshing like what she was use to. She almost fell back asleep when she noted it was a little too quiet for so early in the morning. She sat up and looked down, seeing no signs of Link anywhere. The fire pit had died during the night, only a small smoke trail was left, and a spot in the grass was flattened.

“Oh she did _not_ just leave me here,” she muttered. She lifted off the branch and glided around the tree, her scowl darkening. _Where could_ _that idiot have gone?_

She was almost thinking of abandoning the mutt when she heard a _thunk_ in the distance. She watched the area where she heard it for a moment before flying over. Rounding a rock she blinked when she saw Link standing in front of a make-shift dummy made of bark and stone. The stones sparked, causing small plumes of smoke to rise, as the blade of her sword hit them. Her tunic and chain mail were set dryly under a rock.

And Link was holding her sword in one hand, the Ordon Shield strapped to her right forearm.

“What are you doing?”

Link jumped, looking over her shoulder to see Midna. The Imp noticed, besides Link's wet face, her eyes were red. She smirked. “Heh, have you been crying?”

Link brushed her hand across her cheek, flushed lightly, but otherwise didn't comment. Instead she just looked at the dummy intently, her entire body shaking. So she was cold. “Why are you even out here for?”

'Just...woke up. Couldn't sleep so I decided to practice.'

“Without me to kick you awake?”

Instead of Link getting annoyed, like Midna wanted, she just looked to the side and shrugged lightly. 'I guess not...'

Midna rolled her eyes, turning to go back to the tree. She didn't want to be in the rain any longer. “Well pack up. We might as well leave early today.”

_What is she not telling me?_

-0-0-0-0-

She couldn't tell Midna about her dream. The Imp would just mock her for it. Even though she knew Midna saw through her nervous lie, Link was glad the subject of her being up early was dropped. It was always annoying when people acted so surprised at her being awake before noon. Sure she liked sleeping in, but only a little bit.

…

Okay, she slept in a lot. Usually past noon-but that wasn't the point!

She glanced from over her shoulder to the blade in her hand. Somehow it seemed so much lighter now. Although she wasn't sure if it was because she was getting used to it or the boost of motivation.

_I've been dreaming a lot lately..._

It might have seemed odd if anyone were around to hear the thought, but Link rarely ever had a dream. Whenever she did she felt exhausted, like she hadn't even slept. Those days she normally slept even later than noon but she knew she couldn’t do that now. Too much was at stake to step aside for her habit of napping.

A cold gust of wind blew over the grass, making Link hug her arms to herself. She hated the cold but she hadn't wanted to practice and get overheated. She turned her gaze to the tunic and chain-mail lying peacefully under the rock. Link let out a sigh. She never liked tunics, they were always too big for her and often got caught on objects. The fact she was forced to wear it made her a little more than annoyed.

 _At least it's green,_ she mused, sheathing her weapons and walking to the clothes. _I'd have hated Faron if it was yellow._

She limped over to the pile, pulling on the chilly chain-mail before fitting the tunic over her head. Oddly enough when she put it on she felt something tingle across her skin. It only lasted a moment, almost making her think she imagined it, and left her with a warm feeling over her body. She hadn't noticed before. Could she only do so now because she had taken it off for the first time in about three days?

 _...I really need a bath._ Link felt like slapping herself for not doing so back at the ranch. By now she was too far away to warrant her going there just for a hot soak. No matter how good that might have felt.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Link lumbered her way back to the small campsite, seeing Midna destroying the remaining bits of the fire. She shivered harshly, not just due to the cold biting at her skin. She had never liked magic, but now she almost felt like she feared it. Which was ridiculous when living in a world where magic was considered a rare gift from the Goddesses that should be celebrated.

Or so Rusl had told her.

Ignoring her internal rambling, Link helped pack up her extra things into her satchel. It was going to be a long day traveling through the rain, and cold, but she had to endure it just like she has endured the burn in her leg. For the others.

 _I'm not weak,_ Link thought, her minding momentarily drifting back to her dream. _And I'm gonna prove that, even if it has to be to myself._

With no cloak to her name, Link walked out into the spring downpour with Midna inside her shadow. It was a little hazy due to the dry earth rising from the rain, but otherwise Link could feel days worth of grime beginning to wash off her, even if it was only a cold rinse.

_Note to self, buy soap in Kakariko._

“I agree. You smell really badly.”

'I doubt you smell any better.'

“I have magic to cleanse myself,” Midna boasted. “I _would_ offer you the spell, but I, being the kind and gracious pr-person I am wouldn't want to put your fickle mind through such torment.”

Because she hadn't been doing so since she met her. Link frowned, confused as to why Midna seemed to stutter mid-sentence. Although she came to the conclusion that Midna might still be tired. By the looks of it using magic was exhausting, so she didn't pry into the stammer.

Call it respect for Midna not pushing her earlier.

They continued through the field, Link occasionally bringing out the map to be sure they were going the right way. Very little was spoken between them. The odd time Midna would remind to put up her walls and just focusing on such left little room for Link to commune with Midna.

Link honestly could not fully ignore the happy feeling she got at remembering someone, for once in her life, could hear her clear as day. Even if it was a rather selfish and arrogant Imp.

About midday the clouds began to thin, leaking in a mild sunlight which made Link happy. She had been shivering non-stop the entire time. She hated that she had always been easy to get cold, even with Ordon's mild winters.

About an hour after the rain stopped Link spotted a figure in the distance. Smiling, she began to walk to them, although cautiously. She couldn't spot any weapons on them from where she was, but from what she has learned she shouldn't just trust some stranger.

Hmm, they seemed to be very small from where she was. How could that be-?

Link, with her injury still making her mind muddled, focusing on her 'mental walls', and from the lack of sleep the night before had failed to see the slowly descending nature of the road. In fact, if she had been sharp she would have realized she had walked off the path half an hour ago. Because of this she did not see the sudden drop before her.

She let out a yelp as her foot met air. She quickly became good friends with the hill as she rolled down it, hitting rocks and small shrubs along the way. While they slowed her down, the hill got steeper very quickly. Several times she stopped on a small outcropping, only to continue when they broke under her.

After a long ride, in which she felt her leg burn up a-new, she landed on her face in a mud puddle. She pushed herself from the mud before flipping onto her back, taking short pants while her mind caught up to her body.

_...Ow!_

She let out a low hiss as she sat up, holding her injured thigh tightly to her chest. She could even feel her eyes sting from the pain. But knowing that would only cause a certain Imp to mock her she held them back. Instead she focused on the sudden shadow that fell over her.

Link gulped softly before looking up and sighing in relief. It was just a man. Although he looked odd, wearing a white short-sleeved shirt and shorts, with a red bag and flag strapped to his back. He looked perplexedly down at her, offering a small smile.

“Why hello there, young man!” he greeted, crouching down. Link, on her part, gave him a mild glare. Was it really _that_ easy to mistake her for a boy? Was it the short hair? “That was quite some trip!” he laughed at his own joke. “Are you okay?”

Link just nodded, pushing herself to her knees. The action made her leg burn but she did her best to ignore it. That is to say she mentally swore so badly it would have made Uli clean her mouth with soap if she could speak. “Well that's good! The name's Postman Maverick! I work at Hyrule Castle Town! But I can't get there right now, there's this _huge_ wall blocking the way to West Hyrule. Can't get through to Kakariko and deliver this,” he showed Link a pile of letters. Her heart pumped in her ears when she saw _Mayor Bo_ on one of them. She pointed to it curiously. Postman Maverick looked from it to her for a few seconds.

“Do you know this man? Oh! You must be the 'Link' he mentioned! You look just like he said!” he passed the letter to Link. “Well if you could take this to the address in Kakariko that would be great! So long!”

With a blow of the whistle around his neck, which made Link's ears ring slightly, he ran off with low grunts.

Link blinked after the strange man several times. Some Postman gave a letter to a person just because their name so happened be on it. And just on a chance she was even 'Link' at all.

Nonetheless, Link looked down at the letter. Could it be a clue to finding the kids and Ilia? Opening it up, she read through it as quickly as she could.

 _Renado blah blah girl named Link blah blah_ _delivering sword blah three days blah blah blah..._ _S_ he frowned, finding nothing more than Mayor Bo describing her and her task at delivering the sword. It said nothing about the kids or Ilia. Some help that was.

She felt a chill run down her spine and looked over her shoulder to see Midna in her face. With a yelp she spun around and stumbled back, falling onto her butt and panting. 'Don't do that!'

“So what does it say?” Midna asked, ignoring her and plucking the letter from her hand.

'Can you not read Hylian?'

“Nope. So?”

Link gave a quick summary which made Midna quirk an eyebrow. “And there are words saying 'she' and 'girl'?”

'Yep.'

“I see...” Midna promptly flicked her thumb and a small flame burst on the end. Link jumped back, too startled by the magic to realize what Midna was about to do. Her jaw fell open when the Imp turned the letter to ash in her palm, then blew on it to send it scattering through the air.

Link, thrusting her hands at the floating ash, gave Midna the best 'What in Din's Hell was _that_?!' look she could muster.

“I don't want any evidence escaping that you might be a girl. My idea of you being a boy is very important.”

She didn't elaborate as to _why_.

'Whatever, let's just go.' Link thought as she walked forward, hands in her pockets.

It took several more hours, the sun was hovering over the hills, before Link and Midna got to a canyon of sorts. Not far beyond it they found the Wall of Twilight looming ominously across the sky. Before they went in, however, Link noticed some of those green Bokoblin-like creatures. With a soft 'gah!' she dove behind a tree before she got noticed.

Link peeked around the tree, sighing when they hadn't seen her, and found that it seemed to be the remains of a camp. The grass was burnt in some places, flattened by tents in others, and a few tents were still set up with the two or three remaining creatures.

She would have liked to know what they even were.

“What are you hiding for? There's only three of them, I'm sure even you can take them on,” Midna rolled her eyes.

Truth be told, Link just didn't want to fight with her leg still injured. It didn't help that the last encounter with these things ended with her getting knocked over the head. That's the last thing she wanted.

While the front of her skull was used to such impact (it wasn't uncommon for those living in Ordon to butt heads with the Goat kids), the back wasn't so tough.

Link crouched lower, thinking it best just to sneak away, but her foot tugged something and made her trip forward. Spitting grass from her mouth, she looked up at a grunt to see several of the Bokoblin-like creatures running at her. She stood and tried to back off, but tripped again. She looked at her foot to find it tangled in some roughly cut rope.

She pulled out her sword as best she could, holding it up as the things ran at her. The tip of the blade dug into one of their necks when they couldn't stop. Its body tumbled over her and landed behind her, while the other two swung at the same time.

Grunting lightly, Link rolled to the side. While her foot got even more tangled, she dodged the dual attack. She heard Midna sigh before the Imp appeared behind the creatures, her hair-hand coming alive and grabbing both their heads. Link's jaw dropped in horror as she squeezed and the things heads exploded.

Midna smirked, dusting off her hands. “Well, there's that. Idiot,” she hit her over the head. “Next time look where you're stepping.”

Link sighed, sitting up so she could undo the rope. 'I was focused on the monsters...'

“As a fighter you need to focus on all your surroundings. If you get too caught up looking at one thing, you'll never notice something in front of you.”

'If it's so easy why don't _you_ fight more?'

“I can't fight much, not in this world. It's too bright,” she scowled at the sun, eyes in slits. “And with the affects of that Potion still making me tired I don't think I could summon much magic anyway.”

'Maybe that isn't a bad thing,' Link muttered in her mind, finally freeing her foot. 'What about if it's night?'

“Not much better. Your world is too bright for my kind.”

Link's eyebrows furrowed. Her kind? Did Midna mean Imps or something else?

If Midna heard that thought, she gave no sign and sunk back into Link's shadow. Link began walking towards the cut path, not noticing she stepped on a half-snapped stick on her way.

Stepping into the shadow of the wall, Link began to shiver. The temperature seemed to drop drastically, leaving her with a strong urge to run the opposite way. The closer she got, the more her heart pounded. About three metres away from the wall, she stopped dead, knees knocking. She would be forced to become a wolf again. Would it be as bad as the first time?

Midna came out, casting a smirk at Link before floating into the wall, leaving ripples behind. Silence fell over the land, making Link's nerves rise ten-fold. Gulping, she glanced over her shoulder, half expecting Midna to pop up. Looking back at the wall, she let out a yelp when Midna's hair/hand grabbed her.

Passing through the chilly Wall, Link was left dangling in the air for a few moments before the hand vanished. Landing with her face in the dirt, she felt a headache rap against her head. Like when she first was brought into the Twilight, the world around her began to pulse with each slow, agonizing heartbeat. The mark on her hand began to glow a brilliant gold as the fire spread through her body. She let out a low moan, feeling her spine and legs snapping into their unnatural place. She noticed that the pain was much lesser than the first time, but it was still over-all a very unpleasant feeling.

For the final touch, a swarm of the black Twilight Particles covered her entire body, forming into fur before bursting off her and leaving her stunned in the dirt.

Blinking several times, Link shakily sat back on her paws, whimpering slightly at the wound on her leg. She looked down at it, finding it was bleeding again, and began licking it. It took her a good minute before she realized what she was doing. Stopping mid-lick, Link froze and blinked three times before jerking into a straight position, her back stiff and rigid. _That_ was weird.

At Midna's giggle her ears fell back sheepishly. The Imp was floating cross-legged, arms behind her head. She didn't say anything at first, instead looking up at the orange-painted sky and navy-blue clouds. “Aren't the clouds of Twilight beautiful today?” she said almost wistfully. Link tilted her head, feeling she was temporarily forgotten, as Midna actually _smiled_. There was no hint of smugness behind it. Just a simple smile.

Midna, seeming to remember who was with her, sharply looked at Link, who's tail was wagging slightly. Midna's smile turned to a scowl. “What are you looking at, mutt?” This made Link promptly stop her tail. Midna rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers, conjuring the map. Levitating it in front of her, she hummed lightly as she glanced down the path ahead. “Wow, this seems almost _too_ simple. This Kakariko place you mentioned is just down this dirt road. No turning or anything. There is a bridge, but that's about it.”

Midna put the map away and sat on Link's back as the Hylian-turned-wolf stood. She took some weight off her hind leg and began walking forward, keeping an eye out for any enemies. She didn't want to run into those Messengers or Beasts or whatever they were so soon.

Not long down the path, Link's front paw caught something, making her stumble. She saved herself from face-planting, but accidentally pushed Midna forward onto her head. Midna, fixing her helmet-hat, scowled and hit the top of her head roughly. “What I'd tell you about looking around you?”

Link's ears flattened as she sheepishly smiled, even if Midna couldn't see it. As the Imp settled on her back again, Link looked between her front paws to see what she stumbled over. It was a stick. She almost left it be, but noticed a red stripe on it. Turning with a tilted head, Link lowered her face to the stick. Almost out of instinct, she began to dig around it, making Midna cough. “Hey! What's the big idea?!”

Link paused, her heart hammering, when she uncovered a hilt of a familiar sword. _No..._ Link grabbed the hilt in her mouth and pulled, finding her half-broken wooden sword. She let it drop at her paws, stunned. Talo had this last, which means they came this way. But it was broken. Did that mean they were all hurt? Or mean they got away from danger? Sadly sniffing the stick, Link reeled back in surprise when she caught four different scents. She didn't know how she could tell, but Link knew these belonged to the kids.

Ignoring Midna's questions, Link lowered her snout to the dirt and began to sniff around. She had to find the trail and track them down. She needed to know that _they were okay._ It concerned her she didn't find any traces of Ilia, but one step at a time. Maybe these four scents just overtook hers.

Link's eyes widened and she stopped for a moment, sniffing more to make sure. _I found it!_ she stood straight, her tail wagging, before bending down and sniffing the trail out. She began to fast walk, then trot, then full-out sprint. Unfortunately, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going.

Midna, holding onto Link's mane, grunted and scowled as she looked ahead. A fraction of fear crossed her face when she saw a canyon before her. There was supposed to be a bridge, but it seemed to have been taken away, leaving behind an arch of sorts. Not wanting her helper to plummet to her stupid death, she grabbed the wolf's earrings and pulled. This caused her to yelp and quickly reel back, planting her paws into a skid. Midna didn't let up until they stopped.

She wouldn't admit it, but she had closed her eyes. Now opening them she saw Link was but centimetres away from falling off the edge, the front of her paws were even over the edge.

The Imp gave Link a harsh glare and lifted her hand off her mane. With a snap of her fingers she summoned some orange lightning to dance across her fingertips. She planted it on Link's head and shocked her, ignoring the loud howls of pain to stop.

After a few long moments, Midna took her hand off and floated from Link's back. The wolf lay on her side, fur smoking slightly and whimpering. Slowly and shaking, Link turned her head to Midna, who was still glaring at her.

'...Pay attention?'

Midna said nothing, she just glared harsher.

'Pay attention, got it,' Link slowly got to her paws. Her fur stood on end from whatever magic Midna used. 'What did you do?'

“I shot you with lightning. From now on I _will_ punish you if you mess up. I've worked too hard for you to die now.”

Link let out a low growl-grunt. 'You? All you've done is hang out in my shadow.'

“Did you forget I almost _died_ yesterday because of your stupid plan?”

Link sat slowly, ears falling. _She's right. She hasn't done nothing_. 'Sorry, I guess.'

“Whatever. Oh no...”

Blinking, Link looked over her shoulder. Three Twilight Messengers lumbered out of the shadows, their masked gaze locked onto them. Link, rigid, slowly turned to face them, a rumble forming deep in her chest. Lowering her head, but keeping her eyes on them, her lip curled up in a snarl. How did these things sneak up on her?

She realized just how stupid she'd been just charging forward.

She didn't feel Midna land on her back, but also didn't have time to question why. One of the Messengers ran forward, raising both claws to swipe at her. She ducked the first swing and rolled over, feeling the claws nick her shoulder. Getting to her paws from the roll, she leaped forward. Her claws dug into the skin on its shoulders as she snapped at its throat, trying not to think about the sticky, gooey blood pouring from the wound into her mouth.

It let out a roar as it shook, flinging her off. She landed ungracefully in a pile at the bottom of the red-runed wall surrounding them. Before she could think she ran between their legs, pivoting on her front left paw, and held her stance as she forced her back leg straight. It burned, but she would be faster this way. She noticed it took the monsters a few seconds to turn around. They seemed built for damage and taking hits, but she had always had quick feet. Paws in this case.

Before she fully thought it, Link knew she had a plan. She walked backwards slowly from the beasts as they ran at her, then jumped to the side when one tried to strike. She began to run in circles around them, jumping between their legs and changing direction rapidly. This caused them to stagger and grow agitated, almost sporadic in their attacks.

The Messenger she had first attacked, clearly having enough, tilted its head to the darkened sky and let out its unGoddessly screech. Link howled in turn, tripping over her paws and rolling to a stop. She covered her ears with her paws, trying to drown out the painful cry, but sharp claws raked down her side. They weren't deep, but they were long and drew blood. She rolled, wincing as dirt clung to her wounds, and bit its ankle. It kicked, hitting her snout and making her stagger back.

'Midna?' she stretched out her mind, trying to put Midna's lessons to work.

“...Very well.” For a single moment Midna looked down with her eyes closed before sitting on top of Link, raising her hands up. The large circle surrounded them, crackling with lightning. Link winced, having just been on the receiving end of that, but held still as the two beasts slowly lumbered into the circle. With a growl she lunged forward, the magic from the circle coursing through her and causing her to rip through the beasts quickly.

They fell with loud thuds, soon turning into Twilight Particles before transforming the portal they used to get here teal. Link sat down harshly, panting and shaking lightly from the magic used. It still felt so strange going through her body like that.

She noticed Midna was quiet and looked over her shoulder. The Imp was staring at the portal, her eyes misted over with so much emotion Link almost questioned if it was Midna at all. When the beginning of tears began to fill the bottom of Midna's eyes the Imp blinked and exhaled deeply, looking at Link sharply.

“Well looks like we're out of luck. With that bridge out we won't be able to progress, unless we find it. What are the chances of that happening?”

Link turned to where the bridge should have been, looking over the edge cautiously. She couldn't see if it had fallen into the ravine below but something was nagging at the back of her mind. She was forgetting something, but what?

She ran her mind through the events of the last few days. Between the big events she couldn't remember many of the small details. Yet there was one simple detail she was beginning to recall, something before the Forest Temple-

 _Bridge!_ Link stood up, her tail wagging unconsciously as she remembered. 'In North Faron Woods there was a bunch of wood leaning on a wall! Close to where we killed those monsters before the Forest Temple! I think that could be used! Oh wait, how do we get here?'

“...I don't know what I'm more angry about, the fact you came up with that idea before me or that you called the Shadow Messengers monsters.”

That confused Link, but Midna simply lifted off her back and hovered away. Link turned to see Midna underneath the portal, humming thoughtfully. She closed her eyes and an orange glow surrounded her body lightly, making Link's tail stop wagging. When Midna opened her eyes again she was smirking. “Ah yes, we can use that.” She turned to Link. “We can use these Warp tunnels to transport us quickly across Hyrule. We can only do so in places where we have...dealt with the Messengers. That includes those Spirit Springs and the area before the Temple.”

'Oh cool!' Link grinned, trotting forward. 'So you'll go get it?'

“No, we're going together.” Link's ears fell. “If there is something dangerous on the other side I won't be able to fend it off. I _am_ only a shadow in your realm.”

That made sense, even if Link wasn't looking forward to this Warping. She had a feeling that was what Midna used to get them out of Hyrule Castle, although Link noticed there hadn't been a Warp tunnel there.

“I got use to your village through the last bit of magic reserves I had,” Midna pinched the bridge of her nose. Link herself was feeling a mild headache. “Using these won't be a big deal.”

Link didn't get much time to think on it before Midna twirled, vanishing while flying to the tunnel. The next moment Link felt her body go numb as she broke into Twilight Partials. Reforming on the other side left a shiver down her spine and she looked around, finding the sun had set in their few minutes inside the Twilight. Yet despite the dim light from the moon above she could see very well. Were her senses working even when she wasn't focused on them?

Nonetheless she smiled lightly at the twinkling stars above. For some reason she didn't feel very tired, despite not getting the best sleep the night before. Although she was possibly just focused on the current task and riding on the hope the children were safe within Kakariko.

Midna was floating ahead of her, looking around the clearing for the bridge. Link was a little confused at how the kids could have gotten across with the bridge being here, but maybe they were further ahead of her than she thought?

It took maybe ten minutes before the two of them found an odd shape among the rocks and foliage. Link pushed a bush down a little and smiled when she saw abnormal dark wood. 'Hey I think I found it!'

Midna flew over, hovering beside Link as she studied the uncovered bridge. She gave a small sneer, crossing her arms. “Ugh, this is different,” Midna's comment made Link's ears wilt slightly. “The arch is different and it looks short.”

'Will it fit the ravine?' Link asked, sitting down to rest off her leg for a second.

“I can make it work,” Midna said, facing the broken bridge. Link stood back, watching carefully as Midna tilted her face down before flicking her arms to her sides. Following the motion was a crackle as Midna's hair/hand sprouted from the helmet, orange magic dancing from each limb. It began to encase the bridge as Midna looked up and raised all three limbs. With a soft grunt which turned into a cry, the bridge shook violently and tore from the earth, ripping up plants and dirt as it began to rise.

Link stared blankly as the bridge began disintegrating into Twilight Particles, not sure if she should be scared or amazed. She strained her neck as she watched the Particles vanish within the Warp tunnel.

She cringed when the chilled numbness filled her body, closing her eyes. She kept them closed even after she felt her paws greet a wooden surface. It shook, making her sit down to stay steady. After a few moments the shaking stopped and Link opened her eyes, finding herself in the middle of the bridge. The wood was darker than the remaining arch, but it had been big enough to fit the ravine. She felt Midna sit down on her back as she stood.

With the problem solved Link began walking forward. A rough dirt path lead to a gate further down a small hill so she followed it, and she kept her ears perked for any sounds of danger. After the last two run-ins with monsters she didn't feel too keen on being caught unaware.

“Alas, you're learning. I think I have a treat somewhere.”

Hard to do when you have a degrading Imp on your back.

Link chose to ignore Midna and instead follow the road to a black gate. It was closed, with iron spikes protruding from the top and sides. Getting closer Link caught the smell of copper and cringed, confused as to what it could be. It took no time spotting the mass splatter of red across the gate. The sight of so much blood made Link whimper, her ears and tail lowering.

“What? Scared of a little blood?” Midna giggled. “Never took you as one for being squeamish.”

'Only because the kids are beyond this gate,' Link thought, not caring if the thoughts were heard as she sniffed to the trail left behind. Of course she wouldn't admit to Midna that she _was_ squeamish. She placed a paw on the gate, mindful of the spikes. Peeking through the bars she could see the shapes of homes. Kakariko Village. She was so close now, but how could she get past this gate? There was no hope in Din's Hell she'd climb over it.

Midna tugged her left earring, making her glare at the Imp before spotting a small hole leading underneath the gate. Sparing the Imp a sheepish grin Link began to dig, almost taking a cynical joy out of hearing Midna complain about getting pebbles thrown at her. She went inside Link's shadow as she crawled under the freshly dug entrance and to the other side. Link shook herself free of the dirt before pausing once more.

Why was she gaining all these mannerisms as a wolf? Shaking her fur, licking her leg. It was almost like the body was controlling her, not the other way around.

 _Heh, next thing you'll know I'll be chasin' my own tail,_ Link thought, limping down the path through the cliffs. She slowed down when she saw three black shapes lumbering about a spring. It seemed to be similar to Ordona's and Faron's Springs although Link couldn't be sure with the Twilight. Standing to the side of the Spring was a dome-like building with boarded up windows and doors. The roof seemed to be in bad repair, but otherwise it stood sturdy against the Shadow Messengers' attacks at the walls. Link let her gaze wander down the dirt road and found various buildings in disrepair, all left abandoned and forgotten. Boarded, crack windows with paint dully chipping from the stone, dead grass and collapsing roofs. Somehow she imagined Kakariko to be...grander.

Her eyes turned back to the Messengers, who luckily hadn't noticed her yet. She looked back at her leg, hoping she could find a Potion somewhere in the village to heal it up. If she didn't get it healed soon she feared it would get infected, if it hadn't already. And doubting she had the balance to fight on three legs (if the last fight was any indication) when she could barely fight on four she sucked in a deep breath and placed the wounded leg on the ground. She winced, but turned her attention to the beasts, walking forward slowly.

“I'll get the attack ready,” Midna sighed quietly, her hands crackling with the orange magic. Link crouched, slowly walking up to the trio of beasts. With the spell already up she felt less scared of them.

When she got into their sight, the familiar red walls slammed into the ground behind her. All three Messengers ran at her, almost inside the spell's circle before it faded. Link jumped in confusion and looked back at Midna, who was staring at the center Messenger with a horrified expression.

'What's wrong?' Link asked, but was distracted by the sound of a growl. She looked up to see the beasts looming over her and yelped, running through their legs to escape their attack. She skidded on the water and spun, her leg jerking violently. She ignored it and instead looked back at Midna. 'What was that about? Why'd you call it off?'

The Imp looked down at her, her eyes for once showing fear. She didn't even seemed bothered Link saw. “I can't fight these.”

'What?!'

Midna lifted off her back, hovering over the walled ring. “You'll have to do this yourself.”

'Midna!' Link cried out as the Imp vanished. Her eyes fell on the monsters rushing at her, the ground shaking under their feet. She ran under them again, but her back leg was nicked by one of their claws when they took a swipe at her. Yelping, she continued to run from the creatures until she met the barrier. Pivoting, she crouched low and glanced around, hoping Midna was just playing some cruel joke. She wouldn't just leave Link to get killed, would she?

'Midna! I need your help killing these things!' Link thought, her mind swimming at the effort of trying to think directly to the Imp. Without even knowing if she was around Link wasn't sure if she should bother.

A roar woke her from her frantic thoughts and she howled as the Messenger before her picked her up, wrapping its claw around her neck. Horrifying flashbacks of being pulled into the Twilight the same way awoke in her and she howled to the dark sky, clawing at the Messenger's face in a futile attempt to stop it from crushing her throat and ribs. Her back left claw snagged on something around the Messenger's neck, making her leg halt and jerk violently. She only got a moment to glance at a silver necklace before the dark beast threw her aside. She rolled in the shallow water, her bones aching. She wasn't allowed the honour to stand when a second jumped on top of her, crushing her under its weight.

Her howl echoed in her hears as she tried to escape but was left struggling. She saw the beast raise a claw in the reflection of the water and saw her own terrified face. Squeezing her eyes shut, she let out a final, desperate cry, 'MIDNA HELP!'

It was like an entire barricade was taken down. While before it had hurt to try and think outside of her own mind, for the first time Link felt no hint of a migraine. She could feel her thoughts almost echo through the still air, reaching far and wide to whoever bothered to listen. For once in her life, Link felt like she truly had a voice.

The moment was short-lived as her mind caught up to her body, which currently had a giant claw ripping through her left leg. Feeling her stomach lurch from the ever-adding pain to her leg and the goat-like strike of a migraine Link was almost glad wolves didn't puke.

The Messenger suddenly shrieked, backing off of Link and into the corner, covering its disk-like face with its claws. Faintly Link could feel a warm light course through her, making her blood pump faster. The feeling encouraged her to stand on her paws, her half-ripped hind leg lifted close to her stomach. She saw her paws and found the birthmark on her left paw glowing strongly, like the times she transformed. The light caused the Messengers to screech, in turn making Link collapse and cover her ears. The sound left ringing in her ears before the smell of lightning met her nose.

She peeked through her paws in time to see an orange bolt of lightning fly over top her head. She yelped, but wasn't struck. Instead the Messenger behind her fell to the ground motionless.

“You're useless.” Link shot her head up to see Midna hovering in front of her. The light from her birthmark was dying and the display had easily caught the other monsters attentions. Link hadn't even been aware they got bored of her. “Let me handle...these.”

The familiar circle surrounded Link as Midna landed on her back, the hair-hand rising up. Link didn't have the strength in her leg to move, but she didn't have to as the Messengers ran into the circle. Midna let the magic run its course as it shot Link off like an arrow, cutting through the beasts in seconds. They let out a final cry before falling, exploding into Particles and rising into the air to form a Warp tunnel.

Midna hovered off Link's back and she watched the Imp glide to a glint in the water. It was the chain Link had felt, left behind from the beast. She limped up behind Midna, but the Imp hid what was on it in her hair-hand. She didn't look at Link but in the corner of her eye Link could see...regret? Shame? Anger?

Anger. Link should have been angry with Midna. The Imp left her to die for no reason. If Link was anyone else she would have ripped her throat out, but Link refused to be like those mindless raiders. Instead, the Hylian-turned-wolf sat beside Midna in the water and timidly pressed her nose to the Imp's cheek. This made Midna jerk away in shock and stare at Link.

Link allowed her tail to wag, forgetting to feel sheepish about it and instead bowing her head lightly. 'Thanks.' For coming back, for saving her. For hearing her. Link didn't care what she was thankful for, she was just happy to say it.

“...Whatever...” Midna said halfheartedly, sitting in the air.

Link brushed a paw over the spring's water, looking at the reflection of them both. 'It ain't whatever. Ya didn't have to come back and save me, y'know.'

“...Call it even for the bee's nest thing.”

For once, Link smiled at Midna. Somehow she felt there was more to it but didn't dare push it. Maybe Link had been wrong about the Imp, maybe they did care about each other.

The moment of content silence was ruined when Midna smacked Link over the head with her hair-hand. “You completely broke the mental wall we were building. We'll have to start over again.”

'Oh…' Link used her good hind leg to scratch behind her ear.

“Young youth...” Link jumped at the weak, male voice. She turned around, spotting a small mass of light hovering above the spring. “I am...Eldin...Guardian of this land...from the power of the Twilight...I am weak...much like my Brother and Sisters...I beg you...find my lost light...and bring it back to me...” Link walked forward, ears flat on her skull. So this was a Spirit Spring. The final fragments of light let out a weak flash before a gold vine dropped from the center. Link nosed the Vessel before it latched around her neck. “I cannot...help you more...I am too weak...”

“Say no more, we got the deal,” Midna cut in, impatiently tapping Link's head before sitting on her. “We did this before.”

The new Spirit said nothing more and Link turned away, limping out of the water. Without the fear and adrenaline running laps through her body, Link picked up a sent she was beginning to get very familiar with. She looked up at the dome building, walking to the door and clawing at the base. She could see the faint glow of a person through the window, but gave up on them opening the door for her.

Sighing, Link began walking around the dome. “Aren't we supposed to find those bugs?”

'The kids are in here,' Link whimpers at the back door of the building. 'I need to see them. I need to know they're okay…'

“There's a way,” Midna tugged her ears up. Her eyes fell on a dead tree beside the dome, the branches leaving a small bridge to the roof. “I can get us up there no problem.”

'But my leg-'

Midna was already hovering above the branch, smirking down at her. “Well? Leap at me!”

Link sighed. Could Midna be considerate once? Her leg almost felt like it could get taken off by a bad stumble and she was having a Din's Hell of a time trying to balance on only three paws. She desperately hoped there would be no more Messengers to deal with.

'But the kids…' Link turned her neck to look at the dome, her ears flat. After a few moments she gave a firm nod and looked at Midna, crouching low and risking putting her hind leg in pain.

Midna began to glow faintly as Link launched forward, pushed by the surge of magic. She landed on the bare branch, pushing off before it snapped off and fell to the dead grass below. She rolled on the roof, coming to a slow stop in the center. She shook her head clear of a dizzy spell and stood, looking around for any indication of an entrance. Unfortunately all she could see was bare roof.

'Oh come on! Are there _any_ other entrances to-' Link was cut off by a crack under her paw. She looked down and saw a portion of the roof breaking under her. It sent her through the roof, landing roughly on the ground inside.

Letting out a pained groan, Link pushed herself to her paws and held her head down lightly, looking up with her eyes. Her body shot straight when she saw several flames sitting in a cluster, a separate flame at the window. Tentatively, Link focused on the flames and blinked her eyes.

The sight caused tears to well in her eyes.

Huddled around a tall man with long black hair and dark skin were the kids. Talo, Malo, Beth and Colin sat quietly with another girl similar looking to the man among them. All four of them looked near to fainting with bags under their eyes, bruises, scratches and grime covered them. But all Link could see were the Ordonian children safe and sound, protected from the horrors of outside the dome.

 _Kids…_ she thought, walking forward to look them all in the eyes. They couldn't see or hear her, but she didn't care. She let herself collapse onto her stomach, a smile spreading over her face in pure joy and relief. _Thank the Goddesses._

“Ey, I don't see those monsters anymore.” Link raised her head to the window. The final flame was a balding red-haired man with a large bear-belly, overalls and a strange helmet on top his head. He was staring at the window cautiously before he turned to the others. “Do you think they've given up and gone home?”

“We can't be too sure,” the dark-skinned man said calmly. “These are unlike any other monster I've seen before in Hyrule.”

“Damn right they ain't,” the red-haired man scoffed, leaning on the wall beside the window. “Normal monsters don't just show up from nowhere. Funny thing is when they first arrived there were only two of 'em.”

Link felt Midna grab her mane tightly, but stayed focused on what the man was saying.

“Then one of the local ladies went out to try and fight 'em. Ended up getting killed in a second. Head seared off like a dandelion head.” Link heard a whimper and looked at Beth sadly, then the man angrily. “Then next time I look there's three of the damn things! If you add up the math it ain't hard to understand she became like 'em somehow. Next thing you know they'll be lying in wait out of my sight, like on the roof or something,” the man glared at the roof while Link glared at him. He was scaring the kids! Although the girl didn't seem too concerned… “We let our guard down and bam! We get our heads taken off by things we didn't even see! Bet ya they'll even break down the doors if given the chance-”

'Stop talkin' ya idiot!' Link growled at the man, but didn't need to think such.

“Barnes!” the man yelled.

The stress was too much for Beth. The poor girl began crying into her hands, unable to stop. Everyone, even Midna, fixed Barnes in a harsh glare, causing the man to sheepishly pull down the helmet over his face. After a few moments he crouched forward.

“Hey, Renado, you know this place better than anyone! There's gotta be a way to escape without being seen, right?” Barnes asked sheepishly, trying to fix the mess he made.

'Bo mentioned Renado his letter. This is the Shaman of Kakariko?'

Renado stayed quiet, his eyes landing on the large statue in the center of the room. Link took this moment to actually look around, the room was large with stairs to a strange pseudo-walkway of sorts, four torches placed in several locations on the wall. The statue in the center was some sort of bird with a large bill and a long tail. Why was it so interesting to the man?

“There is a cellar, beneath the statue. It leads to the graveyard, we could find a safe way out there.”

“Wha? Well help me move this thing!” Barnes stepped through Link while Midna floated to the side, making her shiver. The man began pushing against the statue, making Renado sigh.

“The torches,” he said. “Light them and the statue moves to reveal the cellar.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Barnes grabbed a stick from a small lamp and lit a center candle before the girl spoke up.

“That would be unwise. When dad told me to close the cellar I saw some bugs covered in lightning,” she said, causing Barnes to back away from the statue in panic. “It should be still trapped there.”

“Well shoot, we're still trapped here and now with a crying girl,” Barnes muttered as he began looking out the window again. He was damn lucky only Link heard him.

_Wait 'til I bring the light back. I'll have you meet two nice friends of mine._

Her attention turned back to Beth, who was crying even harder. She walked up to her and put a paw on the seat beside her, wishing more than ever to be solid.

But for once Link wasn't the one to comfort someone in grief.

“Beth...Beth it'll be okay,” Colin said quietly, sitting on his knees in front of Beth and beside Link. He reached out a hand to her shoulder but she jerked away. Link's ears fell. Beth was always kind to Colin. Why was she rejecting his comfort now?

“Stop saying it will be okay, Colin. It won't be,” Talo scowled darkly, making Colin shrink in on himself slightly.

“But it _will_ be okay. Link's coming to save us all.”

That did the trick. Beth stopped crying immediately and turned to face Colin, as did everyone else. Renado, the girl and Barnes seemed the most confused, although only Barnes showed any reaction. Colin, under the stares, blushed and looked away, unknowingly looking into Link's eyes. “I can feel it...” he trailed off.

Link felt tears well in her eyes and hovered a paw on Colin's leg fondly. He believed in her? Even though the last he saw her she was still a Goat Herder? How could he hold so much faith in someone who allowed this all to happen? Who hadn't been strong enough to stop a bunch of green monsters on pigs?

Beth and Malo smiled lightly, but Link saw the doubt on Talo's face. He was always one to believe it when he saw it for himself. She didn't mind, she was just glad to know they were safe and sound.

“Eh...what kinda name is 'Link?'” Barnes piped up, but jerked back to looking outside when everyone stared at him. It was a clear sign to shut his mouth before he stirred up trouble again.

 _What kinda name is 'Barnes?'_ Link growled back.

“Aww, the little munchkin believes in you. Such a shame his roll model is a coward,” Midna sighed wistfully. “What a pain it must be, being in front of their faces and not even seen! Tee hee hee! Oh don't give me that sour look. Just because you don't share their fate because of this so called 'Hero's blood' doesn't mean you are surviving the Twilight any better. Your lucky that shiny birthmark of yours is working, you'd be a spirit yourself otherwise.”

She kicked Link's sides, jerking her head at the statue. “Well we have a job to do. Hurry up.”

'Yeah, just...gimme a minute here, please?' Link asked, lying down at the children's feet and putting her head on her paws. 'It feels like so long...since I've seen them…'

“It's been a week,” Midna said, but Link shifted her head lightly and closed her eyes, unknowingly falling asleep.

Midna sighed, contemplating zapping Link awake but paused when she looked at the four tired and scared children. A pained expression crossed her face for a fraction of a second before she simply sat down on the top of the statue, leaning back on it and letting her gaze wander. Reluctantly her eyes kept glancing at Link, each time she debated waking her up.

 _She_ is _hurt even more because of you…_

...Damn.


	9. Reunited

_Something isn't right…_

A voice began nagging at the back of Link's head, not allowing her a moment's rest. There was one thing missing.

_No...not a thing…_

Like an arrow Link shot up, panting heavily and eyes wide. She scanned the dome room, finding the kids once again. But no one else. _Ilia! She's not here! Oh, Link, you_ idiot _!_ She flopped down and hit the top of her head with her paws. _How could you have not noticed that your best friend is missin'? Great Goddesses, and Faron says Hyrule depends on me…_

Link stood up and began to pace, ignoring her burning leg. It made no sense. Ilia was taken with Colin, and Colin was with the other kids so she must have been with them. What happened to her? Did she get taken away from them? Did she get hurt? Or...or…

She gulped, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth. She refused to even think it. She hoped with all her heart that the worst that could happen _didn't_ happen. So Ilia had to be somewhere else in Hyrule. Somewhere safe, and warm, and not a cold pit in the ground.

 _Dammit, Link, you're makin' yerself upset!_ Link forcefully stomped her injured leg, not caring about the jolt of pain. _Ilia will be fine. She's strong and resourceful. Din's Hell she might even be in the village, just in a different building…_

“And let's just hope the lady that guy wasn't talking about wasn't your friend,” Midna said with a smirk as she came into Link's view. The transformed Hylian gave her a heavy glare. “Oh honestly, can't you take a joke?”

'You can insult me, torment me, threaten me and beat me,' Link's lips curled back in a feral snarl. 'But you _do not_ joke about my friends. Not when they're in danger.'

Midna remained silent, face blank as Link turned her neck to look at the four unlit torches on the walls. 'We should keep goin'. Those bugs won't kill themselves.'

She walked to the small flame and picked up the stick inside. A few flicks of the embers landed on her snout, but she began walking on the odd walkway attached to the walls. She pushed herself up on her hind legs, balancing with her front paws on the wall, and stretched her neck to the torch. She couldn't quite reach it. She went back onto her paws and gave the torch a small glare.

 _Why does everythin' gotta be even taller as a wolf? Oh who am I kiddin' I don't think I could've reached this normally._ Link sat down, her tail sweeping some dust as she stared at the torch. It would be easier if she could jump but her leg would hurt too much. She looked down grimly at the wounded mark. She knew the spirit could heal it. She just had to deal with it until then.

She stood and crouched, her rump moving slowly. When she felt ready she leaped, her paws pushing her into range to light the torch. She smiled behind the lit torch in her muzzle, watching the embers in it light up. She landed on her paws and lifted her hind leg up, not even injuring it.

Link sat down, her tail wagging happily at her accomplishment. The torch was lit and strong, it wouldn't burn out anytime soon. _Now just three more to g…_ Link's ears flicked when she heard a loud scraping sound behind her. She turned her head and her tail instantly stopped, finding the large statue slowly moving aside with invisible strings. When it finally stopped moving she let her eyes gaze around the other three torches, which were all lit with an orange-teal flame _...Oh._

Midna appeared in front of her face, smirking. “Since you were taking your sweet time, I decided to get things done. Well don't just stand there staring at me like that. Get to work, mutt,” she laughed, sitting down on Link's back.

As the Imp sat down on her the dome began to shake. The hole began to appear as it moved. It was very deep with a chain-link ladder, but as she was now Link would have to jump down it seemed. That would be a nasty drop if she landed on her hurt leg.

There was a sudden tug on the back of her neck before she was lifted off her paws. She flailed her limbs, unable to turn her head to see what had her. Whatever had her was lowering her down the hole and about half-way down she stopped struggling. Her paws met the dirt floor of the basement and she looked up, seeing Midna sit on her back without a word.

Midna just helped her?

“What? I wasn't going to wait for you to buck up the courage to jump on your own. The faster we deal with this the faster we can get the next item on my list.”

'What are those things called anyway? And what do they do?' Link asked, limping forward into a large room.

“They're known as Fused Shadows. Really ancient relics treasured by my people.” Link knocked a bug she spotted into the wall, watching the light escape its shell. “They went missing hundreds of years ago. Only one was ever recovered before now. I had no idea this Light World exited, so I have little knowledge of how they're only affecting the world now. Must be the influence of the Twilight.”

Fused Shadows. If they could turn a simple Deku Baba plant into a giant on their own, there was no telling what kind of power they held when together.

'Any ideas how many there are?'

“It was split into three pieces.”

'So we need to find two more.'

Midna said nothing, but smirked knowingly behind Link's head. She lifted off Link's back and floated above one of the wooden rafters holding the tunnel up. “Come on. There have to be more bugs this way.”

The top of the tunnel lead the duo into a graveyard, the tombstones well-kept with minimal moss covering the surfaces. Even a few fresh flowers had been planted in front of them. Link's ears fell as she wandered through, sniffing the stale air for the light-stealing bugs. There was barely any noise.

In the distance there was an echo of a falling rock, causing Link to jump lightly. But she also caught the sight of sparks near the fallen rock. Grinning, Link lowered herself closer to the ground. The bend caused her to wince. With the use of all senses at once, Link found the bug trapped under the rock by its leg. A single bite to its head caused it to wither. She turned around with her ears perked, eyes landing on one of the grave stones.

Poking her head around the stone she found herself looking at a bug, only to have her snout scratched by it before it flew above her head. She growled, watching the bug taunt her. Pink sparks covered its body and it dived forward faster than Link had anticipated. She dodged it, but a few sparks landed in her eyes. Eyes stinging, Link pawed at them before feeling the bug hit her side. With an injured leg and a lifted paw, even its small hit caused her to fall over. She managed to roll out of the fall, but couldn't open her eyes.

So she did what she normally did in the dark, she perked her ears. Focusing entirely on hearing what was around her, Link heard the buzzing of wings behind her. She planted her feet firmly on the ground. The buzzing increased and she spun, lifting off her front paws and lashing out. She felt her paws strike the bug's wing, sending the bug off course. Her paws hit the dirt and she felt a few pebbles hit her paw. A twitching buzz was all she needed to hear. She clamped her teeth on the neck of the bug, crushing its head.

Link's tail wagged as the droplet washed over her eyes. She shook her head and risked opening them, seeing her vision cloudy around the edges. It would have to do for now.

Link took another moment to look around the graveyard. When the air was filled with silence she turned towards a path in the cliffs, spotting the dome building. With her fur stiff, Link left the graveyard behind and tried to forget the chill that ran down her spine. She gave the dome a quick glance while walking past it and turned her attention to the town. It was big, but so barren. The dust getting kicked up by the wind did not help ease her.

The question now though was where to look first. There were so many buildings and small places where the bugs could be hiding. And who knew if they could move around easy and escape Link's hunt.

'Any guesses?' she flicked her ears around to Midna.

“There have to be some in that building,” Midna tugged Link's ear right. The large building had only three intact stairs with a faded sign beside them. But Link could spot a small source of light through the boarded windows. Now she just had to find out how to get in.

“There's a box over here,” Midna came around the house, Link hadn't even noticed her leave. “The window above it isn't blocked, we can just break it.”

Link followed her and climbed onto the box, pushing herself up on the wall to stand on her hind paws. The window was covered in dust and dangerously cracked. Link reared her head back and slammed it forward, feeling the glass shatter on impact with her skull. She let out a wolfish grin, jumping up onto the windowsill and into the building. Her leg was becoming numb.

The building was very large inside, with tables and chairs tossed on their sides. There was a sort of run-down bar in the corner beside the shattered window and stairs on the other side of the bar. The double doors to outside were boarded up from the inside as well. The state of repair made Link think that there might others inside but she couldn't hear anyone or smell anything but dust.

 _Huh, never thought I'd rely on smell so much,_ she walked through the glass shards carefully, jumping onto the bar. _Now where are you, bugs?_

“...How did you break a window with your face?!” Link raised her head to the window, where Midna was still hovering outside of with a dropped jaw.

Link felt the skin under her fur heat up as she scratched behind her left ear. 'Eh, well in my spare time I headbutt the goat kids. It's made the front of my skull really thick. It was one of the things that made me feel more like an Ordonian,' she looked at the stairs, jumping off the bar. 'It made me feel like I belonged. Heh, didn't stop Uli from losing her head first time I tried.'

“Didn't they raise you though? What makes you think you didn't belong?”

Link's tail swayed lightly. It was interesting seeing Midna genuinely curious. 'I dunno. I've always felt out of place in Ordon.'

The Imp hummed lightly and sat on Link's back as she came to the second floor of the building. It had an overhang looking over the floor below, a short railing preventing people from falling off. There were maybe five rooms along the floor, four of the doors were opened, but the final at the end was closed. She entered the first room and her ears perked. There was a bug. She focused on her senses, but grew confused when she couldn't see it clearly. She began sniffing the floor, only to sneeze from the dust. Her sneeze made something break a pot behind her and she turned her head, spotting the bug take refuge under the large cabinet. She grinned, going over and crouched. She reached a paw under it to catch the bug, but it was too far back to get. It sparked with lightning and Link retracted her paw before she was shocked.

Link went to the side of it, hitting the cabinet with her front paws. She heard the bug run out the other side and ran around, pouncing on it before it could find another hiding spot. Link pushed her weight down on its head, her paws hitting the floor with a clack as it absorbed into the vessel.

Hearing no others in the room, Link began to search the rest. The other open doors held no bugs in them, so she quickly found herself in front of the closed door. She put her paws on the door and tried turning the knob in her mouth, but couldn't get the right position to turn with her neck. She dropped back down and looked back at Midna, who was stretching. She caught Link's look and sighed, her hair-hand rising and turning the knob.

Link was able to push the door open with her head and looked around, finding the room completely dark. And yet, oddly enough, Link could see faint outlines of beds lining the walls. Just like she had with the Hornet nest.

Something about all this wasn't right.

Link shook her head and entered the room. Like the last bug she saw nothing, but could hear the sounds of a spark. She first checked under the cabinets and two beds, finding nothing. There weren't even marks in the dust. She spotted some pots in a corner and looked inside, only for something to land on her head and stick her snout in one. She pulled back, but the pot only tilted over and brought her with it. She felt her stomach hit the floor and huffed, placing her paws on the base of the pot's neck to push it off.

Her ears swivelled around suddenly. She tried to turn, but with her snout stuck she only stumbled over her paws. She felt her tail whack something and heard it hit the ground dully. The mane on her neck prickled and she kicked out, landing a direct hit on the bug. Unfortunately it had been sending sparks over its body, so the shock went up her leg and turned it limp as the bug thudded into the wall. Link growled before the pot was tugged off. Midna crushed the clay in her hair-hand and shrugged when Link gave her a small glare.

“Don't look at me like that. Who do you think just killed the bug?” Midna said as Link felt the chill wash over her leg. She looked back at her leg and winced as she began moving it. The pins and needles made her want to lay there, but she had a hunt to finish. With eleven bugs left to find she wanted to catch them as soon as possible. She hated to think of what kind of trauma the kids might be having.

Din's Hell, she would probably have trauma by the end of all this.

The wolf and Imp searched the rest of the inn, but came out dry. So with a leap Link left the way she came, shaking her fur afterwards. Luckily it seemed the sparks weren't strong enough to render her leg completely useless, she could already feel it again. And with that came the jolt from her self-inflicted wound.

“Stop complaining. It's your own fault you got hurt.”

Link sighed and just kept walking, looking over the rest of the houses. Her ears and tail fell. There were so many buildings lining the sides of the road, all looking the exact same dull brown. She felt overwhelmed.

“Wow, you really _are_ a small-village boy.”

'Don't call me that!' she snapped, her skull pounding.

“What? You'll have to get used to it anyway,” Midna shrugged.

Link just groaned, walking down the road. She wondered just how long she would have to live as a boy, and why.

Lost in thought, Link found herself standing at the top of a hill behind some of the buildings. Deciding to go with it she looked around to see nothing but more barren dirt and cliffs. Just a little ways away was a building and another path going up to a watch tower.

Link looked at the lone house in confusion. Why was it built so far away from the rest of the village? Did someone like Coro live up here? Her thoughts faded when she saw the tell-tale sign of a bug moving. It ran inside a small burrowed hole in the edge of the house. Luckily it seemed Link would be small enough to fit, so she crawled through with Midna going inside her shadow. When she got into the house her ears flicked. There were crates in the corners, a fireplace and stickers lining the walls. There were words on the crates and stickers, but they were faded and seemed to be messy anyway. She sat down to examine the closest one to her, head tilted.

_'Da-'_

“Stupid bugs, hiding out in the fireplace,” Midna said from behind her.

_'-er.'_

Midna lifted off her back.

_'Co-'_

Link's ears twitched when there was a flicker of a flame behind her.

_'-le ma-ial. N- -r-.'_

Then Link noticed the even more faded image on the sticker before her. A flame with a crossed-out ink mark running across it.

Her pupils dilated and her ears pinned to her head. She whirled around to the Imp. 'Midna, don't do that!' Midna paused for a moment, turning to Link with a scowl. 'These say there's explosives in here. We gotta find another way!'

“Sorry, can't hear you over a migraine,” she sassed, touching the logs with her hand. They went up like kindling. “See? It's fine!”

However the bugs escaped the initial flames, fire coating their thoraxes as they flew around the one-room building in a panic, the embers falling onto the stickers and crates. An explosion from a crate beside Link knocked her off her feet, sending her into the wall. Her right shoulder stung from the blast and her ears rang shrilly, causing them to pin down desperately. She saw, through a hazy gaze, Midna in her face yelling at her. But for once in her life Link heard nothing. She could see a red blaze behind Midna and was beginning to inhale smoke.

She felt a hand grab her ear and pull her forwards. Blindly she followed, seeing the only escape route. The hole she used to get in. As quickly as her sluggish body would allow, Link managed to get out of the building. However she was lifted off her paws again, thrown forward into a roll and a stop on her side. The ringing continued as she lifted her head, finding the remains of the building, the flames slowly dying without any further kindling. What was left were three blue orbs.

Apparently that was why the building was secluded. And good thing the entire village was barren.

Midna sat beside her, holding her right hand gingerly. The flesh was raw, smelling like burned meat. Link cringed at the smell, covering her nose and blocking out her only remaining sense. With her eyes faded at the edges and her hearing obscured by ringing, she feared she'd turn deaf and blind before they even restored the Eldin Province.

The Imp rose from the ground, turning to Link. The latter didn't bother acknowledging her, instead forcing herself to get up and limping towards the ruins. 'I know, I know. 'Suck it up, weaklin', it's only a burn! Stop being such a baby!' Thanks for the injury, by the way.'

Not even the cooling effect from the droplets allowed Link to feel refreshed. The exposure of her skin on her shoulder made her feel oddly naked and smelling her own meat-like smell was making her stomach toss. Her head hung low as she took a few steps forward, eyes trained forward and looking at Midna, but her shaking legs gave out.

Midna caught Link in her hair-hand before she hit her head. She let the transformed Hylian down and sat beside her, knees tucked under her body. Her right hand was dripping blood onto the dirt ground, but for once she left her own injuries and began to conjure up a small ball of teal green light. The light reflected in her sunset-esk eyes as it washed over Link, sinking into the swollen and inflamed flesh.

The stupid mutt. She had to be cursed or something. Normal people didn't get hurt this much.

_Normal people also don't ignore others when they clearly have more knowledge of the situation._

Midna winced, looking at the remains of the building. A single sticker had somehow survived and was fluttering against a rock, the flame sign not as faded as the others. Even if Midna couldn't read the Hylian alphabet, a toddler could tell what the picture meant. She turned her attention to the slowly healing skin, closing her eyes as her own burn began to itch.

Maybe she should begin listening to Link. Even if she was rather clueless, it didn't seem to mean she was stupid. Even if she was slower than Midna would like, she was quick to take action in the heat of the moment.

_Oh what do I care? Soon she'll be out of my life._

Midna ignored the pit in her stomach.

The Imp lost track of how long it took to mend Link's burn, but by the end the only sign it was there at all was the lost fur. She absently brushed a hand over Link's head, hitting right behind the ear. The wolf twitched, her leg shifting lightly and her ear flickering. Her eyelid fluttered, but remained closed. Midna, having retracted her hand as soon as she twitched, looked from her charred hand to Link's ear. Raising an eyebrow, she put her hand on the same spot and scratched, jerking back when Link's tail began thudding in the dirt.

_What an idiot._

Midna crossed her arms and looked up to the sky. The clouds were gone and a black moon hung overhead, shining rays of shadow onto the barren canyon. She knew they weren't short on time, but it still bugged her having to wait so long to get things done. But as long as the Spirit could tell them where the next Fused Shadow resided then she could be patient.

A few moments later Link shifted. The Imp watched silently as her eyes opened, still hazy but clearer than before she fainted. Link let out a groan as she pushed herself into a sitting position, head heavy. Her eyes looked up at Midna and she blinked before looking at her shoulder.

“I only had enough power to heal your shoulder.”

Midna glared when Link seemed to ignore her. She was still inspecting her healed wound. “Hey, idiot! Quit gawking! We have to move on.” She pulled Link's ear, making her yelp and look at her angrily. “I'm talking to you!”

At this Link tilted her head, her ears perking upwards. “Don't give me that look! You can't act like you don't understand me!”

Link scratched behind her left ear, her brows furrowing. Only then did Midna notice the blood trickling down the sides of Link's head, directly from her ears. The Imp jerked back in shock, she had never seen blood from the ears. There were no signs that Link hit her head hard enough to cause blood so what could be the problem? One of the remaining walls from the building collapsed in an avalanche of dust and Midna's eyes drifted once more to the paper.

The explosion.

“Can you hear me?”

_What is she trying to say?_

Midna gripped her forehead, her answer clear. Great, now the mutt was completely hopeless. She highly considered leaving, what use was a deaf servant anyway, but the pit in her stomach made her push the thought away. Not only was Link hurt because of her recklessness, but now she was left without hearing.

 _You know he would be disappointed in you._ Midna clenched her teeth and let out a sigh through them, sitting down on Link's back. She would just have to tell Link where to go this way. She reached for Link's ear but she jerked her head down, covering her ears quickly and giving Midna a scathing look from the corner of her eye.

'I can barely stand it normally, don't even think about doin' that now!'

_Don't get mad. After all if you had just stayed by her side her mental wall wouldn't have fallen. It needs to be complete soon._

The Imp looked at the sky in exasperation. “Fine.” She gripped Link's mane and pulled, turning her to a slope beside the mountain side. She leaned over Link's head and pointed to the tall lookout tower on top.

Link walked up the hill, her ears pinned down on her head. Midna looked over her shoulder and noticed her tail was also brushing the ground. She turned away, playing with her own ears. The voice in the back of her head whispered her part in this and it was so hard to ignore the voice so close to _his_.

They reached the tower easily and she spotted the hole leading inside the base. She scoffed, just how bad did these Light Dwellers leave their buildings? It looked like this stone tower could be toppled over by a breeze.

Link dug into the base, coming into a small room with a shelf covered in vases and a ladder leading to the top of the tower. Link first perked her ears, but whined loudly after a few seconds. Midna fought back a wince. The mutt began to sniff the air instead, following a sent only she could sense around the room. She stopped below the shelf and stood, putting her paws on the wall, forcing Midna to get off her back. The shelf was low enough that she could even push on the bottom with her nose. It lifted off its nails a few times before Link pushed harder, causing the shelf to tumble off. She jumped back before it could land on her. All the vases broke on impact with the floor and a single bug jumped out, struggling to upright itself from its back.

With the eighth Tear of Light collected, they left the tower and began walking back to the village. Link paused passing the ruined house and tilted her head at something. Midna, who had been lying on her back, flipped over and raised an eyebrow at a small wooden platform nailed into the cliff. Link trotted over and looked over the side, the drop down leading directly into a hole in the house's roof. Midna floated back, both waiting for Link to fall and prepared to catch her.

_Only because I don't want my servant to die!_

She hated that she had to tell herself this.

Link's tail shifted lightly and she looked back at Midna, jerking her head at the roof. 'I see a bug!'

Link then jumped off the platform and onto the roof, looking up at Midna who glared at her from the cliff. That moron was going to get herself killed for being so reckless. Midna flew down and watched Link disappear into the house. Since it was so small there would be no reason for Midna to follow. She sat in the air and crossed her arms behind her head, looking up at the moon. The floating particles in the air mixed with the dark light and she inhaled deeply, closing her eyes in a moment of complete silence.

Funny how someone who was mute could make her wish for silence.

A sudden crash from inside the house prompted Midna to lean over and look into it. She gave Link a blank look when she found the wolf trapped under a cabinet, the bug's struggling body in her mouth. A swift clamp of her jaws killed the bug and she let out a huff, noticing Midna out of the corner of her eye. She slowly raised her head and gave her a sheepish look, a pathetic whine begging her to help.

With a lazy flick of the wrist the entire cabinet burst into Twilight Particles, releasing Link. She shook herself and stood, shrugging at Midna rubbing her temple. Knowing she was useless by herself, Midna grabbed Link and brought her out of the house. She placed her down on the road and ignored the look of thanks.

So the two began searching the rest of the village. Despite the damage to the buildings, many of them had no ways to get in. Not even the windows could be broken, and Midna was surprised again when Link didn't even complain about her forehead hurting. She kept looking away and cringing at each attempt Link made at breaking the glass, not understanding how she could not be getting hurt.

They at last found a building with a pile of boxes leading to an already shattered window. It was two stories tall and was made entirely of stone, unlike the other buildings. When Link jumped inside she recoiled, backing into the wall. The same stickers from the storage house lined the walls of what seemed to be a store. There was a counter with chain-link caging the back in. There were two openings. Beside the cage-like counter there was a staircase.

Midna let out a quiet sigh and nudged Link's side, telling her to move.

Link was hesitant, but began searching. She followed the sent upstairs and was led to a cabinet, bending down to look under. She let out a growl and stepped back, lowering her head and running her paw across the dust-covered floor. Midna raised an eyebrow and gasped, grabbing Link's mane when she ran forward. Her skull collided with the cabinet and made it shake. Midna backed up, knowing that this was what got Link trapped in the last house. Link, not even looking dazed, backed away and ran forward again. The cabinet fell over only this time Link was quick enough to jump to the side. The exposed bug hung on the wall, only able to detach itself before Link pounced.

She jumped out of the window onto the street, finding herself in the shadow of a stone arch leading up the path. It stretched further out of sight.

Midna pulled out the map, finding the section of the map faded in. This spirit hadn't been strong enough to mark the stolen light on the map, but Midna suspected that there would be more on the route up the mountain. She leaned over Link's head to show her the map, jabbing a finger at the long path leading up the mountain. Link nodded, almost sending Midna off, and began walking forward as the Imp hit her over the head.

Past the arch the two found themselves looking up at a chain-link covered wall. There was a rock jutting out to their left and nothing but a few dead clumps of grass covering the cracked ground. But this wasn't an obstacle. Midna hovered over the top of the cliff, beckoning Link with her hair-hand. The wave of magic caught her and was sent into her legs. Link's back paws almost slipped when she landed, leaving her averting her eyes from Midna. The Imp rolled her eyes, catching the sight of a tall rock-like creature standing by the side of the cliff. Link also noticed the flame and walked over, concentrating.

 _Whoa, a Goron,_ Link thought in awe, stepping beside the creature. It was very round and tall, with a large oval-shaped head with small blue-black eyes, a wide mouth and seemingly no neck. There was a mass of spiky rocks on its back, similar to a hedgehog, and its thick arms hung low almost touching the ground. On its right shoulder was a tattoo of red ink in a sort of footprint-like shape, but with pointed ends and three points above the base. It swung its arms around to stretch them behind its head, letting out a tired groan.

Link walked down the path, casting a last glance at the Goron, and came across a smaller cliff after a few minutes. Luckily there were two square-cut rocks at the side to climb up. They appeared in a large plain with ground elevated unevenly. Ring-rimmed holes were dotting random places peacefully. The air was hot and dry, heavy on Midna's chest. She coughed lightly into her hand as Link walked to one of the holes, looking inside. Her thoughts wondering if there were animals or the bugs inside reaching the Imp.

Midna was about to whack her over the head for not focusing when a blast of hot steam shot from the hole, making both her and Link jump backwards in surprise. Link lay flat on her stomach, paws pressed forward as she stared at the column of steam. Just being near it made Midna get warmer. After a few seconds it died down and as if on cue several other holes erupted in steam.

 _Well, won't stick my nose in_ those _again._

“Idiot,” Midna muttered.

Link perked suddenly and turned her head, her eyes landing on an odd shape among the steam. She tilted her head and walked up to it, finding a grey stone shaped like a grave. There was a hole cutting through it, with a symbol marked around it. The mark looked like an eye, with three 'eye lashes' above it in the shape of triangles and a tear dripping down the middle of the oval-shaped pupil.

She circled the stone, sniffing at it, when a bug jumped out from under it. It latched itself to her face, clamping her jaws shut and giving her a shock. Her growl was muffled and she shook her head, trying to dislodge the insect. It dug its claws into her snout, not drawing blood but clearly telling Link it wasn't letting go. So instead she turned her head to a hole by her paws. She stuck her nose, and half the bug, inside and wagged her tail impatiently. She yelped and the bug screeched as the steam shot up. The bug was turned into a Tear of Light in seconds and Link stumbled back, rubbing her red snout.

Midna hit her forehead with her palm. She couldn't understand how Link would think not to do something, then just do it anyway. Maybe she had brain-damage from her 'pastime'.

Link leaned her shoulder on the stone but a sudden flash from her paw made Midna cover her eyes. She felt Link's shoulder stiffen and risked a chance to open her eyes, seeing the mark on Link's paw glowing. Midna raised an eyebrow, nudging her sides. “Link?” she asked, getting off her back and in front of her face. She jerked back in shock when she saw Link's eyes were a cloud-white and blank. Her ears were perked up, as if she could hear something Midna couldn't.

Then Link threw back her head and let out a long howl. At first Midna thought she was making blind noise, but after a few moments she began to hear a song among the howls. Whatever song Link was making struck some sort of cord in Midna. She felt an immense sadness at the notes, yet had a peaceful mind. As if she were about to fall asleep. Almost as if she would never wake up. Link's howl, which was amazing to hear from a mute girl, echoed across the hole-filled plain, which was silent. As if it had gone into slumber.

And as for Link, she was experiencing something phenomenal. The moment she touched that statue, her entire mind and spirit was transported to another world. The sky twinkled with stars, clouds drifted by _below_ her, and towers, a mountain and some strange pillars in the distance were all that protruded into the sky. As for herself she was sitting atop a hill, the grass under her paws cool after the heat from the mountain. She looked around further and spotted, across from her, was another cliff, with a golden-furred wolf sitting there. The wolf was glowing with a brilliant white light, and it's single red eye looked at Link directly into her own eyes.

Hero's Shade.

The Golden Wolf seemed to study Link for a few moments before throwing back his head. Link jumped when she _heard_ him howling to the Sacred Realm. She wagged her tail happily, she could hear again! But instead of getting excited enough to jump around, like she wanted, she perked her ears and listened closely. His howls were making a melody. The way his voice shifted, dancing in the breeze ruffling their fur. This was him singing a song.

Link felt her tail stop and her ears slowly fall. A deep rumble in her chest began to grow, but she felt so pathetic. She couldn't sing a song so beautiful. She couldn't talk, how could she howl? It was the same thing. She couldn't copy Hero's Shade's song, a haunting melody making her fur stand on end and so frighteningly familiar, no matter how much she wished to. To just tilt her head back, open her heart and sing to the silver moon hanging snugly in the height of its hour.

The rumble in her chest began to make her lungs sting, as if she were holding her breath. It vibrated through her throat and hung in the back of her jaw, as if waiting for something. It grew until, just like the holes of steam, it burst. As if by some long-forgotten instinct, Link faced the sky and opened her maw, letting a howl escape her. She was so shocked she couldn't stop, she howled loud and clear to the sky. After a few moments of clear howling, as if she were alone, Link began to refocus on Hero's Shade and his song. She lifted her howl to match the correct tone, lowering soon there-after and even lower after a long held moment. She felt pressure on the back of her skull as a voice entered her head.

“ _Preform this song, and **heal** the lost souls of this world.”_

A healing song. A Song of Healing. To Heal those who wander at the edge of Twilight for eternity. The memory of Rusl, a long week ago, telling her of the wandering spirits at dusk, filled her mind as the feeling of sadness, longing and pure, sweet release made her chest heavy.

After playing in-time with the Golden Wolf, the two wolves stopped their song and looked at one another. Then Hero's Shade said, “You are beginning to learn. With a blade in hand come find me and I shall teach you more, if you are certain you can handle it.” The Gold-furred canine leaped from his cliff into the clouds below and the world around Link faded.

Midna watched silently as the final howls washed over the canyon, Link's eyes faded back to blue, clear and bright. She pulled away from the stone in shock, looking around as if for someone. She stood, panting. After a few moments she sat back down and looked at Midna, as if to say 'Did I just do that?'

Midna could only shrug, the effects of the beautiful song lingering. She almost wished Link hadn't stopped.

Unfortunately the moment of mutual silence was ruined when a bug jumped up behind Link. Midna, reacting, shot her hair-hand out and smacked it across the plain. Link turned in time to see it explode. They stayed put for a few moments longer before they booth shook their heads. Midna sat back down on Link while she went to collect the light, her paw-steps heavy.

'I saw the Hero's Shade,' she thought after a few moments. Midna blinked, shocked that she didn't get a headache to match. 'He was howling, and I felt a rumble in my chest. I began to howl with him. I actually howled! It was the first time I've felt like I've had a voice. It was amazin'.'

And for once, Midna truly and honestly agreed with Link.

They left the craggy plain through another canyon-path, coming across a few spouts of steam along the way. Link was hit by one when she came around a corner, it was protruding from the wall and she hadn't seen it. She grumbled at it and they came across a series of cut rocks making stairs to a flat area. Rising high above the area was a cliff with smooth rock unable to climb. There were holes going into the cliff, but Link wouldn't be able to climb the chain-link leading into them. Down in the flat area five Twilight Messengers lumbered. Link whined and backed away from the rocks.

She looked back at Midna when she felt a hand run over her shoulder. Midna wasn't looking at her, her attention was on the Messengers, and was keeping a straight face as if trying to ignore her. She smiled and turned to the Messengers, standing straight. Even without hearing it, Link knew Midna wouldn't leave her this time.

She jumped down the rocks and the moment her paws touched down in the area the walls landed, alerting the Messengers of her presence. She spread her paws out in front of her and perked her hears and tail, feeling a surge of Midna's magic pass through her and into the ground. The circle of orange magic surrounded them and Link, keeping the stance, began to stalk towards the on-coming Messengers. Only three were charging at her. The moment they entered the circle she and Midna released the hold, propelling Link through the creature's chests. They exploded as she landed and faced the last two, now charging. One took a swipe at her and she jumped back, the circle forming when she landed. She ran at them and jumped, ripping the last two Messenger's throats.

Her heart pounding and her pupils dilated, Link snorted at the remains of the Warp tunnel.

Their swift victory was forgotten when the ground began to shake. Link frantically looked at the ground to see shadows forming. She head was yanked back when Midna grabbed her mane and tugged, turning her eyes to the sky. Flaming rocks were plummeting down, breaking on impact with the ground. Link had to back-flip to avoid getting hit, causing Midna to grip tightly to not be thrown off. The Imp sent a short jolt of lightning through Link, making her fur stand on end.

Link glared back at her, growling. The _moment_ she thought she and Midna were on the same parchment the annoying Imp would do that and remind Link that they only had a truce, nothing more.

She huffed lowly, looking around the now-still area and saw some rocks leaving a ramp to jump from. On the other side was a tall wall with a broken steel ladder. After getting up, she saw a bug flee into a small hole in the mass of stone spiralling into the top of the mountain. She looked inside the hole and jumped back before a face-full of lightning shocked her. She paced in front of the hole, ears down in thought. Midna rolled her eyes and picked up a rock when Link came up blank. Midna light a fire in her hand and covered the rock in it, taking inspiration from the shower of boulders. She rolled the rock into the hole and they heard a squeal before a blue light shone from the hole.

Link lay down and reached a paw in, smiling when the thirteenth orb was filled on her neck. She backed off and walked around the base of the large mountain, finding a sudden drop off into a crater. There wasn't much to see inside the crater aside from the counter-like shaped stones at the far end of the cliff.

Link almost backed away but spotted a flash of pink behind the counter. She jumped down, her leg groaning in protest, and crept towards it, leaping up and over. Her paws landed on top of it and with some pressure she was able to kill it. Midna turned on her back at the scuttling of small feet and tugged her mane. Link's head followed the tug and she ran after the bug, catching its hind leg before it escaped into one of several holes.

Unknown to the two of them a pair of eyes stared at them from the same hole, waiting for them to wander away before slowly emerging. This bug was the size of Link, with large pincers opening to crush her leg. Fortunately for her her tail brushed against it, alerting her of it. Link pivoted on her front paws to face it, jerking back lightly at the size of it. It clamped its pincers closed, narrowly missing Link's snout. She leapt at it, but it opened its jaws swiftly and caught her in the middle. She kicked and clawed at its eyes, encouraging it to drop her. One of her claws dug directly into its eye socket and it flung her, squealing and scurrying back.

As Link was about to leap at it, the ground started to shake. Without looking up Link ran, spotting a cave tucked under the cliff. She dove inside, feeling the burning heat reach for her tail. She slid on her stomach in the cave and ended up facing the way out, watching the rocks. The bug suddenly sprang into sight, but just as it reached the entrance a giant rock fell on top of it. Its legs twitched a moment before it became still and exploded, releasing its stolen light.

Link smiled and stood, walking over with a wag to her tail. The final bug was collected, and her entire body began to glow blue as the world turned white around her. In a flash of gold light her world changed.

She now stood at the Spirit's Spring, watching the Vessel unwrap itself from her neck and curl in on itself. It dropped into the water and the Twilight slowly vanished as a golden ball of light formed from the spring. From the ball of light a large creature began to morph. It spread out large wings, the tips touching either side of the cliffs surrounding the Spring, its shape encasing Link in shadow, and a face formed, a flat, disk-shaped face with a large beak and eyes. The Spirit of the Province resembled an owl and perched on top of its claimed ball of pure light.

“Ah, brave young youth,” Link's face grew brighter than the Spirit's light. She could hear again! “I must thank you dearly for finding my lost light. Your efforts have lifted the veil of Twilight and the darkness it carried. I am Eldin, Spirit Guardian and Protector of the Eldin Province. The people of Kakariko fled to Hyrule Castle Town soon after the Shadow Beasts made their claim over the village. Only a few are left, those few taking care of your loved ones. Because of your act they no longer suffer.”

Link brought her hands to her ears, tugging at them gleefully. The owl-faced Spirit chuckled warmly. “I was able to use my powers to heal your wounds. Your leg is now mended and you will have no ill effects from your temporary hearing loss. It is the least I can do for what you have done so far for me and my brother and sister. But do not think your task is complete, young Hero.” Link winced at this, looking at Eldin uncertainly. “You still have a unique relic to find. I assure you, you and your companion are close.” Midna huffed from inside Link's shadow, clearly not amused at being called the companion here. “The Fused Shadow you look for is located at the top of Death Mountain, it is in the possession of the Gorons. But be wary, the power of the Shadows are enough to morph even the kindest of souls.”

Link nodded, bowing deeply to Eldin. She continued to play with her ears, falling to her knees in joy and relief as the Spirit's light faded from the spring. The dim light of the moon above shone down on the water, which began to blur to Link's vision. She closed her eyes tightly, listening to the noises of the world. The crickets that had begun to sing, the drips of the water's ripples, the wind blowing over the barren land, the sound of a door opening behind her.

 _Wait a minute,_ her eyes opened and she stood, turning to the last sound and finding light washing out of the dome building. Several shapes hung in the light, casting shadows down to the spring. Link's heart felt ready to soar out of her chest as saw the children standing there, jaws agape.

“Link?” Colin's soft voice reached her ears and Link took a step forward, laughing and nodding. Seconds later she found herself being tackled by two bodies, landing her with her back in the water and her arms around Colin and Talo.

“You're here! You're really here!” Talo cried, tears that he would later deny he shed dripping down his cheeks.

“I _knew_ you'd come!” Colin whispered. Link nodded, hugging their heads to her shoulders. She felt her eyes sting completely anew and sat up, smiling at the two boys as they sat back on their knees. Beth and Malo stood at the edge of the Spring, Beth with her hands over her mouth and Malo with his usual calm face. But Link wasn't fooled. She could see the faint smile Malo was giving.

And only later would she question how she saw Malo's smile through such a dim light, but then she was too happy to care.

Following the children out were Renado, his daughter and Barnes. The dark-haired man smiled kindly as Link and the boys stood, dripping from head-to-toe. “So you must be this 'Link' Colin mentioned. I must say I'm surprised to see someone so young give children such hope,” he bowed his head, making Link play with her hands. Her gaze fell to the ground as she fiddled.

“Or someone so bloody short,” Barnes muttered, to which Link glared at him lightly. He jumped at her glare and looked away. _Man_ she was happy to have her full hearing back.

“I am Renado, Shaman of Kakariko Village. This is my daughter Luda, she was the one who came across these four past the bridge.” Link hid her smile when she noticed Barnes looked put-out at not being introduced. “How exactly did you get here?”

Link rubbed the back of her neck, her cheeks turning light red. Colin, bless him, spoke up. “Link can't talk, sir.”

“What kind of grown kid doesn't talk?” Barnes openly scoffed.

“Barnes, don't you have a shop to re-supply,” Renado said calmly, but shortly. The red-haired man huffed and walked off, throwing his hands in the air. “I must apologize on his behalf. He isn't very good socially.”

“You should have been here sooner, Link!” Talo said. “There were these big black monsters that disappeared, then the statue inside the Sanctuary opened, then the whole place shook when there was an explosion!”

Link promptly blushed and was grateful it was too dark to see. How long until they found out what that explosion was?

“We were worried, Link,” Beth smiled lightly. “Ilia told us that you had been left behind at Ordon. She thought you'd be stupid and reckless enough to come after us,” Beth blushed at saying this. “Her words, not mine.”

 _Oh Ilia, I love ya_ , Link thought fondly.

“Thanks...” Malo whispered, stifling a yawn.

“Alright children, I believe you should get some sleep. Do you still have that haunting feeling?” Renado asked.

“Nope! It was like it cleared away when Link showed up!” Talo said enthusiastically, picking his brother up and putting him on his back. “Come on, Mal. We'll secretly play once we get a room. Don't tell anyone,” he whispered the last part almost jokingly.

“Good night, Renado and Luda. See you in the morning, Link,” Beth followed after the brothers.

Colin didn't follow, instead he smiled at Link. “Thank you for coming. You stopped the tense air, didn't you?” Link nodded, forever amazed at how smart Colin was. It was a shame he often didn't get noticed for his genius. “I knew all along you'd come. You always help us when we're in trouble.” He hugged her gently, the previous glee calmed down. Because they were the same height, a fact Rusl often teased Link about, he wrapped his arms around her neck. She returned the hug, fighting back any lingering sting to her eyes. Too much emotion in a span of ten minutes. “I wish I were like you, Link. I messed up...” he said sadly, pulling away and looking down. “I'm the reason Ilia isn't with us. She got us out of our capture, but I stepped on a _stupid_ stick. We got chased and she...she...”

Link put a hand on his shoulder. She made them go ahead. So this was why even Beth seemed to be giving Colin the cold shoulder, he and the other kids blamed it all on him. She lifted his face to look directly in his eyes, shaking her head subtly. His eyes flicked down. “But it _is_ my fault. You wouldn't have done something so stupid!”

At this, Link laughed. This caught Colin off guard. She threw her neck back and wrapped her hands around her stomach, not believing what Colin was saying. He thought she wasn't a screw up? First: she ran blindly after him and Ilia, second: she fought and almost drove away the only person in a kilometre who could help her find them, third: she almost got herself killed several hundred times because of a stupid action or idea, fourth: she stabbed herself in the thigh for a Potion for another person who only got hurt because of her, fifth: _she and Midna had blown up an entire house_. She waved her five fingers lightly, smiling knowingly. Colin tilted his head in confusion.

“Y-you've messed up, too?” She nodded, spreading her hands apart. “A lot? But you didn't get others hurt because of it, right?” She nodded. “Really? So I guess even you make mistakes?”

Link gently cuffed him over the ear. ' _Yes!_ ' He giggled, waving her hand away.

“I see you two are very close,” Renado said, making the duo remember they weren't alone. They simultaneously blushed. Renado chuckled warmly. “Colin, would you mind going to the Inn? I would like to speak to Link on his own, if that is fine by you?”

At first Link was about to huff and cross her arms, getting across her dislike of the wrong pronoun, when Midna appeared behind her and tugged her now-healed ear, reminding her of their deal. She also caught Colin's gaze and shook her head frantically, hoping he'd understand not to speak up. His eyes switched between her and Renado before he gently nodded and walked off, casting a glance over his shoulder.

“Come inside the Sanctuary, I'll pour us some tea.”

“I don't know how, but it was because of you that we feel safe now.” The Shaman said as he poured Link a cup. She didn't drink tea much, it was very rare in Ordon, and she smiled at the smell and taste. “I could tell from the way the Spirit spoke to you. Spirits are very picky in who they show themselves to,” he looked Link up and down. “I see, so you wear the clothes of the old Heroes from tales. May I see the back of your dominate hand?”

Link blinked, but removed the gauntlet over her left hand. The dark triangle mark showed itself. Renado's almond-brown eyes widened for a moment before he leaned back in his chair with a content smile, eyes closed. “So Hyrule is in dark times.”

Link looked from her mark to the man, unsure what he meant. “Do you know about the stories of the old Heroes?” She nodded. She had never found them to her liking, mostly because whenever she was told them she felt something was always wrong with them. Normal people weren't fearless, selfless and strong enough to kill a creature of darkness on their own. Those Heroes were all that and more, with good qualities and no downsides or weaknesses. “Do you know what kind of travesty they were based around?” She shrugged. Renado leaned forward, setting his cup on the table between them. “Whenever Hyrule is threatened by a force of great evil, a Hero is born to stop it. A Hero with the mark of the Goddesses. This Hero will travel Hyrule to save it from the evil that lurks within its darkest corners.”

Link made a small face. Here was another person bringing up the Heroes. He didn't think she was one, too, did he? Faron and even Eldin seemed to believe so, but what was so great about a scrawny mute girl?

“This Hero will be marked and watched over by the Goddess Farore, the Golden Goddess of Courage. On their hand will be the ancient relic of the Triforce,” he smiled at Link. She had heard little about the Triforce. All she knew was that it represented Power, Wisdom and Courage, the most powerful human traits. “I do not think your appearance and the lighter air is coincidence. I don't think it's coincidence that those beasts vanished and you showed up in their place.” That hadn't even occurred to Link. “Link, do you know what your name means?”

She stared at him blankly. What was the change in subject about? How did they change from the Triforce to the meaning of her name?

“Do you?” She slowly shrugged, unsure what to do. “A link is a connection between two or more things. It is what connects all humans together, it is what keeps a rope strung tightly, it is what balances the Triforce itself. A link can stretch across villages, provinces, even time itself. Your name, Link, is the most honourable name to have in the entirety of Hyrule and it's history. It is not something many people know these days, but all those Heroes had but two thing in common: their names were Link, and they all had the power of Courage running through their veins.”

The girl named Link stiffened, her cup of tea resting in the air before her mouth. “In this kingdom of Hyrule there is no such thing as coincidence. Everything happens for a reason, it is the Will of the Gods, and your name and the mark on your hand are signs of that. Link, this simple birthmark as you had thought it to be is the symbol of the Triforce, Hyrule's greatest relic and treasure.”

Link slunk in her chair, her mind unable to comprehend all this information at once. There couldn't be a way that all those Heroes had her name. Faron and Eldin couldn't be right. She didn't have the Heroes' blood running through her, she didn't have an ancient relic sewn into her soul, she _didn't_ share a name with the greatest, bravest men of the past. She _couldn't_. She wasn't _strong_ , she wasn't _brave_ , she wasn't a _man_. She was a _goat herder._ Her greatest strength was her ability to lure goats into a canal with her faithful mare, but she didn't even have her mare. She was _nothing_.

“I apologize if this is such a shock to you. I thought you would know what your mark and tunic meant,” Renado said. “If you wish to know more about the Triforce and your role in Hyrule, perhaps the Gorons on Death Mountain can help you. They hold their history very close to their hearts. I'm sure the Elders would be more than happy to help you understand more.”

_How can it be I've been told to see the Gorons for two different reasons?_

“Rest. You must be exhausted.”

Later, in the fifth room in the Inn, Link lay on the bed with only breeches and her chest covered. Midna had been quiet this whole time, but decided to speak before Link could fall asleep.

“I just wanted to say something,” Midna looked at the window angrily. Link sat up on her elbows, head tilted. “About the first Twilight Messengers and the house. I was wrong to have abandoned and ignored you like I did. I thought I knew better than you did, even though I've seen before that you aren't... _entirely_ stupid. I didn't realize how important your hearing was to you, either, so I just want...I want to say...”

Link chuckled, causing Midna to look at her oddly. She waved her hand at her nonchalantly, lying her head on the pillow. 'You don't gotta say it if it makes ya uncomfortable. 'Sides, it was my fault too for not bein' able to read those warning stickers in time. I forgive ya, and I apologize for whatever made you run from the fight. I know it must've been somethin' big to make ya run off like that. Don't worry about it, Midna, we came out alive from it, I've gotten to see the kids with my own eyes and I have my hearing back! No harm done.'

Link stretched and rolled to her side, the chilly night air making her pull her covers close to her chin. 'Sorry for the headache, by the way. I've got one, too,' she laughed into a yawn.

Midna, sitting on the windowsill, watched Link for a moment before looking out to the village's empty road. She waved her hand in a circle and summoned a small object, clenching it in her fist. For the first time in her recent memory, she felt tears run down her face. Without the fear Link would notice, Midna hugged the small object to her chest and cried her heart out, feeling a hole of sorrow rip her heart in two. How could it have come to this?

_I failed you. I'm so, so sorry._

After that day, Midna wasn't sure if she would ever forgive herself for the murder she committed.

_Just how many more will die before Zant is satisfied?_

-0-0-0-0-

Link stood among the Ordon children, the lot of them hugging gleefully and unwilling to let each other go. She wouldn't lose them again. She wouldn't fail them again. Without a reason she looked up, her face brightening when she saw Ilia standing in the distance. She let the children go of her hug and began to run to her best friend, waving excitedly. 'Ilia! You're safe!' Ilia simply stood at the top of a sudden hill, facing away from her. She ignored her growing heart rate and ran up the hill, reaching out a hand to Ilia. Before she could touch her shoulder Ilia turned around, her green eyes cold. Link stepped back in shock.

“You failed me, Link,” she said, emotionless and cold. “You weren't strong enough to stop them.” Link watched as, beside them, an image of her being knocked out into the Spring appeared. “You weren't fast enough to catch them.” She saw herself running across the bridge after waking up. “You weren't brave enough to keep running.” Her ears fell when she watched her past self stop short in front of the wall, not even trying to go further. How could she have just stopped? “Face it, Link, a simple kid like you, a simple monster-” she saw herself transforming into a wolf for the first time, then slowly that faded to her in that cave. She gulped as the angered Hornets attacked the bandits. “-a monster like you can't save anybody.”

Link looked back to Ilia, tears brimming her eyes. She wished nothing more than to apologize to her friend, to say she tried her best, but her apologies died in her mind when she found herself at the front of large double doors. She looked over her shoulder and saw a vast verity of houses below a wall. A crisp wind blew her hair and hat into her face, tugging at her tunic. She faced the doors and, curious, pushed them open. Beyond the doors was a large, familiar throne room.

Sitting on the throne was the tall man. The one from her past nightmares. She tried turning back, but found him standing directly behind her. She shrank under his gaze, gripping her sword hilt. “You do not deserve the relic in your hands.”

He withdrew his own giant blade and swung, the blade's edge hitting Link's neck before she shot up, awake and fearful.

With sweat dripping down her forehead, Link looked around the room frantically. The early morning sun sank into the room, the dust particles playing in its light. She put her forehead into her hands, taking in deep breaths. Just another dream. Another dream with those haunting yellow eyes.

She dropped her hands into her lap, giving the mark on her hand a look. It felt like, for the first time, she really saw it. Deep down she had always known it was more than a birthmark. Birthmarks didn't itch around springs filled with powerful Spirits, birthmarks didn't glow, birthmarks didn't turn people from spirits into beasts.

But how could she accept such a daunting possibility? If the Triforce had really chosen her, why had it? Surely there had been better candidates for a powerful relic filled with _magic_. Link _hated_ magic. She always had. And now, since this had all begun, she was beginning to _fear_ it. Midna could use it so easily, possible Mages could read her mind if they tried hard enough, it was how Zant could spread Twilight across Hyrule.

She shivered, gripping the sheets in fists. She hoped Renado was wrong. And she promptly shoved the voice telling her he wasn't into the back of her mind.

Getting up, she noticed Midna had found a place to sleep at the end of her bed. Link saw the sun was going to reach the bed soon and took her tunic off the chair near her bed. She wouldn't need it for now, so she lay it across Midna. At least now the shadow Imp wouldn't get hurt by the sun.

So Link walked to the path leading up the mountain. She just wanted to see if she could somehow tell the Goron at the front she wanted to go up. If what she had heard was true, the Gorons were very friendly and always welcoming. She'd wake Midna after she got permission.

Climbing the chain-link was surprisingly easy and when she reached the top she spotted the Goron from the day before walking up the path. Worried he'd not hear her, Link scrambled to her feet and jumped on the spot, waving her arms. “Hah!”

She was happy she'd managed to stop him and smiled at him when he turned around. He studied her for a moment before rolling into a ball, rolling towards her. He was going a bit fast, would he be able to stop before hitting her? _Oh damn he's not stopping!_ she thought, raising her hands and taking a step back. The Goron rammed into her at full force, sending her flying off the edge of the cliff to land on her back. She let out a groan, squinting at him through the glare of the sun.

“No humans are allowed! Orders of the Chief!” he yelled down, having been able to unroll himself before he also flew off the edge. Link's elbows gave out and she rubbed her chest, feeling a bruise grow the length of her entire body.

 _What the Din's Hell was that?_ she wondered, pushing herself up. Her body screamed at her but she ignored it. _He couldn't have just told me? I didn't even know Gorons could be so aggressive._

She walked away from the path, still rubbing her chest and spotting Renado walking out of the Sanctuary towards the shop Link had been in. He caught sight of her and waved. “Good morning, Link. Did you decide to roll around in the dirt?”

Link shook her head, jerking a thumb at the path. Renado gave her a shocked look. “Did the Gorons do this?” Her nod made him grow further concerned. “That isn't right. I spoke with them a few weeks ago, they wouldn't forbid anyone from visiting them. Go get cleaned up, I'll see if I can do anything about this.”

He walked past her up the path. She hoped he wouldn't get hurt. Did he know what he was doing?

She washed up in the Spring and returned to the inn room, taking off the long-sleeved shirt. She winced at how purple-on-black her torso was. “Did you run into a wall or something?” Midna scoffed, floating down from the shade of the cabinet. The green tunic was folded on the end of the bed.

'No, it was a Goron. He attacked me,' she thought, pulling her shirt back on. She didn't want anyone walking in on her. 'Renado's gunna talk to 'im.'

“You're getting better you know,” Link turned her head to Midna, pulling her chain-mail and tunic on. “Thinking directly to me. I don't know if breaking the mental wall helped, but you aren't giving me a headache so bad anymore. So, good boy, I guess,” she pat Link's head, making her swat away her hand.

' _Please_ just call me a girl. I'm gunna to have'ta explain all this to Colin later thanks to all that.'

“Oh well.”

Link stuck out her tongue when there was a knock on the door. She opened it to find Renado, who now sported a bruise on his cheek. “Did he mention the Chief's orders to you as well?”

Link nodded, glancing over her shoulder to make sure Midna was hiding somewhere. “This isn't like them. Their Chief, Darbus, is the kindest person I've ever met. He wouldn't do this without a good reason.”

So the conclusion was Link would never get up. Brilliant.

“But I think I know a way you can force yourself up.”

 _Wait,_ me?!

“I am aware that Mayor Bo of your village has been accepted as their honourary Brother. It will be a long walk, but if you go talk to him in Ordon he might now a way to get past the Goron guards. I'm too old to put myself through a feat like this. I have done such a task before when I was first making the truce between them and Kakariko.”

Link still felt she got the rotten deal. But she had answers and a Fused Shadow to get from the Gorons, she needed to be the one to confront them. She wasn't looking forward to the three-day long walk back to where she started, but if she could get to the bottom of all this she supposed she would have to live with it.

Besides, she would be more than happy to inform the village that the children where safe. And see them again without them trying to kill her.

“I can't believe you agreed,” Midna complained, watching Link pack some food she had been given by Renado. “I could just float us to the top and nab the Fused Shadow. It's probably reason for all this.”

'No. No magic. Right now the only magic that hasn't gotten me hurt is that launching me thing you do. And there's more to it. I wanna understand what Renado means. I wanna know that he's wrong and this isn't anythin' special,' she clenched her left hand.

Midna groaned, but said nothing more. Somehow Link assumed she knew she wouldn't win this one.

Link opened the door with a short nod, only to find herself blocked by a shy-looking Colin. For a moment she feared he'd heard Midna's voice. “Link, I wanted to ask you why you shook your head last night, when I was going to correct Renado.” Link's shoulders relaxed and she smiled, waving him in.

Colin waited patiently as Link paced, trying to figure out how to tell him. He wasn't as good at reading her body language as Ilia. He could get it mostly, but not all the time. She snapped her fingers and smiled, placing her hands above her chest. “You?” A nod later and she was using her hands to make circles around her eyes, moving her head around the room. “Searching? No, looking?” she nodding, but jabbed her hands a few centimetres apart. “Look? Okay, so you look...” Link gestured to him. “You don't look like me, Link.” She shook her head, chuckling. She jabbed at him with more emphasis, before tugging her short hair. “You look...oh, are you saying you look like a boy already?” She nodded. “Well I knew that. That's why I was going to correct Renado.”

 _Great, so even someone who knows me thinks I look like a boy,_ Link momentarily slumped before shaking her head.

“Oh, that's not it? Uh, so you look like a boy and you...?” Link picked a piece of dried fruit from her satchel and threw it on the bed, pointing to it. Colin studied the action for a few moments, the wheels in his head turning. “Do you... _want_ people to think that?”

Link's eyes brightened. He got it so quickly! “Why?”

And Link's excitement died. _Didn't think I'd get this far._

She looked around the room and spotted the sword's hilt over her shoulder. She shrugged it off her back and held it out in both hands, trying to hide her shaking arms from Colin. She jerked her head to the blade as he studied it. “This is the sword Dad made. What about it?”

Link sighed, swinging it back on and taking the wooden Ordon shield off the bed. She held it out as well and pointed between it, the sword and herself, tugging her hair again. “Because of your weapons? Oh! Because most girls don't walk around with them, right? I guess you are kinda the person to not want attention, eh?” he grinned when she smiled. “I don't get it entirely, but I'll help keep your secret. I'll tell the others about it, too, if they'll listen to me.”

Link nodded, when her ears twitched. She stood up to the window and leaned her torso out, looking right of the building. The arch leading to the Death Mountain Path could be seen, and further beyond she could hear something. Like heavy hooves. Her eyes narrowed and she jumped onto the slanted roof, holding the top of the window and looking intently down the road. If it was those goblins, they had a nice surprise waiting for them. She slid down the roof and jumped off, landing in a crouch and holding her sword in front of her. Until a dust cloud came around the corner. Among the dust she did see the green flesh of the Bulblins, but instead of a grey boar a chestnut-coloured Clydesdale was galloping full-tilt.

Link's sword thunked into the ground, her face breaking into a smile. She watched her horse buck the goblins off her back and continue running towards her. She took a step forward, but paused when Epona kept galloping, charging directly towards her. Her eyes widened and she stumbled back.

 _E-Epona? Epona, stop!_ she was in the shadow of her mare before she dived to the side, narrowly avoiding getting her head smashed in by Epona's plate-sized hooves. When Link caught a sight of Epona's eyes, she grew frightened. Epona's pupils were dilated across her entire eyeball, wide with panic and pure instinct. Those Bulblins had scared the living daylights out of her and a charging, bulky horse was not what others needed to run from.

So Link ran after her, seeing her opportunity to calm Epona down when the mare reared back, flailing her front hooves frantically. She jump off her left leg and put her hands on Epona's hindquarters, propelling herself across her mare's saddled back. Except Epona didn't calm when Link grabbed her mane, instead the mare grew even more wild and began charging forward. Link only had time to grab the horn of the saddle before her legs flew behind her from the speed.

The muscle-packed mare galloped into the spring, suddenly turning left then right. Link white-knuckled the horn and lowered her head from the blast of wind, trying her best to reach Epona's neck. There was no time to think, only do. Left, left, right, left, right. Epona ran wild, trying to dislodge Link as if she were a goblin. At one moment Epona reared back, coming frighteningly close to falling over and crushing Link. Link used this short moment to pull herself up a little so she was hugging the base of Epona's neck. The mare landed on her hooves and took off again, this time Link had a better hold with one foot in the saddle and her other flying free.

Her heart skipped a beat when she felt the straps on the saddle tilt. They were heavily frayed and weathered. The leather looked as if it could break any moment.

And for thinking that, Link yelped when she was thrown sideways. The saddle slid and she gripped Epona's neck tighter as she reared again, allowing the saddle to slide off. Now Link had no way to keep herself on. Somehow, maybe by pure willpower, Link managed to stay on Epona as she landed again, charging forward. Now she was left with one leg over Epona's back, with her other leg and herself sliding dangerously close to the ground and Epona's flailing hooves.

She looked up at Epona's face, her own paling. If she didn't calm her down soon, Epona could get hurt. Hugging tightly, Link willed herself to pull back onto Epona's back. She began to slip when Epona reared a third time, but threw her arms around the middle of Epona's neck. For a moment she felt her body float in the air and she feared Epona would fall back, but luckily she crashed forward instead of backwards. Now Link was lying over top Epona's mane. She used the white hair to pull herself forward and leaned her head over Epona's face, looking the mare in the eye. _Epona, stop! Please!_

And Epona did, very suddenly. Link flipped over her head and landed in the spring on her back, looking up fearfully as Epona's hooves rose in the air. She cringed and closed her eyes as she saw them come down.

She was left panting heavily when a shadow blocked out the sun behind her eyelids. She opened them and saw a giant shape obscuring the sun. Epona's face then came close to hers and their eyes met.

The faithful mare's eyes were back to their normal, beautiful brown selves. She nuzzled Link's face happily, making her curl into a ball and laugh, putting her hands on the sides of Epona's muzzle. _Oh thank the Goddesses! You're okay!_ she thought, unable to contain all her tears. She let a couple drip into the spring as she flipped to her knees. Epona took this chance to sniff around her body, checking for any injuries. When Epona had made sure her rider was unhurt, she pushed her gigantic head into Link's torso, prompting Link to hug around her face. _I'm so happy to see you, too, 'Pona,_ she smiled, pushing her face into her. She gasped when she was lifted off the ground and left to hang from Epona's face. She laughed at her mare's antics and buried her face into Epona's blaze.

Epona lowered her head to allow Link to stand on her feet, clamping Link's tunic in her mouth curiously. _Yeah, I look different don't I?_

“Incredible,” both Link and Epona looked up to Midna, who was floating beside them a few feet away. Her arms were crossed and she had an unreadable expression on her face. Epona nickered at her, pushing her shoulder in front of Link protectively. Link clicked her tongue to get Epona's attention and she turned to her. Link shook her head and clicked twice, running a comforting hand down Epona's nose.

_Don't bite her, she's a...on our side._

“She understands you,” Midna said, coming closer and ignoring Epona's laid-back ears.

'The clickin' thing? Yeah, it was how I trained her.'

“No, not just that. She understands your thoughts. I've heard about Familiars, but I've never seen a pair. And between such...odd creatures,” she showed a fanged grin.

'Familiar?'

Midna rubbed her forehead, but nodded. “Yes. It's a special connection between a humanoid and an animal, they have a secret bond that only few can ever hope to have. They understand the emotions and thoughts of the other. In other words they have a powerful sync, a... _link_ you could say,” she smirked, making Link groan.

'Oh _p_ _lease_ don't start thinkin' my name actually _means_ anything.'

“A name usually means something.”

Link just gave Midna a dry look before giving her attention to Epona. She noticed her coat and mane were coated in mud and blood and clicked her tongue sadly. Epona shook her mane and nickered, as if asking for a bath. Link smiled and looked towards her saddle. It was beyond repair and, frankly, Link didn't want Epona travelling with a saddle for a while after that experience.

“Link? Is everything okay? Epona?” Colin came running out, stopping a few feet into the water and staring at the duo. “How'd she get here? She managed to run away the first day!”

Link smiled proudly at Epona, who lifted her head at the look of praise. _Did ya bite them ugly_ _goblins_ _?_ Link looked at Colin, jerking her head at the dirty coat. He nodded and ran off, going inside the Sanctuary. He came out quickly with two cloths and a bucket of soapy water.

Any idea of travelling left Link's mind as she and Colin began cleaning Epona. She couldn't get the smile off her face. The water was cool on their skin and Epona enjoyed the fresh coat and mane. The spring filled with dirt and grime and Link silently apologized to Eldin, but heard a chuckle in the distance. She bent over to rinse the cloth, but yelped when Epona's nose bumped her bum, sending her face-first into the water. She laughed happily as she turned her head, eyes closing when Epona sniffed her hair and nuzzled her head.

Link sputtered when a bucket of water washed over her head and gave Colin a playful grin as she picked up her soaking cloth. He grinned back and ran off as she threw it, hitting him in the back of the neck.

And so the rest of the day unknowingly passed with the two pseudo-siblings and a giant horse playing and splashing in the water. More than once Epona would bowl the two of them over as gently as possible or Link and Colin would wrestle in the water. Even Midna, who was still hidden to Colin, had some fun splashing a whole wave at Link's side, knocking her into Epona's shoulder.

It was honestly the most fun and relaxed Link had been in that long week of constant action and worry.

She just couldn't imagine how much worse her life would become before it got better.


	10. The Start of Awakening

It was the early hours of the morning when, for once, Link got up on her own. Last night she had had no dreams or nightmares, only a peaceful rest after so much heartache. She smiled softly to herself, sitting on the edge of her bed and looking out the window. Kakariko Village was turning orange from the rising sun and the shadows began to hide. She stretched as she stood, walking to the window and leaning her torso out of it. Below stood Epona, still resting from her own exciting adventure.

Link inhaled deeply and crossed her arms on the windowsill, resting her chin on them and closing her eyes. Her mind drifted to Ilia and where she could be. Hyrule was so large and filled with so many people and her best friend was lost in all of that. And now that she had to return to Ordon as a human for the first time since the kidnapping she would have to tell Mayor Bo that Ilia was still out there somewhere.

She turned her head so her cheek rested on her forearm, glancing at her left hand. Before thoughts of self-doubt could surface she heard a whinny outside and lifted her head to see Epona pawing at the dirt outside, looking up at her. She chuckled and waved at her horse, seeing the mare toss her mane in response.

 _Whether or not I or my name has any significance doesn't matter now._ _What's important is gettin' the Fused Shadows, findin' Ilia and gettin’ rid of the Twilight._ Link turned her gaze to the sky, smiling as clouds began to drift in overhead. _Maybe I'll find answers along the way._

Link looked in the corner of the room, where her weapons and tunic sat. Looking at them she began to grow restless. It was still early, but she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep with her busy mind. So she stood, grabbed the items, and left the room while wrestling the tunic on. She walked down the hall barefoot to be quieter and left the Inn, greeting Epona with a pat on the side of her face. She walked over to the Spring and put her weapons on, shrugging the shield strap into a more comfortable position.

Once they were on, Link began to construct a dummy to the side of the Spirit Spring. With some rocks and charred wood, which made her look guiltily up at the cliff where the ruins of a certain house sat, before fitting a rusted bucket on for the 'head'. She pushed it lightly and found it steady enough for hitting.

Link unsheathed the sword in both hands. She stared at them for a moment before taking her right hand away. For the first time since holding the blade it didn't drop onto the ground the moment she let go, although it did tilt. Link grinned, maybe she was finally getting used to it. She bent her arm behind her back to strap on the shield, bending her legs lightly.

And so Link trained. She lost track of the world around her, focusing all her attention on the dummy. The events of the last week had shaken so much of her view on her little corner of the world. Hyrule was being invaded, she was told to fight back by spirits and the Princess herself, she had to find her best friend, she'd ended more lives in seven days than she'd met in her lifetime, and she was supposed to believe she shared a name with a famous Hero, that _she_ was as much worth as him. And to top off the list she had to be a _boy_ for _no_ reason.

 _Why_ _is everything so_ _confusing?_ Sparks flew from the dummy as Link slashed the blade across it's torso, knocking it backwards. A surge of adrenaline rushed through her and she jumped forward, pointing her sword tip down. The sword punctured through the bucket into the sand of the Spring. She let her bangs fall over her eyes as she looked at the bucket, panting lightly.

She felt something rub against her back and turned her head. Epona was nuzzling her, nickering quietly in concern. Link smiled and stood, facing her mare and rubbing her nose. _'_ I'm okay. Really.'

Caught up in her own world it took a moment for Link to register the clapping she heard. Colin sat on a rock near the spring, smiling when she noticed him. Exactly how long had he been there? He hopped off the rock and ran over, beaming. “That was amazing, Link! How did you do that?”

She looked at her sword, then the dummy. She shrugged slowly. _I guess from a Stalfos._ She was confused about the golden wolf interaction, but knew she would probably stumble across him at some point. She hoped she'd mastered the Final Blow enough to satisfy him.

“Aren't you going soon?” She nods. She had lost track of time, as it was now just after noon. “Here, we wanted to give you this.” He handed her a letter. “To tell everyone we're okay. Also, tell Dad and Mum I said hi, please.”

Link rolls her eyes, playing with his hair. _'Course I will, doofus._

Watching Colin walk back into the Sanctuary, Link frowned, her gaze turning to the gates leading out of the village. Soon she would confirm the kids' safety to everyone in Ordon and that she couldn't be happier about, but that also meant facing Rusl. She knew he wouldn't harm her, she'd forgiven him the moment it happened, but what she was scared about was her reality finally shattering. Ever since she was turned into a wolf everyone had been telling her she was the descendent of the Hero of Time, that his blood ran through her. The Spirits, Renado, even Zelda seemed to believe she could be someone special. The _Princess_ of all people. But Link could ignore all of that. She could deny it all she liked because she didn't know them. They could be wrong because they had never met her before all this. But Rusl...he was _always_ fascinated by the Hero of Time.

He was the only one in all of Ordon who had an ancient Hylian Shield from the Era of Time. He always told Link the stories and legends of the past, and while she enjoyed them for the sake of storytelling she had never believed them. If Rusl saw her and said the same thing everyone else had been, Link could no longer deny it. She would have to accept that she was a Hero.

And then she could never fool herself into being an Ordonian again. She'd loose the only connection to her only family.

_Please, Rusl, just...don't react to me._

A nudge on the back of her head made her turn. She smiled at Epona, who nuzzled the side of her head with a soft whinny. So her mare wouldn't let her to be upset. Link hugged her neck, letting out a sigh. There was a long road to Ordon.

-0-0-0-0-  
A Day and a Half Later  
Faron Woods  
Unspecific Point of View  
-0-0-0-0-

The shrubs crunched under his footsteps as he collapsed near the base of a tree. He clenched his side, feeling the blood soaking through his shirt and fingers. He coughed violently, tasting bile and copper as it splatted against the tree bark. There was no hope. It was far too dark to see. Bokoblins were not smart creatures, but other humans? Completely different story.

He looked over his shoulder, shivering in the night. He could hear their footsteps and chatter, their insane, cooing chatter that sent a whole-new shiver through his body. He slunk behind the tree trunk, gripping the beige-white of his shirt. He hoped it would not stand out against the dark woods.

“Come on out, little messenger boy. We only wanna plaaaaaay~” the voice sang, echoing through the silent forest. “We know you got some goods on ya. What's the harm of lettin' us have it, eh?”

He clenched his bag to his chest, determined to not let it go no matter what. He took his job seriously, no matter how quirky and childish he was.

A dull thunk of a blade sinking into the bark above his head sent the boy running blindly through the trees. There were echoes of laughter as the three chased him, brandishing several of their weapons. A trail of blood followed him, giving away his direction. He didn't care. He had to get away. He had to.

A bolt embedded itself in a tree in front of him. The hurt and exhausted boy ran around it, gasping as another bolt struck the ground at his feet. Were they missing on purpose?

Eventually, he found himself cornered. Up against a rocky bluff he tried fruitlessly to make himself smaller. All he managed to do was fall to the ground in a daze, watching the three bandits come into view. Their leader grinned, bringing out a torch from his belt. With a flick of some flint it sparked alive, showing his malicious and tooth-less mouth.

“Hello, messenger boy. You must have travelled a long way. From Castle Town, aye?”

He tried to speak back, but all that came out was more blood and vomit.

He was dead.

Through his daze he lifted his head, spotting something behind the bandits, just outside of the fire's glow. A tall shadow. Moments later a loud whinny alerted the bandits as the massive horse ran forward, ramming down one of them. From its back someone jumped off, landing in front of him with a sword and shield unsheathed. The horse stood by their side, pawing the ground with a lowered head. The remaining two bandits snarled at his saviour as the torch on the ground lit a blaze. He saw the person wore a green tunic and cap.

“Tck, playin' hero, kid? Well you picked the wrong guys t' mess with,” the bandit with the crossbow shot a bolt. The person raised their shield and let out a grunt as it pierced through. He saw blood fall to the ground from their arm, but they held the flimsy wooden shield up and ran forward with a snarl. The person smacked the bandit with the flat of their sword, adding a large lump to his collection of scars. This was followed by a swift knee into the groin.

The swordsman was grabbed from behind, taking easily into the air due to their small size. The bandit spun around and tossed them into the cliff, causing cracks to snake along it. The person crouched on their hands and knees, locking the bandit in a dangerous gaze. He gulped, finding their eyes glowed slightly in the darkness. The horse galloped at the bandit who threw its master, rearing up and giving them a swift strike with its front hooves. The man went down, his skull imploded.

His saviour clambered to their feet as the crossbowmen picked up his weapon. He aimed and shot, grazing their shoulder. They let out a cry, clenching their shoulder as their back slammed into the cliff from the force. The jolt caused their sword to fall to the ground.

But almost as if someone spoke to them, the person's eyes fixated on the bandits and they picked up their blade. They took at look at him, a determined fire lighting their animal-like eyes, and with a deep breath ran towards the bandits. Instead of a simple kick, like he were both expecting, the swordsman ran the tip of their blade through the crossbowman's abdomen. With a sputter of blood and a gurgle, he fell back twitching.

In the blaze of fire, the person turned to him clenching their shoulder. The horse nudged them gently before trotting to the torch, stomping on it several times to put it out. He shakily got to his feet, nervously stepping around the three dead bodies. He went to thank the person who helped him, but they turned away and emptied their stomach beside a tree. He winced, having a good guess this person didn't kill people often.

“Uh...thanks,” he winced, holding his side as he put a hand on the warrior's shoulder. It was now hard to see again and the scent of smoke still hung in the air, stinging his lungs. “I don't know why they were so focused on me. All I have are some letters.”

His small talk did not seem to amuse the swordsman, as they made no reply and simply turned their gaze up at him. He grinned awkwardly, looking away from the bolts and splintered wood. “I, uh, guess I'd better get to the nearby village. You should come, too. They're super friendly.”

The horse stepped up as he spoke, allowing the swordsman to lean on its shoulder. He was surprised by the massive size difference between the two and wondered how someone so small could get on a horse that big, let alone ride it with no saddle. He watched silently as they began to walk, the swordsman waving at him to follow.

He dug the letter he had out of his bag, tracing it with his thumb. The curved letters and signature were enough to make him stand without limp and follow the warrior. This was, perhaps, his most important delivery. He would not mess it up.

-0-0-0-0-  
Link's Third Point of View  
-0-0-0-0-

Great Golden Goddesses that hurt. Link held her bleeding shoulder awkwardly, grimacing as the splinters in her right arm made the action hurt more than it should have. So much for that shield's protection. Now she had to explain why the Ordon sword was on her back and why she had the remains of the Ordon Shield. And just explaining why she had them in the first place would be difficult.

She glanced at the postman she had met a few days before, then over her shoulder at the bodies. She winced, feeling her stomach twist. How could it be so easy to kill humans? Even ones as despicable as bandits. The only solace she got from killing them was that she protected an injured traveller.

She inhaled slowly, leading Maverick down the path leading to Ordon. It scared her how it was getting easier to kill living beings, monster or not. It shouldn't be easy to drive a sword through someones stomach or watch as a colossal horse crushes their heads. Link shuttered, prompting Epona to nuzzle her face gently. She side-hugged the mare's head, sighing.

“Hey, aren't you that Link fella who Bo asked me to deliver to?” She nodded. “I thought so. It explains why you were going this way in the first place. Excited to see your family again?”

She smiled, thinking of her guardians. Even if she wasn't ready to confirm whether or not she was anything special, she just wanted to see them. To show them Colin's letter. To _relax_. Link can't remember the last time she wanted so desperately to be in Ordon. She had spent her whole life dreaming about _leaving_ it.

When the closed gates rose in front of them, she let out a groan. Of course Rusl would be sure they were secure, he wouldn't want anything unwelcome inside. But she knew he kept a secret key on this side, should any human need shelter for the night. Trouble was it was so small and it was currently so dark she wouldn't be able to find it.

 _No point in not trying._ Getting to her knees, she crouched in front of the unassuming bush beside the gate. Pushing the leaves aside she began to pat the ground, muttering curses in her head. _Dumb Hylian eyesight. I can't_ _listen for an object. And it ain't like Midna can risk coming out now-_

She stopped her rant when she spotted something. It glinted in the sliver of moonlight and she tilted her head, picking it up to bring it to her eyes. She blinked, astonished when the gate key sat in her palm. She looked from it to the sky and back. While she tried to figure out how she found it, she gave up after a few seconds. It was too late and her mind was foggy. She just accepted finding the key and stood, playing with the lock for a few seconds.

Link jerked her head to the bridge for Maverick, who walked by first with a small smile. Once Epona was on the bridge as well she followed, closing the gate behind them and awkwardly locking it. She tossed the key back into the bush, swearing she could see where it landed.

Maverick was the one to bring her out of her stupor. “I've never been to Ordon before. I only learned about it because a hawk sent me the last letter. I thought Kakariko was the only human village in Hyrule. Shows me what I know.”

Link just followed, only slightly annoyed. She knew from Rusl that not a lot of people in Castle Town even new Ordon existed. To them it was just a speck on the map.

“Whoa, you guys have a Spirit Spring? You must be more important than I thought.”

_Well that was uncalled for._

Epona nudged Link with her nose, snorting lightly. She smiled and stroked her nose, falling back into step behind Maverick. However his perkiness began to fade as they stepped into the yard before Link's tree house. He leaned on the ladder, clenching his side. Link grimaced at the gash. It looked a lot deeper than she had originally thought. He must have been moving from pure adrenaline.

“Those bandits really got me. I didn't even hear them stalking me. Hard to listen for an ambush,” he laughed weakly, slowly lowering to his knees. Link put her hands on his shoulders, trying to give him a little support.

_I don't get it. Why would bandits be so interested in a postman? All he's got are some letters. Are they really that interestin'?_

“Please don't tell me this is all of Ordon,” he looked desperately around the yard, making Link huff and turn her head to the gates. They were locked, but short enough for them to climb over. It would be difficult, the both of them had a number of injures, but it was possible. She tugged his sleeve softly and guided him to the gate, climbing to the top and sitting on it. She offered her hand and, with a helpful nudge from Epona, got Maverick over as well. Link dug into her breech pocket and pulled out an apple, which she had gotten from Calon when she visited the Ranch.

She had never seen Epona flaunt attention as she had around the red-head.

Before they could enter the village, Maverick stumbled. Link was able to catch him, but was quick to find him falling unconscious. He let out a quiet mumble, unable to move. He was heavy, even if he was lanky, and it would be hard getting him to Rusl and Uli's. But she could do this. She knew Rusl and Uli had to see her first.

So she half-carried, half-dragged Maverick through the silent village, lit only by the dancing fireflies. Not an owl hooted and barely a cricket chirped, making Link's ears pin down nervously. Ordon was small, but it was always filled with noise. Fish in the stream, wind through the trees, brash bleats from the goats. Not even candles were lit in the homes. It felt abandoned.

Link hoped the green creatures did not return to finish what they started.

When she rounded the large tree blocking her sight from Rusl and Uli's, she let out a sigh. A small candle sat on the top windowsill, the flame small but burning. She saw a shadow move inside the house and hoped it wasn't her imagination. She helped Maverick forward. When she got to the door she faltered for a moment. But her fears weren't important. So she knocked on the door with her foot, almost falling over in the process. She fixed herself and stepped back, feeling her legs starting to shake.

A few moments passed in silence. Link bit her lip and glanced at the postman. For a moment she considered turning back and going to her tree house, when the door swung open. A tall figure stood in the frame, elbows up as they held a sword at her eye-level. There was no light inside the house.

“Who are you? No one should be getting past the gate.”

Link gulped, glancing from the shadowed sword tip to Rusl's face. If only there was a light, he would see it was her. But there was none so she did the next best thing. She eased Maverick off her shoulder and ducked under the sword, hugging Rusl around the middle.

Had Rusl been healthy, she would have been run through.

There were a few tense moments, then she heard the sword clatter to the ground before arms wrapped around her. She felt Rusl's hand rest on the back of her head, gently brushing it as he mumbled softly. “You're alive...Thank the Goddesses, you're alive...”

It never occurred to Link that they thought she might be dead.

“Come in. Both of you.”

“Thank you, sir,” Maverick grinned, walking in behind them. Rusl guided them in front of the fire and lit it up, smiling at the two of them. With the light, Link could see tears streaking her guardian's cheeks.

“I'll get Uli. She can tend your wounds.”

Unlike the last time they met, Link saw a small hop in Rusl's steps. She smiled tiredly, leaning her neck on the chair. She was home. It felt so _good_ to be home. Her eyes drifted to the fireplace, where a metal shield sat above. It was a strong metal, coated with a blue field and red bird. Above the decorative bird was a familiar symbol of a triangle, with a fourth single triangle upside down under the bird's talons. She rested her right hand on her left, tracing the hidden mark. She had always wondered why a random shield in Rusl's home had the same mark she had.

Or was she the one who had the same mark it had?

The flames danced along the wooden walls, creating shadows in the corners and offering a pleasant warmth. When she looked to the roof to watch the shadows, she saw someone step out from the upstairs room. With a soft gasp, Uli rushed down the stairs as fast as her pregnant body would allow her. Link, with a smile, stood and was brought into another hug.

“We found your torn clothes in the woods. We thought you were killed,” she whispered, kissing the top of Link's head. Normally Link didn't like being affectionate in the presence of others, but to Din's Hell with embarrassment. “Oh, look at you,” she cupped Link's cheek, no shame in the tears falling down her own. “You look so grown up. Sit down, now. I need to fix you two up. What were you doing out there so late?”

“I was delivering a letter,” Maverick said as Uli soaked his side in hot water. She had a needle and some thread beside a Potion, which she would use to sew the wound closed. “It was very important that I get it to Ordon. It was very cryptic, though. All it says to find is a 'heroic youth'. I take a lot of letters and I don't recognize the hand writing.”

He let out a soft grunt as Uli pressed the Potion-soaked cloth into his side.

“Heroic youth, eh?” Rusl said from his spot by the fireplace. Link felt a shiver down her spine when he glanced directly at her, making eye contact.

_No. Please, for the Love of Nayru, no..._

“Those are hard to come by. Not many people are willing to risk their lives to save others.”

“Heh, well don't you fit that Rupee,” Maverick smiled at Link, to her horror. “Link here saved me from some bandits who ambushed me. I don't know why they were after me, but if it weren't for you I'd be dead.”

Link rubbed the back of her head as Uli began to sew Maverick's side closed. She did it because he was defenceless. Any decent human being would.

“I know a lot of soldiers who would have run away or taken the lives of those bandits then left me behind. Worse, they wouldn't have felt any worse than if they killed a bug,” Maverick frowned. “I'm aware bandits aren't really people anymore. They're so warped and detached from civilization that they're more like animals. But to butcher them and be proud of it isn't any better. You only did enough to kill them, it was quick. Only one of them seemed to suffer from that horse of yours.”

_Yeah, Epona wouldn't let that guy hurt me and get away with it._

“I'm just happy to see you both alive,” Uli said, smiling gently as she tightened the stitches, making Maverick wince. “You shouldn't leave Ordon until that is healed, but it shouldn't be more than a few days. It wasn't as deep as it was long. Drink some of this Potion and you'll be fine in no time.”

“Thank you. Oh, I never said my name. Sorry, I'm a little scatterbrained,” he laughed. “I'm Maverick. I work at Castle Town as a postman. And I think this is for you, Link,” he handed her a small brown bag with a letter tied around the neck. “I can't think of anyone else who's a brave teenager living in Ordon.”

 _Well it would be Ilia if she were her_ _e_ , Link thought bitterly as Uli sat down beside her, rolling up her sleeve to check her arm. Luckily it wasn't broken, just grazed and bruised. Most of the damage was from the splintered shield.

Reluctantly she took the item, placing it inside her satchel lying on the arm of the chair. She really didn't want to open it.

“Link, is that the sword you were going to deliver?” Link could feel her face turn paler as Uli spotted the blade still on her back. “It was stolen by a wolf a few days ago. How did you find it?”

For once Link was grateful she was mute. Let her just shrug and not have to explain anything. Hopefully they would think she just found it or, at the very least, scared off the 'wolf' that stole it. As long as they didn't think she killed the wolf.

If she could talk, she felt like she would have told them everything right then and there.

“It stole the shield Jangle was working on, too. Though I see you weren't able to salvage that,” Rusl pat her shoulder with a chuckle, then became sombre. “Link, do you know what happened to the children?”

At the change of topic Link perked up, digging into her satchel and pulling out the letter. Uli took it, just finishing applying bandages to Link's arm and shoulder. Her hand flew to her mouth when she saw the writing on the front. She tore it open and quickly began to read it. Link smiled softly when she saw tears fall from her eyes. She hadn't seen someone so happy for a while.

“Rusl,” she breathed, pulling him over the back of the couch. She showed him the letter and his face lit up like fireflies. With a shaking hand he read the letter beside her, their heads bumping together affectionately. They seemed to read it over several times, their eyes glancing to Link twice, before Uli folded it in her lap. “They're okay...”

“So the children are resting in Kakariko. That's great. I can trust Renado will take care of them until this blows over. It will be safer for them to remain there. Thank you, Link. You've brought a real smile to us. But I have a few questions,” Rusl gently takes the letter and leans beside Link. She saw him point to a part in the letter where Colin told them about her disguise. She hoped he wouldn't talk about it with Maverick in the room. “We'll talk about this later, but why didn't Colin mention Ilia? Was she not with them?”

Link gulped heavily, looking down in her lap with a shake. Rusl swore under his breath, rubbing his hand over his forehead. “I'll tell Bo in the morning before telling the others about the children. I don't want to get his hopes up. But she'll be fine. I promise you.”

_No, I promise you._

“You two must be exhausted,” Uli stood, smiling kindly. “I'll show you to our extra room. It was actually were Link used to sleep when he lived here.”

Both Link and Rusl looked at Uli in surprise as she so easily fell into the act. She winked at them as she took Maverick's arm, talking softy as he began to get dozy. “He would climb out the window all the time, nearly gave me a heart attack. I hope you won't be so reckless.”

“She's very clever,” Rusl said fondly, sitting down beside Link as they left. “I agree with your choice. Only Bo and I have been to Castle Town, we know a woman walking around with a sword is bound to catch attention. And not all of it would be friendly. You need to be hardy and willing to take whatever it throws at you. I know you'll get there one day, you are as stubborn as they come, but until then I think this is a good idea. Not that you wouldn't have to live with this anyway.”

Link rolled her eyes. She just _had_ to look boyish didn't she?

“Thank you for bringing this letter. It truly eases our hearts. Uli hasn't been able to sleep with worry and I've been on the lookout for anything hostile since. I was just about to do so again when you arrived. I see you're putting the sword to good use. I don't think less of you for what you had to do,” he put a hand on her shoulder when she sunk into the chair. “Sometimes you have to kill others to protect. Not everyone in Hyrule is a good person. Using a sword as intended doesn't make you one of them. How does it feel, anyway? I made that sword with the intention a grown soldier could handle it. I wasn't sure if you'd be able to use it.”

Link blushed and shrugged sheepishly. 'Use' was a loose term. More like 'swing and hope for the best.'

“You can't, eh? I'll help you with that tomorrow if you're up to it. We can also talk to Bo about the Gorons. He has a little trick even you could use to get past them. Colin told us everything, so you won't have to worry about explaining details.”

_Thanks, Colin._

“Now, about the shield. If you are to go up Death Mountain you can't just use a new wooden one. It would burn up and could get you hurt. No, what you need is a _real_ shield,” Rusl stood and walked to the fireplace. He pulling the shield off and sat back down, running a hand over the crimson bird. “This was a gift from Renado when I met him. He said that this old shield needed to be used again after so long. I never felt that it was for me to use, however. This is a very old style of the Hylian Shield, possibly the last one. I didn't believe it was my place to bring this back into battle. So when I retired I hung it up, hoping for it to one day be used for a greater purpose. When you came to us, I knew it was meant for you.”

Link balked, paling drastically. No, he couldn't be confirming it all! He couldn't!

Rusl gently took Link's hand, running a thumb over the back. He wore a grim smile, knowing what he would say would crush Link's denial and dreams of returning to Ordon with a normal life. She tensed, but he ran a hand down her back for comfort. “Contrariety to what you believe, you are a very important individual, Link. You were _born_ to be great. This mark proves that. I assume Renado shed some light onto what this 'birthmark' means?”

Reluctantly, Link nodded slowly.

“Whatever he told you is the truth. You have pure Courage in your blood and soul, the spirit of the Hero lives inside you. It always has. You were always adventurous and free spirit, just as the stories told. You did what you had to do protect others, which you have shown on many occasions. Link,” he pulled her into a hug as she began to shake, “you have the Triforce. It has been with you since you were born. I knew one day you would have to face the truth, and that you wouldn't like it. But to be honest, you never really belonged in Ordon. I wish it weren't so, I wish you could fit in here like the rest of us, but you can't. You're too different. This shield, the clothes you are now wearing, I believe they are the remains of the Hero of Time, your ancestor. You bare such a resemblance to him. And I have one piece of evidence.” He stood, taking a book off the shelf beside the fire. He took Link's hand as he sat down again, opening the book on his lap. Once he found what he was looking for he passed it to Link, who froze.

It was a black-and-white picture from the old Photograph technology. In it was a man standing beside a horse, a woman to his right. The man was tall, with messy light hair sticking out from under a strange, long cap. His face was a little round, almost childish, with a long nose and Hylian ears. He wore a tunic, painted dark from the picture, and white breeches. His left leg was bent slightly as he held the reins of his horse, who was a lean chestnut with light socks and mane. The woman to his right wore a long light dress and light hair she had pulled back in a horsetail. She had very sharp features and Hylian ears as well, looking far too pale beside the man. In the background was a field, with a castle and mountain in the distance. The mountain had a familiar halo of smoke around the top.

Shakily, Link looked up to Rusl. He offered a comforting smile. “Yes. This is a very old book passed down in my family, with entries and photos about the Hero of Time and other old stories. There's nothing about the woman next to him, though. It's believed she was a close friend or perhaps lover of the Hero. You see it too, don't you?”

 _It's impossible not to._ His hair was lighter and he was much denser and taller, but the Hero of Time looked too much like her to deny it. She could even see a hint of beast-like eyes in his rounder ones. _So it's all true. The Hero's blood runs through me,'_ she ran a hand over the photo, feeling her world crashing down around her. _'How could his blood pass down to someone like me?_

“I apologize for the forwardness. This has been a long time coming and I never knew how to tell it to you. Here,” he passed the shield into her lap. She put the photo aside and traced the Triforce, her eye falling on the back of her hand. “This belongs to you. It always had.”

When she had been a kid she fantasized about picking up this shield and using it to defeat enemies. Back then it could fit on her back like a shell. Now she dreaded it. Not only for what it meant, but for how heavy it would be beside the already too-heavy sword.

“You should rest, you've been through a lot,” Rusl hugged her and kissed her forehead. “We'll tell everyone tomorrow, okay? Everything will be fine.”

_If you say so..._

Link's eyes fell to the second letter, the one in the unfamiliar handwriting. She picked it up tenderly, reading the 'name' on the front. She flipped it over and choked on her own saliva, seeing a Triforce pressed into the wax. Why was it everywhere?!

It was as if it were taunting her.

After several moments she sighed and used her thumb to open the seal. Taking out the parchment inside, her eyes widened. She stopped reading when she felt a smack on her head. She looked up to see Midna floating beside her, having remained quiet for so long she forgot about the Imp. Now she nodded at the letter. “Read it aloud. I can't read your language.”

'Oh. Uh, 'kay.  
_Dear, Link  
You may be surprised to hear from me. If this reaches you, you are not the only one. I was able to bypass the Wall of Twilight for a scarce few moments to deliver this letter from my hawk. But now is not the time for details. __First off, I must thank you. I have felt the air become much lighter and I can only believe you have gotten rid of a fair share of the Twilight. I've been trying to work out a way to present you with the bag you see with this letter. It is called a Dimensional Bag, it can carry an unlimited amount of weapons and items without gaining any extra weight. I figured you could use some help in your travels. Be aware that the enchantments placed on the bag_ _can fail, so be sure to have a Mage or someone similar check on them every now and then. You may not hear from me for some time, but it is for the best. If Zant ever finds out I sent this letter, he may harm my people further._  
You have done amazing things, and you will do many more. I cannot explain everything here, but know that you will have my up-most support in your endeavours. On behalf of all of Hyrule, I thank you.  
Sincerely,  
Zelda.  
P.S  
Burn this letter once you are done with it. I want no one but you (and Midna) to know of this.'

“She... _sent_ you a letter?” Midna asked, shocked. “How could she? The Twilight is thickest around the Castle.”

'You're askin' the wrong person, Midna,' Link shrugged, at last lying down.

The Imp looked between the room upstairs, the photo and Link with a quiet hum. Link perked up curiously. When Midna noticed she didn't scowl, instead she seemed confused. “You know, you don't look like your parents.”

Link raised an eyebrow at Midna, then looked up the stairs. 'Par-oh. You think I'm related to Rusl and Uli?'

“Really? Where are your parents?”

'They’re dead.'

“Oh, I didn’t realize.” Was it just Link or did Midna actually have _sympathy_ in her voice?

'My dad left me with Rusl and Uli when I was just a baby. Rusl never knew why. He died some time later, he had to have.' Link never knew how to feel when talking about her parents. Sad? Angry? 'What made ya think they were more than my guardians?'

“Don't know. You just seem so close to them.”

'Even if they aren't my real parents, I consider them my mum and dad,' Link smiled, yawning. 'They raised me here in Ordon and were always there to make me feel better. And when Colin came around, well, I'll tell you I was happy to be a big sister. Ilia just adds to that. We've always been close, being the only ones in Ordon around the same age. I hope she's okay.'

Midna remained silent, choosing to simply merge back into Link's shadow. Link rolled to her side to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-  
The Next Day  
-0-0-0-0-

“So that's it, is it? There were no signs of her?” Link shook her head, ears pinned down as she watched Bo turn solemn and hopeless. She had dreaded giving Bo this news.

“She will turn up, Bo. I promise.”

_You ain't the only one._

“I trust she can handle herself. But what if the worst has happened? What if she was killed?”

_She isn't dead. She can't be._

“I know you're scared, but _someone_ in Hyrule must have found her. I believe she is safe and sound.”

“I suppose right now all we can do is hope,” Bo sighed, eyes fixing on Link. “So Rusl told me you're fixin' to climb Death Mountain and confront the Gorons. A noble move, but they would break every bone in your body. The Gorons are the strongest race in Hyrule. Even full grown men have trouble moving their stubborn hides. If they aren't inclined to let humans past, then I'm afraid you just can't go up.”

“But you've wrestled against them, Bo. Perhaps you could help her?”

“What is so important about all this anyway?”

“Colin didn't say. His letter only said that it is urgent for Link to go talk to the Gorons. He believes Hyrule's fate lies in it.”

Link blinked. She hadn't read the letter addressed to Rusl and Uli, it felt like prying into something personal. Did Colin really believe she was fated to save Hyrule, too?

“...Fate, eh?” Link fidgeted as Bo took a long look at her ears, then glanced at her hand. She tucked it into her lap, ears twitching back. “I see...Very well. I will train you in the arts of wrestling, Link. But it won't be easy. Especially for you. I can give you a trick that could help you, but unless you can knock me from the Ring I won't allow you to try against the Gorons. They can't always control their own strength, they might kill you by accident.”

“Hmm, we might be on the same boat there, Bo,” Rusl turned to her with a smile. “You need time to calm down after everything you've been through. I doubt Colin's letter even shed an inkling of light on the situation. During this time, Bo and I will train you. He will teach you wrestling and I will help you master your skills with your sword and shield. Understand?”

Link looked at the door. What of the kids? What of Ilia? Or the Fused Shadow? There were so many things that had to be done, that had to be found. How could she just sit back in Ordon safe and sound while Hyrule fell into deeper ruin on the outside?

“You want to help them all, don't you?” Rusl pat her shoulder. “But you won't save anybody if you fail to lift a sword correctly. That will be the difference in a safe Hyrule. Never rush a healing process, no matter how big or small.”

 _With luck, maybe it will only take a few days..._ Link mused, nodding slowly. A few days, then she'd go back to Kakariko and face the Gorons. How bad could she be at wrestling, anyway?

Her arrogance was payed for a mere ten minutes later as she lay on the floor of the wrestling ring, stripped down to her breeches and chest-bindings. Bo stood in the center of the ring, arms crossed and shaking his head knowingly. Rusl stood to the side, chuckling lightly as he helped Link stand. She had mild bruises on her arms and back.

This was going to be more than a few days...

-0-0-0-0-  
Slowly, Over the Course of a Month...  
-0-0-0-0-

Link was reminded of her childhood. She had always wanted to be a solider, just like Rusl. She constantly tried to drag the family sword outside to use it, but was always caught by Rusl due to the loud dragging sounds. When she turned seven, the same year she began to spend more time in the tree house, Rusl gave her a small wooden sword she could use. He began to train her in the arts of swordplay, always telling her that even if she was never as strong as he was, she was quick.

Year after year Rusl would make a new wooden sword, slowly increasing Link's ability to use bigger or heavier weapons. But they didn't have time on their side. Every day they took would put Ilia and Hyrule into further danger, risking a re-bound by Zant. Midna was always quick to point this out every night, pushing Link to leave and go back for the Fused Shadow. As much as she didn't want to, Link refused and continued training.

Every other day she would wrestle with Bo, learning different fighting styles that she could take advantage of. Bo would give tips and his own knowledge of the Gorons as they practised, saying that the Gorons were slow and had a hard time turning. They were faster than anything in Hyrule when going in a straight line, but any signs of a turn and they slow down to move their massive bulk. Link, with no compact muscle or strength by her side, would have to fall back to her old style of fighting, being quick and not getting caught.

In between these lessons Link would go out to the Spring on her own, just sitting and thinking on the situation. She didn't want to be a hero. She didn't want what she knew would come of it. But if she didn't do anything and just sat around, all of Hyrule would fall into Twilight. Could she really stand up to Zant should the time come for it? She would pull out the letter Zelda gave her and read it over. She knew Zelda asked for it to be burned, but she couldn't bring herself to. If she did burn it, it would be the final step she took before committing to everything everyone has said since the Twilight arrived. That she was a Hero, descendant of the Hero of Time, and had the Triforce in her blood.

At night, before falling asleep, Link would meditate. Midna had thought it would be more useful than just thinking to herself over and hoping for the best. Whatever 'wall' Link had pushed back against in Kakariko seemed to have helped. Her mind was clearer, feeling more open but at the same time more in control. She received less headaches from 'talking' to Midna and while she couldn't hold conversations, she could retort several times against the Imp's constant degrading. Although, if Link were to be honest, it almost felt playful and less mean-spirited. She didn't consider Midna a friend, but she was slowly beginning to get used to her better.

And she would write constantly to Colin. Maverick, who recovered quickly, was more than happy to deliver their letters back and forth. Said it gave him something to do, rather than just stand around bored. Link understood completely.

One night, with her sword and shield in her hands, she went to Ordona's Spring. She looked at the runes on the stones and took a deep breath. She unsheathed the weapons. The Ordon Sword didn't sag as she held it straight and the Hylian Shield, although still heavy, felt more comfortable on her arm.

When she was about to do some practice swings, she heard a growl behind her. She only had enough time to turn before the Golden Wolf pounced on her.

She woke to see the strange white world, a little dazed but alert. She pushed herself to her feet, looking up to meet Hero's Shade once more. He stood as a Stalfos again, the moss-covered shield and sword in his hands. His single eye seemed to stare through her, assessing her worth. She fidgeted, ears flicking.

“So we do meet again. I do not agree with the Goddesses' choice in choosing you, but I must fulfil their wish. Have you attempted the Final Blow?”

'Yeah.'

“Then show me,” Hero's Shade readied himself. Link unsheathed her weapons, wondering why they were re-sheathed in the first place, and copied. She didn't feel ready to face him again, but she had no choice now.

Unlike before, Link waited for Hero's Shade to make the first move. At the sight of this the Stalfos smirked, his eye flashing before we swung the blade in an arc. Link ducked around it, side-stepping to his side and thrusting the sword forward with both hands. It clattered against his ribs. He swung his shield into her side, knocking her to the ground. She rolled back up and bent her knees, managing a back-flip over his next swing. When she landed she shot forward, swinging the blade in an upwards strike as he brought his down. His hilt banged on her head and she struck up, managing to put him off balance for a second.

He regained footing and kicked her away, chuckling as she landed with a grunt a few meters away. “You hold a sword properly, you have a real shield, you still wear the Hero's Clothes, but you are no closer to proving yourself worthy. Why should I give you the dignity of showing the next Hidden Skill for you if you cannot even knock me down to preform the previous Skill.”

Link rose to her knees, head hung low making her hair fall into her face. Whispers of the last few weeks sang in her ears, whispers of praise, hope and belittling. Shadows of nightmares and dreams. Echoes of a sword clashing with earth, trees, dummies and flesh. Hero's Shade made it all return. She felt sick, unable to think straight as the events she had piled up resurfaced. She tried forgetting it all while in Ordon. Tried to forget the trials she faced for a better hope of going home as normal.

Through the haze of events, she saw the faces of three distinct people. One was a fun-loving and shy boy with bright blonde hair and light blue eyes, who was kind, smart and had big dreams. Who, despite all odds, believed in her to the end. A stubborn girl with short brown hair and green eyes, who had been by her side since they were children. Who was everything she could ask for in a friend and sister, a faithful companion who she would protect to the ends of Hyrule. The other, a woman with long chestnut hair and sapphire eyes. A woman who, despite never meeting her before, she felt she knew personally. A woman who shouldn't know of her existence, who risked her safety sending a letter. A woman so strong she allowed herself to suffer so her people could live, forced to watch them all afraid with no way of stopping it.

Colin, Ilia, and even Zelda, were the three people she felt so close to. She didn't understand why she felt she and Zelda were close, let alone like a sister, but she couldn't shake it off. Instead of trying, she clung onto the feeling. Colin was safe, but far from home, Ilia was lost in the kingdom, and Zelda a prisoner of her own castle. In a way, each of them was trapped, but all believed in her.

Why was she worthy? Was she worthy of wearing the Hero's Clothes? Of holding the Hero of Time's shield?

Despite the fight against it all, against what even Gods had said to her, Link knew the answer.

She looked Hero's Shade in the eye.

'You keep askin' the wrong question.'

He didn't speak, he only raised a bony brow.

'Worth, worth, worth. As if you know my worth. I ain't keen on bein' a Hero, but I sure as Din's Hell have worth. Maybe I ain't a prophesied Hero, maybe I am. At the moment, all I wanna do is save those helpless people in the Twilight. I don't gotta be a Hero to do that. I ain't strong, but I'm far from weak. I ain't smart, but I'm far from stupid. My name's Link, and whether or not you deem me 'worthy' will not stop me from saving innocent people.'

Link didn't believe a word she said. She was spouting out goat shit and she knew it. It was more like she was trying to convince herself of all this.

The Hero's Shade remained silent as Link stood to her feet, unsheathing her sword. She pointed the tip at him, her face emotionless but feeling like she would break into a crying fit.

Hero's Shade parried the gesture, before swinging with all his strength. Link jerked her head to the left, her feet planted as she dug her sword into his shin. It latched between the bones, twisting his leg. She rammed her shoulder into his middle, pushing him off balance a second time. This time she kicked out behind his leg and he fell back with a loud crash. Before her mind could catch up to her body, Link was seated in the center of his stomach, the sword sunk into his hollowed chest. The Stalfos allowed himself a few moments of stunned silence before standing, prompting Link to slide off. He pulled the sword out, tossing it to Link. She caught it clumsily, hugging it in her arms.

“...Very well. You have shown me your mastery of the Final Blow. Now, I will teach you how to use your shield effectively,” he spoke nothing of the defeat, if not acting like it hadn't happened. “This is a simple trick, but simple suits you. When your shield is raised, bring it close to your body. This gives you enough room to jab your arm forward, catching an opponent off guard with a useful Shield Bash. I will strike at you, lift your shield and prepare for the blow.”

She barely had enough time. Still dazed, she brought the shield up in front of her face. There was a ring of metal and sparks flew past her ears, her arm jerking into her nose painfully. Hero's Shade shook his head. “No, don't just block yourself. _Use_ your shield as a weapon. Again.”

He swung out again, this time Link, as if by instinct, rammed her shield forward. It took her a moment of silence before she realized she had closed her eyes. She blinked sheepishly at Hero's Shade, who now stood back. He didn't look unhappy, but he certainly wasn't impressed. “Good enough. Another useful way to use the Shield Bash is on projectiles. Good timing and space will allow you to send whatever is coming at you right back. Ready yourself.”

Hero's Shade raised the sword, the tip now covered in a yellow-white light. Link felt her heart race at the show of magic, but forced the confusing reaction back as Hero's Shade shot it at her. The shield grew hot as it made contact, but it was sent back with just enough force to shock Hero's Shade.

Link smiled.

-0-0-0-0-  
A Week Later  
-0-0-0-0-

“Well I'll say you have a chance now,” Bo said as he dusted himself off. Link stood at the edge of the ring, stunned to the spot. She had managed to, at last, knock Bo off the ring. Well, okay she didn't 'knock' him off. More-so she tripped him up by ducking around rapidly and trying not to get grabbed. He chuckled, clapping her arm to wake her out of her thoughts. “Good job, Link. You've improved heavily. I think you're finally ready to go back to Kakariko. Come with me, I have something for you.”

She followed him to the storage area. “Even with all this training, you will need one more thing to stand against the Gorons. Even I needed this when I wrestled one of them.” He came to a dusty chest, smiling softly as he forced it open. He ducked inside for a moment and turned, holding leather boots with iron soles. He passed them to Link, who gasped as they brought her half-down to the ground. They were so heavy!

“These Iron Boots will help. Don't worry, they're easy to use. Believe it or not I had them enchanted to put on easier. This enchantment is connected once you step into them. Go on, put them on. You don't have to take off your own boots.”

Sceptical and confused, Link stepped into the boots. She felt a jolt course through her, making her dizzy when it reached her head. She swayed on the spot, but was unable to move or fall over due to the weight of the boots. When the dizzy spell passed she could feel the boots latching onto her shins tightly.

“Now that it's connected, it works through brain waves. An interesting technology, if a bit hard to copy. The old Shaman of Kakariko, Renado's father, enchanted them for me when I said I wanted to wrestle one of the Gorons. Now clear your mind and imagine stepping out of the boots.”

Even if she was confused, Link did what Bo said and cleared her mind. A moment later she was on the ground with the iron boots in her hands, pulled so suddenly she swore her spine broke. She stepped back, surprised at seeing the heavy boots now off her feet. “Good. Although unlike me I know you can't just carry them around and putting it in your satchel will hurt you.”

Link remembered the Dimensional Bag Zelda had sent her. Problem was the Princess didn't explain how to use it and Midna didn't know either. Midna just used her magic to put items into a similar dimension, but wasn't sure how it could be used on an old-looking pouch.

“I'll keep them here for now. If you can't find a way to carry them on your own you could get Epona to help. For a mare like her it shouldn't be a problem.”

Link nodded, contemplating how she could ever fully utilize the boots. Even if she had finally beaten Bo, it didn't mean she was ready for the trials ahead. She left Bo's house with her arms behind her head, looking at the sun setting over the hills. After the last month, she began to feel restless again. Her mind wanted her to stay in Ordon, but her spirit itself felt like it was going mad staying cooped up in this village after just seeing more of Hyrule. Why did she always have a desire to leave, even when she knew this might be the last time she came for a visit?

That night Link sat sideways in the chair close to the fire. Her legs hung over the arm as she read through the book Rusl had shown her. Midna was leaning over her shoulder, deciding to use this time to learn the Hylian language a little. She wasn't completely invested, more curious. This was also helping Link with her 'mental walls' and such, as she had to read it to Midna to help. She always stopped at the photo of the Hero with the horse and woman and stared at his face for a few minutes, sometimes an hour. She couldn't shake off an odd feeling that had begun lately: Déjà Vu. It was if she could picture herself standing where he was, looking at whoever was taking the photo and enjoying the time with his companions.

“Are we going back soon or what? We've been wasting too much time here. Soon Zant will try to re-take the Eldin Province and we won't be able to stop it a second time.”

'I understand your worry, but nothin's happened yet. I gotta letter from Colin just the other day. If it was back he wouldn't be able to.'

“Which only makes me concerned. Zant already took over almost all the Kingdom. All that was left was your Province and he would have all of Hyrule in his grasp. So why, when almost all of it is defeated, has he not attempted to reclaim it? You'd think clearing just the Faron Province would encourage him to send more Twilight Messengers after us.”

'Ya sure we can't count this as a blessin'?'

“No. We can't. This isn't how Zant operates. He's always been one to be on the offensive and strike at any opportune moment, not wait and do nothing. I think he might be torturing those in Castle Town by now, and by extension-”

'Zelda,' Link leaned her head back, the book now on her stomach. 'He must know she asked for someone's help. Great Nayru, Midna what if he's hurting her now? What if he's tryin' to get her to tell 'im who's been gettin' rid of his work?'

“Well she'd better not rat us out. If Zant finds out I'm alive he'll make sure I won't be.”

'What does he gain from killin' you?' Link tilted her head.

Midna stayed silent, choosing not to look at Link but instead go inside her shadow. “We leave tomorrow. We can't waste anymore time with your mental break down. Buck up and be a Lord Dammit hero. We have no one else to rely on.”

Link frowned and looked back into the fire. Great, now she was worrying for Zelda's safety, too. If Zant is anything like she heard, he wouldn't let all this go to waste and not punish somebody for it.

Link's eyes grew steely and unfocused the longer she stared into the fire.

The next morning she was mounting Epona, bidding farewell to the villagers properly this time. The iron boots were strapped to Epona's saddle, barely noticeable by the Clydesdale. She reared back with a neigh before galloping off, Link rubbing her eye lightly.

Back in Rusl's home, the fire slowly died, the remains of a charred piece of parchment fluttering to the ground.

-0-0-0-0-  
Two Days Later  
In Kakariko  
-0-0-0-0-

Talo and Beth sat by the Spirit Spring, enjoying lunch and talking about nothing in particular. In the distance they heard the sound of hoof beats and perked up, smiling at each other before running towards the south entrance of the village. It had to be Link returning!

Colin, walking out of the Sanctuary, also heard the steps. He smiled but stayed in the shadows, still unable to be around the others even after so long. His own guilt wouldn't let him.

All three of the children grew cold when it wasn't a horse that rounded the bend, but a giant blue boar with a giant green rider. The same rider who kidnapped them all and almost crushed Link. The Bulblin, as Renado had called them, charged down the center of the dirt road, directly at Talo and Beth. While Talo was able to move his legs and run the other way, Beth was paralysed to the spot in fear. Colin turned to warn Renado, but paused and turned back to Beth. He wouldn't get Renado in time to save her. So instead he ran passed Talo, who yelled at him for being an idiot, and reached Beth. With no hesitation he pushed her aside, safely into some dead bushes.

He had no time to move before the creature rammed into him.

The large Bulblin snorted, picking up Colin by the collar and smirking. As he and his three other Bulblins began riding off Barnes walked out of his shop, stunned to the spot at the sight. The large Bulblin raised the visor on his helmet to look the man in the eyes. Barnes, without a kilogram of bravery, pulled down the mask of his welding helmet.

The creatures rode off towards the north gate when their was a loud cry of a horse. Talo and Beth, both horrified, saw a blur of chestnut and green.

Epona charged through the village at full speed, Link looking ahead with pure anger as the large kidnapper disappeared from sight. She took a glance at Barnes and glared at him as she passed, then fixed her eyes forward. She had found the kids safe, she had told all of Ordon that they were fine. She would _not lose them again!_

Epona jumped the locked fence, galloping into a large field covered in barbed fences, ruined cobblestone and dead grass. A ravine stretched around the perimeter and to the north a daunting Wall of Twilight shone, the silhouette of a Castle hidden in the shadow. On the crest of a hill, Link saw the green creature standing. Tied to a large mast on the boar's saddle was Colin, unconscious and still. Link saw white blur on the edges of her vision, feeling a red-hot hatred burn through her.

The creature took this as a challenge. He pulled out a horn and blew into it, calling three more boars to his side. Two of the Bokoblin-like creatures sat on each, a rider and a bowman. Link didn't stop her charge, instead Epona sped up with little encouragement. Part way up the hill the big creature turned away, running off while the smaller ones continued towards Link. She unsheathed her sword, leaning low on Epona's neck in preparation. She had never fought on her mare's back before, but now was as good a time as any for practice.

Whatever bond they shared grew stronger as Link passed the first boar-riders. She stood on Epona's back, holding the sword in both hands and swinging in a down-ward arc. The blade slashed across the boar's face, between its ears. This sent it crashing into the ground crushing both riders. An arrow was shot at her but without missing a beat she flipped over it, landing in a sit on Epona, although backwards. She swung her sword to the right, the rider unable to stop the boar in time to avoid being decapitated. The blood sprayed onto Link's cheek, but she didn't flinch as she flipped herself to sit properly on her mare.

The final boar riders circled around them, coming up behind. An arrow ricocheted off her shield with a spark, implanting into a stone ruin Epona jumped. The boar rider followed, the boar getting bucked under the chin as Epona kicked back. Its face imploded and it fell, but the riders lived.

Before them the leader was still running. Link's eyes narrowed, glowing at the corners as Epona broke into a burst of new speed. This allowed them to catch up to its side. Link slashed at the armour coating its body, surprised when it fell off in only a few blows. Whatever metal it was made of was flimsy and rusted, exposing flesh. The leader struck out with a large spear. It hit Link in the chest, knocking her off Epona's back and into some mud. The large creature turned and charged at her but Epona intercepted, standing over Link and rearing up with a cry. Her front hoof missed the boar's snout, but made it panic and run away. Link clambered to her feet and jumped onto Epona's back, stroking her mane.

More of the boar riders came when the leader blew the horn. This time there were five sets, two charging at her in unison. She brought the shield off her back and the first arrow bounced off, the second grazing Epona's neck. She let out a cry and tossed her neck, prompting Link to hug her neck to hang on. While she didn't go into a frenzy like the last time she saw these creatures, she did rear back dangerously. Link slipped off onto a wired fence. She wasn't hurt, but her breeches got caught on the wire and turned her upside-down.

She saw a boar charging at her and braced herself, grunting as it rammed into her. The force broke the flimsy fence but left her trampled. She groaned, pushing herself to her knees. A shadow fell over her and a creature brought down a club, but she brought up her shield. Awkwardly she pushed back against it, standing as she did so. The strike left her arm aching, but she was saved. When the boar tried to run over her again she flipped forward, landing on the boar's head and bringing her sword down through the Bokoblin-like creature's skull. It fell off and the boar lost control, falling to its side. Link jumped off in time as Epona ran by, a deep gash in her neck from the arrow.

'Hang in there, girl. You'll be fine,' she promised.

The rider paired with the first ran at her from the side. Before it got to her she pulled the Gale Boomerang out of her satchel. It circled around them, throwing the riders off and confusing the boar. She repaid them for being trampled as Epona ran over them. Two more boar riders came at her from the front and back. She put her shield on her back and stood once more on Epona. Her mare didn't break speed, instead galloping faster. She heard arrows whizz past them both. As she came up to the on-coming rider she jumped off Epona, leaving the mare to come to a sudden halt and buck the one rearing them. Link landed between the two creatures, stabbing the bowman in the chest before striking the rider with her shield. The force sent it tumbling over the boar's head to get trampled underneath.

'It hurts, don't it, asshole?'

She gripped the boar's reigns and pulled, but this only made the boar charge forward. She could barely hold on as it ran wild, running into fences. She cringed as it rammed into a ruined stone pillar, vaulting her forward to land at the hooves of the leader. Its blue boar stomped down heavily, but not quick enough when Link rolled to the side and sprung to her feet. One glance at Colin on the pole made her eyes become more animalistic than human, the white at the corners spreading to create a ring around her eyes. She jumped, pushing off the boar's snout and letting out an anger-filled cry as her sword impaled the leader's armour. It let out a roar, grabbing her neck and throwing her off. Her sword held firm in her hand, tearing sideways through the armour before she was dislodged.

Epona was quickly by her side, sporting a few bruises on her legs but otherwise fine. She nudged Link's head as the Hylian sat up, dizzy from hitting her head. With her mare's help she stood and mounted her, her knuckles turning white around the hilt. When she looked up she saw the leader fleeing beyond a bridge in the distance. She urged Epona to go after him. He somehow got his boar to jump a stack of barrels and straw and she followed, the barricade not giving Epona a moment of trouble.

Past the barricade however, a bowman shot it with a fire arrow. It burst into flames at their backs, making Link glance back to look at it, and saw the same had happened on the other end of the long bridge. There, the leader stood clenching its stomach, no armour but its helmet on.

The two of them sat on their mounts, panting and awaiting for what would happen next. Then the leader reared his boar and charged forward, lowering his spear horizontal like a lance. Link's eyes narrowed and Epona reared before charging at it. Link held her sword behind her, gripping the hilt with both hands. Epona didn't need to be lead here.

They passed each other, her sword grazing his arm and his spear slashing across Epona's side. She let out an angry whinny, but ran to the end of the bridge and turned, pawing the ground and snorting. Link brushed the new scar, clicking her tongue in worry. Epona tossed her mane, fixing her rider with a confident look in her intelligent brown eyes. Link smiled, nodding and bringing her gaze up to the leader. It was already charging at her.

Link and Epona met the opposing rider in the center of the bridge. At the last possible second Epona turned to its right, allowing Link to strike first this time. She got its side, adding to the long scar across its stomach. It grunted, lowering its spear and holding its side. The boar stopped only out of fear of the fire on the other side.

Epona turned on her hind hooves and galloped, the leader had only enough time to look up before, with all her strength, Link slashed its other side. With a grunt and a great roar, it fell off the boar. It hit the bridge, but with no side to stop it rolled off into the dark ravine below, the roars echoing over the hills.

Link stood where he fell, holding Epona's mane as her mare reared up and kicked her front hooves in victory. With the Twilight behind her, Link held out her blade, her face looking down on the ravine with relief and fading anger. On the back of her left hand the Triforce glowed, shining through even her gauntlet.

She did not realize, but that moment marked the beginning of Link's true awakening.


	11. The Goron Mines: Part 1

“ _This is a very rare item,” Renado said, passing the Dimensional Bag between his hand. “I would love to hear how you got this in your possession, but it is not important right now. Do you know how to use it?”_

 _Link shook her head. “Well you're in luck; I know. Dimensional Bags make a personal connection with whoever they are currently in the possession of. You can store any number of items, even heavy items, inside and they will be stored in, for lack of a better term, another dimension. All you must do is think, yes_ think _, about what item you wish to have come to your aid in that moment. Allow me to demonstrate.” Renado picked up a book lying on the desk between them and put it inside the bag. The leather barely even shifted from the new addition. Renado then pulled it back out and placed it back, smiling as Link curiously took the bag. “Go ahead, try it.”_

_The Hylian held the bag in her hand, picking up the same book and storing it. She looked at Renado uncertainly, who only smiled silently. He was almost as quiet as she was._

So...uh...book? _She blinked in shock when she felt the spine in her hand. Pulling her hand out of the bag she hummed softly in wonder, peeking inside the bag. She couldn't see anything but the bottom of the bag._

“ _To anyone else it may seem like a cheap Rupee bag, but the enchantments placed on this bag cost more than owning about five houses in Castle Town. Take good care of this, Link, whoever gave you this intended it to be used well.”_

-0-0-0-0-

Link groaned as she sat up, her back aching and her legs at an awkward angle. Looking up she could see the shadow of the Goron standing at the cliff's edge, arms crossed and glaring down at her. “I told ya already, kid, no humans allowed up the mountain! I have my orders and I don't want to have to hurt you! Just give up and go home!”

She huffed, releasing the iron boots from her feet. She winced as she stood, body now covered in bruises. Rubbing the back of her head she sighed. Even with the iron boots the Goron was able to push her off. She didn't have the strength in her arms or legs to push back against him. If she couldn't even get up _now_ , how would she ever get to the peak?

“We can't waste anymore time! We've already wasted an entire month!” Midna growled in frustration as she appeared beside Link.

Link frowned, gazing back up. 'I can't do it, though. Just look at me!' she gestured down her scrawny body. She sat down heavily, head hanging. 'I can't use reason and I use can't force. Sorry, Midna.'

“Maybe...there is a way. But you're going to have to go back up there and not move. I can stop them in their tracks with my magic grasp. I can't ask you to trust me,” she looked away, her single visible eye distant. “But it's the only way.”

Link honestly wasn't sure if she should listen. Midna had done very little to earn her trust and just apologizing didn't change that Midna abandoned her more than once. But what choice did she really have? If the only option getting up the mountain centred around trusting the Imp, then she would have to take it.

Link climbed the chain-link again. At the top the Goron was standing farther back, giving her a mixed expression of frustration and regret. He truly did not want to harm her. Nonetheless he curled into a ball as Link summoned the Iron Boots, now connected through her Dimensional Bag to strap on whenever she thought about them. She held up her hands, glancing at her shadow for a moment as the Goron drew near.

 _Stand still,_ she told herself, unsure if her thoughts leaked to Midna or not. Before she could bail to the side, a glowing sunset-coloured hand appeared from above her head and latched onto the Goron. The sheer force of his strength and speed made her feet skid to the edge of the cliff, but he was stopped before she could fall to the ground again. The hand used the momentum of the charging Goron to throw him over. He was unable to stop as he rammed into the stone wall behind them.

Link panted as she turned, seeing Midna bring her hair-hand back. The Imp crossed her arms and looked back at the Goron now unconscious below them. “Let's go.”

Link started up the path when she felt Midna hover behind her and cross her arms on top of her head. “Uh...thanks. For trusting me,” she muttered, trying to sound uninterested. Link couldn't help but smile lightly, continuing up now with an Imp sitting on her shoulders. She supposed this way Midna could react quicker.

'Won't they see you?'

“Don't worry about that. Just keep moving. We should get up the mountain before dark if we keep this pace up.”

Along the path they came across many more Gorons. Every time Midna was able to toss them off track, although sometimes there would be two at a time and Link would get struck. Luckily by this point they were too far up to get knocked down too far, so all it left was a few bruises and a wounded pride. Link would be lucky if she had any pride left after all this was over.

At last they arrived to the geyser field, where Bulblins sat along the cliffs and shot fire-tipped arrows down on them. Link was able to dodge most of them with only two hitting her back, although they didn't pierce through her armour. After running through the field, and taking a single glance at the stone, they walked to the crevice where they fought the Twilight Messengers. Upon entering, the ground began to shake and the molten rocks fell from the volcano, breaking on impact with the ground.

Link spotted two Gorons waiting in the crevice, chatting to each other. Good, they wouldn't notice her right away. She climbed down the cliff and was thrown off her feet when a heavy rumble shook the mountain. Shaking her head to clear it she saw a shadow appear around her and looked up, letting out a yelp and scrambling away when a giant molten boulder fell down. It threw her forward when it landed and she groaned, rubbing her nose and turning to look at the steaming boulder. Even standing away from it she could feel the heat coming off of it and wiped her forehead as she stood, heart pounding heavily.

“Can't you get through a day without almost dying?” Midna scoffed, sitting back on Link's shoulders from also running out of the way.

'Tell that to the Gods,' Link huffed, keeping her distance while going around. Unfortunately the boulder alerted the two Gorons, who now walked towards her with a clearly aggravated gait. She awkwardly smiled at the two of them, putting her hands up and backing away as Midna retreated into her shadow. These two didn't seem interested in curling into balls to attack her.

One of them threw a punch at her as the other charged forward. Only able to dodge the punch, she was crushed under the weight of the second, pinned to the ground as he glared down at her. “You've gotten far, but we can't allow you to get further. Our leader was adamant about no humans getting up here. Leave now or we will be forced to hurt you,” he pushed off of her.

Ribs now screaming at her, Link stood and nodded, turning away from the two. She heard them walking away and glanced back, seeing a way up by the broken wood pillars holding the cliff in place. Link snuck by the Gorons, pausing every few seconds and checking they did not see her. In broad daylight it made her nervous sneaking about. How did they not spot her?

Either luck was on her side or Gorons had bad eyesight, as she reached the cliff without alerting them. Looking up at the beams supporting the broken cliff, Link grabbed onto a low-hanging pillar and began to haul herself up. It only took a few minutes of carefully scaling the cliff for Link to reach the top and pull herself over. A small glance down made her smile as the two guards did not seem to notice her.

Onwards she went, coming across the area she killed the last bug in. But now it aced as a hot spring where many Gorons sat and washed. On her better judgement she backed up before any could spot her and strained her neck to look up. At the top of the mountain she saw two more Gorons talking, but one of them noticed her. They acted quickly, one of them curling into a ball and the other climbing on top. With a heavy shutter the curled Goron shot the second up onto a higher platform.

The only visible way to get into the mountain and hopefully to the root of the problem.

She began to walk the path up to the jagged peak, coming across more geysers. She was able to get around all of them except one, which almost knocked her off the cliff as it was hiding in the wall. Oddly enough Midna caught her before she could fall.

'Oh-uh, thanks, Midna.'

“You fall, we waste time,” she said dismissively.

Despite herself, Link smiled. It seemed, to her at least, that Midna was beginning to show less of a mask around her and actually showed genuine care. She was unsure what brought about this change, or if it was real, but she held onto the small hope that Midna wasn't as bad as she led on.

Midna placed Link back down onto solid ground, where she summoned the iron boots and struggled her way through the gust of hot air. While it didn't knock her off the edge, it did leave a nasty bruise on her side from pure force alone. She rubbed her side as she began up a curving path under an overhang, feeling the ground rumble as two more Gorons charged at her from around the corner. Midna was able to hold one off as the other went passed. Was it just Link or did that one miss on purpose?

With two less guards Link came across the platforms. They would be too high for her to jump to and the sides were too smooth to climb. Before each stood a Goron, arms crossed and expressions stern. Link gulped and brought out her shield against them, proud that the weight of the metal shield didn't bother her any longer. The Goron walked to her, throwing his arm back and punching forward. Just in the nick of time she rammed her shield forward and summoned the boots in the same thrust. She budged a centimetre, causing her arm to ache and the Goron's arm to deflect off the shield.

She didn't want to harm these people. She knew they didn't want to harm her. So she followed through with the Shield Bash without a second, right into the Goron's face. This made him curl up in defence. Midna whispered at her to get onto it's back and she scrambled, only getting her arms and torso on top before the Goron uncurled. This flung her upwards onto the next platform, albeit haphazardly.

This Goron guard wasted no time, stomping down on her. She was able to roll out of the way due to the Goron's slow speed and proceeded to smack him in the face as well. Even if she did have to jump to land a hit. Like the previous guard, the Goron rolled up. Link was faster this time and got on top, on her hands and knees before it shot her up. She stumbled as her feet landed and she grinned, looking at the entrance to a chamber.

The chamber was very large and warm, with a huge wrestling circle in the center and artifacts along the walls. There were about ten Gorons inside, all looking at her as she entered.

When she walked in she was welcomed by five of the Gorons curling up, each ready to flatten her against the floor. This swiftly made her yelp and back up, before a voice cut through the chamber that made the attacking Gorons halt.

“Enough!” Two larger Gorons parted ways to another door, from which a stouter, older-looking Goron emerged. Unlike the rest, this Goron had a sort of mane of stone sticking out from the sides of his head, identical to thinning hair. He also had purple paint on his stomach and cracked skin. “You are the one causing a stir on the mountain, then. My guards tell me you were able to stop them with a powerful force,” the Goron walked up to her, looking down at her despite being shorter than the rest of the Gorons. She could feel her heart rate increase. “Tell me, young boy, why did you climb this mountain? Why did you go against the patriarch's wishes?”

She fished into the Dimensional Bag and brought out a letter. Renado thought it would be best if he explained the situation. The elderly Goron (or so she assumed) quirked an eyebrow but took the letter rather gently. He quickly read it, his eyes flicking to Link's face every so often. He lowered his arm and studied her momentarily. “I see. You wish to help us. I'm sorry, but I must decline your offer,” he handed her the letter back, to her confusion. “The patriarch is not himself anymore. Some time ago we came across a strange artifact and put it in the mines for safety, but our leader somehow turned corrupt from it. He's a dangerous beast and if he were to escape he would lay waste to Kakariko and the Gods know what else. We have kept him safe by locking him deep within our mines, and by keeping soft humans like you from coming up here. We only want to keep you all safe.”

“Link, it sounds like he's been possessed by a Fused Shadow,” Midna whispers, hiding behind Link's back and peeking over her shoulder. Somehow the Gorons behind them could not see her. “We have to get in there.”

Again, Link held out the letter, meeting the Goron's stern gaze. She gestured around him, to the wrestling ring, and summoned the iron boots. His expression changed to one of shock when he saw them, then he smirked. “You don't want to do that, boy. Even with those boots on I could knock you into the ceiling.”

She only gestured at the ring. If she could somehow beat this Goron maybe he would let her through. He would see she wasn't so 'soft'. He shook his head with a chuckle, locking his black-purple gaze with hers. “Very well. I believe I have not introduced myself. My name is Elder Gor Coron. I am the current leader of the Gorons while the Patriarch, Darbus, is this beast. By his words I have laid a law stating no human can come up this mountain so they will remain safe from his wrath. You defy these laws, climb the mountain, and to prove you are strong enough you wish to face me in combat. I will pull no punches and if you can't win within three matches, if you get that far, you give up and go home. Understand, boy?”

She nodded, feeling her heart roar in her ears. Three chances. Three different ways to fail. But she knew she would find another way in, even if she had to sneak her way in.

She would _never_ let this Darbus keep on suffering. Over the last month Midna explained that the Fused Shadows were filled with so much power it could corrupt even the kindest of souls. It could morph them into unthinking, uncontrollable monsters. Just as it turned a simple Deku Baba into a giant three-headed monster, it could change a Goron into a raging beast. This was doing far more harm to Darbus than anything else ever could.

“I will allow you to use those iron boots. This will be a fair fight, on equal terms. Be prepared, boy, I am not an easy opponent.”

“Great, I can hel-”

'No. I'm going to do this alone, Midna. I need to prove _I'm_ strong enough. If you helped, it wouldn't be fair.' Link didn't bother to look at Midna. She knew the Imp would be staring at her and calling her an idiot.

Link forced her way onto the ring, feeling her legs ache already. She felt sweat on her forehead as all the Gorons in the room watched with interest, most of them whispering about how badly she would lose. To be fair, she wasn't so confident in herself, either.

They got into the starting position and Link felt much smaller than she should under the stony gaze of Gor Coron. He gave her a small smile before one of the Gorons on the side rang a gong with his fist, signalling the start of the match. Link pushed forward against the elder, but felt her back land on the ground seconds later. She blinked, sitting up on her elbows as the elder shook his head with closed eyes. “Go home, boy. You've lost.”

But Link stood, forcing her way back into the ring. The elder raised a rocky eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips. “You wish to try again? Very well.”

She could hear the Gorons begin to chuckle as she strained herself trying to push Coron back. She _had_ to win this. She _had_ to prove she was strong enough. There was no one else who could stop Zant and the Twilight. If she truly was this Hero Reborn she would not stop until she won. Until she beat this Goron at his own game

She felt him heave a sigh before he grabbed her shoulder and tossed her over it, onto the floor of the ring. She rolled to her feet and tried pushing him from his side, but he moved aside and knocked her over the shoulder hard enough to send her out of the ring once more. She could feel her face burn in humiliation. From the looks on their faces, no one had lost that quickly to Gor Coron.

But she wouldn't give up. She'd gotten too far accepting her role to stop here. She's come too far in her training to just go home after that month of endless, tireless matches and spars. Her feet burned with forming blisters, her legs shook from pure fatigue, her clothes stuck to her from the heat coming from the mines and the struggle against the Elder, and she could feel her pride sinking further from her grasp. But to Din's Hell with pride, she had a kingdom and a Princess to save.

While Gor Coron turned his back to step off the ring she hauled herself back up, clearing her throat. Even if it took her another month, she would get passed him one way or another. He glanced at her, his face now derived of any humour. “You are too thin and weak to keep this up. Sooner or later you'll overheat and faint. Just give up and go home, boy.”

She meet his eyes, head held high despite her shaky breath. Wiping sweat from her forehead she got into position. Gor Coron sighed, turning back around and copying her. “You are a stubborn one.”

She wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not. But on her third try she began to form a plan. What he said was true. She _was_ scrawny and weak. She would quickly overheat. She could very well faint. But she had something the Gorons didn't: agility. She didn't summon the boots, choosing to instead do this on her own terms. The Elder clearly questioned her bold choice. Obviously he could toss her off with them, who knows how far she would go if he were to get her now. But if her plan worked, then she would win.

Without the weight of the boots pinning her, Link side-stepped cleanly out of Coron's way as he went to grab her. Instead of going for the clear opening at his side, she stepped further so she was behind him. He swung around, bringing his arm up to knock her off her feet, to which she ducked and rolled under his legs, popping up behind him and back-flipping when he turned to grab her. The second her feet touched back down she rolled to the side, feeling the adrenaline pump through her and push her overheated body.

But she could not stay on the defensive for long, eventually she would exhaust herself and the Elder would have an opening. Which she could see he was waiting for. So instead she ran straight at him, falling onto her side to slide past him at the last second. As she went by she wrapped her arms around his leg, the timing just enough to send him off balance for just a moment. Here she jumped up and rammed her entire shoulder into his side.

There was a thud, bringing up a cloud of dust, followed by silence. The entire room waited with baited breath as the dust cleared to show the end result. Link sat on the hard ground, outside the ring, as Coron lay on the edge. Link clenched her fists at her misjudgment of the edge. She hadn't noticed how close she was, so when she tripped him up she rolled off the side while he fell forward, to the center.

Nonetheless, she stood once more, panting heavily and shoulders sagged. Coron stood, watching her as she planted herself in the ring for the fourth time. The Elder gave her a long stare, glancing down her body as if he now saw someone different. She ignored the look and crouched. The Elder shook his head lightly and walked towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder gently. She grew confused at his gentle smile.

“Enough. Guards, move aside, please,” he addresses the guards before the mines before looking at Link. “I will allow you passage.”

“But, Elder, he lost,” one of the bystanders pointed out.

“He lost the match, indeed. But he won something, as well. My respect. Not many people have the willpower and stubbornness it takes to climb Death Mountain and go up against an old Goron such as myself. Even fewer have the amount of sheer determination to keep trying to gain access to some place denied to them. Link here has shown he has plenty of all of those, as well as a certain brave spirit,” Gor Coron smiled, looking down at Link's left hand. She subconsciously hid it behind her back, biting her lip. “If you are so stubborn to keep trying to defeat me in combat, you are plenty prepared for the mines. I grant you free access to the mountain and any supplies you will need for travelling the mines. But for now, you should rest. You look ready to pass out.”

He said this bluntly, but kindly. He put an arm around Link's shoulders and guided her down a craggy hall to the side of the ring. “You were smart in that last try, trying to use my own weight against me. Some people think overcoming a Goron is all about brute force, but it takes a large amount of thought and the tough hide of a Goron to beat a Goron. And you, young Link, have a very hard head and a harder spirit. I'm positive you cans help us. Come see me in the morning and I will give you something to aid you in the mines. They are directly inside the volcano, although a cooler part of it. But to you it will be too intense as of now. Rest easy, and I promise I will explain to you your heritage once this entire mess is cleared up.”

Link sat on a stone bed in stunned silence, a goofy grin splayed across her face as her mind caught up to the here-and-now. With a hearty sigh she flopped her back onto the bed, forearm laying across her forehead. 'Well...that worked out alright.'

“Where did you think to trip him up like that?” Midna asked.

She wasn't sure. She somehow just _knew_ that would work. Like she had done the same sort of test a long time ago. She pinched the bridge of her nose as a headache hurt her skull, making her curl on her side on the 'bed'. 'Let's worry about all that later, eh? Right now sleep awaits me.'

“Fine. Oh, and, good job. I guess you aren't as stupid and weak as I thought, mutt.” Well that was as close as Link was going to get to a compliment from the Imp, so she took it with a smile and a nod before drifting asleep.

Where she dreamed.

_She could see little in the darkness of the cloudy dusk. The large, dark creature before her roared to the Sacred Realm above, lighting striking the ground in an angry fury. She held a strange sword in her left hand and a familiar shield on her right arm. She faced the dark creature with an air of fear. She felt herself shake in her boots and could hear her heart pounding. But she stood strong. She would stop this before the world saw another bloodbath. She would not allow this fowl monster to ruin what was left of this large, beautiful world._

_With a burst of_ something _inside her, she ran forward with a war cry. Oddly enough, her cry was not her own. It was not shaky and it certainly wasn't strained or quiet. No, this cry was loud, clear and deep. Akin to a man. This did not bother her as she fought the beast in resemblance to a boar. It lowered it's horned head down to her, locking her eyes with an angry, poison-yellow and red gaze. The world blurred around the eyes and she found herself, once more, in a large grey throne room._

_Upon the throne sat the same man from her nightmares. The huge, intimidating man who currently walked up to her. She felt herself back up into a pillar, her straight legs now reduced to shaking knees. He slammed his palm into the pillar above her head, leaning forward so their noses almost touched. He gave a confident, vile smile, one that made Link wish to throw up. There was something so wrong with that smile. “One day we will meet once more. We will face in inevitable combat. And you will not be walking away in one piece. I will ensure I rip you limb,” he gripped her bicep, followed by her other, “from limb. I will take glory in your death and revel in your screams for mercy. I patiently await that day, the day I can destroy the one brat who always stops me.”_

_He began to pull, making Link let out a strained scream as she felt herself be ripped in two_.

She shot awake, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the dark cavern. She hugged her shoulders and shivered, her dream lingering in her mind. How could she keep getting these dreams? They left her with a horrible sense of fear and worry. But also...a sense of familiarity.

“Finally woke up?” Midna hovered over her face, arms crossed and eyebrow quirked. “You were whimpering the last few minutes. Nightmares?”

'Yeah. They've been happenin' a lot recently,' she thought, sitting up with a stretch. Come to think of it, didn't she have one a few days before her planned trip to Hyrule Castle? A feeling of dread crept into her mind, but she forced the thoughts back. Right now was not the time to worry about nightmares. Right now the two of them had a mission to complete and questions to be answered.

Link left the small alcove and entered the wrestling chamber. Sitting cross-legged in the center, eyes closed and completely still was Gor Coron. The room was dark with only a few candles lit, yet Link could make out some of the features on the walls. She rubbed at her eyes, thinking back to the last month. It seemed her eyesight was getting better, but that couldn't be right. One's eyesight didn't just improve so suddenly, much less a Hylian's. It's genetically proven that Hylians have poor eyesight, but their hearing and strong sixth sense more than makes up for it.

“Troubled sleep, Link?” she jumped at being suddenly addressed. Gor Coron smiled at her, not moving from his position on the floor. “Such is life. Are you prepared to enter the mines?”

She shrugged. As ready as she could ever be.

“Very well,” he stood, bringing a stone off of his neck and presenting it to her. It was in the shape of the tattoos on the Gorons. “This is an ancient relic of our people. Only the leader or those closest to the leader may handle it. It is known as the Sacred Stone of Fire, or the Goron's Ruby to those outside our culture. Crafted in an old volcano no longer existing in our Hyrule, this jewel was made from the brimstone and diamonds found deep within the earth's crust, formed by unknown means. Some say it was created by the Goddess Din, others say it was crafted by an old Goron leader. No matter the origins, this gem will regulate your body temperature while you traverse the Goron Mines. It will not prevent you from being immune from the heat, in fact I suggest taking off this shirt under your tunic, but it will help you get to the chambers were the other Goron Elders are currently. Elders Amato, Liggs and Ebizo all await deep in the mines in order to protect the key shards. You will need to find them each and collect the shards before you can enter the chamber were our Patriarch is chained up.”

Link nodded, slinging the Goron Ruby over her neck. When it slid on she felt a wave of magic wash over her entire body, making her vision turn white as she saw a huge, round shape stand above her. It had a crazy mane of hair around its head and held out a large, bulky hand to her. In it was the same stone, glistening in the setting sun of the red mountains. She blinked and her vision came back. Upon seeing again she saw that Gor Coron was smiling at her in a strange way.

“Are you alright? You look pale.”

Rubbing her temple, Link just nodded. What did she just experience? What did this stone do?

“Well if you are still feeling up to it, go right ahead into the Goron Mines. I know you have the strength in you to put an end to our Patriarch's suffering. Just don't risk your own life to the end. We can always find another way to save him, but you won't be so lucky. Guards, let Link through, please,” he guided Link to the entrance, a hand on her back. “Be careful and look out for the Dodongos inside. They ignore us Gorons because of our size, but they are aggressive this time of year and won't be afraid to attack you. Just get behind them and strike their tales.”

Link nodded and waved at the Elder, entering the Mines. Like an enraged goat, the heat from the lava struck her. She brushed her forehead before heading Coron's advice and shedding her undershirt. After storing it and folding her breeches up, she walked down the sloped entrance of the Mines. She was quickly welcomed by a lake of a lava with pillars to walk across.

Stupidly, Link took a moment to study the lava. Obviously she had never seen it before and was curious. Midna groaned and grabbed the back of her tunic, pulling her away from the edge before she fell in. “This is the last place to be an idiot.”

She shrugged sheepishly, jumping when a geyser of lava burst from where she was just looking. Midna hovered over her shoulder with her arms crossed, giving her a simple look as she rubbed the back of her neck. 'Lesson learned, don't mess with lava.'

“You're an idiot,” Midna sighed, entering Link's shadow as the Hylian continued. She got off the arching pathway across the lava and came to a chain-link cage. It hovered close to another lake of lava, held up by strong chains attached to the ceiling. Link grew cautious as she tested the cage with her foot. The whole thing looked very old, would it break under her?

Surly not. If it could withstand the weight of a Goron, it could hold Link just fine. She walked through the cage, feeling it sway slightly at the movement. Going through she came to a small walkway of stone and chain, where there was a large crack at the end and indents in the wall big enough for a Goron to walk into. She wondered why it would be structured as such when there was a glow deep in the crack. Her instincts flared and she leaped behind an indent, feeling her heart pound as lava spewed down the walkway. _What Din's bloody Hell!_ Link flattened herself further against the wall, watching the lava stop and sink through the chain link. _Why would the Gorons allow this to be a safety hazard that they had to make hiding spots for?!_

“I guess they really hate guests in their Mines,” Midna said as she peaked around the corner. “It's died down. Come on, unless you want to risk getting roasted.”

Link sprinted down the remaining walkway, rolling to the side and watching the lava geyser burst again. Rising from her knees she brushes her bangs aside, letting out a sigh and looking up to see cracks in the wall to climb on top of the previous cage. The path ahead was straight-forward, but risky. There was a pillar rising from the lava between the cage and the wall on the other side. The wall had a path big enough to walk on, but she saw another one of those glowing cracks sitting on the wall. She looked down the cage and gulped, feeling the heat warm her up more. She almost felt dizzy, but pushed it aside as she backed up to make the jump.

She sprinted and pushed off the edge of the cage, landing on top of the pillar on her knees and one hand, the other held out in front of her in case she fell forward. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at her small achievement, standing and getting ready for the next jump. She wouldn't have the same running start, but she would at least-

Before she could jump a wad of lava fell from the ceiling above. It landed at her feet, causing her to flail backwards and catch her foot on the edge of the pillar. Midna's hair-hand wrapped around her torso from her shadow, pulling her forward. 'Thanks,' she panted, watching as the lava moved. It began to unfold and as it turned out it wasn't lava, but a strange maggot-like bug that was covered in fire.

She growled at the bug and kicked it across the gap, watching it splat against the wall with a satisfied snort. She almost died because a _bug_ scared her. Not the way she wanted to go. This time there were no interruptions as she cleared the gap and turned to the left. An impulse told her to look up and when she did she saw two more of the fire maggots. Irritated, she summoned the Gale Boomerang from her Bag and hurled it at the bugs, watching the gale put their fires out. She waited for the lava geyser to spew outwards before jumping another gap to a metal platform, which sloped down onto a small floor of stone before a tunnel. Going through the tunnel Link stopped in awe, eyes widening.

The room was huge, opening up into the sky that was obscured by ash and smoke. Below was a whole lake of lava, but chain-link walkways prevented any chance of falling down. In the center of the lake was a giant metal object, with several metal arms sticking out of it. They were motionless and the object made a soft whirring sound akin to a hum, as if asleep. Link walked to the guardrail before her and pushed herself up so she was off her feet to get a better look of the strange thing. Tilting her neck and head she was able to see underneath the large, flat disks at the end of the arms and saw it was a dull, crystallized blue stone. She felt her wonder grow as she looked around the entire chamber. To her right were platforms that spun constantly in a regular pattern, the purpose of them lost on her. On the other side of them was a door, but it had chains blocking the way. Turning to her left there was a lone chest on a metal platform at the bottom of a pathway.

She jogged down to the chest and kicked it open. Inside was a silver key. She picked it up and looked at the door across the rotating platforms. The Gorons must be very afraid of their leader if they're willing to lock up every door and store the key somewhere else.

Link slowly walked back up the path, beginning to wonder how she was supposed to stop the Patriarch. She hadn't thought this whole thing through.

“No, guess we didn't,” Midna admitted grudgingly, coming out to lean on Link's shoulder. “But if he's possessed by the Fused Shadow we have to try everything we can to save him, or kill him.”

Link winced. She hoped it wouldn't come to that. Her mind was still fresh from the screams of the bandits.

“It'll be a last resort,” Midna said, holding a charm in her hand. She wouldn't let Link see it. “I don't like killing, either.”

'At least we can agree on somethin', right?' Link offered a small smile, coming to the turning platforms.

Midna gave the ghost of a smile back before quickly scowling and flicking Link's forehead. “Quit giving me a headache and get moving, mutt.”

'Whatever ya say, Imp.'

Link watched the platforms for a few minutes to understand the timing, then jumped. When she reached the other side she let herself lean on the wall for a moment, her heart pounding. Once it settled, she turned to the door and fiddled with the lock. The key turned out to be very brittle, and broke once the lock had been taken off. Link shrugged at this and entered the room, finding a small cave with water, a fence cutting of a way to swim across to the other side, and blue gems in the wall and ceiling. Link squinted at the water and could see the shape of something square.

“Well great, now what do we do?”

'Can you breath underwater in my shadow?'

“...No. I can use magic to create an air bubble, though. I'm still technically solid in your shadow. Why?”

'Cause we gotta get down there. C'mon!' Link jumped into the water, sighing as it refreshed her from the previous caverns. She took a breath and summoned the iron boots, sinking to the bottom of the pool. 'Oh hey, I can move.' In the water the weight lessened, letting Link walk across the floor and through a hole in the fence. She glanced to her side when she saw movement and saw Midna inside a bubble. It was an amusing sight, but Link just focused on walking towards the square. She stepped on it and gasped, sucking in water as she was turned upside-down and shot upwards rapidly. Coughing and sputtering, Link looked down to find her iron boots attached to the blue stone, small sparks jumping between the boots and metal.

“How exactly did you know how to use the boots?”

'I dunno, it just made sense, didn't it? They're heavy,' Link shrugged, now unsure what to do being upside-down above the water.

“I've got this,” Midna went inside her shadow and for a moment Link's boots glowed for a moment. “Now move.”

Link smiled when she was able to walk. Although disoriented, she was able to make her way to the wall before taking the boots off and stumbling to the ground. She shook her head, light headed. 'That was cool. Thanks.'

“Yeah whatever.”

Link just chuckled and entered the door.

They arrived on a risen platform of a large cavern, split in half by a river of lava with pillars to go across. Roaming the area were large lizards about two metres in length, their bodies rather flat and the ends of their tales glowing bright red. 'These must be the Dodongo's Coron mentioned.'

“Probably. I'd say be careful but with you it'd be a waste of breath.”

Link huffed and went down to the level of the first Dodongo, who spotted her quickly. She raised her shield when it opened its mouth and fire shot out. Her eyes widened as the flames danced along the side of the shield, not able to hurt her with it up. She grinned, letting the flames die down before swinging the sword down on its neck.

The blade bounced off with sparks, doing nothing to hurt it and everything to piss it off. It screeched loudly, making Link yelp and dive to the side to avoid getting her ankles bitten. Its tail lashed out and tripped Link, who managed to fall away from the lava. But now she had an angry lizard snapping at her from around her shield. 'Little help, please.'

Midna came out and lazily waved her hand, causing a shock to strike both the Dodongo and Link. The lizard turned its eyes on Midna, who faltered. “Well, that didn't work.”

Link coughed, still feeling the lighting coursing through her. 'Yes it did.'

The Dodongo advanced towards Midna, who quickly melded into Link's shadow. It looked confused for a moment before returning its attention to Link. She dove to the side a moment too late, screaming as her exposed left arm was burned by the flames. The Dodongo used this moment to bite her calf, pulling her back down and dragging her across the floor. She desperately tried to grab something, but only found a rock that came lose.

Figuring it was better than nothing, Link slammed the rock into it's eye. It let her go and she scrambled up, picking up her fallen sword and stabbing down on the Dodongo's tail as it used it like a whip. The Dodongo screeched in pain, lashing out as it began to smoke. Slowly the smoke consumed the Dodongo until it was a blackened corpse. Link stared at it for a few moments.

'OW!' she let herself sit, clasping her blistering arm. Midna came out, tutting quietly.

“Maybe keeping the shirt on would have been better. Here, let me heal it.”

'No thanks,' Link thought, making Midna raise an eyebrow. 'I've got a potion. It'll do.'

“If you say so. You're such an idiot.”

Link chuckled as she applied the potion, gritting her teeth as her skin stung. Once the stinging died down she took out some cloth and tried to wrap it around her forearm, but wasn't able to work her right hand as well as her left. She heard Midna sigh and became sheepish when Midna slapped her hand away and tied the cloth.

“Why don't you like magic? You seem distressed whenever I use it.”

_Hmm, I wonder if it could be because of all the magic you've used to make me fear ya? Nah, that couldn't be it._

Link was beginning to wonder when she became this sassy.

She blamed Midna.

Midna didn't seem to hear her thoughts, so Link just shrugged.

“Can you walk?”

'Yeah,' the bite was deep, but she could handle it for a while. She needed her left arm more.

After that Link crossed the lava river, watching the Dodongo lying still. It was turned away from her, exposing its tail. She crept towards it slowly and unsheathed her sword. Quickly she jumped forward, flipping and bringing down her sword. She smiled happily at herself. She was getting much better at the Finishing Blow.

And she avoided any unnecessary injuries.

Link grabbed the chain and began to pull it, wincing when her leg hurt. Midna giggled and pushed her aside with her hair-hand. “Alright, weakling, let the adult handle this.”

Link just rolled her eyes as Midna pulled the chain. The slab of stone blocking their way moved along the grove in the floor. When Midna let go it began to slide back into place, prompting Link to quickly get around the chained fence and on the other side of it before it closed off.

When she walked through the door she found a room decorated to be a living quarter, with a bed, shelves and a ring in the center with a small Goron in the middle. His eyes were closed and small pores sat on his back emitting smoke. He was leaning on a cane as he squinted up at her. He barely came to her waste.

“Ah, who might you be?” she passed him the same note she gave Coron, hoping he would understand why she was here. He hummed as he read. “I see, so Coron has sent you to get the key shards for Darbus, then? I'm surprised a human such as yourself convinced that old coot to let you in, but I have my orders. Here is the key shard,” he handed her a blue rod made of metal. “We had orders to give this to anyone who could help us. Go up the ladder to go further into the mines. Good luck, boy.”

Link smiled and bowed, storing the shard away and going up the ladder behind the elder. The top lead around the room and to a door on the other side. Near the door were some pots, one moving. Link picked it up curiously and jumped when it burst open. Oocca smiled up at her.

“Why hello, again, young man! What a surprise to see you in a place like this.”

“The heck is she?” Midna whispered, hiding behind Link's shoulder.

'Her name's Oocca, the floating head is her son. She says they're adventurers lookin' for something.'

“We had hoped to find what we wanted here, but alas we cannot risk going deeper. It's too dangerous. If you wish to leave this place now, we might not be here for much longer.”

'They can teleport us outta here. We should be fine, though.'

“Yeah, worse case scenario I'll have to use magic on you.”

Link shook her head. Oocca bowed her head. “Farewell, young hero! We hope our paths cross again!”

“They are weird,” Midna muttered as Link went into the next room. “You met them before?”

'Back in the Forest Temple.'

“Oh.”

Link stood on a platform overlooking the lava-river cavern. She hadn't noticed before but there was blue metal in the ceiling, carved into a path. A switch was sitting under a section of the ceiling and Link hesitated for a moment. Being upside-down like before had not been fun and she wasn't sure where she was supposed to go with this ceiling.

“If you're nervous, there's a platform on the other side,” Midna was sitting on her shoulders, arms resting on her head. “I can guide you, if you need it.”

'That'd be great, thanks.'

Link stood on the button and huffed lightly when it only budged a little from her weight. She summoned the boots and gasped as she was sent to the metal again. This time, however, the bite on her calf made the experience much more unpleasant. She awkwardly bent to grab her calf, hidden under the iron boots.

“Think you can do this?”

'Yeah, just stings. I'll be fine.'

“If you think so. This way.”

Link was surprised when she was able to walk across the metal. It seemed whatever Midna did, it was a lingering effect. It was still hard to move, but she was at least able to walk at all.

By the time she had reached the other side of the roof she felt ready to throw up. All the blood rushing to her head was making her vision fade. She released the iron boots and slammed onto her back, content with just laying there. Midna hovered above her, crossing her arms. “You'll live, right? I don't want to have to find a new servant.”

'Just gimme a minute...'

Midna let her rest for a few minutes, which Link silently thanked her for. Once her headache lessened, Link stood and rubbed her calf. She went through the door in front of her and was now on a metal pathway in the lava room. This path lead directly to the giant object. When she got to it, still awed, two Bulblins attacked her. She yelped, bringing up the shield to block their attacks. She back-flipped to give herself some space and slashed her sword at the closer one's knees. It screamed as it fell, unable to stand. The other one charged in, managing to strike Link on the ribs before she was able to defend. She slammed the shield into its face, dazing it and giving her an opening to finish it off. She killed the injured Bulblin quickly and began to walk around the object's base.

“At least all that wasted time was good for something.”

Link ignored Midna's comment and found a switch. She stepped onto it with the iron boots and a loud noise came from the object, making Link's ears pin back. The entire thing began to vibrate and the arms of it began to turn, the blue metal now glowing. Link braced for the pull and rubbed her forehead when she was upside-down again. The arm moved, pulling her to another metal pathway. She landed on her back again and stood. The metal walkway lead to another switch that she stepped on. Another arm came to life and brought her to a platform leading to a door.

Midna couldn't contain her laughter anymore when Link landed on her stomach. She floated on her back holding her stomach. Link just shook her head and stood, brushing down her bruising body. She went through the door and winced at the sudden light. She was now in a canyon looking to the sky, wooden paths leading to several different places. Water was underneath the platforms and she saw a metal arm on the other side of the canyon. On the rocky cliffs were Bulblins, who spotted her the moment she spotted them. She jumped when an arrow landed at her feet, the tip flaming. She took cover behind a metal box.

'Great, just what we need.'

“There's a door to our left. You'll need to make a run for it.”

Link saw what Midna was talking about and sprinted, hearing the arrows flying the moment she left her hiding spot. She felt one graze her uninjured leg and stumbled to the door, falling through when it opened. She swore so colourfully if Ilia had been there she would have dunked her head in water.

'You've gotta be kiddin' me.'

“You just keep having a run of bad luck,” Midna giggled.

The cavern was filled with water as well, with boxes floating in it and piles of rock to cross. On the other side was a close gate, more of the metal snaked along the walls to her left, a switch sat beyond a fence to her right with a break underneath the water, a metal pathway was hung in the centre of the room and a risen platform near the gate had a yellow crystal sitting on the edge.

Link walked to the water's edge and used the water to wash her new injury. Once it was clean she looked around the cave again. She got into the water and sank down, walking through the broken gap in the chained fence and stepping on the stitch. This time she managed to keep her mouth shut. Once on the path she pressed the switch, making the metal on the other side glow.

'So...now what?' she pondered, looking over the end of the pathway.

She felt a push and screamed, first falling down rapidly then violently getting thrown at the wall feet-first. There was a definite snap on impact that left Link screaming in pain, dangling awkwardly from her place on the wall. She released the boots and slid down beside the yellow crystal. Moving her left leg even a little bit sent a searing pain through her.

“Oh get up, it didn't look that bad,” Midna said, floating beside Link and tapping her side. “Besides, got you over didn't it?”

'My leg's broken.'

“Ugh. Alright, hold still.” Link's eyes widened and she tried pulling her leg away, only to be forced to stop from the pain. So she shifted her entire body so her leg was further from Midna.

'No thanks.'

“Link, we don't have time for this.”

'Please, don't. I don't like it.'

She was very tempted to just stick it out, but knew Midna was right. Midna placed her hands on Link's leg and teal magic began to pour into Link's skin. She shuttered, feeling the bone inside snapping back into place and mending. It was so different than Potions, smoother and colder, yet it felt wrong to Link. She could feel her stomach churning as Midna finished, smirking at her. “There, wasn't so bad, was it?”

'Wouldn't have been if you hadn't pushed me,' Link stood, wincing as a ghostly pain remained in her leg.

Midna shrugged, an almost sheepish look on her face. It was quickly replaced by indifference as she inspected the yellow gem. “Interesting. It's enchanted. I wonder if...” she trailed off, knocking on the gem. It turned from yellow to white and the gate began to slide open. “Heh, thought so. These kind of locks are good to keep out unwanted visitors.”

Link just jumped down, cursed at the ache in her leg, and entered the gate. Inside was more blue metal crawling up the right wall and to the roof, where an outcropping sat above a pulled up bridge held by rope. Standing in front of her on a risen platform was a strange statue with a crystal in the center of the top stone. She walked towards it and quickly discovered not to. The crystal began to glow as the head turned to her, shooting out a red beam of light at her. She stumbled back as the smell of heated rock rose. Getting to her feet, Link just turned to the blue metal. It was shining, so it would let her walk up it. Once she was on the outcropping, she walked to the bridge and cut it down.

She was able to avoid getting seen by the beam statue as she passed it, coming into a cave with another Goron Elder. This one was just as furnished as the last, with a tunnel behind the Elder leading further into the mine. This one was hunched over, with a long face, thin arms and a bulkier body than the last and a rocky beard. He bowed his head as she entered. “Welcome. My name is Elder Ebizo. You want key shard, don't you?” Link nodded. “I am happy and surprised that Coron found someone able to help us. Hand me the shard you got from Elder Amoto.”

Link gave him the shard and watched curiously as he shakily fit the two shards together. There was a soft click and the Elder nodded, handing the nearly finished key back to Link. “There you go, now you can go deeper into the mines. Be careful, there are many traps the deeper you go.”

_Because there haven't been enough of those, have there?_

Link bowed to the Elder and left the cave. The tunnel was long and seemed to be going down, which made sense but Link wasn't looking forward to what was down. When she reached the end she stood before a massive cavern with a large rotating platform, so big it stretched across the entire cave. Down below was more water, but falling from the height was sure to hurt. She saw that blue metal was built into either side of the rotating platform, but in intervals that would force her to sprint to the next.

Link could already feel the bite and arrow marks bleeding again.

“I hate to say this, bit we should get some rest before going deeper,” Midna said, frowning. “You're hurt and tired, my magic is burning out. We've made good progress today.”

Link sank to the ground, near the tunnel exit. She sighed, pulling down her breech legs to keep warm in the cold cavern. As she sat she wondered many things. How the metal worked only on her boots and nothing else metal on her, how there was so much water and lava in the same place, what kind of technology the Gorons had accomplished and how much of it had she yet to see. Ordon wasn't a technology-heavy village. They relied on farming and fishing to get by and didn't need much else.

She let her curiosity rest as she fell asleep. Maybe one day she would get answers to all her questions.


	12. The Goron Mines: Part 2

The three murky figures twisted gruesomely. They surrounded her, towering above her with judgmental eyes. Eyes of gold, eyes of red and eyes of navy looked at her with hatred and disgust. With betrayal and pain. The figures spoke no words, but their eyes burned into her soul. She let out a sob, curling in on herself as they grew taller.

“Weak.”

They whispered.

“Selfish.”

They echoed.

“Betrayer.”

They said.

“Coward.”

They accused.

“Murderer!”

They screamed.

Tears fell down her face, dripping onto the murky floor. She gasped, feeling the murkiness snaking along her body, sinking her into it's depths. She tried to hold her head above it all, but was submerged. She began to fall, the echoes of screams all around her. They begged her to save them, to free them of the pain. She tried to reach out to them, to help them, but she couldn't move; bound by the murky darkness.

She opened her mouth to call to them, but this only let the murkiness in. It flowed into her mouth, down her throat, out her nose and ears, into her stomach, into her heart, into her brain. She could feel herself slipping. She could feel herself dying. She would die a failure. A worthless Imp.

Before she was fully consumed, she heard something. It was humming. It was familiar. The murkiness began to fade, allowing her freedom. She remained still on the ground, looking at the glowing figure approaching her. They continued to hum softly, gentle and kind. A green aura surrounded them, with gold outlining the green. As they got closer and pushed the sinister darkness away, she was shocked to see Link. She crouched in front of her on one knee, smiling.

'It's time to wake up, Midna.'

“Hm?!”

Midna blinked as she looked at Link's face. The stupid girl was still smiling and welcomed Midna with a look of relief. 'Feelin' better?'

Midna pushed away, coughing into her hand with a faint blush. She could feel tears on her cheeks and grew angry. She let herself be seen crying by Link of all people! The girl would never let her live this down.

As Midna sat in the air fuming at herself, awaiting for Link to say something stupid, Link shrugged and pulled out some dried meat from the bag. She clicked her tongue, catching Midna's attention. She looked a little worried, but shook her head and offered the meat to Midna. 'Already ate.'

Link's stomach growled loudly.

'Honest.'

“Just give it here,” Midna mumbled, snatching the meat and gnawing on it. She hated this world's food, but it was the best way to regain her energy.

'Yep, you're better.' Midna looked at Link and was surprised to see she was already packing. 'Well, wanna get goin'? Or would you like a minute?'

“Let's go now.”

Midna didn't understand. Link had just seen her having nightmares and crying. This was a perfect opportunity for Link to mock her and call her a coward for crying. It's what Midna would do if the roles were reversed. Yet Link carried on like it didn't happen. Link was the one who woke her up!

Odd, Link woke up before her?

“How did you wake up before me?” Link's back was to Midna so the Imp couldn't see her face, but her ears were lower than normal. “You had a nightmare, too, didn't you?”

'Yeah. I'm used to 'em by now. C'mon.'

The large metal platform was in the midst of rotating as they entered the room. Link watched it for a few minutes before preparing to sprint. Midna just began to float to the other side. She heard Link's footsteps on the metal and the thud of the boots. When she reached the other side she crossed her legs and hung back, watching Link sprint to the next panel of blue metal.

Midna giggled as Link fell with a thud in front of her, barely making it to the platform before the metal rotated. She huffed at Midna and walked passed her into the next room, which was emitting a glow. Inside was another room filled with lava, it fell from the walls into a pool below. Held above the pool by chains was a large platform, the underside carved into a perfect half-sphere while the open portion was all the smooth blue metal. Two platforms sat on opposite sides of the room, the one Link was on and the other side had a huge Goron sitting on it.

He had to easily be twice the size of the other Gorons they had seen, with thick armour that didn't quite fit his large frame well enough, exposing his stomach and face. Midna hid in Link's shadow as the Hylian stepped onto the platform, raising a hand in a wave. The Goron noticed her and stood, his eyes narrowing. Link halted.

“Hey! Humans aren't allowed to come this way! Turn back or I will be forced to remove you myself!”

He didn't give Link a chance to think of something before he jumped onto the platform, the shock from his landing causing the chains at the top to snap. Link screamed as the platform fell heavily onto the lava, sending her to her side. She looked up to see the Goron coming towards her, cracking his knuckles.

'Wouldn't he know the Elders let me get this far?!' Link scrambled to her feet, pulling out her sword and shield. Her knees were shaking. 'I dunno how I'm supposed to fight this guy, Midna.'

“Hit him in the stomach. It's exposed. There has to be a weak spot on these guys, right?”

Link gulped as the Goron got to her and pulled his arm back. This left his stomach in the open. Link slashed at the exposed skin and was surprised when the Goron recoiled in pain, trails of dark blood flowing from the cut. He glowered at Link, smacking her with the side of his arm. This sent her flying to the other side of the platform, landing on her side with a grunt. Before she could stand the Goron jumped up and slammed on the platform, making it rock and sending Link sliding down it. She was stopped only by the Goron stepping on her side.

Link had her shield arm free, so threw it at the Goron's face. This dazed him and Link's eyes widened as the shield began to fall towards the lava. Link sprinted at it, grabbing it before it could fall. She let out a sigh, standing to only get grabbed and thrown across the platform again.

Midna sighed, shaking her head while watching the fight. Link really just risked her life for a shield?

As Link stood the Goron curled into a ball, spinning in place rapidly. Link yelped, taking a step back. The Goron rolled towards her at a speed too quick for her to dodge. In one moment Link summoned the Iron Boots and Midna came out behind her shoulders, summoning her magic to create her aura arm. Together the grabbed the Goron's armour, but the strength of his roll sent them back. There was a sudden drop and a scream as Midna instinctively hugged Link's shoulders to keep from falling.

The Goron had been strong enough to send them to the edge of the platform, making Link's right leg fall off the side while her left leg remained on the platform, planted to the spot by the connection between the Iron Boots and the metal. Link was dangling half-off/half-on the platform, whimpering as the pair of boots stretched her out.

She released the boots, managing to climb back onto the platform. The shadow of the Goron loomed above and she rolled to the side, dodging two heavy fists. Link jumped to her feet with a small wince, now beside the Goron. She stabbed her sword into his side, between his skin and rocky back. He swung his arm at her, Link ducked and rolled under his legs, coming up behind him and moving back to give herself some space.

He rolled up again, charging. Link braced, Midna prepared and this time they weren't so close to the edge. When they were shoved back by the impact, the boots held firm. With combined effort they were able to toss the huge Goron over the edge. He screamed as he landed in the lava, standing in it and jumping out. Link was ready this time as the platform tilted with his height. Lava dripped off of him like water as the armour on him began to melt.

The Goron began walking towards her, giving Link a moment to rest. She unsheathed her weapons and crouched when he finally got to her. He pulled his fist back and Link slashed across his stomach again. He recoiled and immediately curled into a ball. Midna and Link were able to react quickly enough to stop him, but were too far from the edge to throw him over.

Midna could already feel her magic draining. If this kept up much longer they'd be killed. This would work out so much better if Link was able to explain what she was doing here.

_Of all the people in Hyrule, I get the one who can't speak._

There were benefits, Midna didn't have to be annoyed by a chatterbox and it fit into her plan perfectly. But right now she wished Link could spare them a fight.

“We can't keep this up forever. He's going to wear us down.”

'Yeah, I kinda noticed.' Link was starting to get very sassy. 'What do we do, though?'

“If he doesn't give up by the next toss we might have to kill him.”

Link's ears fell. 'You're certain that's the only solution? I don't want to kill if there's another way, Midna.'

“I'm sure there were plenty of other ways back in the bandit cave. Or those bandits in the woods.”

Link's ears fell further. Midna smirked, enjoying the guilt trip. She wouldn't stop until Link figured out the secret of the Messengers on her own. Midna could easily explain, but she wanted to see if the idiot could understand on her own.

If that meant tormenting Link until the Hylian was dead, so be it.

'Maybe there was, but there wasn't exactly time to think then.'

“Yeah, because there's plenty of time to think now-here he comes.”

They caught him and tossed him into the lava. He climbed out again, his armour falling off. He lay there for a few moments, panting, before groaning and propping himself up on his hands. “I can't let you pass. I have orders.”

“Alright, time to kill him.”

Link let out a low growl, making Midna pause and stare at the back of her head. It sounded very wolf-like. 'There might be another way.'

Link walked up to the Goron's head, digging into her bag. She pulled out the two key shards, presenting them to him. At first he glared with accusing eyes, but slowly he relaxed and took them from her hand. Midna was mentally screaming, hovering above the Goron's back. Was Link asking for a death wish? Was she willing to risk the key like that? What of the Goron threw it in the lava? Then how would they get to the Fused Shadow?

“Oh, I see,” the Goron coughed into his fist. “You were allowed through by the Elders. I had feared you had hurt them. If they gave you these, then they must believe you can help the Patriarch. I apologize for my rash actions.” He returned the key shards to Link.

Through the fight the lava had slowly been filling the room. Midna hadn't even noticed until now when the Goron stepped off of it onto the platform he was on before the fight. Link followed and Midna entered her shadow, wondering how she was still alive. The Goron turned to Link. “My name is Biggoron.” _More like Big Moron._ “Through here there is a treasure the Gorons have held for a thousand years, kept secret from anybody outside of our tribe. I entrust the weapon to you, known as the Hero's Bow. Use it to free the Patriarch from himself.”

Biggoron slid the door aside, letting Link pass into a room with a rocky pathway above lava. The path led to a chest and kept going for a metre more, stopping before a held-up bridge. The rope on top would need to be cut. Link looked back at Biggoron with a smile and waved. He nodded back at her before sliding the door back into place.

Now alone, Midna came out and smacked Link to the ground. “You absolute idiot! You really put trust that he wouldn't throw you into the lava to show him the key?”

'It worked out, didn't it?' Link glared, dusting off her breeches as she stood. 'He let us go and now we can continue.'

“You're going to get yourself killed if you trust everyone you meet.”

'Everyone deserves a chance, Midna. How else do you think I'm puttin' up with you?' Link chuckled. Midna blinked. 'You might go overboard with all the magic and belittling, but I know you're not a bad person. There have been moments where you have been kind. I wish I could see that side of you more.'

_She's getting too friendly. That won't do. If we become friends it will only be harder to abandon her if I need to. I don't care about her, the Princess or Hyrule._

“Well keep wishing. Grab the bow and let's go.”

Link rolled her eyes and opened the chest, picking up the weapon inside. A quiver filled with perfectly crafted arrows also sat beside it. She marvelled at the bow for a minute or two before Midna floated upside-down into her face to bring her back to reality. “What's with the dumb look?”

'Sorry. I just...' Link looked down at it in wonder. 'This feels familiar.'

“You've held a bow before, then?”

'Nope.' Link strapped the quiver to her hip and held the bow in her right hand. She pulled out an arrow and studied it for a moment before latching it onto the bow. She hummed, bringing it up and pulling the string back. 'Betcha I can hit that rope.'

“You cannot possibly hit that rope,” Midna scoffed, masking her surprise. Link was able to effortlessly pull back the string of the bow? It looked strong and Midna knew Link hadn't been strong enough to handle a sword for over a month.

Link squinted her eyes for a moment and released the arrow. With a _tink_ and a _thud_ , the rope snapped and the bridge fell. Midna's jaw dropped. 'Hey, I did it!'

“Great Lord, how did you do that? You're sure you've _never_ held a bow before?!” Midna was hovering in front of Link's face. Link's attention was on the bow in her hand.

Her brow furrowed. 'I'm...not sure. I think I...' Link rubbed her temple, closing her eyes and shaking her head. Midna noticed the mark on her hand glowing through her gauntlet. '...Have I?'

This girl was a Lord-damned enigma, wasn't she?

Midna was starting to get a headache without Link's lack of telepathy training.

“We can figure it out later, I guess.”

Link nodded and stored the bow and quiver into her Dimensional Bag. She traced the bag as they entered the next room, which turned out to be a huge cavern with more lava. _I'm so surprised._

A broken path led to the other side of the room, with the fire slugs clinging to flat-ended stalactites. In the distance Midna spotted a Dodongo walking on the roof that was covered in more metal.

Link used her new bow to knock down the slugs before she jumped across. They got to the other side with a metal gate blocking their exit. The metal snaked up the wall to their right and went up close to an alcove in the stone. Link began making her way up the wall and brought out her bow, aiming at the Dodongo. She missed the first two shots, alerting the Dodongo to her presence. It charged at her, able to hang onto the roof safely. Link gasped lightly and fired a third arrow directly into its eye socket. It fell, turning to ash before it even hit the ground.

Midna decided it wasn't worth the effort to keep questioning some of the things Link could do.

Link walked in front of the alcove where a gem was hidden. She struck it with an arrow and dropped down, landing on her back. “You really need to work on that.”

'Yep,' Link stood, brushing off her back and going through the gate. On the other side was a large round cavern, with brown statues to the likes of the previous beam ones standing in it. Walking into the centre of the room there were metal gates all around, with one irregular one. It seemed to have two metal beams behind the statue. Link walked up to it and all the statue's gems began to glow. The statue in front of her struck her chest and she stumbled back out of its reach, the beam going through the tunic.

“Okay, how bad did it get you?” Midna muttered, hovering in front of Link.

'I'm fine,' Link lied, standing up. She was pulling at the edge of her tunic, trying to cover the wound as best she could. Midna rolled her eyes.

“Fine, deal with it yourself.”

Taking out the bow again, Link aimed at the statue that just hurt her. Her eyes were narrow and when the gem faced her she released the arrow. The gem exploded and caused the whole thing to shake and tumble down with a crash. This revealed a wooden door. Link smiled, walking by the statue and kicking it lightly as she passed. Midna didn't hear it, but she knew Link was calling the inanimate object stupid.

_She is getting better at keeping her thoughts to herself. Not perfect yet, but it should be fine if we confront him._

Link entered the room and there stood a fourth Goron Elder. This one seemed younger than the other three, tall and lean he had blue paint coated on his skin. He was sitting cross-legged on the ground, eyes closed in meditation. He opened them as Link approached his ring, welcoming her with a smile but not standing. “Hello there, young one. I am Elder Gor Ebizo; I foresaw your arrival and have been waiting. Pass the two key shards you have to me. I will complete the key for you. You have done well to get past our traps.”

Ebizo connected the last key shard to the other two. “With this you can finally enter the chamber where we have kept our Patriarch held. As I'm sure the others have told you, he is in a very dangerous state. Please, if you feel you must end his suffering permanently only use it as a last resort.”

Link nodded, bowing her head to the Elder before leaving the hidden cavern. Back in the statue room, there was a clear path the opposite side of where they first came in from. She destroyed the gem powering the statue and to the exit. They were back in the canyon. It was dark now and very quiet. Huge boxes of ores and rocks were stacked on top of each other. Link looked around the side. There was a Bulblin standing there with its back to her beside some barrels with white 'X's on them.

Link fired an arrow, but in dark she missed the Bulblin. Instead the arrow struck the barrel and made it explode in a fiery display. Link's ears fell back at the blast and she stared. 'Well then, gotta be careful near those.'

The explosion of course caught the attention of the other Bulblin. Their eyes were glowing in the dark and Link ducked back behind cover. Link's eyes flicked to the other side of the ravine, where a group of the barrels were. Midna notice her eyes had a soft glow to them, but didn't bring it up.

The arrow struck the barrels, causing the entire ravine to shake as the explosion caused rocks to fall from the side. The Bulblins were tossed to the ground during it all giving Link the opportunity to run forward. She got to the edge of the raised stone and jumped to the wood paths below, directly over top one Bulblin. Her sword was already through its neck before it could scream. In a swift motion she was able to kill all three of the Bulblin and all became silent.

That is until an arrow shot through her thigh.

She fell clamping her leg, looking to the ledge where a lone Bulblin ambushed her. It aimed at her again and she was able to roll behind a box full of coal. 'Dammit all to Din's Hell.'

“Don't pull that out just yet,” Midna advised, sneaking a glance over the box to see the Bulblin waiting for Link to show herself. “You'll bleed out too quickly. We'll need to deal with him then I can heal that up for you.”

Link didn't look pleased with the option, but didn't think anything directly to Midna. Instead she got out her new bow and took a deep breath. 'Is he looking this way?'

“Yes. He seems more aware than the rest of them. I don't think an explosion will distract him.”

Link peaked out to see the Bulblin. It fired and she ducked back behind the box. This gave her a free chance to aim and fire back at it. The arrow missed, but only barely. Link blew her bangs out of her eyes as she huddled behind the box again. Midna rested her head on her hand lazily, watching the Bulblin. _Well, this is boring. Guess I'll speed this along._

Link was also starting to get pale, but Midna pretended like she didn't see it.

Midna flew behind the Bulblin and tapped its shoulder. It turned, Link stood and aimed properly. The arrow went through its head. Midna went back over where Link was on her back, cursing with a wind range of swears. “Hold still, I'll fix it.”

Link shuttered, but nodded. Midna gripped the arrow, broke off the feathered end, and pushed it the rest of the way through Link's leg. The girl's screamed echoed through the ravine. Midna tossed the arrow aside, putting her hands around the wound. She noticed it was just below the scar Link got after stabbing herself.

Midna began to wonder how far Link's willingness to hurt herself for the sake of others would go. There had to be a point where Link wouldn't risk her life for someone else. The stabbing wasn't life-threatening, but deciding to help the bandits against the Moblin, the time in the woods with that postman, the length Link went to save the little boy, even just calming down a frightened horse was dangerous and could have ended with Link dead. If Link would be so stupid to help a bandit, would she help anyone else just as bad? Or worse?

_What if she feels sympathy for Zant? What if she hears whatever sob story he's probably going to use and feels sorry for him? She would be betraying me._

Midna grew angry at the thought, and when one is not in a peaceful state of mind while healing someone many problems can occur. For one, the person being healed could get hurt by an overdose of magic or could end up with a different magic spell coursing through their wound. They could feel the soothing effects of magic attack parts that weren't injured, threatening to tear them apart in an attempt to 'fix' them. The injured person might even experience a whole different level of magic that wasn't healthy.

Midna was taken aback when Link let out a shrill scream. Tears streaked down her cheeks, her face and body twisted in pain as her veins began turning an eerie teal. Midna's eyes widened and she backed off, her hands surrounded in teal flame with sparks of lightning. She gulped and looked down at Link, who was looking back with a fear Midna had never seen.

When Link stopped screaming and was left as a broken mess of tears and incoherent thoughts Midna got a little closer. Link didn't see this, but she must have heard or sensed it. She backed away, back hitting the box of coal. 'G-get away!

_Damn it all, Midna. Of all the times to relapse into anger, you do it while healing someone._

“Hey, s-sorry!” Midna had to mend this. She had to fix this somehow. “Sorry, I got distracted. I didn't mean for this!”

'Like Din's Hell ya didn't! How many times have you shocked me for doing somethin' small? What in Nayru's Love did I do now to deserve that?!' Link glowered at her. It was Midna's turn to be frightened. Link's eyes were glowing just a little brighter, a shimmering blue in contrast to the dark ravine.

“You didn't do anything wrong,” Midna said, looking away. She couldn't look her in the eye. In her head Midna had kept thinking of ways for getting Link to truly hate her, but now there was a real chance of that happening. Why was this so hard to do in reality? “Look, I'll do it properly this time-”

'No! Keep your damn magic to yourself,' Link glared, pulling herself up to her feet and putting little pressure on her injured leg. Her veins still had a faint glow to them. 'Let's just go.'

Midna looked at the broken arrow on the ground. No matter her conflicting thoughts of Link, she would have to keep her emotions in check. She silently went into Link's shadow as the Hylian made her way to a button at the end of a rocky platform. A metal arm above them came to life. Link winced when she made contact with the iron boots.

The arm brought them over a pond, a held-up bridge the only possible way to go. The arm moved back to its first position as Link brought out her bow. Even upside-down she was able to strike the rope as if she had done it for years. Archery wasn't very known to Midna, she had always used magic over any other form of combat, but she knew it could take years for someone to get as good as Link was.

Link dropped to the fallen bridge and walked into another lava cavern. On a path made of metal sloping down to the rocky cave below she spotted several Bulblin standing guard in front of another bridge. Link rolled her eyes and aimed at the rope. Even Midna winced as the metal crushed all of the Bulblin, leaving none alive.

Link bit her lip and walked down the metal. She found one of the Bulblin, who's head had been crushed, had arrows on its back. She hesitated, but ultimately she sighed and gathered the arrows. They were crude and wouldn't hurt someone terribly, but they would do enough in a pinch.

The fallen bridge lead to a huge door. It was chained tightly with a single lock in the centre. Link pulled out the key, giving it a lingering glance before standing on her toes to fit it inside the keyhole. She jumped back as the lock fell to the ground, the chains falling uselessly to either side of the door.

Midna emerged as they entered, gaping in awe at the beast before them. It was huge, bigger even than Biggoron, and resembled a bear. Its skin was the colour of soot with faint glows of orange underneath. Its massive arms were chained to the ceiling of the circular room and its feet to the floor, broken up by chunks of exposed blue metal. Around the room were six pillars supporting the ceiling. On the creature’s head was a helmet. It fit over its eyes, fanning out down its neck in a mane similar to Link's as a wolf. In the centre of the helmet’s forehead was an oval with a slit down the middle.

Midna smirked. The creature was unconscious and the Fused Shadow was hers for the taking. She flew up to the creature, hovering before it. “So this is what has become of this Patriarch. Such a sad sight, imprisoned twice. Once by the Fused Shadow and again by the chains. Oh well, this makes things easier for me.”

Midna began to pull on the helmet when the oval opened. A piercing orange eye locked onto her and she yelped, diving behind Link and averting the beast's attention to her instead. Link glared at her before unsheathing her sword and shield. The corrupt beast roared at Link, trying to swipe at her but growling when it discovered the chains. It looked at them and roared, the orange embers bursting into lively flames as it broke the chains from the stone. Freed, he lowered to all fours for a moment if only to roar directly at Link.

**Twilit Igniter, Fyrus**

Midna would have to worry about female voices in her head later.

He charged.

Link yelped and dove out of the way. Because she was still in front of the door, Fyrus crashed into it. The impact caused rocks to cave in around the only exit, making Link curse as she ducked behind a pillar. 'Okay, we gotta deal with a flaming bear. Any ideas?'

The pillar crashed around her and she spun. Fyrus tore the pillar apart and lashed at Link, his claws scraping her shoulder. Her back slammed against the wall and she ran to the side, Fyrus' head crashing into the wall. Midna was flying above them, watching the beast. She noticed the eye closed whenever he charged or crashed into something.

Midna began charging magic, focusing wholly on Fyrus. The teal-laced dark magic formed between her hands and she flew behind Fyrus as he yet again crashed into a wall. Link was able to get away safely but still seemed unsure how to handle him.

Fyrus turned to Link, eye open, and roared in pain as a bolt of lightning struck the centre of his eye. A small crack formed in the gem-like eye, Fyrus throwing a paw over it and stomping about in a fit of rage and pain. Midna's eyes landed on the chains and she grinned. “Grab the chains and use the boots, trip him up. Use his weight against him like you did the other Gorons.”

Link did just that, wincing as she gripped the end of one of the chains on Fyrus' foot. She pulled back, but even the heavy iron boots didn't stop her from falling forward as Fyrus tripped and fell, dazed.

Link jumped to her feet and ran to his head, bringing down her sword on his eye. The crack grew and Fyrus began to glow. Link's ears fell and the two of them hid behind separate pillars. Midna winced as an explosion was heard and a wave of heat washed over the room. It made her skin itch.

She looked around the pillar. Fyrus was looking around for either of them, back turned to Link who was stepping out from her hiding spot and aiming her bow at him. She whistled briskly and fired when he turned to her. Instead of stomping around blindly, he charged at her. Midna heard her gasp and bit the inside of her cheek as Fyrus slammed down his paw on top of Link, pinning her.

Link let out a scream as smoke began to rise from her tunic and the smell of cooking meat wafted across the room. Midna covered her nose and mouth, feeling the urge to puke at the smell. She watched for a moment longer, wondering what she could do, when Fyrus opened his mouth.

Maybe it was the guilt of what she had just done to Link, maybe it was pure stupidity. Whatever the case, Midna shot forward with sparks dancing across her hands. Her extra limb appeared, also laced with lightning. She latched onto the beast's head, clamping the jaw shut before it could bite down on Link. Fyrus backed up, the gem-like eye locked on Midna as the Imp sent as much lighting into him as possible. She glared back at the eye, at the crack slowly creeping across its surface.

Midna felt something strike her side. She was flying only shortly before she felt arms wrap around her. Link and Midna landed with a thud at the base of the wall. Link grunted, standing with the support of the wall as she held Midna close. 'Thanks.'

“Save it for later,” Midna squirmed out of her arms and prepared more lightning. She noticed Link shivering as she stared at the magic.

The roar of Fyrus made them refocus. He was charging again. Link stood her ground and shot his eye. He recoiled back, gold liquid flowing from the gem. He knocked over a second pillar in his blind rage and portions of the roof fell. Link jumped out of the way of one and vaulted over another to grab Fyrus' chain. She pulled back, this time steadier and ready for the resistance. Fyrus slammed down. Link circled around and thrust the blade into the eye. It didn't break, but the next blow would end it. Before Link could finish the fight Fyrus recovered, knocking her aside.

They hid behind another pillar as the heat wave washed over the room. Link wiped her forehead and stepped out of cover, only for her eyes to go wide as Fyrus was already charging at her. She fired the same second he leaped at her. The eye shattered, the liquid sizzling on Fyrus' body. The Fused Shadow released from Fyrus' head, flying towards the ground. In the same moment Link was struck with a heavy arm and hurtled towards the opposite wall head-first.

Time seemed to slow dramatically for Midna. She was equal distance between Link and the Fused Shadow, she knew she couldn't catch both. Looking between the two, she caught Link's eyes. They were scared, but that wasn't all. Link gave Midna a soft smile as the Imp raced towards the Fused Shadow. She caught it with her hair-hand, feeling its magic aura flowing over her. It was a familiar sensation, but still unpleasant. Midna waved her appendage and looked to Link. Link struck the wall with the back of her head, instantly unconscious.

Midna flew to her, crouching beside her. “Link? Oh Lord...” A heavy amount of blood pooled from Link's head. She listened for a heartbeat and found one so she wasn't dead yet. She would need medical care as soon as possible-

A sudden crash made Midna's world go dark.

-0-0-0-0-

Gor Coron was pacing the wrestling room, worried for Link. It had been almost two days now and he had heard explosions in the Mines earlier in the night. He hoped his trust wasn't misguided.

There was a low rumble. The Elder looked towards the Mines' entrance and his eyes widened. A large shape emerged from them, towering above the tallest Goron and triple the size. There stood the Goron Patriarch Darbus, one of the largest Gorons in history. His face was sorrowful as he held within his arms the still form of the boy. He had many burns and several smaller wounds, but the most concerning was the amount of blood coming from his head.

“I will take him to the Shaman. He is still alive. He has a strong spirit. I would be happy to have a reunion, but he is more important.”

“Of course, Patriarch.”

Darbus walked down the mountain, the sun rising as he entered Kakariko Village. He saw someone walking out a door and smiled at a young boy with blonde hair. The boy seemed startled by him at first but quickly noticed the young man in his arms. The boy gasped and ran up to them, eyes wide and fearful. “Link? What happened to h-im?”

Darbus gave a sympathetic frown, noticing the hiccup. The poor boy must know this brave young man. “I shall tell you once he is cared for. Where is the Shaman?”

“Renado's inside the Inn.”

“Thank you.”

“Renado, Link needs help!”

“Colin, grab water and cloth. Patriarch, please lay him down here. What happened?”

“I was corrupt by some strange artifact I discovered in the Mines. When I woke he was lying like this near a wall. Rocks were falling from the ceiling so I had to remove him quickly or he would have been crushed. I'm sure he'll tell you more once he wakes.”

“Hang on, Link. You'll be okay.”

-0-0-0-0-

Midna sat in the rafters, rubbing her bruised torso and watching Link. They had worked quickly, cutting back Link's hair to care for the sizable dent the wall had made into it. Once Link recovered Midna would be sure to not let her go a day without mentioning her bald spot. Right now Midna was too worried for Link to do anything but watch her recover. It had been four days already. Colin wouldn't leave her side, much like her when he was hurt, but the others didn't stay.

They didn't want to see their friend in such a broken state.

A creeping thought of Link not waking up got into Midna's head, but she frowned and pushed it back. She had seen Link survive a smash to the head like this before, with Link's luck it would probably happen again. Thought Midna didn't remember the tree causing a dent.

_I guess even Link's thick skull has limits._

It was dusk now. Renado had to carry Colin out, the boy had finally given in to sleep. Midna took this chance to sit down beside Link. Looking at the bandage around her head she felt guilty. Even though Link seemed to almost encourage the choice she made, she couldn't feel happy or proud.

_The Fused Shadows are fragile. Powerful and fragile. If I hadn't caught it, all would be lost. When our eyes locked, did you know that? Did you know how bad either choice would end? Why did you accept it so easily knowing what I would choose to save?_

Midna turned away, sitting on the window and watching the sky. The sun had set and she looked up at the unfamiliar stars of Hyrule. The moon reflected in her eyes as she wondered if Link would ever forgive her.

There was a shuffle and Midna looked to the bed. Link's eyes opened, glowing softly in the dark. The Hylian let out a groan as she sat up against the wall, bringing her hand up to the bandage. She seemed confused at first, then her eyes landed on Midna on the window.

“So...how about giving others a chance?”

'What- ah!' Link gave a gasp, shutting her eyes. 'What happened?'

“You broke the Fused Shadow free of the Goron leader. He slammed into you and you flew into the wall. I had to either catch it or you, and I chose the Shadow. I blacked out after the ceiling fell and when I woke up I saw you were being carried out by a huge Goron. He brought you here where the Shaman stitched up your head. You've been asleep for almost four days now.”

Link didn't think anything directly. She stared at her lap thoughtfully. 'So now what?'

“The Patriarch said he'd like to see you come back to the tribe once you recovered. Sounds like you'll finally get answers.”

'Good, I've had enough questions,' Link thought with a light chuckle. 'Are you okay? That bruise looks painful.'

Midna stared at Link. “It's fine.”

Link smiled.

They sat in silence.

“So when are you going to start giving me a headache?”

'Hm?'

Midna was in Link's face, glaring. “When are you going to start getting mad at me for not catching you? Go on, yell at me. Glare at me. Hit me. I don't care. Do something _other_ than stand there with that stupid grin!”

'I know you hate me, I know your goal is to collect the Fused Shadows. It only made sense that you would go after it instead of me.'

Midna was quiet.

“Yeah, I do hate you, don't I? Let's just get out of here. You should be able to walk now, right?”

Link didn't frown, but actually gave a small smile. She swung her legs over the bed, took a breath, and stood with the support of the wall. She stumbled, but recovered from the fall and limped over to the door. Her steps were wobbly.

Midna merged into her shadow, using her magic to feel the Fused Shadow in her dimensional pocket. Only one more to get. One more and Link would be out of her life forever. This has been what Midna wanted from the beginning, to be rid of the stupid mutt.

_I'll never have to see Link again._


	13. The Burden of Power

Words couldn't describe how happy Link was knowing she didn't have to brace for an incoming Goron while walking back up Death Mountain. However, her back couldn't say the same. Just about every Goron she passed on the way had stopped her to give her a bone-crushing hug. She had returned every hug, but was wondering if this would render her bed-ridden again. She hoped not, she had had enough of passing out and waking up in random beds across Hyrule.

When she finally reached the top, Link smiled at the sight of the Patriarch. He was sitting in the centre of the wrestling ring, cross-legged and watching the entrance. He was huge, but that came to no surprise to Link; Fyrus had been huge. His skin held traces of the Fused Shadow, grey and black markings similar to the runes on the Twilight Walls circled his stomach, face and his tattoos were grey on the edges. He smiled warmly at Link as she entered.

“Welcome, Link. I wish to apologize for your injuries. Even if I wasn't in control, I feel responsible. The Elders told me of your unwavering determination to get into the Mines. Only someone with a true Goron heart could be so stubborn.”

'You just don't know Ordon.'

“I met someone like you long ago. His name was Bo, I imagine you come from his village?”

'I stand corrected.'

“He was stubborn and kind just as you are. But there is something you have that he didn't. You have courage like I've never seen.”

Link balled her left hand into a loose fist, tucking it in her pocket. She hadn't been so brave fighting him, hiding behind pillars and running.

“Link, by now you must know your significance in Hyrule. You have the Triforce of Courage, don't you? Amazing, really. One of the three most powerful relics in Hyrule on the back of your hand. It was only separated a thousand years ago, when the Gerudo King Ganondorf split it in his greed.”

Link felt her entire body grow numb. That name was familiar. It made her feel anger and hatred like she'd never felt before. Not when her friends were kidnapped, not even when Colin was taken again by the Bulblin King. Link didn't even feel remorse for such anger, she felt completely justified in her hate. Why would a name strike such emotions in her?

“The Gerudo King was a very vile man. He manipulated and lied to everyone, even his own people. Through his scheming he became King of Hyrule, his reign lasting seven years before the Hero of Time rose and defeated him. From here the tale is murky. Some say the Gerudo King was sealed away in Din's Hell, some say the Hero killed him outright. Whatever the case, he was gone and Hyrule was saved. With a new Hero and Princess born, I wonder if he, too, is somewhere in Hyrule. Plotting. Let us hope that is not the case. Link, your trials will only get worse from here. You will be broken, over and over. However, as long as you can pick yourself up and become stronger, you will be the Hero we need. Let your Courage guide you, and you won't fail. Ah, but just what does Courage mean to you?”

Link looked down at her lap. The word had been used so much lately it seemed like white noise, but thinking on it what was courage? People with courage were seen as fearless warriors. She certainly wasn't fearless. She feared for Ilia, for Zelda, for the children, for Midna, for all the people she had met in the last month. She feared what Zant would do with Hyrule if he took complete control. She feared what path she was following.

“Courage is something everyone has, just like Wisdom and Power. Everyone has some of all in them. But it is up to the person to decide how to use it. Will your Courage help others, or will your recklessness kill you? Will your Wisdom guide others, or will your arrogance hinder you? Will your Power lift others to their potential, or will your strength corrupt you? There is good and bad in everyone, but what we choose to be will determine if we are Blessed or Cursed by our desires. The Triforce represents all this, that is my belief. It isn't just a Golden Gift, it is also a Corrupt Gift. It is up to you to decide what you will use it for. Of course, these are very old beliefs passed down by my people. Any questions?”

With all this new information, Link had about a dozen more questions than she did before. Maybe if she was lucky, they'd also be answered in time. What made her the most curious was her hatred towards a name she had never heard before, but knew.

Darbus chuckled. “Ah, right. The Elders told me you couldn't speak. Forgive me for forgetting.” Link waved it off. She would need to sleep on all this to collect her thoughts anyway. “Now, I feel it is only right to reward you.” Link's ears shot up and she shook her head. Darbus let out a laugh that shook Link to the core. “Nonsense! You deserve something for risking your life for this old Goron. Stand, Link, please.”

She stood, wringing her hands together. What did Darbus want to give her?

“Link, as the Goron Patriarch, I ask if you wish to become our Sworn Brother. You will be seen as a Goron in our eyes; a part of our Tribe and family. This is the highest honour I can give for you saving me and, by extension, my Tribe. You did it knowing the danger, you did it seeking no reward, you proved to us all that size matters not when it comes to being brave and stubborn like a Goron. You have earned your tattoo.”

Link looked at the marking on Darbus' right bicep. It was the only tattoo untouched by the corruption. They saw her as one of them, as family. It felt wrong to refuse such a thing as this. Link smiled and nodded, to which Darbus beamed. “So then, I hereby call you Brother! I will ask the Elders to prepare the ink. Unless you don't wish for the tattoo. It does hurt quite a lot. You will still be seen as a Goron regardless.”

Would a nod or a shake be appropriate to say 'yes, it's fine'?

Darbus seemed to pick up on this. “Would you like the tattoo?”

Link nodded.

At sunset, Link sat in the Goron wrestling ring, the sleeve of her left arm pulled up to her shoulder as Gor Coron applied the bright, bold red ink. She bit her bottom lip, cursing endlessly as the quill-like metal rod dug the ink into her skin. Despite the pain she remained still so Coron could work slowly and carefully. Every Goron in the Tribe was in the room, crowding every spot available outside the ring. Coron was explaining the Gorons haven't accepted a human as a Sworn Brother or Sister for over a thousand years. They were choosy with who was honoured with the title.

Her skin around the tattoo was raw and bleeding, but she beamed as the red ink glistened in the torch light. Pride swelled in her, a sense that she had done something right. Gor Coron stood, offering a hand to Link. She winced slightly as she accepted, the tattoo stinging. “Brothers and sisters of the Goron Tribe, from this day forth the young man named Link is our Sword Brother. We will help him, as he helped us. If you ever need our aid, do not be afraid to call on us, Brother,” Gor Coron bowed. The whole Tribe cheered loudly, shaking the very mountain with their mirth.

A few short hours later, Link was walking back down the mountain with her tattoo covered with a spring water-soaked cloth. It would be aching for a few days, but she couldn't help but feel happy. She found out more about the Triforce, albeit a bit more than she had been prepared for, and now she was a Sworn Brother.

She looked out into the distance. From her spot on the mountain, she could see the Wall of Twilight in the distance, the shadow of Hyrule Castle within it. 'I'm coming Ilia. You're out there somewhere, I know it. You are alive. I'll find you. You're my Sworn Sister, after all...'

-0-0-0-0-  
Two Days Later  
-0-0-0-0-

'Do you think he knows we did it?' Link asked as she left Barnes' bomb shop. She had bought a bomb bag on Midna's suggestion, thinking they could be very useful in killing any Bulblins she came across. The man seemed grumpy like usual, but there was a hint of dislike for her as well.

“Let's be honest, if your storage shed was blown up and suddenly a stranger was in town you'd be suspicious of them, too.”

Link mounted Epona, guiding her towards the north gate of Kakariko. It was time to move onward to the next shroud of Twilight. She bid farewell to the children and Epona jumped the gate.

Entering the field there was a clear view of the Twilight and the Castle. Its light cast an ever-lasting shadow of dusk across the field, ominous and making Epona fidget. Link leaned on the mare's neck, clicking her tongue gently as she pet her mane. This calmed Epona, but she continued to look at the dome.

However they couldn't get into the Twilight through this side. It was on the other side of the ravine. They would cross the bridge where Link jousted with the large Bulblin and go through the canyons on the other side. The field was very quiet without the clash of battle. It was eerie. They were halfway across the bridge when it began to shake. Link could see the edges were turning into Twilight Particles and urged Epona to gallop across. Link looked back to see Epona's hind hooves just barely clear to the safe part of the bridge. She brought her to a stop and looked up. A red Warp tunnel was above the missing bridge piece, three dark lumps falling out.

Epona didn't even need a command. She ran to the other archway of the bridge and snorted at the Twilight Messengers in the distance. 'Well, shit. Guess we won't be going back that way anytime soon.'

“We can worry about it later. Here's the next wall,” Midna came out, flying towards the entrance to the Twilight. Link dismounted Epona, patting her nose gently. The mare looked at the wall with ears pinned back.

'I need to go, Epona. I'll be okay. Just stay here, there's a patch of grass right over there,' Link hated parting from Epona in such a way. 'I'm sorry. Stay safe, okay?'

Link began walking to the wall, when she felt Epona bite down on her tunic. Link twisted, ears falling. She hugged Epona's neck. 'You can't come with me. That place is too dangerous. I'll call you as soon as I can. Until then, stay here.'

Epona reluctantly let go to nuzzle Link's chest. She whinnied at Link as the Hylian got into the shadow of the wall. Midna crossed her arms. “Are you ready?”

Link looked back to Epona. Her faithful mare pawed at the ground, snorting sadly. With a gulp, Link turned to Midna and nodded. The Imp entered the wall and moments later her hair-hand came out, bringing Link into the Twilight for, hopefully, the last time.

Link stood, groaning as the Twilight covered her and transformed her. She shook herself as Midna sat on her back, looking at the sky. It was completely covered in the navy clouds.

'You know, I think I'm starting to get used to my spine snapping painfully,' Link rolled her shoulders, feeling the phantom pains. A thought occurred to her. 'Hey, Midna, do I still have my bald spot?'

“Yep, in all its cracked glory. Here,” Midna snapped her fingers and the bandage slipped under Link's neck to fasten around the healing wound. “Better?”

'Thanks.'

Link smiled, she felt she was finally breaking through Midna's outer shell. Midna still kept insulting her, but there was a little less malice in the words. Maybe she and Midna could even start to become friends, not just convenient companions.

Shortly down the path a rock tripped Link. Midna of course laughed and Link rolled her eyes, looking back at the rock. Her ears flicked when she found it was a Rupee bag, instead. She flipped the muddy bag over and her breath cut short. The stitching of the bag was too familiar, with a small goat horn sealing the bag shut. 'This is Ilia's!'

“This is either really good, or really bad,” Midna said. Link sniffed the bag, tears stinging her eyes and her tail wagging. Now finally, she could find Ilia. Her best friend was alive.

'She's alive! Thank the Golden Goddesses Ilia's alive!'

“Well she was when she dropped this.”

'Oh shut up and let me be happy,' Link kicked her back legs to jolt Midna before bursting into a sprint. The canyon had many nooks in the walls for ambushes, but luck was on Link's side. She left the canyon unharmed and stopped running, gazing at the huge field. It was even bigger than the southern field, but this one was more beaten down, with a stone road leading across it instead of a dirt road. A river flowed through the field, wide with a cobblestone bridge connecting both sides.

And once again, looming in the distance, was Hyrule Castle. It seemed the closer they got, the more intimidating the whole place looked. Link wondered if that was the fault of the Twilight or if it was always this omnipresent. She walked across the bridge and paused, snarling when a Twilight Bokoblin appeared on the other side with a bow. She dodged the shot by jumping to the side and ran forward, pinning it to the ground and snapping its neck before it could scream.

Following the scent not much else happened. Everything was eerily quiet and calm. This only made Link and Midna agitated. In the other sections of Twilight they had been fighting almost non-stop. Why weren't there more enemies around the fields?

A large hill was rising before them, sparse trees on either side of the path. At the top Link stopped. The path branched off several times in the valley below, the mountains overshadowing the entire field with their height. The field had to be bigger than both South and West Hyrule Field combined. Small cottages and farmlands were organized neatly along the path. To the right of her, melding into the mountain itself, was the start of a large grey wall.

Link went down the path, following the scent along the wall. At the gate, Link had to sit down. The sheer size of the walls was nothing compared with the towers and giant two-door gateway into the capitol of the kingdom, Hyrule Castle Town. The place she was supposed to come to for an entirely different purpose.

Ilia's scent lingered in the air, prompting Link to shake her head and make her way towards the giant metal doors. They were opened just a crack, enough for her to squeeze through and see what the city had to offer.

When Link dreamed of going to this city, she had always wondered what her first thoughts of it would be. She had always imagined being so stunned by the sights, noises and people she would stop thinking completely. She would watch the new, large world with blissful curiosity, rushing to anything and everything she found interesting. She would feel her very spirit rise with this whole different life.

The Twilight didn't offer any of it.

Only a few spirits lingered on the street, off to the sides as if hiding in the shadows. Link focused on a trio of them and her ears fell. None of them smiled, they just chatted quietly. They acted like someone might punish them if they dare speak louder than a whisper. Link walked further down the street and entered a huge circular plaza. In the centre of the plaza was a statue of a bird, the Triforce held above its shoulders where it's head should be. It sat on top of a fountain, but no water came from it. If it was possible there were even less spirits around.

'This is nothing like Rusl said it was...'

“I wonder who has the worse fate, you, your Princess or these people. Imagine waking up one day to feel...something has changed. You can't see it, you can't feel it, you can't hear it. Despite this, you know in your heart and soul things aren't as they should be. You wonder why, going about your day as normally as you can. Then you discover your Princess' Castle was invaded and someone you don't know now controls your city. You can't see their face, you can't see the shroud of darkness consuming you and your home. Now you live in this shroud, the feeling of dread and an ominous wind bellowing through the streets. Everyone is scared, no one can be happy. No one can enter or leave the Castle now. You unknowingly live in borrowed time, unsure if you will die today or tomorrow. Sometimes you wonder if you are already dead.”

Midna fell silent, noticing Link become still and quiet.

Link sat on the edge of the fountain, staring up at the Triforce statue. It felt like it was staring down at her despite having no visible eyes, as if it knew she had finally succumbed to her fate. “You'll live, right?”

'Yeah...' Link got off the fountain, head low as she followed Ilia's scent to another barren street. The buildings stood tall and close together, the candles on the windowsills lit only barely. Was it night now? Was that why no one was around?

“It might be hard for you to see it, but it's the middle of the day right now. These people are all hiding from what they don't understand. Not that I can blame them.”

On the other end of the street was another, but this one was right beside one of the walls. Very few buildings were on this street, there was a single stall at the end and there was a set of stairs leading down into a small area. The scent led her there and Link walked up to the sign outside a hall to a door.

_Telma's Bar..._

Link pushed open the door and stepped inside. There were a few spirits, but she focused on three near and on top of a small cot. Link's tail wagged in joy. Sitting on a box beside the bed was Ilia. She was looking down sadly at a fish-like boy sleeping on the cot. A terrible gash lay across his ribs and he seemed weak. Link went to Ilia's side, her eyes stinging. _I've found you. I knew you were alive. Thank the Gods._ Link placed her paw above Ilia's leg, wanting to comfort her. She looked lost almost, her eyes were unfocused and misty. Not like the Ilia she knew, but Ilia must have been through a lot.

“Is there anything we can do?” Ilia asked, turning to a woman beside her. Link hadn't even noticed her. She was tall, with a large build and dark skin. She had copper hair back in a fancy ponytail and wore makeup, bringing out her amber-coloured eyes. She placed a hand on Ilia's shoulder.

“I've sent a message to the local doctor. It was good you got this boy here when you did, he would have died otherwise. But what is he doing here? Zora's Domain is north of Hyrule Castle in the mountains. It's safer for Zora up there than down here, more water. You found him near the bridge in the North Field, you said?”

“Yes.”

“That's the Zora's escape route. They only use it if they are in danger. I fear for them.”

“Zant must have done something to these Zora,” Midna hummed, her brow furrowing. “We'll have to find a way to this Domain of theirs.”

“I'm worried about the Spring Spirit, as well. It lives in a cavern at Lake Hylia, it protects the Zora. If something has happened to the Zoras, it must have happened to the Spirit as well,” someone said from the back. Link walked away from Ilia to see a separate room with only a small table with four chairs around it. Three people were around the table, two sitting and the final standing. The one standing was a girl, while the two sitting were men. The one who spoke was the younger of the two men, with red curly hair and glasses.

“Is there anythin' we c'n do?” the girl, with a heavy accent, asked.

“I don't think there is. The only way to the lake is through that strange jester ride. They've been hiding in their cabin though, scared just as we are,” the elderly man said.

“They have a pin on their map. Let's see,” Midna snapped her fingers, summoning their own map of Hyrule. She unfolded it in front of Link's face, pointing to the mountain sketched above Hyrule Castle. “I think this is where we'll find our next Fused Shadow.”

'Yeah, it's close. There's a bridge that is right above Lake Hylia, maybe we can find a way down even if these guys can't.”

“You have me, of course we can make it down! So, our course is set. Let's move out, mutt,” Midna kicked Link's side as the map vanished. Link shrugged her shoulders to jostle Midna and walked back to Ilia, giving her a smile as only a wolf can.

_I'll be back, Ilia. I have somethin' I gotta do. Wait for me._

Link began to leave the bar, taking a final glance back at Ilia. She left, her mind and heart at ease and with a new objective.

Soon, they would have the Fused Shadow. Then all of this would be over. The thought gave Link a hop in her step as she walked back down the streets to the entrance of the city.

'Hey, Midna, how are the Fused Shadows supposed to help us stop Zant?'

“You've seen the power of what one can do, all of the pieces create the most powerful magical attack ever known by the Twilight. It manifests itself depending on who has it and what it is needed for. When we get this last piece I can use it to kill Zant.”

'Where will you go after that? Do you have a home?'

“Yes.”

'Your friends and family must be worried about ya,' Link thought, her mind drifting to Ordon. 'You must be happy to be going back once this is all over.' Midna didn't say anything. Link's ears turned back at the Imp. 'You okay?'

“There's the bridge from the map,” she said, pulling Link's ears to get her paying attention. Like the bridge that was now infested with Messengers, this bridge was a large structure made of stone. She hadn't taken the time to admire the last bridge, but this one gave her a pause of awe. How did people build things like this? Where did they start?

She began walking across the bridge, feeling water on her paws. She didn't pay it any mind until Midna tugged her mane, looking around with a suspicious eye. “Do you smell anything funny?”

Link sniffed and recoiled. Oil, the entire bridge was covered in oil. She began running, but stopped as a Twilight Bokoblin came out from behind a pillar on the other side of the bridge. It aimed an arrow covered in flames in front of its feet, the oil catching fire. Link tried to run back, but the Bokoblin shot another arrow to the other side. Now the fire was quickly closing in on both sides, leaving no room to escape.

“Jump off! Jump off!” Midna hovered above the side of the bridge. “There's water below!”

Link gave Midna a look to tell her she was insane before jumping onto the edge of the bridge. Link's vision swam as she looked down at the lake below. It seemed far smaller than it did on the map. Link could feel the heat lick her fur and leapt off, howling the entire way down.

With a hard smack, Link landed in the water. She sunk for a few moments and saw something at the bottom of the lake, pillars and a rock sealing off the entrance to what looked like a building. She resurfaced and saw the fire reflecting in the water, which she now saw was very shallow for a lake.

'Even the lake at Ordon is bigger than this,' she thought as she swam to shore. Midna coughed, letting go of Link's mane.

“I'm not sure why with all you've been through, but I'm surprised you weren't hurt from that. You could have been killed falling into water like that.” Midna lifted off Link and blew into her hands, creating a small concealed flame. “I wasn't thinking with the fire setting in. You could have died because of me.”

'We're alive, it's fine.' Lake Hylia was a very barren place. Mountains and cliffs surrounded the entire lake, keeping it in its own little world. A series of cliffs rose on one of the sides, leading to a watchtower that was tall enough Link was sure it could look beyond the mountains. They stood in a muddy, steep hole with a house near the edge. Docks connected to the houses' balcony with rafts and boats grounded at them. Link began climbing out of the hole, slipping a bit in the mud. Once she got out she noticed the spirit standing at the hole's edge.

Focusing she saw a tall creature with blue skin and a lighter blue-white chest and stomach. It had a tail-like appendage coming from its head and falling behind its back much like hair, with two other appendages at the sides of its face. Its legs became a darker blue-green and turned into flipper-like feet. Its arms had two light pink-orange fins coming from just above the elbow, fluttering slightly in the breeze. Six slits were on their ribs the sides, three on each side.

'This is a Zora, I think.'

“Fish people. First rock people, now fish people. What's next, bird people?”

The Zora was staring into the water, fear in their expression. They leaned on their spear, sighing. A few seconds later another Zora emerges from the water, making Link and Midna jump. That had not been there a moment ago. “It's no use. The entrance is impassible. We won't be able to get back.”

“What are we going to do? We've been stuck down here for weeks! How are we supposed to get home if the water doesn't flow again?”

Link followed the Zora's gaze and saw a very smooth cliff face she had missed on initial viewing. It looked like a waterfall should have been falling down it. So all of this _was_ a lake? How could an entire lake dry up into a puddle?

'We have to get up that river,' Link thought. 'Maybe we can find a way to restore the lake.'

“Yeah, only problem is getting up there. I won't have the energy to take you up by myself.”

Link left the two Zora, noticing another spirit on the house's dock. He was a short man, with such a bad hunch Link suspected he would have to look up at her to speak. That would be a first. He wore a strange pink top with purple sleeves. The shirt portion didn't reach past his chest, showing his stomach. He wore pink-and-blue striped pants and flower makeup on his face. Link had never seen a jester before, so could only conclude that they were strange people. The jester mumbled something about his business going out of Rupees if the lake didn't refill anytime soon. Never mind the stranded Zoras who were worried for their friends up river.

There was one benefit to focusing on this jester, he spotted something on the other side of the lake. Link and Midna looked to see the distant shape of a Twilight Bokoblin. What would on of those be doing down here? It wouldn't have just jumped off the bridge, would it?

Link ran over to the creature. It spotted her before she could get close and went to a stalk of Hawk Grass. How would a hawk be able to help a Bokoblin? The animals were also spirits in the Twilight.

The answer was simple. The creature summoned wasn't a hawk.

A giant bird flew down from the sky. It was one of the birds Link had encountered when going to meet Zelda. Only this one was about twice as big and had a saddle on the base of its neck. It landed with a crash, sending up rocks and dust to block Link's vision. Once the dust cleared it was airborne, the Bokoblin on its back and wielding a flaming arrow. Was this the same one from the bridge?

The bird circled overhead as the Bokoblin fired at them, the arrow hitting the dirt as Link jumped back. They dove, the wing striking Link. She rolled into a recovery and stayed low, snarling at them. It would be impossible to attack them if they stayed in the air. There were low chances of it risking coming to land.

So instead, Midna rose and fired a bolt of lightning at the bird's underside as it flew overhead. It screeched and crashed into the dirt, tossing the Bokoblin off. Link ran at it with blinding speed, her claws raking across its back before it could remount the bird. It turned as the bird recovered and took off, smacking Link with its wing. An arrow shot through the rising dust and nearly hit Link's paw.

Now aware of the Imp's magic, the Bokoblin avoided going directly over them. Instead it circled in large arcs over the lake bed, firing in quick succession. Link was able to dodge all of them. The Bokoblin, clearly fed up, charged at them. The bird's talons wrapped around Link and she was taken into the air, up higher than the bridge. They went so high Link could see Hyrule Castle and a desert beyond the lake cliffs.

Then the bird dropped her. Link's vision faded in and out as the ground sped up to meet her. She couldn't think or function, she couldn't even howl. Her chest burned as her stomach went to her throat, preventing her from breathing as the wind around her mocked her. The seconds dragged on before she could finally close her eyes.

Then her decent slowed.

A teal-laced black aura surrounded her. For a moment her fear only grew. This magic could hurt her just as falling could. She fought down her panic and looked back down to see Midna below, her entire body flaming with teal-on-black magic. Link's heart didn't stop racing until she was back on solid ground, unhurt but shaking. She felt Midna wrap her arms around her neck, the magic fading. “Calm down, we have a fight to finish.”

Link could only lay on her side, greedily gasping in all the air her lungs could take. Her vision had spots when she was finally able to stand. The bird and Bokoblin dived down, an arrow firing. I grazed Link's neck before she could move. She growled as Midna rose, sending more lightning at them. The bird saw this and flailed to get out of the way, but the rider kept it's reigns tight so it took most of the magic.

Clearly the bird did not appreciate this.

It flipped around so its back was to the ground. Link ran out of the way before it crashed. Link winced when the Bokoblin was crushed under the weight of the bird. It shook itself off and Link looked away when it began to eat the body.

There was a screech and Link looked back to see Midna sitting on the saddle, pulling the reigns to keep the bird tame.

“Hey! Stop squirming, I'm your new master now, alright?” The bird stopped flailing when she said this, her voice very commanding and demanding to be listened to. Midna grinned. “Good. Now we can get up river.”

'How am I supposed to ride this thing?'

“...How was being carried?”

'I hate you,' Link thought as the bird grabbed her. Not only had it _just_ dropped her trying to kill her, but now she felt even less secure with her hind paws dangling under her. Midna giggled and guided the bird towards the dried river. It turned into a huge cavern, a dark ravine under them. Up ahead were several more Bokoblins, all armed with bows. Link gulped.

“Don't worry about it. I can handle this,” Midna brushed them off, snapping the reigns. The bird sped forward, passing the first archer who tried to shoot them down. Link's heart raced, fearing being dropped again. She had to force herself to look forward and now down, but that didn't help when even in front of her the ravine taunted her.

Link was beginning to calm down when an arrow shot past her side. She let out a sigh of relief at the miss, but her ears flattened when a moment later an explosion was heard. Before them a stalactite had been hit, causing it to crumble apart. Midna spun them around, the rocks pelting them with debris as a large rock struck the bird's wing. It was sent down, pinned to a side cliff. Somehow it managed to keep a hold of Link, but she was left looking directly at the ravine below.

Midna pushed the rock off and the bird took flight, now wobbly from the injury. Link could hear Midna comforting the bird and saw the glimmer of magic around its hurt wing. In a matter of moments the bird stopped wobbling and continued to fly up the river as fast as it could go. The further they went up, the more Bokoblin they found.

Then a shadow loomed over them. In the ravine there were pillars of rock, attached to both the ground and the ceiling. One of the Bokoblins had been smart enough to hit the very top of one with an exploding arrow. Another one hit the very bottom. This caused the pillar to start falling.

Midna swerved trying to avoid it, but the pillar struck the bird directly on its back. It screeched and was sent into a wall. It still held Link tight, but in horror Link saw Midna falling off. Her eyes were closed. Link wiggled, but the bird was already flying off again. Desperate, Link bit down on the bird's leg. It finally let go and Link fell like an arrow. She landed on a solid outcropping and jumped off, landing on the falling debris of the pillar. She ran down a fallen stalagmite and kept her eyes on Midna.

Link was able to race downwards to be under Midna. She got to the end of the stalagmite and leapt horizontally at Midna, clamping her teeth on Midna's hair. Link landed on a very small outcropping roughly, flipping at the last moment so her back was to the rocks. She grunted, but kept a firm grip on Midna as she lay the Imp down on her side. Link placed a paw on Midna's chest. It was still rising and falling. Link sat, ears down in relief as she felt her tail wag.

Link lay down beside Midna, pulling her close to give her some warmth. The air was starting to turn cold. She saw a shadow and the bird was flying down to them, landing on another outcropping just below them. A small cove above them kept them hidden from the Bokoblin archers.

Midna groaned and Link grinned. 'You doin' okay?'

“Lord, what happened?” she muttered, sitting up and rubbing her head.

'A pillar was knocked down and hit the bird. You were knocked into the wall and started to fall. I was able to catch you.'

Midna was quiet. She didn't look at Link, but Link could see a small smile on her face. “Thanks for the save,” she got up, flying back to the bird's saddle. Link sat still as it picked her up again. Luckily for them, that last pillar marked the end of the archers. Now they were in a very wide cavern, an exit up ahead with a wooden dam.

The cold air turned freezing as Link was dropped off near a cabin. It sat at the edge of a river that was completely frozen over. A boat was stuck in place in the ice below. On the other side of the river Link spotted a door built into the cliff. On an outcropping overlooking the river was another statue, the one she had seen on Death Mountain. Unfortunately the river was frozen so low she wouldn't be able to get to it yet.

Link began walking down a small path to the ice. She gulped as she stood at its edge. Midna drifted forward and hummed, sounding concerned. “Is it too much to hope it's only this part that's frozen?”

Hearing a yelp, Midna looked back to see Link's front paws crossed awkwardly as she tried to step onto the ice. It wasn't long before her paws gave out and Link landed on her stomach. When she tried to stand, she fell forward onto her chin with her rump in the air. Midna giggled, patting her head as she hovered above the ice. “Not used to this, then?”

'Ordon is warmer. I've never seen ice this thick,' Link huffed and stood again. She took a small step forward, digging her claws deep into the ice. She felt a strange nausia come over her, causing her vision to blur. It only happened for a moment, so she shook her head and continued making baby steps up the river.

They went under an overpass and came into a huge chamber, the sight taking their breath away.

A huge open cavern of ice greeted them. Icicles hung from every surface, rocks and coral alike and a huge waterfall was frozen in place. Flakes of snow continued to fall onto the ice, packing it thicker with each new layer. The light of the Twilight danced off the ice, making it glow a tinted orange. It was so cold, but Link barely felt it with her fur. Midna, however, was less than pleased. She buried herself deeper into Link's back as Link took a step further, neck straining as she tried to take in the home of the Zoras in all at once. It was almost beautiful with the ice, but it felt so wrong.

'...Again?!' Link's thoughts could have shaken the cavern. 'Why is this all frozen again?!'

“What do you mean by 'again'?” Midna asked, summoning a flame in her hands to keep warm.

Link faltered. What did she mean? The wave of nausia hit her again, forcing her to sit and marvel at the iced world in a new light. 'I think this has happened before. Dunno where, dunno how, dunno when. But this all feels...familiar...'

Link stood. The snow overlapping the ice allowed her to walk easier. Link had always wondered what snow was like. She had heard Rusl describe it from his travelling. It was beautiful, she just wished she could admire it for entirely different reasons.

“So the entire lake is dried up because of this. I had no idea Zant was capable of this kind of magic,” Midna scooped up a pile of ice in her hair-hand. “This doesn't seem like him.”

'No? Hope he won't use this sort of thing on me when we fight 'im,' Link walked to a rise in the ice. The waterfall before them had parts in the ice sticking out like platforms. They would be able to climb it with Midna's magic. Link shuttered, but her eyes grew steely as she crouched. 'Midna, help me get up there. We need to thaw this entire place out.'

“Alright. Hang on.” Midna hovered above the packs of ice, raising her hair-hand. Link launched, feeling her paws slip a little when she landed. She ignored this as Midna moved to another platform, the magic keeping her momentum up enough. When at last they made it to the top Link allowed herself a moment catch her breath. She shook the snowflakes out of her fur and walked down a side path beside the ice. It lead to a small chamber, pillars holding up the ceiling that had a clear view of the sky.

The ice stopped here in a large circle. On the edge of the circle was a throne made of coral, and behind it an iced-off tunnel. Link stepped into the centre of the ice and growled when a Twilight Barrier appeared. A red Warp tunnel appeared above them and three Messengers fell down.

“How many more...?” Midna trailed off, sighing as she leaned into Link's fur again, her hair-hand rising. “Let's get this over with...”

Link crouched, the magical ring circling her. She felt more nervous this time, but shook it off as she lured the Messengers in. The magic surged through her body and she dispatched the Messengers. She almost marvelled at how it was getting so easy to kill them, but kept the thoughts to herself. She knew by now that Midna hated killing the Messengers more than anything.

Link was about to ask why when she looked down at her paws. A frightened howl escaped her as a face looked back at her. She scurried away briefly, but mustered up enough courage to look again. A Zora was frozen in the ice, eyes and face filled with terror as their fist banged on the ice. Link could see small traces of blood on the Zora's fist.

Once Link saw the first frozen Zora, she saw the rest. They were all different sizes and all wore expressions of fear and confusion. Some were stuck like the first, banging helplessly on the ice trapping them, others huddled in balls of fear, some were stuck swimming frantically.

“Oh, Lord,” Midna whispered, just as shocked as Link.

Link began to dig at the ice, trying to free them, but she hissed when her claws chipped and cracked at the thick ice. She had to stop, feeling hopeless. A loud crack startled her and she turned to see Midna blasting the ice with fire. Steam rose from it and Link risked getting a bit closer, praying this would work.

Midna didn't stop until she collapsed. The steam cleared and the ice was left untouched. Midna slammed her fists on the ice, gritting her teeth. “Damn it! I don't have the strength to do this! If I wasn't like this...” Midna stared at her hands, one hand tracing the teal markings on her forearm. “I could do something if I wasn't like this.”

Link looked at the sky, the teal Warp tunnel hovering above. If they wanted to free the Zora they would need something big or hot. A combination of both would be ideal, but where could they get something that would break through such thick ice? Death Mountain came to mind, but there was no way the rocks could reach so far north.

_Well maybe no on their own...but there is that one rock that almost crushed me._

'I got an idea,' Link smiled. 'Remember the boulder that fell on Death Mountain? Maybe we could use-'

“We can use it to melt the ice!” Midna gripped the fur at her cheeks and shoving her face into Link's, eyes wide. “Why didn't I think of that? Link, you're a genius!” Midna flipped onto Link's back, laughing as the two dissolved into Twilight Particles.

Link shook her head when they materialized on the other side. Midna just complimented her? There wasn't even a trace of sarcasm. Did Midna even notice? The Imp didn't show it as she hovered before the boulder, it was still broiling hot. Midna cracked her knuckles. “Beware, I may not survive this.”

Link felt as if that was a joke, but wasn't entirely sure.

Midna was still for a few moments, crawling from her hands to her shoulders. She summoned her hair-hand, the magic soon covering her entire torso. She raised all three arms with a cry as the boulder started to shake. Midna grunted as the boulder began to rise out of the ground. Once it was freed from the earth it rose directly under the Warp, slowly turning to Particles. Once it was completely gone, Midna fell. Link caught her on her back and Midna smirked, panting but proud.

They arrived back at the throne room to find it worked. The boulder had crashed into the ice, sinking to the bottom as it melted the ice away. The Zora slowly crawled out of the water, exhausted but free. The water flowed again, rushing down the river and waterfall. Link and Midna smiled at each other. “You really are smarter than I thought,” the Imp grinned. “Let's go. We can get to the Spirit Spring now.”

“Wait.”

A quiet voice behind them made them turn. Floating above the throne was a transparent figure of a Zora. She was large than the rest, longer with a pearls around her neck and head and a flowing dress. She smiled gently at the two of them as they stared back at her.

“My name is Queen Rutela, I was the Queen of the Zora in life. I thank you deeply for saving my people. If left any longer, they all would have died.”

“Well we only did it to get to the Spirit Spring,” Midna muttered, but Link sensed it wasn't true. The Queen smiled, also sensing this.

“While I am forever grateful for freeing my Zora, I'm afraid I must ask something of you. After I died, my son ran away. He was afraid of being King. He was able to escape before this shroud appeared and my Zora frozen. However fleeing the Domain has made him weak. If he does not get help soon, he will die. I can't stand to see him perish. Find my son. Find my Ralis, and I will reward you greatly.”

“We'll find him, but trust me Link will deny any reward you try to give him. He acts as if getting one after saving someone's life is selfish.”

'Why should I get a reward for saving a life? I saved 'em, that's enough.'

“You make me sick.”

Queen Rutela smiled. “Thank you. See the Spirit, free this land, and save my son. I put all my faith in you.”

The Queen of Zora vanished. Link and Midna gave each other a glance before Link turned down the path. At the edge they could see the entire cavern filled with water. A fast current was pulling the chunks of ice away. There was no quick or easy way down to the bottom, so Link jumped into the water and used the waterfall to get down. Midna cursed at her for this, now soaking wet. Link just chuckled as she swam with the current, leaving the Domain behind.

Back at the cabin Link swam to the shore she couldn't reach before. She smiled as she walked to the stone, this time able to hear it. She closed her eyes to put all her attention on the sound of the stone. Once she felt she could get it, she began to howl.

Midna listened with closed eyes as Link howled. Unlike the last stone, this one had a slower tempo. It was quieter, as if not to disturb the air around them. It was filled with melancholy, as if saying goodbye to lost loved ones. Midna placed a hand above her heart, feeling the pain of losing someone close. The memory of that person would live on inside her, but the pain would never truly go away. This song, it was a departing message to the lost souls. A requiem, she remembered was the name of such a song.

A requiem to lost souls.

A Requiem of Spirit.

Link stood on the cliff, overlooking the vast world around her. In the distance, she could see the golden fur of Hero's Shade. The two locked eyes, and Link began to howl what she had learned. She could feel her very soul untie with Hero's Shade as he joined her. The two howls echoed through the skies, joined together in a familiar song. Once the last notes died on the wind, Hero's Shade spoke.

“Let the teachings of the past guide you. With sword in hand, come find me.” The Golden Wolf jumped off the cliff as the world faded into reality.

Link shook her head, feeling a deep sense of familiarity. She knew this song, just as she had known the last one. She didn't feel a weight on her back and turned to see Midna was turned away. The Imp's shoulders were shaking. Link slowly approached her, nudging her back with her head.

“Let's go see the Spirit,” she whispered, moving to Link's back without looking at her. Link didn't respond, believing Midna needed a bit of quiet. She waded back into the water, letting the current take her down a separate river by the cabin. The ride was a blur and they arrived back at Lake Hylia, now an actual lake and not a puddle. Link swam to the dock in the center.

The jester was now muttering about the water being back, clearly confused. Link just walked by towards the solid rocks that lead to the Spirit Spring's entrance. Before she could walk to the cave entrance, a barrier blocked her path.

She felt like groaning as four Twilight Messengers dropped in to kill her.

She got to one on her own, biting out its throat and pushing it back as she focused on the other three. Midna muttered about needing a good nap after this and brought up the circle. Link walked into the middle of the Messengers and like many times before dispatched them quickly. The Warp above turned teal and Link turned away. 'I'm gettin' really sick and tired of fightin' these guys.'

“...You and me both,” Midna agreed, the smallest hint of sadness in her voice.

Link stepped inside the Spring, feeling her heart pound. The last of the four Spring Spirits. Soon the Twilight would be gone.

This spring had an outcropping above the water, two paths leading to it on either side of the entrance. Above the outcropping was the broken Spirit. “At last...” the voice was female and weak like the rest. “You have...come. My brothers...and sister...are safe. I can...sense it. Thank you. Please...take this Vessel...” It wrapped around Link's neck. “Free...the last...Tears of Light...save this land...”

The spirit, now with no energy, faded a duller colour. Link bowed and turned, now with the Vessel she could track down the bugs. She sniffed the ground and spotted one scurrying away up the rocks to the right. She chased after it, jumping to the pillars rising from the water to cross. She met the bug on the other side and squashed it underneath her paws. She didn't even notice the cooling sensation over her fur as she explored the upper cliffs of the lake. At the top she spotted a cave blocked off by heavy boulders and patches of flowers.

In one of the flower patches she saw a spark. Two more bugs were collected and she wagged her tail. With luck this would take no time at all. After searching the area for any bugs, and finding none, Link jumped into the lake and swam back to the dock. She heard a buzz and went to the back of the cabin, spotting a bug attached to it. She rammed her skull into the wall under it and staggered back, feeling a headache.

“I take back my statement of being a genius. Did you really forget about your head injury?”

'Yep, looks like I did,' Link ran a paw down her snout and focused on the bug. It was flying above the water now, taunting her. It flew at her face and she ducked her head, letting Midna grab the bug in her hair-hand and crush it. For a moment Link wondered how they knew exactly what to do without saying anything, but let it go and began to search the rest of the lake. Near a small patch of land that dipped into the water was another flying bug. It didn't attack, but it didn't have to. Link leapt into the air, jaws clamping down on the bug's leg and dragging it down. She smacked it into the ground until it burst into light.

For an hour the two looked for any other bugs, but there were none left in Lake Hylia. Midna looked at their map to places they could warp to. Link only just now noticed Midna had marked all the Warps tunnels. She pointed to Zora's Domain. “Wanna ride up or Warp up?”

Link wasn't looking forward to being carried up the river again, but they didn't know where the bugs could be. They could scattered around the river. 'Let's fly up,' Link thought with a sigh. Midna shrugged as Link walked to a patch of Hawk Grass. She sat and howled the usual notes that came from the grass. With a horn-like sound the bird flew down and picked her up, Midna taking her place in the saddle.

Link turned out to be right, there were three bugs going up the river. This time going up went smoother, the Bokoblin archers had left. However the rushing water did pose a threat, knocking down unsteady pillars and it rose so high Link's paws dipped into it every time the bird dived to kill the bugs. Somehow whenever the bird attacked the bugs, the Tears of Light went into the Vessel.

The bird left them at the cabin again. This time Link saw a spirit sitting on the steps and focused. It was a woman with tan skin, brown eyes and brown hair in an afro. She reminded Link of Coro, if only because he was the only other person with such a haircut. “How did those Zora manage to get the river going again? Not that I can complain. My service can go back up and they're okay. Still feels cold, though.” A bug suddenly squirmed out from under the deck, frightening the girl enough for her to stand and back up. “Nayru's Love! What is that thing?”

The bug went to the water's edge, trapping itself and letting Link kill it swiftly. With more than half of the Vessel filled already, Link swam across the river to get into the Domain. The air was already getting warmer and the Zora were everywhere. Not many were swimming, most were resting in small coves throughout the cavern or talking in worried voices. They were all wondering about the Prince's well-being.

Link's ears flicked and she spotted some sparks near a tall pillar near a shore. She swam over and was attacked in the side before she could focus on the bug. She rolled over to knock it off and pinned it down, biting its head off. Focusing on the area she spotted two more hovering above rocks in the water.

Two more collected, Link was getting very pleased. Now they only had four more to find and the Spirit would be free. This was going by much more smoothly than Death Mountain, those bugs took a long time to track down.

_Guess it helps that I have my hearing._

Unfortunately for them, there were no more bugs in the Domain. Even after scaling the waterfall and making it to the throne room. Using the current to her advantage again, Link was at the cabin when she spotted two spirits near the river's edge. They were standing in front of a third river she had missed, the tunnel looked more man-carved than natural. She swam over and listened in on the two Zora guards.

“So Prince Ralis went this way?”

“He had to. This is the quickest way to Hyrule Castle. If he escaped this way we can find him. Let's just hope he isn't dehydrated.”

The two Zora jumped into the water and swam off, their movement smooth and flawless. Link looked down the dark tunnel before looking at Midna. The two shrugged and Link went back into the water. The tunnel lead them to the cobblestone bridge. Some stairs allowed them to get out. On the bridge was another bug, which stayed in the air out of Link's reach.

But not out of Midna's.

With a quick zap of lightning, another Tear was collected and Link walked down the cobblestone road.

“I may not be able to help you for too much longer. My magic is starting to get very weak,” Midna said as they came to the farmland. Link nodded and sniffed around, but found none of the bugs around the crops or animals. They entered the city and it was even quieter this time. Link didn't see a single spirit about, making the entire city seem deserted. However this made it easier to find the bug in the center of town, near the fountain. Link began to look down the main streets of the city, wanting to avoid the back streets in fear of getting lost in them.

Link was beginning to wonder if there were any more bugs when they came to the bar where Ilia was. Just outside the door a bug sat. Link collected the Tear and began to wonder where to go from here. Where could the last one be?

_...Youth..._

The voice of the spirit somehow reached her mind, making her jolt.

_Come...back to the lake...something...vile...has...appeared..._

Midna hummed. “She used the very last bit of her magic to do this, didn't she?”

'I'm willin' to bet,' Link thought and waited as Midna took a deep breath. They appeared at the lake and Midna collapsed onto Link's neck.

“That's it, I'm done. I deserve a rest.”

'Go ahead, I'll find the bug and finish this,' Link smiled back at Midna and sniffed the air. It was beginning to rain, which washed away any scent she could rely on. So Link used her eyes instead. Normally this would be a last resort, her eyesight was terrible, but she was able to spot a bundle of wood platforms out in the water. She could see something bubbling underneath.

 _...Is my sight gettin' better?_ Link laughed at the thought, quickly dismissing it. She was a Hylian, blessed with hearing but cursed with sight. There was no possible way to improve her eyesight. Not even glasses could help, they just ruined what sight she did have. Link began swimming to the wood piles, climbing up and shaking her fur.

When she focused on the bubbles, Link tilted her head. They got more intense for a moment, then there was nothing.

Then Din's Hell broke loose.

Link howled, jolting Midna awake who screamed with her. The biggest bug to ever exist flew before them, the head small but the body huge. It budged and pulsed in a grotesque manner, with legs wiggling under its head. On either side of its fat body were three sacs, clearly meant for eggs. It hovered with large wings and gnashed its mandibles that were easily bigger than Link.

Link felt like she would throw up if she could.

The bug crashed into the water in front of her platform, knocking her into the water. Link only just got to the surface before it dragged her under, its mouth clamped firmly on her hind legs. She flailed and kicked to get free, her claws scraping across its face. This made it let her go and she quickly swam to the surface, scrambling to get onto the wood. She panted and looked at Midna, who coughed and sputtered. 'How in Hyrule are we goin' to kill this thing?'

“I don't know!” Midna was frantic. The bug broke the water and charged directly at them, slamming into the platform and sending Link through the air. Midna dodged the impact and hovered above the bug, which focused its attention on Link. Link got onto another platform and stared up at the bug as it hovered above her.

Link's eyes went to the lower part of its abdomen. The flesh looked soft and she shuttered. _Great Golden Goddesses...I'm gunna have to..._

Link forced down the bile that got caught in her throat. The bug charged and she rolled out of the way, the abdomen above her. She got to her paws and lunged, using her claws to dig into the exoskeleton and biting into the body. She tore a good chunk off, making the bug fall back in pain. This dislodged her and she landed in the water, watching the bug fall in as well. She climbed onto a platform and looked back at the giant insect. Its sacs were exposed, pushed out of its body.

Link had no time to focus on the taste in her mouth. She leapt onto the bug's underside and felt Midna land on her back. 'Multiple things to hit at once.'

“Yep. Get ready.”

The circle wasn't big enough. It couldn't reach the two sacs closest to its head, making Link curse inwardly. Midna let out a frustrated groan and pushed her limit, making the ring expand enough to cover the last two sacs. Link launched at them, the bug withering in pain as it was struck. The spell ended and Link was in front of one of the sacs. They were all torn at, but none were broken. Link bit down on the sac's side and pulled with all her strength, tearing it from the body.

The bug whirled around, sending Link and Midna into the water as it dove under. Not wanting to be pulled under again Link quickly got to a platform. 'Can I puke yet?'

“Keep it together, Link,” Midna pat Link's head. This was enough to comfort her and she locked her eyes on the bug. It was swimming through the water, using its abdomen to move about. It went further away, then charged the platform with all its strength and speed. Link jumped to another platform before the bug completely destroyed the it. The splinters of wood sank as the bug dived into the water, rising again to be airborne.

In the moment of stillness, Link leapt and again bit down on its body. She tore away another chunk of meat, bringing the bug down in pain. This time Midna wasted no time. She summoned the ring in moments, using just about every bit of magic to reach the sacs. Link shot forward, tearing two out of the body cleanly. She was about to grab another when the bug allowed lightning to cross its body. Link howled as it went up through her legs into her body. Her eyes wide in sheer pain, spots filled her vision and she fell onto a platform.

Her fur smoked and her mind was blank, but she could see the bug rising again. It dove. It slammed down onto the platform, sinking it under its weight. Link was brought to the surface by Midna, who had pulled her out of the way before she was crushed. The Imp slapped the side of Link's face, bringing her out of her daze.

“We've almost got this, Link. Only three more sacs. No more bugs will be born and we can focus on killing it. After that, we can sleep.”

Link rose to her paws, head low as the bug charged through the water again. She forced herself to dodge, her back paws dipping into the water for a second as she got to the next platform. The bug rose and Link jumped up. This bug didn't learn. With more flesh torn, it fell weakly into the water. Midna pushed Link forward, the last three sacs bursting. The bug didn't have the energy to even wiggle in pain. Link walked up its body and got to its head. She gripped it and flipped forward, twisting her body. This snapped the creature's neck off. The body and head wriggled for a bit before falling still.

The body burst into a tear. With a tail wag, Link swam to it and felt relief wash over her. She began to glow and soon she was standing at the outcropping above the Spirit Spring.

Midna was grinning as the Vessel hovered above the Spring. A ball of light formed from the fragments in the air, the water turning gold as the Twilight was at last banished. Link jumped back in shock when a giant snake burst from the water, grabbing the ball of light in its mouth as it coiled up on the water's surface and looked down at her. Link let her heart calm down as the final Spirit lowered down to her height.

“Thank you. I am Lanayru, the Guardian of Lake Hylia and Northern Hyrule. Brave youth, because of your efforts you have freed this land of the last traces of Twilight. The people will walk free of the suffering and it is all thanks to you and your friend.”

“We're not friends!” Midna snapped, hidden in Link's shadow. The Spirit's light was too strong for her to be out now.

“Before you go, brave youth, there is something you must know. About Hyrule's past, the Triforce, and yourself. You must know the creation of Hyrule, yes? The Golden Goddesses, Din, Nayru and Farore, created the kingdom using their magic. The Goddess Din, the Goddess of Power, used her strength to form the planet. The Goddess Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, used her intelligence to bring law and order to the land. The Goddess Farore, the Goddess of Courage, used her soul to bring life to the land, who would uphold the Law of Nayru.”

Link was transported to an empty void. She saw three balls of light pass her, one red, one blue and one green. They formed above a plot of land in front of her. In the wake of the red light, rocks were created. In the wake of the blue light, grass formed. In the wake of the green light, small spirits formed.

“With the task complete, the Golden Goddesses returned to the Sacred Realm. Where they departed became known as the Gateway to the Sacred Realm, although many these days call that the Sacred Realm. In their wake, a golden relic was left behind. This relic held pieces of each Goddess within it, forming a triangle known as the Triforce. This was a blessing from the Gods, but also a curse.”

Behind the plot of land, the Triforce rose. It was glowing with its brilliant light. Link felt her hand grow warm as it pulsed with light.

“It is said that when the Triforce is full, it can grant any wish of ones' desire. Should a hand with good intentions touch it, the land will be filled with prosperity. Should a hand with evil intentions touch it, the land will fall into chaos. Because of this power, many people wanted to use the Triforce for themselves. War broke out. Even best friends slaughtered one another to get to the relic.”

Link turned to her right to see Ilia, who smiled at her. She smiled back happily. They wore the Ordonian clothes. Then Ilia's eyes turned misty and blank. She turned to Link, a dagger in her hand. She raised her hand to strike Link, but gasped as a blade swiped across her neck.

Ilia vanished as Link, eyes also misted over, threw the blood-soaked blade into the ground at her feet.

“The lust for power took control over everyone. But none more-so than the Interlopers.”

Link was running to the Triforce when three figures rose out of the hill, blocking the way. They all looked like her, but with shadow skin, grey hair and red eyes. They each raised a hand up to her and she felt herself vanish in the blink of an eye.

“The Interlopers wanted the Triforce for their rituals and spells. They killed anyone who got in their way. To put an end into this strife, the Goddesses descended.”

The shadowy figure in the middle now looked like Link. She turned to her clones on either side of her, smiling at what they had done. But then something changed. Something began to rise in front of the Triforce, an object that looked like a helmet.

“The Fused Shadow was used to destroy the Interlopers and end the war. Then, its power too great for mortal hands, it was sealed away into the Twilight. The Triforce was safe again, kept sealed away by a powerful Temple and protected by seven Sages.”

The three fake Links began to scream, the power of the Fused Shadow too much for them to bear. Then, there was nothing in the void.

“Be wary, youth. While the Triforce is a gift, it is also a curse. Even the innocent can turn in the lust for ultimate power. Even you. Heed my warning, and let it keep you safe from your own greed.”

With a gasp, Link woke from the vision. Her heart pounded and her body feeling weak. She let herself fall to her knees, the weight of what the Triforce and the Fused Shadows could do heavy on her psyche.

Lanayru continued to stand before her. “My warning given, go forth and find the last cursed Shadow. You will find it within the Temple of the lake bed.”

Lanayru dove into the Spring, the light around the rocks and water fading. Link still felt too tired to move. She did, however, lean forward on her hands to puke. She couldn't take all this and the lingering taste of egg sacs anymore. After vomiting, she crawled her way to the entrance of the cave, leaning on the side and falling asleep to the sounds of birds and splashing water.


	14. Broken Promise

'I never wanna do that again,' Link rubbed her ribs as she walked away from the cabin. They were near the bridge now, which was clean of any remaining oil. The only way out of Lake Hylia was by the jester ride, which consisted of getting shot out of a cannon to land on the roof of the cabin. Another jester was in the cabin and he smiled as she fell off the roof, wishing her a fine day.

“Well we're not quite done with Lake Hylia yet, so don't hold your breath,” Midna advised, sitting on Link's shoulders and wearing her hat to keep the sun off. Link nodded, watching the clouds. Midna recognized the look on Link’s face when she was lost in thought. Midna had to marvel at how well Link’s mental walls stayed up. They hardly ever got headaches anymore.

‘Despite everything, I think I’ve enjoyed this adventure.’

“Link, you’ve teased death at least a dozen times.”

‘I know, but hasn’t this been amazing? Seeing the kingdom, saving lives, meeting all these people,’ Link placed a hand above her hidden tattoo. ‘I’ve learned so much, about Hyrule, about the other races, even about myself.’ Now she traced the Triforce on her hand, smiling weakly. ‘This was nothing before. I was nothing before. I would look in a mirror and only see a mute girl who didn’t belong.’

Link fell silent. “And now?” Midna pressed gently.

‘Now I’m the only person capable of saving Hyrule. There are some things I’m still unsure about, like why the Gods chose me out of everyone in the kingdom or why I share the name of the Heroes of the past. Why I keep getting these dreams or feeling like I know things I shouldn’t.’

“Like back at the Domain.”

‘Yeah. There have been other times, too. It doesn’t all make sense yet. Ever since I left Ordon after my training I’ve felt different. Like I’ve been...waking up.’

“Interesting way to put it.”

‘What do you see when you look in a mirror?’

Midna blinked, wondering how to respond. There were some things Link didn’t need to know. Secrets she had to keep to be safe. She traced her forearm. What did she see when she looked in a mirror?

“I don’t know anymore.”

‘Well I see someone who wants to do good, but holds herself back. You still remain mysterious and angry sometimes. You act aloof. I’ve said it before Midna, I see good in you. I see the person you can be if only you tried. You have to believe that.’

Midna couldn’t help but look down at the bald spot on Link’s head. The skull was healing, but cracked and the indent would remain. She looked away with a frown, suppressing her feelings once more. “Let it be, Link. You still don’t have any idea who I can or can’t be. You’ve only just found out a little more about yourself, don’t act like you know me better than you do.”

‘Okay.’

Midna was both surprised and happy Link dropped it so quickly.

“Back to your first point, though, I have to agree. This has been an enjoyable adventure. An insane, fun adventure involving a shadowy Imp sitting on the shoulders of a fr...of a freaky teenager who can become a wolf in shadows. If that isn’t crazy, I don’t know what is.”

Link smiled, chuckling softly as they finally left the canyons and saw the farmland stretch out before them. ‘It has been crazy, hasn’t it? Heh, Ilia’s gunna kill me.’

“Why?”

‘Before all this, she had me promise to not do anything crazy. I kinda broke that one.’

“Oh please, I think you’ve broken that one a hundred times by now,” Midna giggled, going into Link’s shadow.

Link carried on, whistling what Midna had called Requiem of Spirit as the Imp thought. _A mirror...what would I see looking into a mirror?_

 _I think I’d see a broken,_ _murderous_ _failure._

 _W_ _hy does Link keep seeing someone I’m not?_

-0-0-0-0-0-

The notes of the Horse Reed carried out over the mountains. Link smiled as she looked at the sky, knowing Epona would meet up with her soon. Before she could turn to the city gates, she spotted a golden light hidden in the shadows of the wall.

Hero’s Shade sat waiting, standing when she approached. Link stood still as he lunged forward, the world blurring out and back in to the world of white.

The Stalfos stood in front of her with crossed arms. She crossed her own in return. After a few moments of silence Link swore she saw a smirk on his face. Hard to tell with bones.

“So you’ve grown stronger. You’re finally filling into the role the Gods gifted you since birth. Good. But do you truly have what it takes to continue? Show me how you’ve mastered the Shield Bash, and I will teach you a new skill. Prepare yourself.”

Link smirked, unsheathing her sword and raising her shield. The tip of Hero’s Shade’s sword began to glow brightly and he shot the fireball towards her. She reflected the spell with her shield, feeling her skin crawl, and smiled when it struck Hero’s Shade in the chest. She ran up to him and pushed her shield arm forward, sticking her foot out under his ankle. This tripped him up and he lay on the ground, his single eye blinking quickly.

He stood and studied Link for a few moments. Then he truly broke into a smile.

“You are clever. You lack in strength, so have learned to use your agility to your advantage. I assume that is how you were honoured to become a Sworn Brother,” he looked at her arm. She rubbed her arm, feeling her face grow hot at the praise. The last time she spoke to him she had goatshit her way into proving she wasn’t weak.

“Now that you have shown me your mastery of the Shield Bash, it is time for a new skill. What I am about to teach you will help you against enemies who have an excellent forward defence, but an abysmal backwards defence. The Back Slice.”

“To use the Back Slice is simple, but effective. You will jump to the side and roll, gaining momentum as you roll around to the back of your opponent and come up with a spin. If you time it right you will get a free hit on them.”

Hero’s Shade followed up with this by jumping to the left, rolling and coming back up behind Link, his sword a centimetre from her neck. “Understand?”

Link nodded. Hero’s Shade moved back to his place in front of her and raised his mossy sword. Link raised her own, crossing it with the blade. She bent her legs and leaped to the side, diving down over her shoulders and pushing off her feet. Her sword slashed across Hero’s Shade’s back twice as she went into the air, feeling her heart pound when she landed on unsteady feet.

Hero’s Shade turned, fixing Link with a gaze she hadn’t seen from him before. His red eye was bright for a moment, but it dimmed back to normal when he fully faced her. “You are really improving. I’m amazed. Your journey to becoming a true Hero draws closer. When you have fully mastered the Back Slice, find me again. Farewell, Link.”

Link shook her head. When she woke she was leaning on the wall, head slumped forward. She looked up to see Midna in her face, head tilted curiously. “So what did you learn this time?”

‘Back Slice. It was amazing, I did it right the first try! I think I’m going to like this one.’

“Well then I hope to see it in action soon,” Midna smiled, sinking into Link’s shadow as she walked under the first gate of Hyrule Castle Town.

Link took pause before the doors of Hyrule. They were closed now and two guardsmen stood on either side. She could feel her neck burn as they stared at her through their closed helmets. Gulping she walked up to them, worried they would stop her.

“Enjoy your stay in Hyrule Castle Town. Don’t cause any trouble, boy.”

The doors parted and Link’s eyes widened. Walking into Castle Town this time was completely different. Instead of empty streets and sullen spirits, people rushed everywhere from anywhere. Chatter filled the air, so many conversations at once Link couldn’t focus on any of it. The townspeople wore bright clothing and jewellery, making her dizzy. These people moved in the crowds with ease, pushing each other aside to get to their destination.

“Yep, he’s doomed.” The guard behind her was what helped her out of her shock. She looked back at them before taking a breath and walking into the streets. Even with her quick feet, Link was instantly a target of getting shoved without a care. Several times she was knocked to the ground only to get stepped over. She managed to get back to her feet and took refuge in a less crowded street. Panting she looked out into the waves of people and gulped.

‘Do you remember how to get to that bar?’

“Yeah, but you’ll have to get through all this to get there.”

‘Shit.’

Link mustered her bravery and stepped out again, regretting it instantly. Again she was pulled and pushed about, getting yelled at when she didn’t move in time. She looked up through the many heads to see the Castle in the distance. It was grey with blue-purple roof tiles, the towers rising above even the mountain behind it. For a few moments time seemed to halt, letting her see the Castle for what it truly was. It was beautiful.

The Gods were so kind to bring her back into reality when she was shoved yet again. She cursed to herself and rose to her feet, moving with the crowd into the market. Her eyes set on the statue, where she could see it was less crowded. She began pushing back against the other people and struggling to stay on her feet. She could see the crowd starting to part and only focused on the statue.

She skidded to a halt, however, when a shadow fell over her with the whinny of a horse.

Looking up she saw a soldier in full armour pulling the reigns of his frightened mare. Link took a step back before gripping the reigns to help pull her down. When the pinto-coated mare’s hooves were back on solid ground Link hesitantly looked up at the soldier on top. She could feel his glare through the helmet. He slowly got off the horse and, after patting the mare’s neck, walked to Link. He towered over her and he took his helmet off to reveal black hair and brown eyes.

“That was _very_ stupid. I could have trampled you or you could have broken my neck. You’re lucky the Castle gates are locked or else I’d haul you off to the dungeons.”

“Seems a bit harsh for a mistake.”

“What did you say?” the soldier demanded. Link looked down at her feet. To anyone else it was a boy looking at his feet in shame, but to two people it was Link glaring daggers at her shadow. “Look at me when I’m talking to you.” Link snapped her attention upwards. “I can tell you are not from here. Tell me your name and where you’re from and I will let you off with a warning.”

Link gulped, hastily pulling out a note of paper and charcoal. Midna had had the foresight of getting her to buy some from Malo, who had set up a little shop in Kakariko. She scribbled out what the soldier asked and he raised an eyebrow at the paper.

“Link from Ordon,” The soldier glanced from the paper to Link and blinked twice. “...Right. Heard about that village. Well, make sure this doesn’t happen again.”

Link nodded quickly, glad she was off the hook. She turned away when a couple of kids knocked into her, making her fall back. Instinctively she reached out for something to grab onto. Unfortunately for both of them, she grabbed onto the soldier’s arm. They fell into the fountain and Link turned red when she heard all the laughter. She took a chance to look to her side and completely lost all hope of getting away from the pissed off soldier. He stood slowly and stepped out of the fountain.

“I may just lock you up in my own house.”

“Making new friends, Al?” Very suddenly a chubby man with red hair and brown eyes appeared beside the soldier. The new guy had freckles all over his face and was very pale, but it was impossible not to see the resemblance between the two.

“I’m thinking the best possible way to lock this kid up.”

“Cut him a break, Al,” the red-head offered a hand to Link. She tilted her head and accepted. The man hardly put any effort into bringing her to her feet and out of the fountain. “He’s new around here and he was just pushed.”

“Fine. I’m only letting this go because there’s no other option,” Al narrowed his eyes at Link, who rubbed her arm. “Make sure he stays out of trouble.”

“I can do that. Don’t mind Alex, you just made a bad first impression,” he said bluntly with a smile. “I’m Adam. What’s your name?”

Again Link wrote her name out. Adam smiled brightly. “Nice to meet you,” he shook Link’s hand before crossing his arms loosely. Link noticed his eyes were on her ears. “I never knew there were any other Hylians in Hyrule. I thought the Princess was the last one alive. Probably why everyone’s looking at you, eh?”

Link raised an eyebrow. Adam chuckled. “Did you seriously not notice the mass amount of people staring at you?” Link looked around her and felt her face grow hot. Just about everyone who passed her were looking at her curiously, whispering to the people around them. The more she looked the more she noticed the conversations.

“Didn’t know there were any-”

“Very young-”

“Strange tunic-”

“He has very large ears-”

“Is he a Full-Blooded Hylian?”

“I thought they were extinct.”

“Maybe the Princess’ race isn’t doomed after all.”

“Hey,” Adam turned Link by the shoulders so she was looking at his face. “Sorry to bring it to your attention. I thought you knew. You okay?”

Link had to wonder how this guy was related to the soldier. He was far too kind to a stranger like herself.

“We should probably leave the market. You don’t seem keen on staying much longer. Anywhere you’re heading?”

Link handed him a new paper and he nodded. “Telma’s, eh? She’s a kind lady. Best innkeeper in the city. Come on, I can take you there. If you want.”

Link smiled and nodded, making Adam’s smile somehow grow even larger. “Alright, stick close. The crowds can be very overwhelming.”

Link stuck very close to Adam as he guided her through the crowd. While he walked he chatted happily, leaving no room for Link to talk could she be able to. She smiled, managing to avoid being knocked about as much.

“Hey,” Midna appeared by her shoulder. Somehow no one spotted her. “You did well back there.” Link’s ears perked. Midna giggled. “You didn’t grumble or anything when they called you a boy.”

‘Oh, I didn’t even notice.’

Midna giggled again before vanishing once more. Link had to wonder why she was being so bold as to show up in such a crowded place.

“Here we are!” Adam spread his arms out as they came to a different street. This one had hardly anyone, mostly just adults washing clothes and a couple kids playing. “The market’s been crazy all day. It feels...safe again,” Adam smiled sadly back at the market. “I can’t remember when it last felt safe. It feels like years. Maybe the Princess knows, but the Castle has been locked up tight for a long time. No one can get in or out.”

Adam stopped walking, looking at the grey walls of the castle’s towers. Even from the street they rose above and seemed to watch over the city. ‘Zelda, please be okay. I’ll get you out of there soon.’

“I should get back home. My brother will start to tear the city apart if I’m gone too long. He’s been so worried. His wife and our father-in-law are trapped inside the Castle walls and he isn’t about to let me get lost. If you follow this road straight then take a sharp left, you’ll find the stairs leading to Telma’s Bar. I hope to see you around, Link,” Adam ruffled Link’s head with a smile before walking back to the market. He was whistling a chipper tune.

“The Twilight has caused so much harm,” Midna sighed, leaning on Link’s shoulder. “These people have been suffering in it longer than anyone. I can’t imagine how scared they all are.”

‘Well that’s what we’re going to stop.’

Midna grinned. “Glad we’re finally on the same page.”

Midna remained out, somehow hidden in plain sight as Link walked down the street. At the end she glanced around at the grey and brown buildings before turning left. She could feel her heart pounding as she walked towards the cove hiding the bar. The Goron merchant helped find the exact spot.

She went down the stairs and towards the door. She could hear chatter inside and took a deep breath, fiddling with her tunic. Midna giggled and returned to her shadow. ‘I’m here, Ilia.’

“Are you insane? I can’t help this boy! I’m a doctor for humans!” A small old man yelled as Link walked in. He shoved her aside roughly as he left the bar, grumbling under his breath. Link watched him go, baffled for a moment and saw movement in her peripheral vision. Turning, Link broke into a wide grin when she saw Ilia running after the man. It took all of Link’s willpower to not tackle her to the ground in a hug.

“Doctor, please! He’ll die!” Ilia sighed sadly as the door slammed shut. She looked to the floor and Link took a step forward, raising a hand. Ilia looked up before she could make contact and Link smiled at her, feeling her eyes burn. Ilia turned her eyes to Link, first looking over her tunic and then meeting her eyes.

Green eyes met teary blue eyes. Link’s heart hammered and she moved to take a step closer.

Then Ilia slowly turned her back to Link without a word.

Link’s ears dropped instantly, hurt across her face. Why did Ilia ignore her? Wasn’t she just as happy to see her? Was she too worried over the Zora boy to even notice Link? Link stood by the doorway in shock, unable to move or think.

So she just stood there and listened.

“What are we going to do?” Ilia asked, falling onto a box by the boy’s side. Telma was standing beside her, her eyes on Link the moment she walked in. Link didn’t notice, she just stared at Ilia. “If he can’t help this boy, who can?”

“The healers in the Castle can heal anything, but we can’t get him in now. However, there is a place we could go. I know a Shaman in Kakariko who knows other types of medicine, he should be able to help this boy.”

Ilia stood instantly, looking up at Telma with hope. “He can? We have to get him to Kakariko!”

“Not possible!”

Telma and Ilia turned to five soldiers standing near the bar. They all wore full armour and carried spears and swords.

One person didn’t even notice them.

“The bridge going to Kakariko has been destroyed. You will have to cross all of Hyrule to get to the village, but fear not! We shall accompany you to keep you safe from harm! Right, boys?” The tallest guard asked his comrades, who all began cheering. Telma smiled warmly and turned to Ilia.

“Good. I’ve heard there are frightening monsters all across the fields. We’d be a large target with my wagon. All of the monsters will attack us on sight, but if these fine men are going to help us, we shouldn’t need to worry.”

As Telma was talking, the five soldiers’ bravo began to fade. They slowly lowered their weapons. Then four of them ran out of the bar, bumping into the stunned girl standing at the entrance. Only one soldier remained when Telma turned back to where the group had stood.

This last soldier looked beside him to see he was alone. With a yelp he ran out after his fellow soldiers. Telma’s smile melted into rage as she turned to the door, hands on her wide hips. “You cowards! Don’t show your faces in here again!”

Telma huffed and turned her eyes to Link. She smiled and addressed her. “Well well, someone has a backbone.” Telma looked over her shoulder at Ilia, who was half-hidden behind her and staring at Link quietly. “Pack your things, girl. We leave in an hour. And this young warrior will help us get to Kakariko.” Ilia nodded and ran off up some stairs. Link watched her until she was out of sight, still too stunned to do anything.

“You know her, don’t you?” Telma softly put a hand on Link’s shoulder. This woke Link from her trance. Link looked up at Telma, who gave a charming smile. “It’s a shame. The poor girl lost her memories. She can’t even remember her own name. She stumbled into here with the Zora. I’ve kept her safe since.”

Link’s knees grew weak. She collapsed on the floor, staring down at the wood with a blank look. After all this time, after all her worries and nightmares, she had finally found Ilia. Only to discover it wasn’t _her_ Ilia. It wasn’t her best friend. It was a stranger with a familiar face.

“Hey, it will be okay,” Telma gently pulled Link up and sat her down in a chair. “The Shaman I spoke about might be able to help her.”

Telma sighed, running a hand across Link’s back. “I see you need to digest this. I’ll be back shortly.”

The bar was empty. Only Link remained. She stared into the empty space around her with a growing broken heart. Link buried her face into her arms on the table, only just noticing how wet her eyes were. She didn’t care. She just wept into her arms, the relief of finding Ilia doused by the crushing weight of Ilia’s memory loss.

Link felt her head rise. Midna held her head between her hands, gently running her hands through her messy hair. “Hey, everything will be okay, Link. I know this looks bleak, I know how much this hurts, but you must look at this positively. Out of everything that could have happened, Ilia’s _alive_! She’s around to see you, even if she doesn’t remember you. You can see her. You can hug her. You can keep her safe yourself now. She’s not lost anymore, or hurt, or...or dead.”

‘Thank you, Midna. I swear to Din, Nayru and Farore, I’m going to fix this.’

“Memory can’t be fixed so easily, Link,” Midna said sadly, looking into Link’s eyes. “But somehow...I know you will.”

Link smiled weakly. Her heart still ached, but she was able to stop crying. Unthinkingly she hugged Midna before a short zap made her back off. Midna was staring at her with narrow eyes. “Don’t hug me, okay? I don’t like hugs.”

Link let out a soft laugh, rubbing at her eyes and felt something very fluffy run across her nose. She brought her hands down and stared into the face of a very fluffy white cat with a purple bow around its neck and dark eyes. It mewed at her and licked at her cheek, making her sit back with a suspicious glare. Cats never liked being around her.

The cat didn’t seem phased by the glare and just began to purr, jumping onto Link’s lap and curling up. Link desired to push it off, but couldn’t bring herself to. She just sighed and slowly began to pet the cat. _Strange, why isn’t this cat attacking me?_

“Well I’ll be. I’ve never seen Louise get so close to a stranger,” Telma laughed as she leaned on the table, grinning at Link and the cat. “She’s distrustful of people. Was abandoned as a kit, poor thing.”

There were footsteps and Link prepared herself before looking up. Ilia walked down the stairs and paused at the end, looking at Link curiously. Link forced down all her emotions and waved at her. Ilia slowly waved back.

“I’ll get my wagon ready. Meet you at the front of the Castle, south gate.”

-0-0-0-0-

This boy was like nobody she had ever seen. Even the Zora didn’t hold a candle to this unique boy. He was short and scrawny, how he managed to use the sword on his back she had no clue. The green tunic and hat were strange, she hadn’t seen anyone wear anything like it before. His hair was such a dirty blonde mess she really wanted to pull a comb through it or cut some of it off. His freckled face was narrow and thin, making him look childish. His ears were long and pointed, something completely odd. What was he?

But his eyes. The Gods, his eyes were something to behold. She had seen many faces since arriving at Telma’s. She was able to work to pass the time while the Zora boy rested. Not once did she see eyes with so much emotion and depth. The wolf-like shape made them look sharp and alert, but also so soft and kind. The dark shade of blue was striking and with the dim lighting of the Inn it looked like the irises were glowing. When the candle light hit his eyes just right they had the smallest hint of purple.

When he had entered and their eyes met, she felt such a desire to reach out and grab his out-stretched hand. But how could she accept the hand of a complete stranger? She felt bad when she turned away. She could feel the despair coming from him as she turned her concern to the Zora.

She hadn’t gone up to pack right away. She knew they would talk about her. So she waited. She had only heard Telma talking and this made her feel worse. She knew this boy before? No wonder he looked so hurt. But she couldn’t do anything about it now. She couldn’t remember her past or name, where she came from or who her family and friends were. It didn’t mean she couldn’t relearn who they were.

She would befriend this boy again and wouldn’t forget. She vowed this as she packed and went downstairs to see the boy sitting in the chair. His eyes were swollen red. She gulped, wondering how close they could have been. When they locked eyes, the boy offered the faintest of smiles and waved. She waved back lightly.

Now they were preparing to cross all of Hyrule. It would take a week to get to Kakariko. Plenty of time to get to know this strangely silent boy again. She sat in the wagon with the Zora boy, keeping him hydrated and comfortable in the blankets. She heard a whinny and looked up to see a horse’s face sticking in from the window. The horse was a large creature with chestnut fur, a white mane and had a white blaze going down from its forehead. It nickered at her. She smiled and ran a hand across the horse’s face. She heard a chuckle and glanced beyond the horse’s head to see the boy smiling fondly.

This horse knew her before as well. She needed to learn the names of these two. She couldn’t keep calling them ‘boy’ and ‘horse’.

“What is your name? And who is this?”

The boy reached into a small pouch on his belt and pulled out a paper and charcoal. He scribbled something down and handed it to her. She giggled lightly, hand covering her mouth. His handwriting was terrible.

_My name is Link. This is my horse Epona._

_You’re name is Ilia._

Link, Epona and Ilia.

Ilia.

She smiled at Link widely. “Thank you, for all of this. But won’t this be hard on your own?”

“I wouldn’t worry about our friend,” Telma said from the front of the wagon. “The kid has the eyes of a beast.”

Ilia nodded, looking at Link’s eyes as the boy continued to smile at her softly. “Well if you think so. Just promise me you won’t do anything crazy, okay?” Ilia’s smile fell after she said this. Link’s eyes grew wide and his ears fell. His sharp eyes seemed to dull and he turned away. Slowly he looked back at the confused Ilia and made an ‘X’ with his arms and shook his head. Ilia raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing as Link guided Epona forward to be at Telma’s side.

Ilia sat back in the wagon as she watched Telma and Link scout out the bridge. Telma called it the Bridge of Lanayru. When they came back Ilia noticed Link was shaking his left hand. She had seen him punch one of the broken rocks of the platform. It was a strange platform, seats running down to a railing that overlooked the glistening lake below. Ilia wondered why such a thing was built.

When they got to the bridge Ilia gasped, seeing a huge green creature riding on top of a blue boar. Ilia couldn’t explain it, but she hid inside the wagon to be out of its sight. It unnerved her. However, she couldn't look away as Link rode onto the bridge and unsheathed his sword. He could hold it well despite his size.

Link and the green creature stood still for several minutes. Then the boar reared up and began to charge. Link leaned close to Epona’s neck as he also charged, sword low. They got close and both swung. Ilia saw the creature flinch as Link rode by unscathed. On the far side of the bridge Link turned Epona, the mare pawing the bridge. The boar rider took a moment to recover before he also turned, charging once more.

Ilia leaned out of the window. The way Link was fighting made it look like he had done this before. He went passed the rider again, the sword slicing its neck. This time, however, the boar rider also struck Link. Ilia let out a soft gasp, covering her mouth. Link only turned Epona. It must have been a trick of the light, because from the wagon it looked like Link’s eyes were glowing a faint white.

When they met again they both struck. The boar rider was sent off his mount, falling into the water below. Link was knocked off Epona and went over the edge, making Ilia get out of the wagon. She was worried he’d been killed until Epona lifted her head from over the edge, the back of Link’s tunic in her mouth. Ilia giggled, both out of relief and seeing the boy being held like a puppy by the mare. He saw her laughing and blushed, rubbing the side of Epona’s face as she set him down.

“That was excellent,” Telma was clapping as she came over with the wagon. Link’s arm was bleeding a little. He tried waving it off, but Ilia grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the wagon, making him sit on the step. He bit his lip as she applied a bandage with a shaking head.

“Do you always get yourself hurt?”

Link said nothing.

“I don’t mean to be rude, but why haven’t you spoken yet?” Was it because he couldn’t talk to her yet? Had she hurt him that much.

He tapped his throat lightly, shaking his head. Ilia raised an eyebrow, watching the action closely. “Sick?” He shook his head with a sigh. He tapped his throat two more times, shaking with more emphasis. “Injury? Was it that green creature?” He shook his head again.

“I think Link’s mute, hon,” Telma said, leaning on the back of the wagon. “Am I right?” Link nodded. Ilia hummed, wondering how he got by without saying anything.

“We should get going. We’ll want to make it through the canyons before nightfall.”

Ilia thought the worse thing taking this journey would be the bridge. She regretted how wrong she was. The moment they entered the canyon the smell of smoke rose, a fire burning the curtains of the wagon. She screamed, leaning over the Zora to keep him safe. There was a sound like wind and the fire went out. Ilia blinked and saw Link ride by with a strange weapon in his hand. Ilia didn’t get a good look before another fire caught on the end of the wagon.

Ilia kept her head down as she heard the war cries from outside. She could hear Telma telling Link where the enemies were. She risked pushing the back curtains apart to see a smaller green creature standing on a ledge, a bow directed at her. She jumped when Link was in front of her in a second, firing his own bow at the it. It fell, the arrow lodged through its neck.

Link’s hears flicked to the left and he turned, shooting another creature Ilia couldn’t see. A fire arrow hit the wood under Ilia’s hands, making her yelp. Link looked back and swung the strange weapon. A gust of wind blew from it, putting the fire out. Ilia was left stunned as Link continued to go around the wagon, firing arrows and the weapon whenever necessary.

“The sky!” Telma yelled. Link was behind the wagon and looked up. Epona began to gallop to the side of the wagon and Ilia watched in awe as Link stood on the mare’s bare back and jumped onto the top of the wagon. There was a screech and a reptilian bird fell onto the ground outside her side window. It blew up from the bomb it was carrying.

Why were these creatures attacking them so earnestly?

She looked up at the roof of the wagon, hearing Link’s quick footsteps. Then there was a gasp. Ilia screamed as Link fell off the top. He rolled in the dirt and shook his head, looking up with a gasp. He began to run, turning his back to the wagon when his ears twitched. On top of one of the many cliffs a creature had kicked a rock by accident, alerting Link.

Epona was by Link’s side instantly. Link gripped Epona’s mane and mounted in a second, so quick Ilia couldn’t follow. How could someone so small get on such a huge horse so easily?

Link fired an arrow at the creature, sitting backwards on Epona as the mare kept galloping, a strange human-like determination in her eyes. Link put his hand on Epona’s back and flipped around, leaning close to her mane as they shot forward. Ilia couldn’t tear her eyes away, completely entranced by the bond between the boy and the horse.

Epona followed every one of Link’s movements. Not commands, _movements._ Link hardly made a noise for Epona, if he did it was a short whistle or a grunt. Epona responded to every action like she could read Link’s mind and vise-versa.

Through all the chaos, they managed to escape the canyons safely. The arrows stopped and all the danger had passed. It was dusk now and Link was lying down on Epona’s back, bow in hand as he let his free arm drape over his forehead. The two had done a lot of fighting with little break.

Ilia made sure the Zora was okay before exiting the wagon. Link had gone off to hunt, by Telma’s order, and Telma was setting up a small tent. The two horses grazed not too far away and the night sky was clear. Ilia smiled, relieved now that they had gotten so far.

When Link came back he was carrying a Wolfos, his ears down as he set it by the fire pit. Ilia saw how sad he was, but didn’t know why. She sat beside him as he began to skin it with a knife Telma let him borrow. “Hey, Link, something wrong?”

Link looked her in the eyes. He sighed, stopping his skinning and rubbing the dead wolf’s ear. The look in his eyes said he had to kill it, but didn’t want to. The Wolfos was skinny and weak, losing its fur. From his eyes, Ilia knew this wolf had been alone and was starving to death. Link had put it out of its misery.

Ilia didn’t want to assume this, though, so said nothing. She rubbed his shoulders and he gave her a faint smile before he returned to his work.

_His eyes tell so much when his voice can’t. They show his thoughts so clearly. This must be how he lets others know what he’s thinking, when not asked specific questions. Speaking of questions, I still have many he might be able to answer._

“Link, could I ask you more about my past? About where I came from, who my family are, how I know you?”

Link paused for a moment and nodded. His eyes were downcast, foggy with his memories coming forth. Ilia hoped she’d never forget this boy again.

It was late when Link and Ilia sat by the fire, Link writing out all of Ilia’s question. She asked so much he ran out of paper, so began writing it in the dirt.

So she came from Ordon Village. She was the Mayor’s daughter, her mother passed away when she was young. Her father’s name was Bo and he was very kind, if a bit protective. Link had known her since she was born, being a year older than her. He explained all the adventures they had when they were kids, always getting into trouble. The more he told, the more questions Ilia had. She only stopped when she noticed he was shaking, his bangs covering his eyes as his hands gripped his breeches.

Ilia looked down in guilt when she saw tears fall from his chin. She scooted over to him and put an arm around his shoulders. She knew this was beyond her control, but she felt so terrible for forgetting this boy. From everything he told her, they had been nothing short of siblings.

Ilia was glad to find there were no romantic undertones in these stories. She had worried they’d been lovers, but was oddly happy that wasn’t the case. Ilia only saw a brotherly love in Link’s eyes when he looked at her. As he wept into her shoulder, she promised she would do everything she could to remember him. Remember her past for herself. Remember everything. Even if it took the rest of her days.

Ilia pulled Link to arm’s length, brushing his bangs aside before slowly crossing her arms across her chest in an ‘X’. Link’s eyes widened as he looked at her crossed arms. “I’m sorry I forgot. I promise I’ll try to remember.”

Link gently took her arms and lowered them, shaking his head slowly. He then crossed his arms, his eyes steely with a kind of stubbornness Ilia could only hope meant good things. She smiled softly, reading his eyes. He was promising he would help her. She could tell.

-0-0-0-0-  
One Week Later  
-0-0-0-0-

Link leaned over Epona’s neck, resting as the wagon pulled up to their final destination. Along the way to Kakariko they had had to fight numerous monsters and bandits, staying up long nights to watch for danger. Gates had been closed off all across the kingdom, but luckily Telma had a key to unlock them. Link didn’t bother to wonder why. She was just happy to see the rusted, blood-coated gates of Kakariko Village.

The Zora boy wasn’t worse, but he was far from getting better. Ilia had been keeping him hydrated and fed the entire time, ensuring his safety. Whenever they were attacked Ilia would be watching over him while also watching Link fight.

During any rest they could find, Link caught Ilia up with her life. It was all she could do to bring Ilia’s spirits up. And her own. In the end of the day, Link felt like Ilia could still understand her thoughts. She always looked in Link’s eyes, almost never missing a beat if she got overwhelmed with memories. All the memories told stories of their youth, the good, the bad, the exciting, the mundane. Link told the story of how she watched Epona’s birth and tamed her, while even the adults couldn’t handle her. She told Ilia about the Famine and what it had done to Ordon.

Link didn’t tell a single story that didn’t involve Ilia, so left out everything about her journey. To her, that wasn’t important. Letting Ilia know about her past was her priority. Even if these were just stories and not her real memory.

They walked into Kakariko during dusk. Renado walked out of the sanctuary and immediately went into action. Telma was explaining everything as he picked the Zora boy up and carried him to the inn. Link let Epona rest by the spring and followed them shortly, walking beside Ilia to the inn.

The doors opened and Link saw Colin inside, talking to Darbus who was calmly sipping tea at the small dining table. Colin looked up and froze when he saw Ilia. He got up and walked up to her, unable to bring himself to look her in the eyes. “I-Ilia? Is it really you?”

“Sort of. You’re...Colin, right?” Colin gave a shocked expression marred with hurt. Ilia flinched, looking at the floor. “I’m sorry. I’ve lost my memory. Link told me all about you and the village.”

Colin looked at Link, who nodded sadly. His eyes welled with tears and he hugged Ilia, sobbing into her shirt. She gently put a hand on the back of his head, shushing him. Link felt her heart ache. Despite no memory, it really was her Ilia. She was so glad, it was still the Ilia she loved.

“You should rest,” Renado put a hand on Ilia’s shoulders. “Telma explained your loss. I will try to help, however I’m not sure what I can do.”

“Thank you.”

He led Ilia away, Link and Colin watching sadly as they left. “Will she be okay?” Link nodded, crossing her arms. Colin smiled and hugged her. Link hugged back, not bothering to think about how tall he was getting.

Link left the inn, exhausted. Telma was leaning on a railing just outside, smiling at her. “Thank you deeply for your help, Link. You’re a very brave young warrior, much braver than those poor excuses for soldiers. If you ever visit again, come to the back and I’ll introduce you to some of my friends. You’ll fit right in, I’m sure.”

Link smiled, nodding at the invitation. Telma turned her gaze to Renado, who was walking to the dome. She winked at Link before running after him to talk. All was quiet. Link turned to walk into the inn, but stopped when there was a faint noise. Turning, she gasped when she saw Rutela behind her. The ghostly Zora smiled at her gently before moving away. Link vaulted the fence and followed her.

Rutela led her to the graveyard. She ran passed the rows of graves until she came to the very back. There was a rock with a symbol of three crescent moons connecting, dots sat in in the crescents. When Rutela faded into the rock it began to shift. It moved to the side, revealing a small hole. Link got onto her hands and knees and began crawling through. On the other side she looked around in awe.

Water filled a small pond, the sky opened to the stars above. The water was so clear she could see the bottom, filled with rocks and coral of all sizes. On the other side of the pond was a huge gravestone, the symbol from the rock on the front. Rutela was above it, smiling as Link swam over and stood before it.

“I cannot express how grateful I am, young one. You’ve saved my son. My precious Ralis will heal and become strong once more. To show my gratitude, I grant you a special gift.” She placed her hands above her chest and the grave began to move. When it moved out of the way completely Link saw shining silver and blue clothes. There was a blue tunic with navy blue leggings stitched into the bottom. Silver-green scales crossed the torso, created a tough armour akin to chain-mail. At the bottom of the leggings were flippers and a helmet sat on top of the pile, shaped like a fish with a navy blue mask attached to the underside. “This Zora Armour is blessed with enchantments. It allows whoever wears it to swim and breathe under water like a Zora. It is a little weaker than your current armour, but it will help you. Please accept this gift, it is the highest honour I can give to someone like you.”

Link traced the armour, looking up at Rutela with a grateful smile. The Queen of Zoras smiled back kindly. “My son is safe. I can now rest. Take care of my son. Farewell, Hero.”

The Queen faded, and this time Link knew she wouldn’t return. She looked down at the armour and smiled.

“Well, now we can get to the Temple,” Midna came out, sitting on Link’s shoulders. “Are you ready to get the last Fused Shadow?”

‘Din’s Hell, yeah.’


	15. The Lakebed Temple: Part 1

The way to get into Lake Hylia was far better than the way out. While getting out required that blasted canon, the way down was just getting a Cucco and letting it carry you down. Link always had to wonder how such a small bird could carry a full-grown person with only mild protest.

Link’s feet landed on the dock of Fyre’s canon and she set the Cucco down, who nipped at her boots. She stepped around it and stood at the edge of the water.

Midna appeared leaning on her shoulder, peering into the water. “So those bombs will really work under there?” Before coming to the lake Link had gotten some water-proof bombs from Barnes’ shop, with the advice of Renado. They didn’t have a wick, but the powder inside was more unstable than a regular bomb. From what Link understood this was enough to allow them to blow up under water.

‘I guess,’ Link thought, wading into the water. She pulled the mask up over her nose and dove under. Instinctively, she held her breath at first. Slowly she opened her mouth behind the mask to breathe, finding the water flowed across her cheeks harmlessly.

“So that’s how this works,” Midna floated in front of her, an orange-tinted air bubble surrounding her body. She swam around Link with a hand on her chin. “It takes the water and absorbs it, exchanging it for air to breathe. It’s like wearing gills.”

Link traced the mask and smiled, looking down into the water. Somehow it was brighter than she thought it would be. Diving deeper, Link saw several pillars and an archway near the lake bed. A pile of rocks was nestled under the arch and a geyser of bubbles rose underneath it. Link swam down and pulled out a water bomb, placing it on the geyser. It got to the top and blew up, sending the rubble to the sand.

“You’re getting better at thinking quickly,” Midna said, crossing her legs as she followed Link through the arch.

‘Thanks,’ Link smiled. They swam up a tunnel covered in coral and plants. Crabs, fish and other water creatures were everywhere, as were brightly coloured capped creatures with thin tendrils coming from below them. Link made the mistake of getting too close to one and it began to shock her. With a jittery yelp, she backed up into the opposite wall and let her racing heart slow down.

The shock reminded her too much of the times Midna had attacked her. She couldn’t look at Midna as she recovered and swam up the tunnel. Another cap creature was awaiting above, but this one she avoided. They surfaced and Link pulled down the mask. The first room was circular with blue floors of rocks and coral, two sets of stairs leading to a landing with a gate-like door. Away from the landing, attached to the ceiling, was a strange yellow object. It had a thin bar that kept it on the roof with a triangle-shaped space at the bottom.

Then something soft and cold landed on her head and shoulders. She gagged as it fell over her face, entering her mouth and making her stomach churn. Not only was it sticky and slimy, whatever was on her also tasted like spoiled meat and dirty water. She pulled it off with her hands, finding her fingers sank deep into it, and threw it on the ground. She couldn’t puke yet, however, when she noticed it was wiggling towards her. She yelped and stomped on it, turning pale as it stuck to the bottom of her flippers.

‘Ew, ew, ew, EW!’ She held a hand over her mouth, eyes closed as she willed herself to not throw up. It only worked a little, bile entered her mouth and she gulped it back down, eyes watering as it burned. ‘What in Din’s _everlasting Hell_ was that?!’

“Living slime, eh?” Midna muttered, poking the remains and making them wiggle. Link groaned and looked away. “I forgot how squeamish you are. You’ve gotten used to blood.”

‘That was far worse than blood,’ Link dunked her head into the water for a couple seconds. ‘Oh Gods I think I swallowed some.’

“You’ll be fine. We’ll be on the lookout for more,” Midna sat on Link’s slime-free shoulders and pet her head.

Link just groaned and went up the stairs to the gate. She tried to pry it open, but it wouldn’t budge. She was reminded of the gate in the Forest Temple, but this didn’t have any windmills for her to use. She walked to the edge of the platform and stared at the yellow object.

“Maybe it’s like the chains when we escaped the Castle dungeons. Can you pull it?” Midna hovered around it. Link shrugged and jumped at it. Nothing happened as she was left dangling off of it. She made a face, wondering why this was here if it didn’t even work. Midna hung upside-down in her face, giving her a toothy grin. “I think you’re too tiny.”

‘Oh.’

“Here,” Midna flipped behind Link’s back and gripped her torso with her hair-hand. She pulled gently and the object was pulled down with a click. The gate opened with a rumble behind them. Midna put Link down and sat on her shoulders again, smirking. “So little.”

‘You’re smaller than I am,’ Link stuck out her tongue, leaning her head back to look up at Midna. Midna grinned down at her.

“That doesn’t change your height.”

Link huffed at her bangs, walking through the gate when she was done with the Imp’s antics. Despite herself, she smiled. After everything, she felt she had made a friend of Midna. She didn’t dare voice her thoughts, thinking Midna would grow angry and push her away again.

The open gate lead to a cave, a path brought them to tall layers of rocks leading to a door on the opposite side of the cave. Stalactites with fat bases hung from the ceiling, water flowed from cracks in the walls, and the raised, uneven ground was unreachable to climb up. Link walked to the first layer and scratched her head when one of the stalactites crashed into the ground beside her, sending her to the ground with a pounding heart.

‘Farore’s Spirit...’ She let herself catch her breath before standing, brushed her hand across the top of the broken death threat. It came up to her chest and had landed perfectly in front of the first layer, giving her a way to get up. She looked up at the others in a new light and backed up a bit, pulling out her bow and tying a bomb to the end of an arrow. After shooting all of them down, Link got to the door and tilted her head at it. It was mostly solid rock, but the bottom had small grates. She wondered about the purpose of it for only a moment and lifted it up. Surprisingly it was very light.

Link stared at the huge cave she entered. She stood on a walkway with blue and purple tiles, walls made of coral on the sides to keep one from falling. Link looked through the coral to see a swirling vortex of water below, the sight of it made her pale. Even with the Zora Armour, going into that water would be like dancing on Din’s doorstep.

From her walkway Link could spot other paths leading from the giant stone pillar in the center, giant watermills built into them. All the sounds and colours made Link’s head ache and she backed up.

Just in time to miss the jagged sword going for her head. She jumped back and glared as a Lizalfos stood between her and some double doors. It opened its mouth to strike her with its tongue, but she was quick enough to duck it and roll to the side, unsheathing her sword and shield. The lizard monster swept its tail low, intending on tripping her up. Link back-flipped from it and followed through with a jab with her sword, sending it through the Lizalfos’ chest.

It weakly hit her cheek with its blade before falling. Link yanked out her sword before it fell and sheathed it with a twirl. She knew about Lizalfos from, who else, Rusl. Tall lizards that could camouflage into any environment. They were found mostly around water, but there were some in caves throughout Hyrule. This was the first one Link had ever seen, but it was easy to tell what kind of monster it was. It was a giant lizard, after all.

She really was handling killing things better. She still felt her stomach rumble when looking at the mangled heap, but she didn’t need to fear throwing up.

‘From what Rusl said, they’re more stealthy and faster than that. Probably wasn’t expectin’ us.’

“I didn’t even see it coming. We’ll have to be more alert,” Midna hummed, hovering on her stomach beside Link.

Link pulled the doors open and entered a carved out cavern. The walls were decorated with purple and blue tiles that looked like scales, moss grew all along the walls, there was a giant chandelier hanging above a large staircase set on a series of pillars. Link put her hands on a stone railing and leaned over, looking down to see a second floor and a pond of water at the base of the center pillar. Throughout the cavern, hanging above several open spaces in the railings, were more of those yellow objects.

There was nowhere for Link to go where she was, so she went down the stairs. At the bottom she decided to turn right and saw a door. Sitting in front of it was a Tektite, water-loving creatures with long legs and small, blue bodies. When standing they were taller than an average man. So this towered over Link as it tried to attack her. Link spun on the spot, detaching all the legs in one swift motion. The bug fell to the ground and she stabbed it through the head.

She was about to go through the door when she heard a joyous squawk behind her. She turned and found Ooccoo and Junior smiling at the two of them. “Ah, young Hero! Nice to meet up with you again! My my, you’re not thinking about wandering around blindly, are you? This temple is a huge mess with all its doors and caves. Junior and I explored a bit and discovered several curiosities. We were about to give up and head on out before spotting you! I see you’ve made a friend, as well. Splendid!”

“Have you explored this place enough to know where to go?” Midna asked.

“Hm, it may be hard to remember everything, but I think a good place to start is a chest on the upper floor. Come, I will guide you there!” Ooccoo smiled and began to fly right of the door. Link and Midna glanced at each other with a light shrug. They followed the odd bird to a yellow object. “I’m unsure what this switch does, but I believe it may help you get upstairs.”

‘So this is a switch just like those ground ones back in the Mines? I never would have guessed that.’

“Me neither.”

Link jumped to grab the switch. With Midna’s help it was pulled and the cavern shook as the stairs swerved on its pillar. The stairs ended underneath Link and she let go, landing on the steps and watching Ooccoo and Junior fly up them.

“You see that large shell-like object under the stairs? It is locked with a massive lock and I can sense something fowl behind it. While exploring we’ve seen several water wheels and paths for water to flow, so I believe you will need to raise the water,” Ooccoo brought them to the right at the next floor and towards a door past another Tektite. Link killed it and Ooccoo continued, landing on top of another switch. Link and Midna pulled it, following Ooccoo to the third door they’d seen yet.

“How did you figure all this out?”

“I’m an adventurer, it’s engraved in my mind to uncover the conflicts of puzzles.”

“Looks like you could learn a thing or two, Link,” Midna giggled, elbowing the side of Link’s head.

‘Oh, please. It’s not like you knew where we would have to go.’

Midna just gave a toothy grin and sat on Link’s shoulders as the Hylian lifted the door. It lead to another walkway that hung just above the rushing water. This time it had a short, fat creature that came up to Link’s knee. It had a crude metal helmet covering its front and nothing on its back. It charged Link, who jumped to the side, rolled and came up behind it. She had to keep her sword low, but the two slashes of the Back Slice killed it in seconds and she blushed when she noticed her three companions staring at her.

‘T-that was the Back Slice I learned.’

“You know I only ever heard about that first skill you learned, the Ending Blow. Shield Bashing was obvious, you just didn’t have the right shield for it. But this? I’ve never seen nor have I heard of this skill. It’s cool to see it in action,” Midna smiled. Link blinked, wondering if this was the first time she hadn’t smirked or grinned impishly.

“I’ve never known of these. You are quite the impressive swordsman, Hero,” Ooccoo praised. Junior cheered happily. He was very quiet for a kid, Link hardly noticed him.

“His name’s Link. I’m Midna. I forgot to introduce us before.”

“I’m Ooccoo, this is my son Junior. Pleasure to meet you, Midna. Glad to finally learn your name, Link.”

Link walked to the door on the other side. Through it was a huge mechanism made of water wheels, one had three circular platforms chained to the underside. On the far side of the room was a door, but she wouldn’t be able to get to it yet. To her left, off in the corner, was an open space in the cave that, again, she wouldn’t be able to get to just yet.

Link had a sinking suspicion that this was how the Zora Temple was going to go.

“Over there in that chest is a key,” Ooccoo nodded to a chest on a small pillar of rock. It was near the hollowed space. “I ignored it earlier, I can’t use keys very well, but I can get it for you now.”

Ooccoo flew over and headbutt the chest open, picking up the key inside with the underside of her wing. She flew back with it in her talons, dropping it into Link’s hand. Link nodded in thanks and pocketed it, turning when Ooccoo flew back to the door.

Back in the stair chamber, the group went up and to the left. A locked door awaited them. “Beyond this door, my knowledge of this place is limited,” Ooccoo warned.

Link unlocked it and after walking down another walkway found a marble and coral created cave. A deep trench in the ground lead to a metal gate to the left and Link could see the top of a water wheel through the cracked and broken tops of the walls.

To the right was a wall with a grey-blue coral door, stalactites hanging near it with a switch semi-hidden behind one. Moss covered the wall leading to the switch, so Link shot down the stalactite closest to that and began to climb the moss. It held tight, to her surprise, and she leaped at the switch. Even with her lack of weight, the momentum was enough to open the coral door.

Link fell down and after getting up off her bum, found a door to her left and a boulder ahead.

“Which way first?” Midna asked.

“One moment,” Ooccoo flew above the broken room towards the water wheel. When she got back she was smiling. “There is a chest on the other side, however it looks too heavy for me to open.”

Link nodded and entered the water wheel room from before, but this time from above so she could step on the horizontal wheel in the circular, broken room. On the other side she spotted the faint outline of a Lizalfos and, not for the first time, she questioned how she was now able to spot these kind of vague details.

She jumped onto the water wheel and alerted the Lizalfos, who jumped in a wide arc above her and landed behind her, swiftly slashing her arm. It cut through the armour, making her wince, and she pivoted with a swing. The Lizalfos jumped back, jumped to the side, and struck her with its tongue. Link grunted as she rolled across the wheel, managing to use her momentum to get to her knees and skid to a stop before she rolled off. She brought out her bow as the Lizalfos charged at her making zigzags. This one was definitely more agile than the last.

Link fired, but missed and was punished for it. The lizard wrapped its tongue around her neck, raising her off the ground and choking her. Her nightmares came rushing back to her before she was able to slash the tongue, cutting herself loose. The Lizalfos let out a cry as it held its mouth closed, withering in agony before Link cut its head off.

Link rubbed her neck, feeling the ghost of hands around it.

Then she felt the saliva from the tongue and forgot about the haunting dreams once more.

‘Ugh, that was gross and hurt,’ Link thought as Ooccoo and Junior flew over. Midna leaned on Link’s shoulder, casually glancing at her neck. Link swore she saw a flash of concern in her eyes.

“You are truly amazing. Come! Onward we go!”

Link jumped to the other side of the room and went through yet another door. _Ooccoo wasn’t kiddin’, there are a lot of doors._

There was more of the trench at her feet and to the left was the water wheel. Beside the wheel was the chest. Opening it granted her a key and with nowhere else to go, they went back through the door to the other tunnel. Link blew up the boulder and fought off two of the small armoured creatures. After dealing with them, the group went through a door at the end of a short tunnel.

Beyond the door the room was large, with a metal wall cutting off most of it. A water wheel was set in the middle of the wall and a locked door was to the left. Sitting in front of the wall as a large bubble, a knee-high bug creature within. It made a motion of giggling inside the bubble before it somehow controlled it to come closer. Before Link could even wonder what to do, Midna sent a bolt of lightning at it. The bubble burst and the creature was fried.

Link unlocked the door and tilted her head in wonder. A large, sloped path was attached to the outer walls of the cylinder-shaped room. A deep, large hole took up most of the level and the statue in the hole had a switch hanging from it. On the other side of the hole from where she stood was some moss. She jumped down and climbed up the moss.

There was a short, waste-high wall beside the slope so Link vaulted over it and began to make her way up the slope. It took a couple minutes, but Link finally got to the top where a small bridge-like landing was. There was an arch in front of a raised floor, ladders on each leg of the arch. Link climbed up and pulled on a switch, seeing a gate open up from the other floor. Water began to rush from it and fell into the trench in the floor.

Link jumped down and went to make her way down, but she slipped at the top. This turned out to be in her favour as she slid down the entire slope on her back, almost not able to hold back a small whoop of joy. She felt her time on the slope ended too soon when she was dumped into the now water-filled hole. She swam over to the statue in the middle, climbed onto it and jumped onto the switch.

The water wheel began to turn, letting the water flow through the trench. They got to the other side of the wall and found the water flowed through the grates at the bottom of the door.

They ended up on the water wheel side of the broken room. Link hopped down the raised platform and went into the broken room when she discovered there was nothing beyond the water wheel.

The wheel inside the room was spinning, forcing Link to time jumping on it. Unfortunately, her timing was off. She fell to the floor below, able to land on her feet but feeling them sting. At the very least, they wouldn’t have to walk the long way back.

“Goodness, you must work on your timing, my boy,” Ooccoo chuckled as she flew down.

“He’s a slow learner,” Midna giggled, patting Link’s head as she sat on her shoulders.

“Well, you were quick enough. However, I’m afraid Junior and I must get going. We are sure what we’re looking for is not here. I believe you two can find where to go from here, even if you do end up getting a little turned around. Farewell!” Ooccoo bowed, flying off towards the door and fitting through the grate.

‘I wonder what they’re lookin’ for.’

“So long as it’s not the Fused Shadows, I’m not sure if I care.”

‘Well, we go forward I guess,’ Link turned to the moving platforms, jumping onto one. On the other side she jumped off, opening the door sitting on the outcropping. A hallway with a door in front of them and a path to the left leading to a chest. Link went to the chest and found a key. Her smile was wiped clean from her face when she turned and slipped onto her back.

Her vision spun after hitting her head. She sat up and looked at her feet, making a face when she saw the remains of another slime. She was about to sit up when a second slime jumped onto her face. She pried at it to get it off, but found it stuck firmly. ‘Midna, help!’

“I have my own problems!” Midna yelled from behind her, her lower body stuck in a yellow slime. She put her hand on it and forced a pulse of magic through its body. Once it was exploded, she hovered in front of Link’s face and grabbed the slime. She tried pulling, but found it really wouldn’t budge. She placed her feet on Link’s shoulders and pulled, magic sinking into the slime from her fingers. The slime squirmed and let go, making Midna fly backwards into the wall. It began to crawl towards her, seemingly impossibly large to her, when Link slammed onto it with both her feet.

Midna looked up at Link, who turned to the side and fell to her hands, throwing up over the floor. Midna winced as she saw the colour was deep purple. She hovered behind Link, taking her hat off so it didn’t get soiled.

For five solid minutes, Link continued to vomit, only pausing a moment to dry heave. When at last it was finally over, Link swayed on her hands and knees. Midna gently pulled her away from the vomit to lay her against the wall, sitting beside her. “So...how much did you swallow?”

‘Enough to feel full.’ Link burped, a hand on her mouth as she closed her eyes. ‘Oh Gods, screw these slimes.’

Midna placed the hat back on, patting Link’s head gently. “Can you get up?”

‘Yeah,’ Link pushed herself to her feet, cringing when she saw the mess she made. She stepped around the pile and went towards the door. A large, round room with a few centimetres of water lay before them. Unfortunately, a solid gate separated them from it so they had to turn back.

They rode the platforms to another outcropping, one Link hadn’t noticed because it was hidden behind the center pillar. Through the door was a very short hallway, a locked door at the end. She opened it and a path of water welcomed her. She rinsed her mouth of any remaining slime before pulling her mask up. Midna created her air bubble and they entered the water.

Ahead was one of the shocking creatures they first encountered. Midna began to swim under it when a strong current sent her down a short hole. Link gasped and looked around the hole, finding Midna was stuck, her bubble burst. Link summoned the iron boots, moving as quick as she could. She grabbed Midna and pulled off her mask, putting it to Midna’s mouth.

The current blinded her now without the mask, sending water into her nose and mouth. Her focus on the boots vanished and she was then thrust into a coral wall that let the water through. She turned her back to it at the last moment to avoid hurting Midna, but was now taking the full brunt of the current.

Her lungs stung as she opened her mouth, the water rushing in.

Everything faded out.

There was a faint golden glow. Link squinted to focus, but lost sight of it.

Then everything faded in.

Link gasped, coughing up the water within her lungs. She looked at Midna, who was hovering by her side with clear concern on her face. The Zora mask was discarded to the side.

“Thank the Lord, you’re alright,” Midna let out a sigh, lowering her head for her helmet to overshadow her eyes. “You must have been blessed by your Gods. You were _this_ close to dying. For a moment I think your heart stopped.”

‘Thank you,’ Link smiled, tilting her head to look at Midna’s face.

“Thank _you_ ,” Midna looked Link in the eye. Link blinked when she saw her eye was swollen, water stains on her cheeks. She had cried? Link had only seen Midna cry once, after her nightmare in the Mines.

‘Are you okay? Are you hurt?’ Link sat on her knees, putting a hand on Midna’s shoulder.

“ _Me_? Am _I_ okay?” Midna giggled weakly, shaking her head. “You almost meet your Gods and you ask if _I’m_ okay. Yes, I’m fine, thanks to you. I think that was the quickest thinking your brain has ever done.”

‘You would’ve drowned. I couldn’t let that happen.’

Midna stared at Link’s face. Link offered an awkward smile, wondering why she was looking at her so intensely.

“Let’s go. We’ll be more careful this time.”

Link nodded, placing the mask back on and going back into the water. She summoned the boots at the current, looking at Midna. The Imp tapped her chin, wondering how she’d get across. Link came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her, holding Midna tight as she walked through. On the other side Midna wiggled out of Link’s arms and turned to her, glaring.

“I told you I don’t like hugs.”

‘It wasn’t a hug. I was carryin’ ya. It’s different,’ Link’s mask moved in a smile.

Midna made a small face, then rolled her eyes. Link walked onward, finding a boulder blocking the way. After blowing it up, Link walked through the opening and stepped onto something soft. She made a face, looking down to see the pink innards of a giant clam. She was about to move off when the clam snapped shut, trapping her instantly and crushing her torso. Midna used her hair-hand to pry it open, letting Link out to unsheathe her sword. She sliced the clam’s tongue, cutting it in half.

‘Ouch,’ Link rubbed her chest, already feeling the bruises. ‘Still better than the slimes.’

Link released the iron boots and swam deeper down the tunnel. It went upwards and she saw a circle opening to a cave. Surfacing, she realized they found their way to the room that was blocked off. Link climbed out of the hole and looked around, wondering what they were to do. She jumped when a grate covered the entrance, trapping them inside.

Something dropped behind Link and she groaned, turning and expecting a slime, but found a soft-shelled egg akin to a frog egg. Link leaned down to poke it and it burst open, releasing a little tadpole. It bit at Link’s boot and she titled her head at it. Then another fell beside her. Curious from where they were coming from, she looked up and her eyes widened.

A huge, fat frog held onto a stalactite, the back covered with eggs. It seemed to sense Link’s gaze as it turned its head downward. It had a large mouth and seemingly no eyes, just circles of blue and red. Two fuzzy antenna were on its forehead, so it seemed it didn’t need eyes anyway. It let out a roar and let go of the stalactite, slamming onto the ground in front of Link.

It recovered form its fall easily, roaring with a fat tongue flailing about. After roaring it shook its entire body, shaking off the eggs on its back. The moment the eggs hit the ground they burst open and the tadpoles swarmed towards Link. All it took was a quick spin to kill them all. She frowned as she looked at the frog, who was lumbering towards the wall.

‘What kinda monster sends their offspring to die?’

“A bad one?” Midna shrugged, watching the frog. It let out a roar and jumped into the air, falling towards them. Link quickly ran out of the way, rolling over her shoulder at the last moment. She skidded on the water as the frog crashed onto the floor, dazed. Link ran to its side and stabbed at it, but her sword wasn’t sharp enough to cut through. It grazed off harmlessly as the frog began to stand. Link jumped back, making a face when a new batch of eggs sprouted from its back.

Before the frog could even shake them off, Midna appeared behind it and struck it with a powerful bolt of lightning. Unfortunately, the bolt coursed through the frog into the water covering the floor. Link screamed as the lighting rose up her legs, sending her to her knees and then her stomach. As soon as it began it stopped.

“Shit, sorry!” Midna flew by her side, lifting her head a little. “I didn’t think it would do that. I’m so sorry.”

‘No worries,’ Link winced, one eye closed in pain as she brought herself to her hands and knees. She looked towards the frog and her eyes widened when she didn’t see it. She grabbed Midna and rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding being crushed. Link swung her sword at the frog’s tongue, figuring this would be soft enough to attack. The frog withered in pain as she struck, pulling its tongue back as it stood.

Link wasn’t even aware she had been holding Midna in one arm during that. ‘Oh, sorry,’ she let Midna go, who floated beside her with a soft shrug.

“No worries.”

Link smiled and looked at the frog, shaking her head as it sent yet another set of tadpoles at her. ‘This hasn’t worked once, why does it keep tryin’?’

Link yelped when she was picked up by Midna, who sent lightning down at the water. All the tadpoles were fried and the frog fell to its side. Midna placed Link back down. “I figured you didn’t want to get a nasty shock again.”

‘Yeah, thanks.’

Link was about to attack the tongue, when she noticed she could see the frog’s lungs and heart through its underside. She ran to that side and swung her sword, but was forced to back-step when the frog rolled over. It knocked her down before leaping into the air. When it was near the stalactites, it struck them down. They crashed downward, forcing Link to dance around them. She heard a scream and saw Midna’s hair-hand trapped underneath one. She ran to her, pushing on the stalactite with her back, seeing a shadow fall over them.

Link was able to push the stalactite off Midna and vaulted over the broken rock, dodging the frog’s attack. However she felt something strike her back and she rolled. Link rolled over Midna and let her go, slamming into the wall. She was able to recover quickly and felt her heart stop.

The frog was falling down above Midna, who was clenching her arm to herself. Link scrambled to her feet and sprinted towards her, falling onto her side to slide faster. She gripped Midna around the waste, using her momentum to toss her aside. In the same motion she got into a crouch, the tip of her sword turned upward.

Her face was sent into the ground, muffling her scream as the frog’s body crushed her. She felt every bone in her body scream in unison, the strain set on them too much for her to bear. If she had anything to compare the pain to, it was like being hugged by three Gorons at the same time. Except the frog was a mindless creature that was slowly dying by a sword through its heart. Blood pooled around her, entering her mouth but she wasn’t able to gag, her lungs didn’t have the air.

Her began to struggle, but found she couldn’t even move. This sent a new course of panic through her as she realized she couldn’t breathe. ‘Midna! Midna help!’

“I’m trying!” Midna yelled, pushing on the frog’s side with all her might. Her hair-hand and both her arms pressed against its side, trying to move it. She ignored the immense pain in her right arm, aware the pain Link was going through was worse by ten-fold. She tried to turn the body into particles, but her magic had grown weak from using it so much. Her panic rose when another thought from Link reached her. A thought Midna knew she wasn’t meant to hear.

‘I’m...I’m gunna die...’

_Not today, my friend._

Midna backed away from the frog, focusing solely on saving Link. She mustered all the magic she could, a shimmering teal-laced black magic surrounding the frog. With a heavy grunt, Midna raised her limbs above her head. Slowly, inch by inch, the frog rose into the air. Then, with all the magic she had left, she tossed it to the side. Its innards spilled out across the floor as she fell to the ground, falling beside Link. The Hylian was face-down, unmoving.

Midna crawled to her head, shaking her. “Come on, Link, wake up already. You can’t tell me that after all the shit you’ve been through a _frog_ is what kills you.”

Link didn’t move. Midna shook her shoulders again and again, each failed attempt at rousing her making her eyes sting. Midna closed her eyes, letting out a weak sob. She hugged Link’s head into her stomach, unable to stop crying.

 _Why do you cry? I thought you hated her. Yet, here you are. Crying over her again, like you did when she almost drowned. Isn’t she just a pawn in your plans? A tool to be discarded once her use is up? Her use is clearly up now. She’s_ dead _. And nothing in the world can bring back the dead._

The mocking voice, one that sounded far too much like Zant, made Midna’s face screw up in anger.

 _Ever since you met her, you let her know exactly who you are. A cruel, sadistic monster who only cares for herself. A careless Imp who abuses those she deems worthless, without realizing_ she’s _the useless one. You use magic on and around her, knowing she is afraid of it. And because of you she is even more afraid of magic. You saw the way she avoided looking at you at the beginning of this very temple._

‘ _Well I see someone who wants to do good, but holds herself back.’_

Link’s voice within her head seemed to defy Zant’s voice.

‘ _You still remain mysterious and angry sometimes.’_

_She speaks the truth._

‘ _You act aloof.’_

_You act like a monster._

‘ _I’ve said it before Midna, I see good in you.’_

_She lies._

‘ _I see the person you can be if only you tried.’_

_There is no other person. There is only you._

‘ _You have to believe that.’_

Midna clenched the sides of her head, feeling more tears run down her cheeks. The two conflicting voices fought a war inside her mind, each loud and strong in what they said. Part of her wished so badly to believe what Link said, that there was a good person within her, but the voice of Zant was right about her.

How could she ever change after a lifetime of being this cruel person? Even before all this she cared little about others. She only cared for herself and her future, not the future of her people.

How could anyone see beyond that selfish person and see _any_ kind of good?

“ _You're going to get yourself killed if you trust everyon_ e you meet.”

_'Everyone deserves a chance, Midna. How else do you think I'm puttin' up with you?' Link chuckled. Midna blinked. 'You might go overboard with all the magic and belittling, but I know you're not a bad person. There have been moments where you have been kind. I wish I could see that side of you more.'_

“How could you ever believe I have good in me?”

‘‘Cause everyone has good in ‘em.’

“I’m nothing but a monster.”

‘You’re no monster.’

“Then what am I?”

‘A scared girl in a strange world.’

Midna jolted when she felt a hand on her face. She blinked and looked up to see Link lying on her side, smiling weakly at her. ‘I told ya before, I see good in you, Midna.’

“You’re alive!” Midna hugged Link’s face, making the Hylian chuckle. “Don’t scare me like that you asshole!”

‘Sorry. Next time I almost get crushed to death I’ll make sure to run it by ya first.’

“Good,” Midna let go, sitting in front of Link. “I have no idea how you’re alive still.”

‘Me neither,’ Link somehow found the strength to sit up. She looked at Midna’s arm, ears pinned down. ‘I’m sorry for rollin’ over ya. Is your arm okay? I saw ya holdin’ it before the frog fell.’

“It’s broken for sure, but I can heal it later. First, I need to scan you for any internal bleeding.”

‘I’m fine-’ Link had a nasty coughing fit, one that ended with blood covering her fingers. ‘Okay, scan, please.’

Midna couldn’t help it, she giggled. Her relief of Link being alive made her feel giddy and light-headed, almost unable to think properly. She managed to focus enough to let her magic scan Link. She noticed Link shivering, so placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Stay calm, okay?” Link nodded, closing her eyes as Midna finished the scan. She cringed when she found broken ribs, fractured limbs and punctured lungs. “Okay, you have a lot of internal injuries. This will take quite a bit of magic, if I have enough left. Just stay relaxed, okay?”

Link gulped, somehow able to loosen her shoulders. Midna summoned any remaining magic, surprised to find any at all, and began with the ribs and lungs. Link flinched every now and then as her bones reset and her lungs reformed. Midna felt her magic strain itself, but held fast. She had to finish the healing. She had to save Link after what she had done for her.

After everything Link had done for her.

‘Stop,’ Link gently pushed Midna’s hand away. Midna saw her vision swim and felt dizzy, laying across Link’s lap weakly. Link ran a hand across her back. ‘Thank you. We should rest now. We’ve gone through a lot today.’

“Yeah, we have. Rest easy, Link.”

‘Rest easy, Midna.’


	16. The Lakebed Temple: Part 2

Chapter 16: The Lakebed Temple Part 2

_Link let out a soft sigh when she finally stepped out of the long, winding tunnel. She thought she’d spend forever trying to catch the ghost. The brown-clad ghost hovered above a wooden chest, smiling at her with a mouth full of missing and misshapen teeth. “Congratulations, you kept up with me. Now you can take this, you’ve earned it.”_

_Link opened the chest and her eyes widened. Inside was a metal object, an arrow-like head on one end, a blue body with a chain wrapped around it, and a switch-like pulley at the other end. She picked it up and looked at the ghost._

“ _This is a Hookshot. Use it to reach areas that were once unreachable.”_

-0-0-0-0-

_Thunk._

_Thud._

Link lay on her back, groaning as she gripped her reddened forehead. When she and Midna had woken up they found they were still trapped within the room. Then they found a small device in the remains of the frog. It had three metal claws at one end, each four inches long, a brown-gold body with a chain wrapped around it, and a gauntlet-like end that Link could place on her arm. Inside the gauntlet was a switch like the ones within the temple. Link pulled it, making the claws rotate and open up like a trap.

She had let the switch go, making the claws shoot out with the chain following. The claws dug into a yellow circle in the wall. The chain then quickly retracted, pulling her along with it. As the result, she was slammed into the wall. The claws let go of the circle and now the object lay on her stomach as if taunting her.

‘Stupid Claw Shot.’

Midna appeared upside-down, quirking an eyebrow at her. “Claw Shot?”

‘...I had a dream last night. I found somethin’ similar to this and it was called the Hookshot. So...Claw Shot, ‘cause of the claws.’

“Whoever is giving you these visions must like you a lot,” Midna giggled, helping Link to her feet.

‘They could have at least explained how this worked,’ Link smirked, despite the bruise on her forehead. Her eyes landed on a stalactite that had a yellow circle on the underside. It hung above the closed gate so Link figured that would open it. She activated the Claw Shot and aimed carefully, releasing when she felt confident. It brought her up to the switch, pulling it and opening the gate.

Through the door was the hallway where the slimes had attacked them. Link winced when she saw her pile of vomit and briskly walked through, coming into the waterwheel chamber. Link now noticed several yellow circles around the room, moss surrounding them. One was on the wall with a small landing and the second was above the door. Link aimed and released, this time grabbing the moss without breaking her nose. It did jar her arm a bit, but at least it didn’t hurt.

Link reentered the main chamber and saw a waterfall falling form one of the higher floors, making the water below rise up. Link went up the stairs and looked around, scratching her head. Then Midna turned her head to the other side and up a little. A stalactite on the other side had a circle. She went around and pulled it down, allowing the flowing water to rush down the stairs. Link smiled as she let the water carry her down and followed it through the door.

Now she understood why Ooccoo and Junior couldn’t get far. A large waterwheel stood in their way, now moving with the water. On the other side of the waterwheel Link entered another huge cavern with more horizontal waterwheels. Link peeked over the edge of the outcropping she stood on, finding a misted ravine stare back. She gulped, looking up at the stationary mills. One of the platforms was missing, leaving an open space for a circle.

“Okay, just go. I’ll catch you if you fall,” Midna said, hovering my Link’s side and placing a hand on her shoulder.

‘Thanks,’ Link gave a small smile and brought out the Claw Shot. Directly below the circle was a pillar she could stand on. However, she didn’t see where to continue from here. There was some moss on a taller pillar across a gap, but would the Claw Shot work on that without the circle?

Link’s ears fell and she aimed at the moss, glancing at Midna. The Imp gave a short nod and flew across, summoning her hair-hand. Link released the claw and, to her surprise, it brought her over to the moss. Unfortunately, the moss gave way and ripped out of the wall as it sent her to the side. As promised, Midna caught her and placed her on a small outcropping on the side of the pillar. Link lay on her side to let her heart return to normal, smiling gratefully at Midna.

Her smile quickly faded when she looked around then up to see another patch of moss on an even higher pillar. Reluctantly, although encouraged by Midna, Link went higher and felt her heart race at how far she was from the abyss. Directly across from her was a balcony, reachable by moss.

“Come on. I doubt the worst of it is over,” Midna pat Link’s head as she sat on her shoulders. Link shrugged, making Midna almost fall off.

‘Thanks for the comfortin’ words, Midna.’

“Anytime.”

Through a door was a long corridor with an indent in the floor leading to a waterwheel on the left. In front of the wheel was one of the green insects within a bubble. Link pulled out her bow, attached a bomb to the arrow, and blew up the bubble before slashing the bugs head off.

To the right was a closed coral door with two geysers in front of it, stalactites hanging overhead. They landed on top of the geysers when Link shot them down and she climbed onto one, letting it take her to the broken crack in the wall. She only just made it, but she jumped down to the other side and found a risen platform with a door. Above the platform was a circle.

Once through the door, she couldn’t react in time when two of the bubble bugs attacked her. She was thrown back into the door, the bug poking its head out to bite at her calf. She kicked it away and rolled, coming up with a stab. The creature’s body floated in the water as she turned to the second. It charged her and she slid under it, slashing through its bubble and body. She brushed off her hands and took a look around.

This room was similar to the one that got the water flowing, except there was no door to get through and two groves in the floor. There was some moss hanging over a broken piece of the fence so she used that to get over.

“You know, I was worried when Ooccoo left that we wouldn’t find where to go, but at least this temple is redundant enough for us to know what to do.”

Link nodded and began to walk up the outer slope of the room. Some of the floor had fallen away, making Link use the Claw Shot to cross the gaps. The first gap had a geyser shooting up so she had to time it.

The water flowed down from the opened gate and Link slid down the slope. Unlike last time she was sent into the water, a horde of fish began to attack her. She winced as they bit through her armour, leaving behind stinging marks. She climbed out of the water and looked at the pillar in the center.

Then one of her bombs was thrown into the water and exploded, leaving no traces of aggressive fish behind. Midna smirked and gave a fake bow. “You are welcome.”

Link rolled her eyes and got to the center to pull the switch. Now that they had the water flowing, she returned to the other side of the gate. Instead of returning the way she came, Link went through the door on the left. Beyond it was a flooded floor with the blob creatures and a couple clams at the bottom.

Link swam through the water and a tunnel to arrive at a waterwheel, going through it and a door on her right. She was back in the last waterwheel chamber, above them all. With the flow of the water they were moving, although this unnerved Link. She still couldn’t see beyond the mist below.

Link hopped onto the closest wheel and found a Lizalfos wearing a skull waiting. She jumped and slammed her sword into the ground, sending it off the edge into the abyss. She perked her ears as it fell, waiting for any noise. It took several moments of silence, but Link finally heard a very distant splash. This made her shutter, even more aware of how dead she was if she fell.

Then something attacked her from behind, slashing down on her shoulder and knocking her over the edge. She closed her eyes, but felt relief wash over her when she landed on something solid. She opened her left eye a crack to see she landed on an outcropping just below the wheel. She wiped her forehead and sat up, watching Midna come down and grab her shoulders.

“I didn’t even see it coming! Are you okay?”

‘I’m fine,’ Link stood, rolling her shoulders. She looked up to see a Lizalfos staring down at her, sticking its tongue out. Link stuck her own tongue out before turning to the door behind her. A maze-like flooded cavern with many underwater walls greeted her. She dove under and swam down, searching for the way through. Midna swam underneath the platform above them and discovered a tunnel in the rocks. She whistled to catch Link’s attention and went through.

They went through and Link saw a boulder in the wall to the right. When she went to pull out a water bomb a fat fish resembling it bit her shoulder. She yelped and slapped it with her sword, sending it into the boulder and blowing it up.

“Ah, so _that’s_ what the bombs are made of.”

Through the hole was a fork, the left leading into a tunnel and the right leading to a boulder. Link blew it up and swam through. She narrowly avoided a clam and swam up, surfacing by a floor. She went through the door on it and found a small room with another bubble bug. After dealing with it, she saw a circle above her with a grate below it. She pulled on it and it opened up to a familiar fancy chest. She let go of the circle, but the grate closed before she could get through. She landed on her bum and tilted her head, looking at Midna for answers.

“I have no clue. Maybe I could open it?”

‘The lid is really heavy and there’s a key inside. It will let us get through that locked door in the main chamber. I found somethin’ like this back in the forest temple, after our fight.’

“I see. So if the key is inside I can’t blast it open. But if I can’t open it and you can’t get down there, how are we supposed to get the key?”

Link hummed, passing the Claw Shot between her hands. She looked at the inside again, as if it would solve the problem for her, when she noticed an oddness with the switch inside. There was a small space between the base of the switch and the rest of the gauntlet. She put it back on and scratched her head, fiddling with the switch inside with her fingers.

‘I’d have to lower while the switch is still pulled. But how do we do that?’

“Maybe with whatever you’re doing,” Midna said, making Link look at the Claw Shot. The claws were rotating slowly, the chain tightening. Link pulled it off and looked at the switch inside again. The switch was in a different position than it was before. Link began to turn it again and the chain loosened.

Link shot the circle, twisting the switch. She smiled as she began to lower slowly. Midna hovered near the chest as Link went below the grate, releasing the chain. She landed beside the chest and stuck her sword in the slit. ‘Alright, gimme a hand.’ With the two of them they were able to get the lid back. Link reached into the chest and pulled out the large key, smiling brightly at Midna.

Link dove into the water surrounding the pillar and used the iron boots to pass through a door. She entered a narrow tunnel but their path was blocked by two of the blobs. Link frowned. ‘How do we kill these things? I can’t get close to ‘em.’

“Maybe you could use the Claw Shot,” Midna suggested with a shrug. “It might stun them.”

Link shrugged back, aiming at the creature. She released the claws and they attached to a brain inside the creature, pulling it out. Link made a face as the body imploded and the brain was left floating in the water. She leaned herself away from it as she went onward.

Link released the iron boots and swam through the rest of the tunnel, coming back into the flooded maze. She swam through a hole in the wall and up, finding a small space to her right. It turned out to be a shortcut to the beginning of the room, letting her back into the misty abyss cavern.

With Midna’s assurance Link made her way across the cavern, utilizing the spinning waterwheels and the circles on their undersides.

Walking into the main chamber, Link found the water had risen again. Now it was on level with the locked door. Link dove into the water and swam to it, finding the lock was chest-height unlike the first temple. Link took a deep breath and unlocked the door, walking through to find a completely flooded hole leading further down.

Link got into the water, mustered her courage, and summoned the iron boots to sink.

It was a long drop, making Link increasingly nervous. The water was bitterly cold and she couldn’t hear well, making her one advantage useless. But she could _see_.

Link had noticed a difference with her sight, but it hadn’t been so prominent until now. Everything seemed clearer and brighter. As a Hylian she was born with enhanced hearing to make up for her poor eyesight, but now she found that reversed. She hummed softly as she finally saw a sandy bed approach. A cloud of sand rose to her stomach when she landed. Several outlines of pillars were within the circular chamber, the ones further away fading into the murkiness.

In the centre of the sand was a sinkhole with a pale pink, transparent tentacle rising from it. Pulses of light blue lightning coursed through the tentacle, cautioning Link. Then to their surprise, an eyeball bigger than Link’s head rose from the sand. It moved through the tentacle, spotting Link and Midna. It stared at them for several seconds before disappearing underneath the sand. Moments later the sand began to rumble, about five more tentacles rising with huge jaws. The jaws moved apart, revealing red gums with another set of nasty, sharp teeth.

**Twili Aquatic, Morpheel**

The eye rose from a tentacle, fixing them in its gaze. The same tentacle swiped across the sand trying to hit Link, but she released the boots and swam up, barely dodging it. Unfortunately, it grazed her foot. While she had expected a powerful shock, she instead felt her leg grow entirely numb. She awkwardly swam back with her arms and grasped her calf, gulping and staring at the creature.

Another tentacle attempted to strike her but Midna pulled her out of its reach. The Imp scowled at the eye, feeling as if it were mocking them. “Crap, are you alright?”

‘I can’t feel my leg,’ Link tread water, frowning at Morpheel. ‘But I’m alright. How are we supposed to fight this thing? If this is anything like the last two monster fights, its eyeball will be the weak spot. How do we attack it if we can’t get close to it?’

Without Midna saying anything, Link immediately knew what to do after asking. She pulled out the Claw Shot, smirking at the eye as it was on the far side of Morpheel. She swam over Morpheel, getting a good look at the empty darkness beyond its throat, and remained out of reach as she got to the side. She summoned the boots to have balance and shot the Claw Shot at the eye. The claws sank into it, pulling it back at Link. As it did she grabbed her sword in her right hand and thrust it forward, grazing the side of the eye.

A thin scratch sat where she struck. The eye seemed to glare at her without an eyelid and wiggled free of the claws. It returned to Morpheel, who swiped two tentacles at Link now. She wasn’t quick enough to dodge and cursed as one struck her directly in the arm. Her left arm fell uselessly to her side, making her drop the Claw Shot. In the same motion Morpheel slammed one tentacle over top of it, preventing it from being used further.

Midna did not take kindly to that.

She appeared by the tentacle’s side, raising a bolt of magic above her head before bringing it down into the flesh. Morpheel withered in pain as she cut a quarter of the way through the tentacle, making it reel back to the host. Midna scooped up the Claw Shot and tossed it to Link, who’s arm and leg began to feel again.

Link nodded her thanks and stood, swimming around Morpheel to reach the eye. It moved faster now, quickly vanishing whenever it spotted her. She smirked to herself and pulled a fake-out, starting to go to the left side and when the eye was within the body Midna pulled her back. She shot and allowed Midna to intercept and jolt the eye. It was left with lightning dancing off its surface before it retreated.

The room rumbled as Morpheel began to sink into the sand, causing Link’s caution to rise greatly. She looked around for any sign of it when the sand underneath her exploded. Something solid struck her and she tumbled down a long body, finally stopping when she grabbed a fin. She shook her head to clear it and gulped as the real Morpheel rose from the sand. It wasn’t just a mouth, but a full snake-like creature with an ugly red-brown hide. The fin she had grabbed onto was directly behind a spot on its back that contained its eye, which stared at her with rage.

Morpheel took a sharp turn in the chamber, making Link’s grip loosen and fall off. She swam away from Morpheel’s side as it circled the chamber, turning around a pillar to face her. Its mouth opened up, water getting sucked in. Link gulped and used the boots to sink, avoiding becoming a meal. She released the boots when Morpheel turned down to follow her, swimming to the side and barely missing the jaws.

For a moment she was above the eye and she used this second to pull herself to it. She gripped onto the edge of Morpheel’s eyelid, gripping her sword in both hands as she stabbed over and over again. Morpheel withered, blinded for a moment and crashing head-long into a pillar. This didn’t phase it, but it did knock Link off when a chunk of rock struck her back. It was heavy, pushing her towards the sand swiftly.

Midna appeared by her side and pulled her out from under the rock before it landed. She nodded at Link and they swam behind a pillar to swim up. Once at Morpheel’s level Link glanced around to see it searching for them. As quietly as possible, she swam out and towards Morpheel’s neck. It was a blind spot and she could possible sneak up to the eye.

When she got close, Link got a good surprise when Morpheel suddenly turned to her. Midna grabbed her in her hair-hand in an attempt to pull her away, but this just resulted in both of them being brought into Morpheel’s mouth. Link grabbed Midna around the waste when she began to fall below her and used the Claw Shot to grab onto the back of the throat. Her feet narrowly avoided the teeth and she pinned her ears down when Morpheel’s screech echoed around them.

Also, apparently a giant water-snake had a gag reflex. The body began to retch, spitting the two out. Link held Midna close as her back hit a pillar, Morpheel charging at them. She summoned the boots and swam around Morpheel’s neck. Midna pushed herself out of Link’s grasp and watched her attack the eye again, the oozing black blood beginning to make the water murkier.

Morpheel’s flailing made Link lose her grip and tumble down its body, her armour getting scratched up by the hard scales. She managed to push herself away and swam up when Morpheel tried to bite down on her. Midna was by her side and sent another bolt down its throat, making it turn away form them and the pain. This gave Link a perfect shot at the eye. She firmly planted her feet on its back and held the sword tightly.

With a cry, Link thrust her sword deep into Morpheel’s eye. The eye was now complete mush, leaving Morpheel blind and in pain. It withered about, causing Link to swing from side-to-side as she kept a firm grip on the sword. She managed to plant her feet on Morpheel’s back and tried pulling the sword out, but instead the blade snapped from the hilt. The sudden jerk sent her off Morpheel’s back, hitting a pillar. She shook her head and screamed as Morpheel turned, its tail slamming into her and the pillar. The last standing structure crumbled, causing the chamber to rumble. Cracks aligned the walls of the chamber, letting water rush out into the surrounding lake.

Morpheel’s flailing finally ended when there was no longer any water. It lay in the sand for a few seconds before, piece by piece, it exploded into Twilight Particles. Link stood and brushed her bruised stomach as the particles formed into the final Fused Shadow. It floated down in front of her and she smiled as Midna grabbed it, holding it in her hands with her back to Link.

“We did it,” Midna said quietly, her eyes shining with hope as she turned to Link. “Now we have everything we need to defeat Zant.” Midna surprised Link by bowing her head. “I’m sorry you had to get involved in all this. And I’m sorry for everything I’ve done to you. I hope you can forgive me.”

‘Of course I forgive ya. We’re a team, Midna,’ Link held out her hand, grinning widely.

Midna shook Link’s hand, giving her own toothy grin.

“I’m the leader.”

Link mock bowed, her bangs falling into her eyes. ‘I live to serve you, princess.’

“...Thank you, Link.” She tilted her head at Midna, who’s eyes were tinted red. “Truly. For everything.”

‘Thank you, too, Midna,’ Link squeezed her hand gently.

Midna scoffed. “For what exactly? Scaring you all the time? Making you afraid of magic?”

‘For savin’ me. It’s ‘cause of you I’m still alive and kickin’. I’d have died in that cell, all alone and afraid and confused.’

Link couldn’t help it, she hugged Midna close. The Imp became too stunned to escape, so let herself be hugged. After a few seconds she returned it, wrapping her arms around Link’s shoulders.

“...You’re far too kind to someone like me.”

‘Maybe, but it turned out right in the end, didn’t it?’

Midna wiggled out of her grasp, coughing into her hand and turning to the portal. “Let’s go kill Zant.”

‘Alright,’ Link nodded, watching Midna retreat into her shadow. With a small skip in her step, she entered the portal. It transported her into Lanayru’s Spring, atop the outcropping. The air was cold, signalling night, and a breeze ruffled her Zora Tunic. Link frowned down at the hilt still in her hand, turning around absently. _Great, now I need a new swo-_

Link stopped thinking to herself when she bumped into someone. She stepped back, her ears dropping and her eyes widening as an impossibly tall figure stood before her. He was very tall and thin, dressed in black robes with green lines and a rusty red sash down his torso. A metal fish-like helmet sat on his head, hiding his face from view. Link felt true terror running through her.

Not Midna or Zelda told her what he looked like, but Link knew exactly who this was.

Zant, the one who began all this, stood still as his gaze pierced Link through his helm. Behind her the rocks of the spring began to glow, Lanayru emerging with jaws extended in an attack. Without moving, Zant sent a pulse of strong magic across the spring, knocking Spirit and Hylian back. Link fell unconscious as she landed on her side, Lanayru’s soul visible for all.

Zant raised his hand silently, capturing Lanayru in his inky-black magic and sinking it into the water. The moment he did, Twilight consumed the world once more. He watched as Link transformed into a wolf and Midna appeared beside her, sitting and glaring at him.

“Zant!” Midna spat venomously. Zant brought Midna above the water in a magic grasp, stepping over Link as he stood at the peak of the outcropping. The three Fused Shadows they had spent so long gathering were pulling from Midna’s personal dimension, to her shock and horror. She struggled to free herself, but could only watch as Zant brought the artifacts to him.

“Did you really intend to use such old and withered weapons against me?” He spoke calmly, a cold tone within the words. He brought the Fused Shadows into his own dimension, fixing Midna with a gaze. “You are a foolish traitor, Midna. Why do you betray your king?”

Midna’s face twisted in rage. “You have no right to call yourself my king! You do nothing but abuse the power of your tribe! You’re nothing but a joke!”

“You dare insult me? Do you truly believe my power is _our_ old magic? That is the true jest here.”

Zant’s magic pulsed, throwing Midna swiftly behind him and into the dirt. She pushed herself to her hands, snarling. A twisted, red ball of magic formed in front of Zant, dark runes dancing across the surface. “My powers were given to me by my God! It is the magic of the King of Twilight and you _will_ respect it!”

Midna raised her arm in a vain attempt to stop the magic, but couldn’t do anything as it approached. Instead, Link, awake at last, jumped over-top Midna, crouching in front of her before headbutting the magic directly. There was a tense moment as the magic exploded on Link’s forehead, making her fly back.

Midna was by her side in an instant, a hand on her muzzle as an orange-runed shard of Twilight slowly sank into Link’s forehead. As it did, her eyes opened wide and she began to spasm in pain, her legs twitching. She let out a howl when it vanished into her flesh, falling limp again when it became too much.

Midna yelled as Zant pulled her away, forcing her to be still in front of him as he spoke. “Have you forgotten what that beast is, Midna? It is a Light Dweller, the reason we are forced to remain oppressed and forgotten. No matter what you wish, _you_ are just a shadow in their world. You cannot interact with its kind! But...if we were to combine our powers, we could at last reunite the worlds of light and dark. We will use the Blue-Eyed Beast, take back our realm and free our people!”

“Midna,” Zant’s helm opened, revealing a blue-grey jawline and mouth, “I need you by my side.”

Midna, disgusted rage on her face, pulled herself out of his grasp. “Link needs me by _his_ side!”

Zant’s helm closed, hiding his disappointment. “Very well. If you love the Light so much, you may return to it!” Zant forced Midna above the spring. Zant deftly raised his arm, dissolving the Twilight from the spring. Sensing the Light’s return, Lanayru burst from the water to attack. Midna, fully exposed to the pure Light of the Spirit, let out an ear-shattering scream as light danced around her. Lanayru hissed at Zant, vanishing with Midna in tow.

Zant turned from the spring, looking at the spot where the wolf once lay. He had been sure that was...


	17. Midna's Desperate Hour

Chapter 17: Midna’s Desperate Hour

Link felt the rain pelting against face, rousing her from her restless sleep. Her body ached and her head pounded, leaving her dizzy and disoriented. With a huff she pushed herself up, feeling odd. She opened one of her eyes into a squint to see grey paws on the dirt instead of brown boots. She shook her head from the remaining daze and blinked, wondering why she was a wolf in normal light. She felt a pang in her forehead, but it was swiftly forgotten when she heard a weak moan on her back.

Midna lay there with eyes half open. She was a solid being, with her black and white pattern swapped in a way that made her look extremely sickly and weak. Her hair had turned a white-blue and her eyes seemed almost colourless entirely, too weak and unfocused to look at Link. She was shivering, her eyes red and puffy. Link whimpered, straining her neck to give her a small lick on the cheek.

“Brave youth, you must hurry north. Run to the castle, there the Princess will be able to aid you,” Lanayru’s voice echoed in their minds as a ball of light hovered above them. “I could not place you any closer to the Castle, Zant will have sent many monsters across the land to look for you, with the most closest to the Castle. You must proceed with caution. However, if you wish to save your friend you must make haste. Her life force is waning quickly and she will be dead at dawn.”

They were in the southern part of North Hyrule Field, making it a day’s worth of walking to get to the castle. So with an unknown amount of hours before then, Link began to sprint, feeling Midna grip her fur.

Link’s thoughts raced. So much happened in only a few minutes. Now they were back to where they started, completely helpless and unable to stop Zant. Was everything they had done pointless? The Twilight they vanished, the countless enemies, human and monster alike, they’ve killed, all the pain and heartache. All the suffering. It all came to this? Midna dying and the little effort Zant used in defeating Link? He hardly even moved, he just stood there and had nearly killed them both in minutes. He would have, if not for his little monologue of trying to get Midna on his side. Link had only heard bits and pieces, but it sounded like a load of crap all the same.

Link had been told of how dangerous Zant was. She knew he would be difficult to defeat. But now it seemed near impossible. He was almost like a god, untouchable and playing with his victims. The power he possessed...how could they match that now that he held the Fused Shadows and they had nothing?

She had failed. Ilia, Zelda, Midna and Hyrule. She failed all of them because she wasn’t strong enough. Link let out a shuttering sigh, closing her eyes tight. The entire kingdom would fall.

Link’s run came to a sudden halt when she slammed head-first into an unmoving, black wall. She stumbled back dazed as a Shadow Messenger loomed above her, already swinging its claws at her. She jumped back in time to dodge the strike and circled around, leaping at its neck and chomping down. There appeared to be no other Messengers in sight, so Link twisted her head and ripped backwards, taking a large chunk of flesh with her. She landed on the bridge and took several bounds away from the Messenger as it flailed and screeched. It tried to reach a claw towards her, but the claw fell and it turned to particles. Oddly, it didn’t revert to a portal, but Link had little room to care.

Just as she turned, she felt something knock Midna off her back and wrap around her sides in the same motion. Her paws were lifted off the ground as a Kargarok flew higher and higher, digging its talons deep into her muscles. She howled, trying to twist to snap at its legs, but it held her firm giving her little room to move. She looked down to see the grey fields swim in her vision, then felt the air rushing up to greet her.

Her howl was cut off when she slammed onto the railing of the bridge, causing an audible snap to sound above the rain. Limply, she slid off and landed in the water below. She pushed herself above the surface and swam to the shore, forcing herself to ignore her injury to retrieve Midna. The Imp gripped Link’s mane to hoist herself up and Link shuttered, blood pouring from her side.

Link shook her fur and began to sprint again. Perhaps that attack did her some good, this time she was making sure to focus on the path ahead and not be lost in thought. The fate of Hyrule could wait another night, right now she had to prevent Midna’s death. When dawn came, then she would worry about the future.

“Why?” Midna whispered, watching the blood seep from Link’s side. She could spot small patches of torn muscle and believed a bone was visible. “Why are you even trying, Link? You won’t make it.”

Link didn’t reply, she only pushed herself to go faster. Her legs were completely numb and her lungs were on fire, but she had to keep running. She had to save Midna. She had to save her friend.

Midna half-buried her face into Link’s mane, letting out a weak giggle. “Oh come on, Link, don’t pretend you didn’t want this from the beginning. Just think, come dawn you’ll be rid of the arrogant Imp that always hurt you.”

‘Do you really think I would let you die even if you were still that person?’ Link took a quick glance at Midna, her eyes glowing in the night.

“I almost let you die so many times. The forest temple, the mines, in Kakariko. Why bother saving me?”

‘Because you’re worth saving,’ Link’s vision began to darken. She was beginning to feel light headed and it felt like her heart would burst from her chest at any moment. Still, she forced herself to keep running.

“...How did I come to find a friend like you?”

‘Funny, I ask myself the same thing.’

Running onward quickly became a burning blur for Link. A few times she had to stop abruptly to kill an enemy, would earn a new scar, and carry on running. She had never dreamed she could run so fast for so long. Occasionally she would have to slow down for a few moments to regain some breath, but these stops became less frequent as Midna grew weaker.

Then she tripped, landing in a mud puddle harshly. She was able to stop Midna from falling off, but now her fur stuck even more to her skin, making her shiver. She gave herself a few minutes to shake herself out.

Caked in rain, mud and blood, Link began to pick up pace for a few moments before she fell forward into a puddle. She felt Midna fall over her head, splashing into the puddle in front of her. There was immense pain everywhere. The pads on her paws were cut deep, her claws chipped, her legs ached, her head swam, her heart pounded and her lungs burned. Every part of her hurt so much. She let out a pathetic whimper, slowly rising to her broken paws.

She didn’t get far before she fell back limply into the puddle. She felt so useless. How could she let Midna down now? After she promised she’d save her?

Link felt a small hand run across her snout. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Midna looking at her, a smile of acceptance on her face. “It’s-it’s going to be... okay, Link. You’ll be okay.”

‘But...but you will die.’

“Hey,” Midna whispered, using the fur around Link’s face to pull herself closer. Link could see her own body fighting against the pain. “This is...for the best. This kingdom...it doesn’t need more people like me. It needs... more people like you.”

‘A weak, mute ranch girl?’

“No, stupid... a selfless, brave woman,” Midna closed her eyes and pushed her forehead onto Link’s. Tears fell from her eyelids. “Thank you for everything... You sacrificed so much for me and...and I was so horrible to you. I only wish...I could see my family again, but...but knowing you’ll be okay...I think...I think that’s enough for me...to die with...a smile...”

Link’s eyes grew steely as she looked into Midna’s face. Her face was filled with pain, but she had such a peaceful smile. She had really accepted her death. Well, Link hadn’t. Link let out a huff and shifted her head in a way that caused Midna to fall onto her back. Midna let out a quiet squeak when this happened and turned herself, looking at Link curiously. Link twitched, then slowly and shakily she rose out of the puddle. She stood still, her head low, before focusing her eyes ahead. The path stretched farther in her vision, making her dizzy.

Pain shot through Link’s hip, causing her to yelp and bound forward, pivoting on the path to snarl at the Bulblin archer preparing another arrow. She pounced onto it before it could fire another, biting down on its throat and not letting go until it stopped writhing. She let it drop from her mouth, blood and drool hanging from her muzzle. She shook her head and returned to the path, picking up a jog. She wished to run faster, but her body wouldn’t allow her to.

The storm was getting worse. The rain was freezing, the thunder roaring and the lightning blinding. Wind howled, making Link wobble to and fro as it pushed her light weight around. Several times it knocked her onto her side, causing Midna to fall off and bruise. Every time it took Link longer to rise, making her more fearful and more determined to reach the Castle. Midna no longer had any strength to speak and could barely keep her eyes open. Link would glance back at her every few moments, getting her to open her eyes. If she closed them, Link feared they wouldn’t open.

Then Link had to stop. Three Bulblin blocked her path, each with a spiked club in hand. They seemed to smirk at her, to taunt her. Then all three charged. Link pounced on the right Bulblin, pinning it down and ripping its face off. It writhed in pain, clinging it’s skinless face as it screamed. A club flew and slashed across Link’s chest, ripping open a large hole. She howled in pain and rage and desperation. In the distance she heard a choir of howls respond, but she ignored them as she slashed at the Bulblin, raking its eyes with her bloodied, broken claws. One of her claws dug so deep into its eyeball that it snapped in half.

With the two enemies slowly dying, she turned to the third to find it fleeing. She let out a huff, watching the blood drip from her chest onto the soaked cobblestone. She wobbled, her vision blurring and her pain unbearable.

‘I can’t stop now...I _won’t_ stop now.’

Link tried to take a step and stumbled, although was able to stop herself from falling over again. She let out several huffs, glaring ahead with a slight white glow around her eyes. Then she walked, then trotted, then jogged, then ran, then sprinted. Her mind and body screamed at her to stop, to just give up the fight and accept the inevitable. However, something inside her would have none of it. Her very _soul_ would have none of it. The life of a friend was at stake, now was not the time to worry about herself.

Now was the time to be the Hero so many saw her to be. The Hero she was meant to be. The Hero she was _born_ to be.

The Triforce of Courage flared to life.

Link ran faster and faster and faster. All pain ceased, all doubts vanished. Her vision narrowed, her focus dead-set on the long road before her. Her vision only cleared when she reached the peak of a hill, the hill overlooking the farmlands of Hyrule Castle. She didn’t stop running, she tore through the fields tearing crops asunder with little regard.

She at last made it to the city gates. The storm made it impossible to tell what time it was, but Link assumed it was getting far too close to dawn for her liking. She ran past the guards, who only had time to gasp as the small, bloodied grey wolf ran through the gates.

Maybe it was what she was or maybe what she had on her back, but Link filled every passerby with terror. She didn’t care as she scrambled through the streets, running up to the Castle. However, at the first set of gates she was forced to stop as a large line of Guards stood before it. She skidded to a stop, tearing her pads up more, and turned around when they threw their spears and fired their arrows at her. She didn’t look back, hearing their shouts as more citizens either froze or ran from her.

Her panic began to rise the more she ran about the city. She would turn down a street only to find guards blocking her path, then be forced to run to safety. Several arrows now stuck from her body, making it harder to run from the next set of spears awaiting her. She managed to squeeze her way between two buildings, escaping into a quiet alleyway with only a few dogs hiding from the rain in sight. Link panted, fighting to keep her eyes open.

“ **The birds spoke of a wolf trying to get into the castle,”** Link looked down at the little brown and white dog, who looked back without a hint of fear. **“You must be desperate then. I can help. Follow me.”**

The small dog gave her a small lick on her nose and turned, running down the alleyway. Link could only trot, but it was fast enough to keep the dog in her sights. At the end of the alley the dog stopped for her and looked around the corners sniffing. **“Clear.** ” He bounded across the deserted street, down into a familiar courtyard. Link’s tail wagged and she gave the dog a lick across the head. He yipped happily and ran off again, leaving Link in front of Telma’s Bar.

Link walked towards the door, peeking inside only to see a soldier beginning to leave. She let out a quiet gasp and ran back, hiding among the crates as he left the bar. She didn’t know what to do. She looked at Midna, who had grown much weaker. She could barely keep her eyes open and she hadn’t said a thing since they arrived. Her shaking and breathing were also getting worse.

“ **This is strange,”** a voice above them said. A fluffy white cat jumped down in front of them, looking at Link with intelligent eyes. She took a step closer and sniffed at Link, letting out a small purr. **“You smell of that girl who helped my mistress. I do not know how you came to be like...this, but I suppose it doesn’t matter. You and your friend are hurt.”**

‘Midna, can you ask her if there is any way into the Castle?’

“We need...to...get inside the...Castle. Is there...a way?” Midna panted, clenching Link’s fur. The cat’s ears twitched.

“ **Inside? Luckily for you there is a secret passage inside this bar. You will need to be stealthy, however. Follow me,”** the cat jumped up the boxes, looking back at Link who began to follow, albeit slowly. There was a small flap above the boxes that lead into the bar. Link was able to fit through easily and found herself above the first floor, in the rafters. The cat began to walk across, flicking her tail in a way that seemed like beckoning. Link took a slow step onto the rafter at first, making sure it was sturdy, before walking across. It creaked a little, but not enough to notify the few patrons in the bar.

There was only Telma, who was busy cleaning her bar counter, and three people sitting at a table in the small back room. She didn’t look at them, too focused on the rafters and keeping balance, but did catch a chunk of their conversation.

“I ain’t impressed,” came from a woman with a heavy accent.

“You haven’t even met her,” said a young man.

“I still ain’t impressed. She ain’t done nothin’ to prove herself capable to me. Why would we want her to join?”

Link’s paw slipped a little, making her almost yelp. She managed to keep quiet and regain balance, but missed whatever the leather-clad man said. It didn’t matter, as now she had made it to the other side of the rafters. The cat turned to her, purring.

“ **Take this passage. It will lead you to the Hyrule Castle escape route.”**

Link had never loved a cat so much. She licked the top of the feline’s head before crawling inside the tunnel, quickly finding it sloped downward. She skidded down before falling for a short moment, landing in some water. She swam to shore and looked back, seeing several waterfalls of water cascading down the mossy, slimy walls of the tunnels. She went forward, to the base of some stairs, and saw a web blocking her way through into the next room.

Her ears and tail fell when she looked up, seeing a Skulltula waiting on the roof. She spotted a torch to her right, with a few broken pieces of wood by its base. She trotted over and lit a stick, gripping it firmly as she walked into the Skulltula’s line of sight. It lowered down, screeching in her face and allowing Link to shove the flame into its jaws. She stepped back as it began to wither and writhe in pain, melting from the inside-out. She lit another stick and burned away the web, looking back at the charred arachnid.

“So quick...” Midna mumbled.

‘We have no time to deal with that goatshit,’ Link thought firmly, walking into a decaying chamber, parts of the ceiling fallen, crumbled pillars and broken chunks of staircase strewn about. There were thick webs everywhere, but luckily no signs of other Skulltulas. Link lit another stick she found and climbed up three broken cubes of stone to a web. She tossed the stick aside and walked through, finding another waterfall of rain pouring down a slope. She lay on her stomach and slid down, falling into a familiar setting.

The Castle dungeons. The water was still a filthy colour, the walls were still decayed and there were several rats skittering about. To think, this is where her journey truly began. Where her skeleton would still be had it not been for Midna.

Link walked the path they took to Zelda, finding the bars keeping them from the tower had a charred hole in the center. As if someone had come down here to burn it. Link walked through, thanking whoever did that, and looked up at the broken staircase. Someone had also taken the time to spread ropes across the broken steps, giving Link an easy access up now that Midna could no longer help.

Who would have this foresight?

She got to the top, tripping on the last step and slamming her chin into the ground. It took her a few moments to rise, but she did stand and walk towards the door. It was blown half off of its hinges by the storm, which sent rain and wind into the small tower. Link lowered her head and pushed forward, wincing as the higher altitude made the storm sting much harsher. She squinted through the biting rain to see the outline of Zelda’s tower.

Link ran across the rooftops, narrowly dodging the Kargaroks who had taken up residence there. One managed to scratch her hind leg, but this was hardly a sting at all. Link kept running until she came to a trick situation. There was a broken wood bridge before her, but it flew upwards wildly when there were gusts of wind. She crouched down, sticking her tongue out subconsciously as she waited, and sprinted when the bridge was thrown up. She leaped from it and landed clumsily on the castle rooftops, sliding a little on the soaked tiles. She regained her footing and ran to the tower, leaping in through the window.

She landed with a thud onto her stomach, wincing. She looked back at Midna, who’s eyelid was fluttering. Link slowly and painfully walked up the stairs, pushing the door open to see nobody. Her brow furrowed as she took Midna to Zelda’s bed, gently picking her up and placing her on top. ‘Where is she?’

“She’s...a Princess, Link. She has...duties to...attend to...”

Link began to trot in place, looking at the door anxiously. Midna began a coughing fit, making Link tense and nudged her with her forehead. Midna weakly pet her fur, giggling faintly. “It was...a lost cause...Link...”

‘No! It’s not! I’ll find her and bring her to you! It’s not dawn yet!’ Link pushed off the bed, only to feel a hand grip her fur. She looked back at Midna, who had only terror in her eyes.

“No! Don’t leave me! Please, I don’t...I don’t want to be...alone when I...go...”

‘Don’t say things like that,’ Link licked Midna’s face. ‘I won’t be gone long. I can trace Zelda’s scent, I’ll find her quick. I promise, okay?’

“Heh...” Slowly, Midna crossed her arms in an ‘X’, making Link’s eyes blur. Link gulped, giving Midna a last nudge before running form the room. Only after Link left did Midna allow her tears to fall, wondering if it would be so bad to close her eyes...

Link sniffed as she ran, focusing on following Zelda’s scent. The problem was, Zelda apparently went to a lot of different places throughout the day. Many of the scents ended in empty rooms and left Link with less time. She wanted to just... _cry_. She was so close, she couldn’t let Midna die now. Then she heard a set of footsteps. She hid behind a suit of armour and crouched, lips curled back in a snarl. As the shadow came into view she pounced, pinning the person to the floor.

Link snarled into Zelda’s face for a second before realizing who it was. She didn’t even apologize as she got off the shocked Princess, who couldn’t begin to say anything before Link began to ramble. ‘Zant ambushed us, Midna is dying. Come quick!’ Link tugged at Zelda’s cloak, prompting her to sprint back to the tower. Link rushed to Midna’s side, glee filling her as she saw the Imp’s chest rising and falling. ‘I found her!’

Zelda crouched beside Link, unfastened her cloak and draping it across the wolf’s drenched body. Her eyes remained on Midna, who could no longer move at all. “Don’t worry...about me, Princess. Link... Zant put a curse on her...Is there any way to...cure it?”

Zelda was silent for a moment before turning to Link and raising her right hand. Link noticed a soft gold glow illuminate from the back of it as Zelda waved it across Link’s body, finally hovering in front of her forehead. Zelda frowned, pulling her hand back. “It’s a strong curse, but I think I know a way to fix it. Deep in the Lost Woods, a wood beyond Faron, there is a sword. It should heal you of your curse.”

‘You...you have the Triforce, too?’

“I was born with it, as you were,” Zelda said shortly, turning back to Midna and resting a hand on her warm cheek. “That isn’t important now. We need to focus on healing Midna.”

“Princess...can you lead Link...to the Mirror of Twilight...?” Midna tilted her head the smallest amount, looking into Zelda’s face. Zelda’s eyes widened ever so slightly, as if a realization had come over her. She gave a soft smile, gently tracing Midna’s cheek with two fingers before taking her hand. Zelda cupped it between her two hands, her right on top.

“Midna...I understand.”

Zelda’s hand began to glow, making Link perk. She propped her front paws onto the bed, looking at Midna’s face closely. Her tail began to wag when the colour of her face began to fade to normal and her hair slowly began to glow orange. Her eyes opened, clear and crisp. Midna’s eyes, however, were not focused on Link, but landed directly on Zelda. Her eyes widened, showing nothing but fear. Link didn’t understand before she turned her gaze to Zelda and gasped. Zelda was transparent, Link could see the bookshelf behind her. She didn’t understand, what was happening?

Link’s eyes caught sight of a small golden light. She looked at their hands, seeing small dots of light drift from Zelda and into Midna.

“Link! Stop her!”

Without thinking Link pounced forward, trying to knock Zelda away, but she only went _through_ her. She turned back to Zelda, who smiled gently at her with warm eyes. Link shook her head and pounced again, letting out a whine as Zelda faded even more. With a gentle almost-white glow, Zelda vanished completely.

Link panted, completely confused and afraid. What had Zelda done? She felt as if she would suffocate under the tense atmosphere. She turned to Midna, who now floated beside her where Zelda had been. She was completely recovered, healthy and solid as if in the Twilight. She stared at her forearms for a long while, silent. Slowly she closed her hands into fists, her shoulders shaking.

‘What...what did she do?’

“...She...” Midna faced Link, her eyes shining with tears. “She gave me her life force. I never knew it could be done. How could she-? Why would she-? Why...?”

‘She...she said she understood. What did she understand?’

“...I don’t know,” Midna whispered, cupping the hand Zelda had held. “I thought she meant about the Mirror...what else could she mean?”

They remained silent. Link’s glee about Midna living heavily dashed by Zelda’s sacrifice. What would Hyrule do now without its Princess? Link sat heavily, the weight of the night’s events and the pain in her body finally reaching its peak. She felt her eyes sting and, not for the first time that night, she wished a wolf could cry. She had only met her twice, but it felt like Zelda was a friend. A close friend, one she knew by heart and soul. A friend who she knew would want her sacrifice to be worth something.

‘Let’s go, Midna,’ Link gently licked Midna’s cheek. ‘We gotta leave before the guards come.’

Midna stood still for a moment, before giving a short nod. She flipped onto Link’s back, gripping her mane as Link turned to the door. Midna traced her forearm and spoke. “Princess...you gave up everything for me, even though I did not want it.”

With the present threat of escape, Link and Midna left the Castle behind and travelled through the sewers once more. Midna would have teleported, but she was still weakened. They at last made it out of the city, through a pipe that lead to the mote outside the walls. Link climbed out and heard Midna swear. She turned to look back and saw a huge pyramid structure surrounding the Castle, the colour of the Twilight. She growled at it and Midna clenched her fist, snarling as well.

Midna’s snarl slowly fell into a frown as she glanced at her first. She sighed and leaned forward on Link’s head as they set out as the light of dawn shone over the mountains. As the light hit Link’s eyes, she wobbled and fell, at last letting herself pass out.


	18. The Blade of Evil's Bane

Chapter 18: Blade of Evil’s Bane

A small part of Link was surprised when her eyes opened. However, the immense pain in her body told her she was still very much alive. She just wanted to go back to sleep to escape it, but moonlight was shining in her eyes making it difficult. She quickly realized that sleep would not return and turned her head to Midna, who was leaning against her side.

‘How long this time?’

“Two days. I spent most of them healing you, when I could. The first day was bad, you were thrashing in your sleep. Nightmares, I think.”

Link couldn’t remember anything, but found that unsurprising.

“How do you feel?”

‘Like Din’s Hell. But I’m alive, so I guess that’s all that matters. Thanks, it probably wasn’t easy to heal me.’

“It wasn’t, but I wasn’t about to let you die after everything you did for me,” Midna smiled lightly, but frowned when she looked at her hands. “You nearly died, you know. Honestly, you _should_ be dead with the injuries you had. At this point I think I can just accept you are hard to kill.”

‘I couldn’t let you die,’ Link shrugged, then winced when that sent a jolt of pain up her body.

“And you didn’t, somehow,” Midna ran her hand through the fur on Link’s neck. Link’s tail wagged unintentionally, but Midna didn’t comment or tease. “Thank you, Link. You made a hopeless situation better. I just wish that I could have been healed another way...”

Link nodded slowly, looking at her left paw and freezing.

A lump grew in Link’s throat when she noticed something very, very wrong. The Triforce had changed. It was a subtle change, one so small she doubted anybody else would notice. But Link had spent years staring at the mysterious birthmark to know when it was different. And now a hateful anger rose in her, making her release a deep growl. The bottom left triangle had faded slightly, while the top had grown bolder. This small change was enough to make her vision blur in hatred.

Hands suddenly held the sides of her face and her vision cleared. Midna furrowed her eyebrows, confused. “Link, are you alright?”

Link gulped and grew sheepish, but not ashamed. No, she would never be ashamed about these emotions. ‘Sorry. It changed. It made me mad,’ she looked back at her paw, sighing. ‘But I think this is a good sign. I think Zelda is still alive, just weakened.’

“...I hope you’re right. In any case, we still have a mission. Let’s go lift this curse off you.” Midna flipped onto Link’s back as she stood up. Her body protested greatly, her legs shaking a little under her, but she had slept enough. They left the den and Link glared at the barrier surrounding the Castle, but turned her back to it to start walking. Then Midna tapped her shoulder, smirking when Link tilted her head. “Did you forget I can warp us?”

‘Are you rested enough for that? It’s on the other side of Hyrule.’

“I can make at least one trip,” Midna waved her hand nonchalantly. “Do we go to the north or south woods?”

Link hummed, tilting her head back. She had spent her entire life exploring the Faron Woods and she knew every corner and secret. Zelda said the sword was in the Lost Woods, hidden beyond Faron. But the only secret woods Link had ever found...Link shuttered, knowing that _those_ woods weren’t correct. And was very thankful for that.

 _Except..._ those _woods were beyond the Southern Faron Woods. I could never find anything like that in Northern Faron, it ends in cliffs and ravines that are impossible to cross...If you don’t have a magical friend who can warp._

With a wolfish grin, Link looked back at Midna. ‘Northern. There might be somethin’ near the temple,’ Link thought as they left the den.

Midna nodded, rising off Link’s back and spinning. Link closed her eyes as her body began to disintegrate. _Still don’t like it,_ she thought as she reformed. However she frowned when she opened her eyes and saw the city’s farmlands still in front of her. She looked behind her to see paw prints in the dirt in front of the den, and on her back Midna was groaning while rubbing her head.

“Did...did we make it? Oh what the Din’s Hell!” Midna scowled at the farmlands.

‘...Well you had enough for a trip.’ Link snickered when Midna tugged her tail. ‘It doesn’t matter. I can walk for a little while.’

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” Midna sighed, running her hands over her face. “I’m worried there might be Shadow Messengers in our path. You won’t be able to fight them and I can hardly summon any magic. We’ll be defenceless.”

‘Oh. I guess we’ll just have to be sneaky about it. If we spot any portals or any animals acting odd, we can avoid the area as best we can, right?’

“Up until the canyons past Lake Hylia’s bridge at least,” Midna said as she pulled out the map. “I hope I have enough magic by then. Otherwise it’s going to take a week or two before we get to Faron.”

‘It’ll take a few days longer, since I’m gonna have to walk slower. Don’t think I can manage movin’ any faster.’ As she began to walk, she had to hold back winces and cringes. There was also a good amount of stiffness in her joints from her time asleep. That would take an hour or two before going away.

They were quite, both lost in thought. Link couldn’t take her mind off of the altered Triforce and Midna still felt so much doubt and guilt.

Midna had always been spoiled. If she picked a fight with other kids, a few fake tears were enough for them to get the blame. If she talked down to others, she would brush it aside and say they were overreacting. When she treated everyone else as lesser beings who should be honoured to serve her, she would only be cruel. She remembered the times her parents pulled her aside to talk about the way she acted, she would never listen and promise never to do it again. A week or two later she would act out again, high on a superiority complex and an entitled position.

Her own parents could not change her, yet with so little time Link and Zelda had. They somehow made her wake up. Midna just wished she could have woken up much sooner, without the sacrifice of friends.

Midna allowed herself a small, sad smile. She had constantly though so little of Zelda and Link, she even tortured the latter. How could she consider them friends after everything she had done?

“Link.” Her head jerked a bit as she was brought from her own thoughts. “We’re...friends, right?”

‘Yeah.’

“Since when?”

‘...I’m not sure. I think we started to become friends after the mines, but we only really became friends after we got rid of the last Twilight, I think. Or is that too early for you?’

Midna thought for a moment, smiling. “Yeah, I’d say that’s right. Lucky I got stuck with the one person in Hyrule who was stubborn enough to put up with me.”

‘I think everyone can be good and deserves a chance to show it,’ Link shrugged lightly.

Midna frowned lightly, not too fond of that mentality. She didn’t say anything, though. That mentality had most likely been the only reason Link had put so much faith in her being better.

They continued in silence, some of Midna’s guilt lessened. She wasn’t sure if it would ever go away completely, she had done too much damage, but she knew she could live with it after a lifetime of cruelty.

-0-0-0-0-

The first week of travel was the hardest. They had no food of their own, as Link had planned to fish after the temple, so they had to hunt. With Link’s sore body, and with her lack of knowledge of how to hunt like a wolf, she didn’t catch anything for the first three days. That hadn’t helped them gain their strength. Link was less effected by it than Midna, which at last lead her to catching a small rabbit on the third night.

Midna had been in such a dazed state she never knew Link went another day without any food.

Everything got better in the second week. Link had figured out how to hunt, although she knew it would be a long time until she was good. She failed a fair amount, but managed to get enough to restore their strength. By then Midna could preform small magic spells, like sparks or a small flame on her fingertip. She was still too drained to warp them, but she was just happy that her core was finally recovering.

At the end of the third week, they had reached Faron Woods. They had been lucky, they hadn’t come across any Messengers the entire time. Although, they both wondered if that was a good thing or not. Zant either couldn’t create any more or he was building a bigger army. When Link felt Midna tense at either of these possibilities, they didn’t dwell on it any longer.

Link just wondered why Midna had always been tense around the Messengers.

Finally, they crossed the poison fog and entered the temple’s clearing. Link tilted her head slightly as she gazed at the massive temple, noticing the leaves had become fuller and vibrant and the bark was a deeper brown. _I didn’t even notice the tree was dyin’ before._

“Alright, I promise I won’t steal anything this time,” Midna whispered as they passed the bird’s potion stall. It watched them with narrowed, suspicious eyes.

Link smirked and was about to retort when there was a loud screech. She turned her head towards a hill to see Flower the monkey jumping frantically. Seconds later four figures descended from strings suspended from the Forest Temple tree. They were rickety, made of wood and leaves with jerky, unnatural movements. They had creepy, far-too-wide smiles that stretched from cheek to cheek, with beady black eyes. Flower screeched again and Link leaped at the closest enemy, knocking it from its strings. The other three went down just as easy, as if they weren’t trying to fight.

Flower raised her arms from her cowering stance and looked at Link. She almost expected the monkey to flee, but instead she threw her arms around Link’s neck. **“Thank you!** **Those things began to attack me when I went to explore** **more of the woods.”**

Link’s ears perked, which made Flower tilt her head.

“ **You want to know where they came from? That sounds dangerous, but you look capable. It’s beyond the ravine, across some old bridges. The forest has an unnatural feeling about it, so I’d be careful. Although, I’m not sure how you’d even be able to get there.** **Wait...”** Flower sniffed Link’s face curiously. **“You smell familiar. Do I know you?”**

To avoid any awkward-to-explain situations, Link shook her head. Flower easily shrugged it off and began to walk away. **“Okay. Goodbye, then.”**

‘So these come from those secret woods. Flower said they’re on the other side of the ravine.’

“Okay. We can make it across,” Midna floated towards the edge of the ravine. Link joined her, looking down into an abyss of mist. She remembered throwing a rock down there when she was young and never hearing it impact the ground, leaving her to believe there really was nothing down there.

Midna rolled her shoulders with a pop before floating across the ravine to a root from the Temple. Her hair-hand formed and magic surged through Link. She had forgotten what this felt like. She still hated it. She felt dizzy when she landed and shook her head. Midna giggled, patting her head before going to the next root. As they crossed the ravine, Link noticed something rising out of the smoke slightly.

‘What do you think that is?’

Midna flew over to it and tilted her head. “I think it’s a pole or something. Looks really old.” Midna dove into the mist, making Link’s heart jump. She whined anxiously when she didn’t come back right away.

Then she felt hands on her shoulders and let out a loud yelp, glaring at Midna as she laughed. “Sorry, I couldn't resist. It’s some sort of bridge, I think. When or why it was used I’m unsure of, but that mist is...wrong. The moment I entered it my vision went fuzzy and I got a massive migraine. It’s magic, but I’m not sure how it could be so strong. It’s just mist.”

Link felt uneasy. ‘Let’s just go.’

On the other side of the ravine was an outcropping of grass with a Howling Stone. Link sat down beside it and closed her eyes, Midna sitting beside her. Link’s head tilted back and she began to howl. Her howl was very soft and light, almost like a whisper. Midna closed her eyes and tilted her head back. This music felt like a beginning, like it was a prelude of things to come. That there was still hope after all their strife. She clenched her charm, some of her lingering doubts lessening somewhat. There was light in darkness and this song was the start.

_A prelude of light._

Midna smiled at Link and flipped onto her back. “So that old spirit’s not done with you yet?”

‘Doesn’t seem like it.’

They turned their gaze ahead. A whole new forest awaited them, the trees tall and close together with a strange aura about them. There was a single opening in the trees, barely big enough for a human. Link felt herself shiver, but she walked inside and let her eyes adjust to the dark forest.

They didn’t adjust in time for her to notice the rock in front of her.

Rubbing her nose with her paw, she blinked as another Howling Stone stood in the forest, covered in moss. Unlike the previous stones, this one had the Triforce on it, the center hollowed for Link to see through. She glanced back at Midna, who stared with a raised eyebrow. “Well? Howl, then.”

Link sat and listened. This song was familiar like the first three, but it felt familiar in a different way. Those songs held more meaning behind them, but to her this one gave more of an impact. This song, it felt less like the others and much softer, even softer than the Prelude Stone. To Link, it was akin to a lullaby. A simple, yet powerful lullaby.

As Link finished howling, there was a laugh from above. Four of the wooden creatures descended, but she knocked them down as easily as before. She heard the laugh again and looked up to see a small creature sitting on a branch and smiling at her. It wore autumn-coloured leaves for clothes and had a straw-like or wooden-like look to its skin. It had a wide mouth with sharp teeth and small eyes, just like the creatures. Floating by its head were two Fairies, beings Link thought were only a myth. One was a light yellow with a white outline and the other was a dark purple with a black outline.

The creature laughed, the voice distinctly boy-like.

“Welcome back!” He smiled with glee, his beady eyes warm as if seeing an old friend. “I was wonderin’ when you would finally show up. I’d love to catch up, but I have a promise to keep. If you can win a game with me, I’ll take you to that sword of yours. Deal?”

“Do you remember this guy?” Midna whispered. Link shook her head, which made him laugh. He jumped from the branch to land above a solid log. Link only noticed then that there was no way to continue.

“Try to catch up, pal!”

With a blow of his trumpet, he called upon the creatures. With a giggle, he vanished in a vortex of leaves and the log became hollow. Link was so stunned by the encounter that she didn’t move until after Midna had dealt with the creatures.

“Strange little guy, isn’t he?” She crossed her legs in the air, looking at Link. “Well I guess we need to find him.”

‘Do you know what these things are?’

“Marionettes. They’re used for entertainment; I always thought they were creepy, though.”

For what felt like hours, Link traversed the dense forest. The wooded imp would hide and play his trumpet, all the while his marionettes would descend to block their path. At first he was easy to find, behind a tree trunk or in a bush. But after he gave a large, toothy grin he became much harder to follow. He would appear on the top of a hill, then vanish to a tree on the other side of the grove when Link reached the peak. He giggled happily as he played, his fairies sounding like bells as they, too, would trick Link and Midna into following their lights.

Link would admit it, she was having fun playing a mass game of hide and seek. It reminded her of all the times she played with Ilia or the village children. Several times Midna suggested she just teleport and catch the imp, but Link said that would ruin the fun.

Midna could only roll her eyes. _This is such a childish waste of time_ _,_ she thought with a faint smile.

‘Gotcha!’ Link let out a playful bark as she pinned the rim of his outfit to the forest floor. He giggled, bopped her on the head with his trumpet, and vanished. Link turned in circles, when there was a shout from above.

“Now get me up here!” he called from the tip of the tallest tree. Link smirked and glanced at Midna, who crackled her knuckles with an impish grin.

“Just you wait, you little Imp.”

With pulses of Twilight Particles, Link and Midna ascended. The forest imp and fairies looked shocked at first, but began cheering and swinging around the top. Link and Midna were halfway up the tree when they broke free of the canopy, revealing a deep night of clouds. A dense fog surrounded the tops of the trees, making the woods stretch on far beyond what they thought possible. With a howl of joy, Link landed on a branch below the imp, Midna leaning on her hand with a smirk.

“Caught up.”

“Yep. That was fun,” he smiled, sitting beside Link and looking at the clouds. “I’ll be honest, I was beginning to think you’d never come again. Guess I just have to be more patient. Back then, when you told me to guide you to your sword, I thought you were insane. You told me to trust you as a friend, so I’ve waited. Lucky I had these two idiots for company,” he said, his voice full of affection as the two fairies blew their tongues at him.

“Why do you speak like that? Link’s never been here before.”

“She has. A long, long time ago. Can’t tell you how long, I don’t gotta worry about stuff like time. Although, I guess he also told me you wouldn’t remember me,” his gaze became very soft. “You can just call me Skullkid. We were friends, once. Well, your last life was at least.”

‘ _Last_ life?’

Without explanation, Skullkid vanished and called from the forest floor. “Come on, we’re not done yet!”

‘...Can you carry me down?’

“Yeah.”

At last, Skullkid lead them to a different kind of grove. This one had crumbled pillars and stone walls scattered about, a stone archway on the other side of the ruins. He stood above the arch, smiling and bowing to them. “I hope we will meet again, Link.”

With a final giggle, and a set of marionettes, Skullkid vanished. Link wondered what his words meant, but decided she would think more on them later. They passed through the arch to come to a very large clearing of a ruined building. There was no roof and few intact floor tiles, all of them covered in moss, grass and weeds. There was a door-like frame on one side of the ruin and a full wall on the other, however the wall was crumbling as well with large chunks missing. In front of the wall were two tall stone statues, both carrying spears. In the very middle of the broken tiles was the Triforce.

Link sat in the center of the Triforce, howling the lullaby she had learned. As her final notes echoed through the grove, the two large statues began to glow an eerie blue. Without eyes they seemed to stare at Link, as if judging her. She stared back, her eyes slightly narrowed.

“Welcome, Hero,” the statues spoke in harmony, their voices deep and reminding Link of grinding stones. “Beyond this point is the Sacred Grove. Long ago, this ruin was a spiritually powerful temple of worship, dedicated to keeping the Triforce safe from evil hands. However, one thousand years ago that power began to fade and has resulted in the rubble you see before you. Within the Sacred Grove lies the last remaining key to this ruin, the last key to unlocking your destiny. With our Blessing, we grant you permission to walk forth and reclaim the ultimate weapon.”

The towering statues didn’t move naturally, they both instead slid sideways to let Link through the archway of the last wall of the ruins.

Link passed the talking statues with an air of caution, wondering what destiny awaited her beyond the crumbling wall. Why would a sword have anything to do with her? But the moment she stepped beyond the wall she saw it and her heart skipped a beat. The sword was tall, with a shining silver blade that glistened in the single ray of sunlight breaking through the thick canopy. The hilt was a set of indigo wings, with green vine-like lines crossing along it. There was a golden diamond-shaped gem embedded into the hilt, with an engraved Triforce on the blade itself.

Midna crossed her arms over Link’s head, fascinated by the beauty of the sword. Unlike the ruin around them, it showed no signs of rust or wear. As if it only created yesterday. She smirked and was about to make a remark when Link jerked forward, making her lose her balance for a moment. She shook her head and adjusted her helmet as she looked at Link’s eyes to notice she was in some sort of trance.

Link couldn’t take her eyes away from the sword. Perhaps it was the gleam of the light, or a trick of her own mind, but she felt as if the sword was calling to her. Was welcoming her and beckoning her closer. She obliged. As she got closer, the sword began to glow with a blinding gold-white light. It was warm and powerful, pushing them away. Link felt Midna fly off her back as she was sent a centimetre back. She shook herself and barked at the sword, the sound echoing through the ruins. A black shadow surrounded her as the light of the sword flashed, shattering the curse set upon her.

Behind her, recovered, Midna held out her hand as she saw the shards of Twilight Particles reform in front of her. They formed into a dagger-like shard of corrupt Twili magic, black with glowing orange runes. Midna looked up from the shard and watched Link closely as she, once more a human, stood in front of the sword. The black cloak Zelda had given her now bellowed in the pulses of light.

Link grabbed the hilt in both hands, staring in astonishment as she began to lift it out of the pedestal with little resistance. Once the sword was pulled out she gripped it in her left hand and lifted her arm, feeling an odd sense of familiarity with it in her hand. The sword, despite being almost as tall as she was, was lighter than any sword she had ever held. After holding it to the sky, Link gave the sword a few quick, powerful swings as the ray of light formed around her. With a final flash of light, a new blue-and-gold scabbard sat on her back.

Midna brought her arms down and stared at Link in awe. Had the sword been waiting here just for her? How had Zelda known about this? With so many more questions regarding Link, Midna decided she didn’t want to deal with the coming headache. So instead, she just stated something she knew for certain. “It accepted you as its master.”

Link turned to her, her eyes shining in the night. Midna blinked at that for a moment, but Link didn’t seem to notice her staring. In fact, Link hardly seemed to notice anything. Midna leaned close into Link’s face, waving her hand in front of her eyes. She then poked her forehead several times before Link blinked and shook her head, finally emerging from her daze.

“I didn’t know you could fall asleep standing up.”

‘Master Sword,’ Link thought, rubbing her poked forehead. ‘This is the Master Sword.’

“Have one of those visions again?”

‘Yeah,’ Link gently traced the flat of the blade, looking at her reflection. ‘I know this more than anything I’ve ever known.’

“That’s not a very long list.” Midna snickered as Link gently cuffed her over the side of her head. “Anyway, this is what Zant cursed you with,” Midna summoned the shard, balancing it on the tip of her finger. “It’s very different from our people’s magic, like nothing I’ve ever seen. Careful not to touch it, you’ll turn into a wolf if you do. It would be for the best if we destroy it...” Even as she said it, though, Midna was contemplating another option. “Actually, on second thought, why don’t we keep it? After all, Zant was so kind to gift this to us and I was raised to accept gifts. Won’t this be a nice surprise when we confront him again?”

Midna smirked devilishly, making Link smile. She had honestly been afraid she’d never be a wolf again. It was strange, but she felt like it was now a part of her just as much as the Triforce.

“Link, can I ask a favour of you? It will be a hard one, and will take some time to complete,” Midna spun around Link and leaned on her shoulder, not looking at her directly. “We need to get to Zant, and to do that we need to find something called the Mirror of Twilight. It’s somewhere within Hyrule. Will you help me find it?”

Link only smiled at Midna, which was enough to make her sigh in relief. “Thank you. We’ll need to gather clues to find it. Any ideas where we can start?”

‘...Yeah. I just hope he’s still in Ordon.’

“Rusl?”

‘Rusl.’


	19. The Resistance

Chapter 19: The Resistance

As it turned out, Rusl was no longer in Ordon. He had left for Castle Town a month before on urgent business. Rusl would be found at Telma’s Bar. Link had stayed for dinner, sneaking Midna some food from under the table, and left the next morning. Midna was now fully recovered so they could warp, but there weren’t many places near the city to warp to. So Midna warped them to Zora’s Domain so they could take the river to eastern Hyrule Field. It hadn’t worked when Link was a human, so keeping the Twilight Shard, as Link called it, was indeed a good decision from Midna.

When they reached Hyrule Castle, Twilight Messengers descended in front of the gates. Midna touched Link’s forehead with the Shard and they quickly killed the three creatures. Link was smiling when she was normal again but didn’t notice Midna was not. Midna looked at Link’s face, pondering.

_Should I tell her? Before I wanted her to figure it out on her own, so she would feel guilty. But now I don’t want her to feel guilt._

For the moment, Midna would remain quiet about her knowledge. If she told Link now, it was likely she would refuse to kill the next set of Messengers and die as a result.

_Hehehe, so their lives are not worth as much as hers, are they?_

Midna promptly and forcefully forgot about these thoughts. She refused to let them get to her any longer. She knew what had to happen. That voice, Zant’s voice, would not break her will again.

The summer rain was warm as it pelted the cobblestone street, making the air smell of mild rain and dust. Link pulled the hood of Zelda’s cloak a little closer to her face.

Only a few people were out and about. Few merchants, some kids playing in puddles, several of the stray animals hiding in bushes. At least six of the dogs tried following Link, probably recognizing her scent, but they lost interest after a few minutes of walking through the rain.

Although now without the crowds of screaming citizens it was easier for Link to navigate the city. Only a little, though. Everything still looked the same to the Ordon-raised Hylian. She frowned a little at the grey walls and roofs. How could these people stand such boring scenery? The only place Link liked looking at in this city was the center, with the fountain. Everything else was just...the same.

Her left foot suddenly dropped a little and her leg jerked, almost throwing her off balance. Looking down with a pout at the deeper-than-she-thought puddle, she kicked at the water and looked up and around. With a frustrated sigh she pulled out the map, risking getting it a little wet. Scratching the side of her head as she tried to find Telma's Bar, Midna came out and leaned on her shoulder, not bothered by the rain.

“I think its straight, then a sharp left.”

Looking between the alleyway and map, Link nodded softly. 'Yeah, think you're right.'

Coming to the end of the alleyway, Link saw the street turn into a road. Down her left was a Goron Merchant, sleeping soundly despite the rain hitting his skin. Even if they had rock-like hides, they seemed to stand water fairly well.

The Hylian walked towards the small staircase and smiled when she saw the sign _Telma's Bar_ ahead. Trotting down the steps, she came to a sudden halt when she heard loud noises coming from the Inn itself. Loud, happy voices.

Timidly, Link went to the door and creaked it open slowly, her eyes going wide when all she saw through the somewhat musky air were a lot of people. They seemed to be enjoying the night by drinking away, and many seemed on the danger of passing out. Link, who had never been much of a drinker, cringed at the smell. Maybe having heightened senses from the Twilight was not all good after all.

Keeping her hood up, Link stepped inside and shut the door behind her. The noise was unbearable, she would be better off with the hood over her ears. She also didn't want to be stared at again.

She lingered by the door, squinting through the dust to try and spot the large dark-skinned woman. No such luck from her vantage point. Didn't help that everyone in here was tall, making it hard for the short and scrawny Link to see anything. However being so small she was able to slowly, quietly squeeze through. At a few points she had to get on her hands and knees to crawl around people.

She stood when she got closer to the bar, but got bumped by someone. With a quiet gasp she flung her arms forward, catching the edge of the bar with just her fingers. With her legs awkward stretched out behind her, Link began to pull herself up. With a soft grunt she managed to get her arms on top of the counter even if her back and legs were bent back. She pulled herself up a little and met the smiling face of the kind bar tender.

“Quite the entrance, Link.” She looked up to see Telma smirking at her, idly passing a nearby man an ale. Link blushed lightly and stood, straightening her hat a little. “Almost didn't recognize you with that hood up. Are you doing alright?”

Many thoughts went through Link’s head, none of them being ‘alright’. But she just nodded.

“I'm surprised to see you. Are you looking for someone?”

Link nods, glancing around the bar. She can’t see Rusl anywhere.

“Well I don't suppose you'd like to sit and have a drink?” Telma asked, gesturing to the bottles of alcohol behind her. Link, half-frantic, shook her head. Telma chuckled. “Alright, but you can't sit here then. Not with this many people. If you're looking to pass the time you can deliver some drinks for me. Might even have a Red Rupee or two for a tip.”

Link looked around the bustling Inn/Bar. She didn't like crowds, but she also couldn't sit still with nothing to do. Maybe passing drinks wouldn't be so bad. Although she would do it without pay, she wouldn't be able to get that across to the bar tender. So she nodded, smiling.

“Thank you, lad. Those men over there have been waiting a while,” she pointed to a table near the Inn stairs. “I'll give you a pitcher,” she put it on a round tray. “Once it's empty come back and I'll have a fresh stock. And don't break it, or you won't get payed,” she winked.

So Link began to deliver the pitcher around the Bar. It wasn't as hard as she thought at first. The people were kind enough to thank her, even giving her the odd Green or Blue Rupee, and they'd talk to her a little even if she couldn't talk back. Din's Hell, she wasn't even sure if they _knew_ she couldn't talk. While half the conversations were half-drunken babble and nonsense, she enjoyed a good laugh at a couple of them. Once a tray was finished she could go back to Telma and wait for the pitcher to be filled again, listening around the Inn.

The crowd was growing larger as the night wore on. And while it took Link a little bit to get used to the new volume, nothing bad happened right away. It was slowly getting harder to move around, so many people were up and moving, but she managed to keep the pitcher from tumbling off the tray.

Things began to go wrong as the second hour passed. Link was walking between two tables, each with their fair amount of people playing card games, when two people from the different tables leaned their chairs back. While most of her was out of the way, her left foot got trapped between the chair legs. It didn't hurt, but it almost made her tumble over. She just managed to get her footing, letting out a sigh when the pitcher was safe, and turned to the patrons on both side. She adjusted her hold on the tray and tapped the woman's shoulder. She simply brushed her tap off and continued to chat. Link tried again, but just received a cross, annoyed look.

She returned the look with a stick of her tongue when the woman turned away.

She poked the arm of the man next, but he didn't even seem to feel it. She continued for a few minutes, but neither of them seemed to care about her or her trapped foot. She pouted, beginning to tug her foot. As she began to, she heard a conversation above the others. She looked up a moment to see two teenage girls sitting at a three-person table. One was blonde, the other brunette, and both wore silky, expensive-looking dresses.

Who would go to a bar in something so fancy was beyond Link's village-raised mind.

Although she couldn't hear their words, she could tell by their annoyed looks they weren't having a good time. Oddly, they seemed to be the only ones.

'Woah!' The sudden jerk of the man moving the chair made Link stumble forwards. She ran a few steps before tripping, her eyes widening as the tray and pitcher began to fly across the room. She dove for them, forgetting the tray and reaching for the pitcher. She let out a soft grunt as her stomach landed on a table and she caught the pitcher between her hands. She felt her legs fall to the floor behind her as she let out a sigh, relaxing her arms and head.

A soft cough and a poke to her ribs made her look up. Her face turned tomato-red when she locked eyes with one of the girls, the blonde. She quickly turned her head and saw the brown-haired girl poke her side again. Quickly with a gasp, and flushing deeper, Link fumbled off the table and stood. Holding the pitcher in her left hand, she threw her right hand behind her head and rubbed it, laughing awkwardly. As her laugh died she hunched over lightly, pulling the rim of the hat down around her eyes.

She began walking away when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She lifted the cap lightly as the blonde gave her a small, odd smile. There was also some weird look in her crystal-blue eyes. “Are you okay? That was a bit of an unfortunate stumble.”

'It wasn't _that_ bad.'

“Here, you seem tired,” she sat Link down in the chair, to the Hylian's surprise. Her eyes blinked wide before she settled on raising an eyebrow at the blonde. The blonde took the pitcher out of her hand and placed it in the center of the table. “Sooo,” she dragged out the word, setting her elbows on the table and leaning forward. Link wondered why the right sleeve on her shoulder was falling off. She gestured at it, but the blonde didn't seem to notice or care. “What's your name? I don't think I've seen your face here in Castle Town.”

Link frowned to herself. She had forgotten to collect the charcoal from the last fire and all her paper was soaked after everything that happened. Go figure. So she had no way of writing it down.

Both girls gave her an odd look, making her blush.

“Ah, Link, there you are.” She twisted her neck around and up, finding Telma smiling at her. “I was just about to say you could take a break. My friends just arrived and said they needed to talk with me. I'll be upstairs for a bit. If anything gets too nasty down here come get me, alright?”

Link nodded, giving her a small wave before the dark-skinned woman went upstairs with two people.

“Link?” she turned to the blonde girl. “That's a...unique name.”

‘Thanks?’

“Where are you from, then? That tunic you wear is not a familiar fabric to me.”

‘What’s with these questions I can’t answer?’

“Why aren't you talking?” the brown-haired girl asked.

Link huffed in the back of her throat. Was it really that hard for anyone to realize she just _couldn't_? Nonetheless she tapped her throat and shook her head. “Sore throat?” she shook again. Why was that the conclusion? “Hm. Why can't someone talk?”

“Not sure. I don't think I'd be able to live with it. How do you?” the blonde leaned closer slightly. Link shrugged, puzzled. How the Din's Hell was she supposed to know? She just... _did_. Not like she could compare.

“Well it's nice to meet you, I guess. My name's-” the brown-haired girl was cut off when the blonde accidentally knocked the pitcher over. The drink spilled all over Link's front and lap, making her huff.

'Oh come on! That wasn't even my fault!”

“Oh I'm so sorry!” the blonde's cheeks turned pink as she grabbed a handkerchief. She leaned across the table, standing up in the process. Link’s face flushed when she got a full view of her cleavage, although her attention shifted when the blonde dabbed at her own chest with the cloth.

'Please don't feel anything, please don't feel anything,' she began to chant, pushing back into the chair. She hoped, between the bandages and her small chest, the blonde girl wouldn't find out. She'd come too far to break Midna's promise, even if she still didn't understand it.

“I'm so clumsy sometimes,” the blonde continued to say, patting down Link's front. She felt she could do it herself, but was too busy freaking out by this weird girl's actions.

Link brushed down her wrinkled tunic as the girl sat back, her sleeve haven fallen more. Although she smiled, Link could tell it didn't reach her eyes. Seriously why was this girl so _strange_?

“You know that's a very ugly cloak you have on.” Link felt her face turn red, but not out of embarrassment this time. “The dull colours remind me so much of a dreary winter.”

“And the weird eye is creepy,” the brunette added in, making Link glance down her back at the darker-coloured eye symbol. She began to shake, anger ready to make her knife these girls in the stomach.

The only thing holding her back was she didn't want to get blood on the cloak.

“Seriously, who would want to keep something like that? Nothing old has any value.”

'Maybe to you. Do they not know who this actually belongs to? Oh the faces they'd make if I could tell them,' a cynical smirk played across Link's face as she tilted her head forward lightly, her bangs obscuring her eyes. She could imagine the horror on their faces at unknowingly insulting the very Princess who sacrificed herself for her kingdom.

As the two continued to spout insulting nonsense, Link soon stopped listening to them all together. Didn't seem to matter, they treated her muteness like a reason to never stop talking. She didn't hear what they were saying, she just looked at their faces evenly.

Bored out of her mind, Link just stared at the blonde girl, resting her cheek on her hand propped on the table. A small smile tugged at her lips as random thoughts of making this girl scream popped up. Her favourite by far was imagining a rotten Cucco egg being thrown into her face. Perhaps even by Link lying stealthily on a roof. She let out a small chuckle at the mental picture.

Both girls suddenly turned their heads away, bringing Link out of her bored daze. She followed their gaze to the bar, where a large man was standing over a smaller one. The smaller man had curly red hair and wore spectacles. He nervously adjusted them as he stammered something, but the room was too loud for Link to hear.

“Oh that guy. He's always getting pounced on by Lance,” the blonde giggled. “What a moron. Not wanting to be a fighter. Has no back-bone, either. Always has to have his friends stick up for him.”

Link glared at her, then back to the large man. So this was a common occurrence? What for? She didn't see who the man was intimidating very well, but unlike these two snobs she wasn't about to stand back and _enjoy_ it.

With little going through her mind but anger Link grabbed the closest object to her, which happened to be the half-filled pitcher. She stood, holding the pitcher in her left hand before she chucked the pitcher at the man. It hit him square in the back of the head, spilling the rest of the ale over his neck and shoulders with a shatter of the clay pitcher.

The entire bar went deadly silent, all eyes on the large man.

Slowly he turned around, his eyes instantly locking on Link, who was the only one looking him in the face. He breathed heavily as he walked towards her, his form slowly becoming almost impossibly large. Link felt her ears fall a moment as he stood before her, but quickly returned the steely gaze. She saw the laughter in his eyes, the mocking way he sized her up.

“Did you. Just throw. That at me?” Lance asked, his voice deep like thunder and hushed dangerously. Her ears twitched, she knew he must see the fear on her face, but Link clenched her fists and nodded strongly, muscles tensed. He smiled nastily, showing a few golden teeth. “I've never seen a sorrier 'hero' than you. You wanted to help that guy, eh? Wanted to take his friends' place since they aren't here? Well guess what, small-fry-” He poked her in the center of her chest. She was too angry to be embarrassed. “-when Telma ain't here, _I_ call the shots. Weaklings like you will not stand in my way when I have beef to settle.”

Link glanced around Lance, catching the eye of the red-haired man. He was staring at her with a dropped jaw, like he hadn't expected any help at all.

'Weakling? Me?' She looked him dead in the eye, blinking slowly. This large man, who was clearly some form of fighter, was picking on someone smaller and weaker than him, and he was calling _her_ weak? She knew she was weak physically and she certainly wasn't the smartest person in Hyrule, but that wasn't what got her this far.

Link, with the lack of speech, settled on her next-best way to cross the message onto this cowardly man. She brought both hands up and gave him two proud birds to talk to.

The attack was instant. He lunged forward, letting out a cry. Link side-stepped frantically, dancing behind the table. Everyone in the general vicinity ran off, not wanting to get caught in the fray.

Link and Lance circled the table several moments before the man flipped the table over, sending it crashing into the wall. Link used this single moment of self-distraction to leap around him. He swung is arm out wildly, no direction behind the punch, just raw angry power. Link simply ducked the blow, dancing around to his back. He spun, opening his arms out to catch her. She back-flipped, landing on a table effortlessly and pushing a chair at him. He stumbled over it as she jumped, placing her hands on his broad shoulders and launching herself to the other side of the bar.

She landed by a wall and turned, moving her head to the left in time for his punch to miss. The wood in the wall split and cracked, some even shooting out and pelting Link's face. For more than a moment she felt worried. She hadn't known she was dealing with this much strength. But if she had known, she doubted the results would be different.

Lance's fist was stuck, so Link moved under the stuck arm and to a table, placing her hands on it. With a low grunt Lance freed his hand. As he came at her again she flipped the table sideways into him. However her plan to stop him came to a halt as he punched clean through it, splitting the table into several pieces. He followed through with the punch and got Link clean on the left side of her face, sending her flying back by the force. Her back hit the bottles of ale behind the bar and she fell behind the counter. She cringed, unable to see through her left eye and feeling blood trickle from her definitely-broken nose, and heard laughter.

She stood, seeing Lance turning his back on her with a chuckle. “What did I tell you? Weaklings like you-”

Link climbed onto the bar's counter. She looked up at the banners across the roof. She jumped and grabbed one, swinging her legs out. Her feet collided with the back of his neck, throwing his head and shoulders forward. Due to his bulk the rest of him followed. He crashed into the door, splintering the wood on the hinges as it swung open. She landed ungracefully at the door entrance, her vision blurry from pain.

Lance, however, wasn't done. He got up and turned, charging at her. She yelped and darted to the side quickly, feeling the air from his charge ruffle her hair and hat. She pivoted, facing him as he once again charged at her. She gulped and stumbled to the side, tripping over a chair leg. She fell back, expecting to fall on her back, but a pair of arms caught her under her own. She blinked and looked up, seeing a leather-armour clad man holding her up. The leather of his helmet covered the majority of his face, but she swore she knew those eyes-

“Arrrrggg!”

Link let out a louder yelp as she ducked out of the man's hold, high-tailing it to the bar. She vaulted onto the top and ran across it as Lance began throwing tables and chairs at her back. As she got to the end she jumped and used a banner to swing herself onto the table in the back. She landed on the edge, not wanting to ruin the map, and faced Lance. She noticed he had grabbed a helmet from a nearby soldier, who protested loudly before being growled at, and was swinging his arm ready to throw it.

She licked the side of her mouth lightly, watching closely. As Lance's arm tensed to throw it, she jumped forward. The helmet left his fingers, the intended target catching it instead. However the rest of the plan was thrown out the window.

And by that statement it means Link didn't _have_ a plan if she _did_ manage to catch the helmet. Surprised herself, Link continued to soar through the air before she landed on top of Lance's shoulders. She didn't just jump off, but actually _stood_ on his shoulders.

Thinking quickly, Link let herself fall off of him, but turned herself in mid-air. She slammed the helmet over his head, making a metal clang echo through the still-silent bar, and turned it so the visor was faced away from his face. She let go of the helmet and dropped to the ground gracelessly, landing on her bottom. Through half-lidded eyes she saw him fumbling to get it off.

She scrambled to her feet, though, when he began stepping back.

She was a step too late. His foot caught hers and he came crashing down to the floor, letting out a weakened groan. Link, on her part, was left panting as she stared down at the groaning man.

“Ahem?”

Her ears shot up as her body tensed. Slowly, Link turned around to face Telma, who was standing behind her with a blank face, arms crossed over her chest.

Lance stood, taking off the helmet, and also froze when he saw Telma. Quickly he dropped the helmet. “Er-hem,” he cleared his throat. “Telma, this boy was-”

“Don't waste your lies on me, Lance.” The bar tender snapped harshly. Link winced. She had never heard Telma so mad before. Not only did she break the pitcher, now the entire bar was in disarray. It was all her fault, too.

Link looked at Telma, letting out a small cough. She pointed to herself, nodding. She would take full blame. Lance hadn't actually hurt the red-head, after all. He was just being a jackass. _She_ started the fight.

“You're saying it _was_ your fault?” Telma asked, her eyebrows shooting to her hair line.

Link didn't understand why she was so surprised, but nodded. She let her temper control her actions, again. She would really need to work on that more. Soon she'd have all of Castle Town hating her.

“Exactly!” Lance was quick to jump in on the blaming game. “I was minding my own business when he threw one of the pitchers at me,” he ruffled his soaked shoulder. “So you see, it really wasn't me this time.”

“Hmm...” Telma looked critically between the two. Link looked fully guilty, while Lance kept making cocky glances at the small Hylian. She turned to the red-haired man. “What exactly happened?”

He blushed, taking his glasses off to wipe them of imaginary dust. “Erm-well-It's all a bit...odd. Lance was, as always, bugging me about my life choices of studying. None of you were down here so I figured I could take whatever he said. He began to get only slightly aggressive when this young boy threw your ale pitcher at him. I don't even know why, I've never even met him before.”

The entire bar was looking at Link, who was busy counting how many nails were in the wooden floor. Timidly, she was nodding.

“...I see. So Link _did_ start the fight. Because it led to the destruction of my property, you will spend all night cleaning up and will pay me three Red Rupees for damages.” Link nodded quickly, beginning to already fish into her Rupee Bag for the asked money, as Lance snickered behind his hand.

“Brat deserves it,” he muttered, obviously not knowing Link could hear him. And Telma also did.

“And as for you, Lance,” she turned to the tall man, “I warned you what the punishment was if you were involved in another bar brawl. You are banned from the bar for two months. If you step down those steps outside I may very will have you arrested. You will also pay me three Red Rupees and a refund for the ale you did not finish. You may pay now or send the money later. I want it by the end of the week.”

Link got the asked money, sheepishly handing it over to Telma. She couldn't meet the woman's eyes. She felt terrible for being responsible for so many things _Telma_ would have to repair. Maybe she could help with that, too?

No, on second thought, Link was useless with a hammer and nails.

Lance glared at Link before tossing the money onto the floor. He stormed out of the bar. Nobody dared move until his footsteps were gone.

“Alright, night over everybody. Sorry,” Telma said. Many people groaned and glared at Link, who winced under the gazes.

The only people who stayed were the red-haired man, the man in leather armour and a girl wearing thick plate armour. Link didn't look at them as she began flipping the tables back to their original three-legged selves.

“If it's any consolation,” Midna whispered, forming as a shadow on the table, “I think you did an awesome job at kicking that guy off his high horse.”

Link gave a weak smile, which was more of a grimace as her face throbbed.

“Now hold on, Link.” She heard Telma chuckle. “I said you had all night to clean up, I didn't say you'd have to do it half-blind. Come here,” she waved her over to the bar, where the broken bottles littered the floor. Seeing them, Link shrunk in on herself. “Drink up,” Telma placed a large Red Potion onto the counter top. “A single Red Rupee.”

Before she could put the money on the counter another hand swept across the counter. “I'll pay, Telma,” the leather-clad man said, giving Link a soft, familiar smile. “After all, it's my responsibility to look after her.”

She blinked, eyes flicking to the leather-clad man's. She felt her heart thud quickly. Now without the adrenaline of a fight coursing through her, she recognized him.

'Rusl!' Link threw her arms around her guardian, letting out a quiet laugh and forgetting the pain in her body.

He let out his usual low chuckle, wrapping his arms around her back. “Still causing trouble wherever you go, eh lass?”

She blushed, but didn't care. She was happy to see him again.

“I passed through Kakariko on my way here. By the sounds of it you made quite the impression on both the village's inhabitants and the Gorons on the mountain. Colin wouldn't stop telling me everything you did!” he chuckled again as he pulled away, cupping the swelled side of her face. “You just _had_ to start the fight, didn't you? Just a few moments longer and we would have been here.”

'Hindsight,' Link thought, shrugging lightly. 'Sides, I don't regret it. I'd do it again if I had known what would come of it.'

“You raised a good girl, Rusl,” Telma said, arms crossed over the bar. “Reckless and naïve, but very brave. She was the only one who stayed when Ilia and I needed escorting to Kakariko.”

At the mention of her amnesiac best friend, Link looked at Rusl sadly, her ears at the sides of her head. He sighed, nodding sadly. “Yes, I know of her condition. We will do what we can, but restoring her memory will not be easy. Not when she doesn't even remember _you_ , Link.”

Link winced. Ilia seemed to have the ability to understand her thoughts, but it still hurt to think her best friend couldn’t remember anything at all. Even after three weeks.

“So you can fight?” the girl in plate armour asked bluntly. Her voice was heavily accented, although Link couldn't pin-point what it sounded like, and fairly low for a woman. She had black hair tied back into two horsetails, light brown eyes and pale-as-the-moon skin. The armour she wore had several designs sketched into it, but it was worn over many years and faded. She had a hand on the broad sword on her hip and had no traces of a shield on her. She smirked at Link, eyes trailing up and down her body. “Name's Ashei, Short-fry,” Ashei grabbed Link's right hand and gave it a hardy shake and squeeze. Link almost couldn't feel her hand from the iron-like grip.

“Hello, Link. Rusl told us a lot about you,” the red-haired man gave her a smile. “My name is Shad. I'm a scholar. I take great pride in following my father's footsteps to uncover the legends of Hyrule. Because of that I tend to get on the receiving end of people like Lance on my back. I owe you for the help.” He adjusted his glasses with a light cough. “You are quite the courageous girl. Very few people, aside from these three, would stand up to someone like Lance for me. Let alone a stranger like me.”

Link shrugged. She wasn't like most people, after all.

“Although you could have done so without such violence,” he joked gently.

Link blushed again and rubbed the back of her head. Yeah, maybe that was very true.

“Link, have I ever told you what I do in Castle Town?” Rusl asked. She shook her head. He was always so secretive about it before. “Well, I'm part of an underground force, you could say. Telma, Ashei, Shad and I are all part of a small group called the Resistance.”

Ashei cut in. “What we do is look all over Hyrule for people who need our help. The Royal Guard is next to useless with the problems in Hyrule. Somebody needed to step up! So a long time ago, when ol' Rusl here was still a Guard himself, he gathered a few of his friends to make the Resistance. Not long after that they found Telma, who had recently moved from the desert and was lookin' for a place to stay. Over the years they worked in secrecy, helpin' anyone who needed it. Shad and I are the newest members, but've been around for a good fifteen years or so. I used to live in the mountains with my Dad, who was a Knight of Hyrule in every way besides the Royal approval. He trained me like a son and taught me all I know. Similar to how Rusl taught you, yeah?” she grinned, flinging her arm around Link's shoulders. “We all work our hardest to make Hyrule a safer place. Our work's been cut out for us since the Famine, but over time we're still strong as ever, even with our five members in total now. Our final and oldest member is Auru. A bit cranky, but kind enough.”

Rusl chuckled. “Thank you for the history, Ashei.”

Link looked at these four people in amazement. This was what Rusl was doing all this time? Protecting Hyrule in any small way he could? This explained so much. How often Rusl was called to 'emergencies' in Castle Town. Those were all meetings with the Resistance, weren't they?

All this time, Link's guardian was a Hero of Hyrule himself.

She smiled, feeling more honoured than ever that he taught her all she knew today.

“Now how about you drink up, lass,” Rusl smiled, passing Link the bottle of Red Potion. “Then off to cleaning for you. Maybe one day Telma will forgive you,” he added jokingly, clapping her back. He shook his hand when it met metal, however. Then, with wide eyes, he noticed the indigo hilt above Link’s shoulders. “What is that, Link?”

Almost awkwardly, Link removed Zelda’s cloak and revealed the Master Sword. Silence fell between the Resistance. She saw nothing short of awe and respect in their eyes. “Is that really what I think it is?” Shad asked, circling Link curiously. “The Blade of Evil’s Bane itself...all historians thought it had been lost forever. There are no records on what the Hero of Time did with it. Where did you find it?”

Rusl was quick to grace Link with paper and charcoal. She explained that she had spent the last few weeks travelling and found it in a secret forest beyond the canyons of North Faron Woods. Shad was entranced by the story, his eyes shining with glee. Ashei whistled and asked her to spar the next day, saying she was reluctant about her until now. Rusl looked at Link with pride, pulling her into a hug and whispering, “I knew you would find it.”

“Link, this is amazing! A whole secret forest! I will need to search those ruins you spoke of. Oh, but how are we to get there? If there’s no bridge there’s no way to walk and a normal Cucco couldn’t get anyone heavier than you across...” Shad continued to talk to himself, beginning to pace as he fiddled with his spectacles.

“Link, you mentioned a forest imp who implied he knew you. Do you know what he meant, exactly?” She shook her head. “I always knew this talk would come. I didn’t want to tell you until I knew you were ready to hear it. Now with the Master Sword, I know it is time. You may want to sit.”

“ _There is a secret of the Heroes, Princesses and Evil Kings. Each one is a reincarnation of the last, a soul reborn in a new body when Hyrule falls into a time of crisis. It is believed they retain some of the memories of their previous life, giving them a sense of familiarity in certain situations. They will have close bonds with the other reincarnations, however the meaning of the bonds vary. The Hero and Princess always share a friendly bond, sometimes a romantic one, while the bonds between the Hero and the Evil King are malicious and hate filled. Whether by coincidence or not, each Hero, Princess and Evil King has shared the same names; Link, Zelda and Ganondorf.”_

Link’s hands clench the book tightly, her nails digging grooves into the leather. Ganondorf. Her blood boiled at that name whenever she heard it. Now she understood why, they held a generations-long feud.

This book also cleared up...everything. Why she felt like Zelda was a close friend from the start, why she had those visions through others’ eyes, why she just _knew_ things. They were all from a previous life. _Her_ previous life. Something in the back of Link’s mind had always known this, but she had never been able to place it.

“Careful, Link,” Rusl gently took the book from her hands. “I understand it’s overwhelming. It’s the reason I kept it a secret for so long. It also ties into you being mute, I believe. Each Hero has had something to hinder them, a curse placed on them from the beginning. Although, no one knows where the beginning is. It’s too far into our history. You were destined to be a Hero from birth, Link. You are the Hero of Time reborn, and every Hero before him. You carry Courage through your veins, you carry the birthright to that tunic and the Master Sword.”

Link looked at Rusl closely. He had always held so much respect and pride in his eyes when he looked at her. He had prepared her in sword training for this day. He had done everything he could to prepare her for this journey, because he knew she would take it some day. That was why he was so eager for her to deliver the Ordon sword. Link stood and hugged him, thanking him from the bottom of her heart. If it hadn’t been for him, she would probably be dead. She had once hated the thought of him confirming her thoughts, but after so long she had answers.

She was beginning to learn who she really was. Yes, it was overwhelming, but it was also so relieving. She was Link, a Hero reborn to save Hyrule. She didn’t know yet if she would succeed, she knew she had a lot she needed to learn. But she would do her best and, hopefully, that would be enough to save lives.

The next morning, after Link cleaned up and had a proper rest in a bed, she asked the Resistance if they knew about something called the Mirror of Twilight. They all looked confused, although thoughtful.

“There’s nothing in here,” Shad said as he flicked through a tomb the size of Link’s head.

“Auru might know. He knows the most of Hyrule’s ancient history, even more than Shad or Rusl,” Telma said from the bar.

“Yeah, if anyone knows it’ll be ‘im,” Ashei grinned.

“We’ll write a letter to him, but you shouldn’t go meet him yet. It would be a waste of time to find him, then come back for supplies. You’ll need more for wherever you need to go.”

“So, Link, ‘ow ‘bout that spar, yeah?” Ashei threw her arm around Link’s shoulders and marched her out of the inn, chattering all the while.

Telma looked to Rusl with a smile. “I have faith that Hyrule will not fall, but didn’t the past Heroes all have a partner to help them? None of them could face all their ordeals alone.”

“Yes, but the past Heroes were also all males.”

“That’s something I wanted to ask. If the Heroes are souls reborn, why was she born a female? Shouldn’t she be male like the rest?” Shad was already writing notes for the history books. To think, _he_ was aiding the next Hero of Hyrule.

“There are still many mysteries surrounding the cycle, the Triforce and the Heroes. Maybe not all mysteries can be solved. Either way, it matters little. Hyrule is in danger and only Link can save it. That doesn’t mean we can’t help her.”


	20. Gerudo Desert

Chapter 20: Gerudo Desert

“You will want to rest in the day and travel at night, when it’s cooler,” Rusl advised, leaning on the wall. “Be aware that the heat will also play with your mind, like making you see an oasis.”

“There are also small bug-like creatures that burrow in the sand. They’ll attack at any movement and can cause diseases,” Shad had his nose buried in a book, one not related to the topic.

“Don’t ya think we’re loadin’ too much information inta ‘er head?” Ashei was leaning back in her chair, feet on the table.

Link shook her head. If walking through the desert was their only lead, she wanted to be as prepared as possible. It hadn’t taken Auru long to reply to their letter, saying he believed such a relic would be hidden within the desert. It was one of the corners of Hyrule that still remained mysterious and unexplored, due to its hostility. But from an outlook in Lake Hylia one could see tall towers in the far north-western mountains. Auru was adamant in that no living being must have entered those towers. So, Link and Midna knew that had to be where the Mirror was.

“Link, there is another pressing concern,” Telma had been silent all morning. “The desert is named after the Gerudo who live there. They are trained killers and hate all outsiders. They are few in number these days, but even one could kill you easily. You must be constantly aware of your surroundings and if you think you are being stalked, it means you _are_ being stalked.”

The warning made Link suddenly very nervous. Bugs she could handle, monsters she could handle, bandits she could handle, but trained warriors? She only just got the Master Sword, she hadn’t had much time to practice with it aside from her spar with Ashei. It was easy for her to use, easier even than the wooden swords she once practised with, but it was still new to her. She had gotten used to a sword that was too heavy for her. While the Master Sword felt right, that didn’t mean she understood how to use it properly.

“Couldn’t Link just show her breasts and be safe?” Ashei said bluntly, forcing a deep blush across Link’s face.

“No, it wouldn’t work. They’d still try to kill her, even if they knew she was a girl,” Telma shook her head.

“Aye, but think about it, yeah?” Ashei winked at Link, who flushed harder.

With her bag packed, Link left Telma’s Bar. Once they were out of the city, Midna sat on her shoulders, arms crossed over her head. “So how are we getting into the desert? There were mountains separating it from the lake.”

‘Rusl said Auru knew a way. Auru didn’t explain it in the letter, but I’m going to trust him if he’s a friend of Rusl,’ Link crouched and plucked a Horse Reed. A few minutes later Epona tackled her to the ground, shoving her muzzle in Link’s face. Then Link yelped when Epona nipped the tip of her ear, letting out an angry snort. Link flung her arms over her head, giving Epona a sheepish grin. She deserved that.

-0-0-0-0-  
Lake Hylia  
-0-0-0-0-

Auru was a man of average height, with a full head and beard of dark grey hair. He was built strong and stocky, with broad shoulders and a wide stance. He wore heavy plate armour with a large clamour on his back. It wouldn’t have surprised Link if this man could wield it one-handed. He caught sight of her quickly, his grey eyes sharp and stern. Yet, she saw a glint of kindness. Although he did not smile, his tone was light and gentle as he addressed her. “It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Link. Rusl spoke highly of you.”

The hunched jester looked up at her with narrowed eyes. “You’re really sending _him_ over? This boy’s suspicious. Doesn’t speak a word and looked ready to kill Falbi, from what I heard.”

“The boy’s mute and your canon is ridicules. With that said, we need your help getting him to the desert.”

‘Crap,’ Link frowned.

“Fine. Get inside already. When ya land, stand there for a bit so my bird can confirm you lived.”

“It will be a rough landing. Not many have taken it, but it’s the only known way into the desert for Hyrulians. No one is really foolish enough to enter, people go missing there all the time, but I understand it is for something important. Try to return, Rusl would kill me if you didn’t.”

Link gave a small smile before the jester yelled at her to get inside. She gulped, entering the circular canon. The heavy door slammed shut and she braced herself against the wall as it began to shake. It was faster than last time and the pit falling in Link’s stomach told her she was also higher. She began to shake, knowing it was too late to change her mind. Even if she screamed, they wouldn’t hear her.

She had tried to scream the first time.

As the canon prepared itself, Midna came out and brushed her sweating forehead. “It will be fine. I’ve seen you survive worse.”

This got a small chuckle from Link. ‘Y-yeah. Just, if you could, could you catch me?’

Midna didn’t get a chance to answer. The rumbling stopped just long enough for her to enter Link’s shadow. Then the canon fired.

Midna had no chance to catch Link without risking herself getting hurt. So she could only wince when Link landed roughly in a sand dune up to her waste. She was quick to emerge and grab Link’s legs, pulling her out to let her breathe. Link spat sand from her mouth, running her hands over her head and torso to be rid of the itchy grains. She frowned at Midna when a bird landed on her head, pecked her forehead, and flew off.

After a few moments, Link stood and shrugged lightly at Midna. Her nose throbbed, but otherwise she was unscathed. Midna just shrugged in kind as Link looked at where they were.

The desert filled her with awe. To the north west were red-stoned cliffs and canyons, the towers in the distance shrouded in the dimming light. However, in every other direction the desert went on forever. No mountains or canyons in sight, only endless sand dunes. The vast nothingness made Link nervous. She wasn’t sure why, but she knew to avoid that endless expanse at all cost.

Thank the Gods she was following the stony walls. With a hand above her eyes, she looked forward with a steely gaze. Link turned to descend the sand dune when Midna spoke behind her.

“Link, I need to tell you something.” Link turned, full attention on her. The Imp shifted, looking away with her arms behind her back. “You remember what Lanayru said about the Interlopers? About how they tried to seize the great power?” Admittedly, Link didn’t like to think of that experience, but she nodded. “For their treacherous acts, they were banished into a world of perpetual darkness by the Goddesses. They became mere shadows of what they once were, unable to make contact with the light. It soon became known as the Twilight Realm, a world they could never escape. The world was neither day nor night, but in a constant state of dusk. For many years, they held fury for their imprisonment. They vowed to grow stronger and overthrow the world that banished them. As years went by, their despair slowly turned into acceptance. They began to embrace the darkness, finding a home in the realm. They built a great palace and elected a leader to guide them. Soon after, all their revenge bled from their thoughts, lessened and healed. They grew content, they became happy. Even if they were happy, they still hoped that one day they could see the sun again. See the moon and stars their ancestors saw. This is the history of the Twili, as told by our ancestors. My ancestors.”

Midna paused, letting Link take in all she had said. After a few moments, she began again.

“It was truly a peaceful place, until Zant adopted visions of grandeur and attacked us. With a power unlike anything we had ever seen, he...created the shadowy beasts that lurk Hyrule. It’s clear he used that ancient, dark power to take control over everything. With that power, he cast me out of the realm. Only his power could return me. But not all is lost. Though the Goddesses forbade our return, they left behind a single link between our worlds. This link we called the Mirror of Twilight. It was put into the protection of the gods, spirits who would guard it with their lives. It’s our only way to the Twilight Realm and Zant.” Midna cups Link’s cheek in her hand. “You’ll help me, won’t you?”

Link smiled softly and nodded. ‘Of course I will. We’ve come this far together and I didn’t get shot out of a canon for nothing.’

“Thank you,” Midna bowed her head lightly before sitting on Link’s shoulders. Link began to make her way down the dune.

It soon became apparent that Link hated the desert. She hated how big and mysterious it was, she hated the sand bugs that attacked silently, she hated the shifting stands that constantly tripped her up and she had a sickening feeling she was being followed. And with Telma’s warning fresh on her mind, this made Link scared and paranoid. She would constantly perk her ears and glance around. Midna, hidden in her shadow, also kept a close eye on things. If they were being followed, it was best their stalker didn’t know about Midna.

When the sun began to rise, they found a small den to camp in. Link fell asleep instantly despite her paranoia while Midna stayed up to keep watch. Luckily, nothing happened through the day. Midna woke Link up as the sun was setting and made sure everything was safe before falling asleep in Link’s shadow.

Hours later, Link spotted smoke. She squinted and saw three figures surrounding the fire, the flames glinting off weapons at their sides. Link got low, unsheathing the Master Sword. Even if she couldn’t fight them all, she didn’t want to be completely defenceless. She spotted a possible escape, through several cacti to the fire’s left, but felt something cold touch the back of her neck.

‘Oh fuck.’

“Move and I’ll cut your hand off.”

The three by the fire approached them as her captor bound her hands, legs and shoved a cloth into her mouth. They looked unimpressed. “You insist we wait here for hours and this is why? Couldn’t you have taken him down yourself?”

“Don’t you see what he is? I didn’t want to risk him hearing me. He’s some kind of warrior, or are you blind to the way he’s dressed?”

“It’s okay to admit you’re weak,” one said with a smirk, making Link’s captor glare. Link let out a gasp as she was hauled off the sand and thrown over the Gerudo’s shoulder like a bag of flour. Link gulped. The Gerudo were all very tall, packed with muscle and all looked at her with the desire to gut her open.

“Oh please, I’m the best warrior out of us.”

The three Gerudo gave each other eye rolls as Link’s captor turned her backs to them. She didn’t try to struggle free, being aware that doing so might end badly. So she stayed still, watching her surroundings pass. With Midna with her, she felt they could escape during the night and be at the towers by sunrise. She just hoped the Gerudo wouldn’t out-right kill her.

Although she did wonder why they didn’t just kill her now. She was grateful, but worried it may mean something worse.

She also thought that out of everyone in Hyrule they would realize she was a girl. She was thinking that maybe Ashei was onto something when they entered a large shadow. She twisted her head to see a massive building carved from the canyon wall, tall towers overlooking it. Gerudo patrolled the entire grounds, making Link rethink her escape plans.

“Halt.” Two Gerudo walked to them, glaring at Link’s captor. “What have you brought here?”

“A boy.”

“I see that. Why is he not dead yet?”

“Because he hasn’t done much of anything,” one of the others shrugged. “He hasn’t tried to speak, he hasn’t cried or pissed himself yet and he’s only moved just now.”

One of the guards came around and looked Link in the eyes. She stared back, not really sure what else to do. The guard grabbed her face, turning it from side-to-side for a second. “He’s a bit young, isn’t he?”

“Nah, he’s just a runt,” her captor shrugged, letting Link tumble to the sand. The guards took her arms, dragging her into the building. “You’re welcome, by the way!”

They brought Link to a large chamber, holding her up on her knees as an even taller Gerudo entered. She wore a long, emerald green dress that matched her eyes and a small gold crown. She walked to Link, leaning downward and gripped the sides of her face in rough hands. She pinched Link’s skin, a nasty smile spreading across her face. “Oh, you will be perfect.”

“Surly not? He’s just a boy.”

“Oh no, this is a young man right here. A young _Hylian_ man. You, my darling boy, will bring us a lot of favour. Who found him?”

“The Defector.”

“Well, she will no longer be called as such. She has earned her place among us again. I’ll even let her have the first bit of fun,” the Gerudo brushed a strand of hair out of Link’s face. Link didn’t like where this was going. “Take away his weapons.”

The guards nodded. The one on Link’s left gripped the handle of the Master Sword before backing off, letting out a scream as boils danced across her hand. The leader rose from her seat, walking towards the burned Gerudo and tracing her hand. She then looked at Link with a frown. Her gaze turned to the sword and she touched it with the tip of her finger. In a single moment a burn sat on her skin, pealing away her flesh. She didn’t cry out or even wince, instead she looked at Link with a new gaze. One that unnerved Link far more than the previous one.

“Unbind his hands.”

“My Queen?”

“Do it.”

The guards obeyed, cutting the rope free from Link’s wrists. She didn’t have a moment’s freedom when the queen grabbed her wrists, tearing off her left gauntlet. Link felt another shiver when her Triforce was traced. “He’s back,” the queen whispered softly.

“My sisters, our King has returned.”

Link soon found herself in a dungeon cell, dressed down to only her breeches and undershirt while being hung to the wall by iron shackles. Beside her was a skeleton of whoever had last been here. Outside her cell, she could hear the excited chatter of the Gerudo guards.

They were talking about their True King’s return, a man of such great power he would conquer all of Hyrule. Their True King would bring the Gerudo back to their former glory. That they would offer her to their True King once he came to them.

At this, Link had a sinking suspicion of who they were talking about.

It was late in the night when Link was awoken by jingling keys. She raised her head, expecting Midna to be in front of her, but her friend wouldn’t have unlocked the door first. With the sharp eyes of the Gerudo, Link didn’t want Midna to risk being seen. Link was an apparent tribute, they would likely just kill Midna.

Link stared as the cell door opened. She glared at the one who captured her, but it faltered when the Gerudo held the ring of keys. Link suspiciously pressed herself against the wall, making the Gerudo chuckle. “Yeah, guess that’s understandable,” she unlocks Link’s shackles, stepping back to let Link stand. “I’m risking my life here, you could at least stop glaring at me. It’s creepy. You don’t have to trust me, but I will get you out of here. I can’t explain why until we escape.”

Link kept her eyes narrowed, but she stood and followed the Gerudo out of the cell. She stared when she noticed the guards were unconscious on the floor. The one who freed her hadn’t made a single noise, she had thought they just changed guard.

“I always hated them anyways,” she shrugged. She looked at Link for a few moments, a hand on her chin. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re really tiny. I doubt you could outrun one of us, so why don’t you get on my back?”

Link gave her a dark look, but didn’t object. The Gerudo grinned. “Good. Climb on, then,” she crouched and let Link get on. The Hylian heard Midna giggle and glared at her shadow. “Comfy?” Link just cuffed the Gerudo over the head, then paused in terror. She just laughed, walking down the corridor. “Yeah, I like you. Sorry for getting you into this mess.”

After going to the armoury to get Link’s things, they heard footsteps. The Gerudo snatched Link off her back and slipped into the shadows, a hand covering Link’s mouth. She blinked for a moment and looked down at the hand. Once the danger passed, the Gerudo let out a sigh and put Link down. She gave Link a puzzled look when she tapped the side of her mouth with a small, amused smirk.

Then she earned her own cuff over the head, chuckling. “You cheeky shit. That’s it, you’ve earned the shoulder privilege.” She tossed Link over, but she just snickered and gently whacked her back. The Gerudo found a carved window and stepped onto it, her grip on Link tightening. “Don’t scream.”

Link bit her lip as the air rushed past them. After a few moments of falling, metal cut into stone and they slowed to a stop above the next floor. She looked around to see a blade retracting from the Gerudo’s gauntlet. She gave Link a smirk. “Yeah, pretty cool, eh?”

She landed on the next floor smoothly and ran across, repeating the process of falling and catching herself. She didn’t make any sound or alert any guards, who all seemed to be celebrating their King’s return. She noticed her liberator was grumbling curse words under her breath, her voice filled with loathing. Link gave her a concerned look when they landed on the sand before the canyons. The Gerudo then took off in a run, using the last remaining shadows to go unseen and unheard.

They fled well into the day, making Link groan as the sun baked her skin. The Gerudo seemed far less bothered, continuing her run without so much as a pant. When noon came by, the Gerudo finally stopped to catch her breath, letting Link down. Link then promptly fell to her behind, dazed and feeling her skin was on fire.

“Oh shit. Sorry,” the Gerudo crouched, offering a sheepish smile. “I forgot you outsiders can’t really stand the heat. There’s a cave over there, we can rest there.”

Link sighed as they entered the cooler cave. She drank a good amount of water as the Gerudo brought out some dried, salted meat. She split it among them and leaned against the wall, a very small smile on her face. As they ate, Link sneaking Midna bits of her meal, the Gerudo began to speak.

“My name’s Nura. You’re name is Link, right?”

‘Finally, a name to her,’ Link thought as she nodded.

“I’ve been planning my escape for a long time. I thought I would be more prepared, but you kinda ruined that idea. I couldn’t risk leaving you there a day longer, not with those psychopaths. You see, I was once like them. Believing the our True King would return and bring back our prosperity. Since I was a child I trained to be a worthy warrior to his cause. I was once loved by my sisters and I once loved them. Do you know the age when a Gerudo can leave and have sex?” Link shook her head. “Eighteen. When I left on my birthday I was thrilled. I would bring another warrior into the world, another loyal follower to the King. Nine months later, he was born,” Nura’s eyes began to water as she smiled softly at the ceiling. “He was beautiful. But,” her eyes turned dark, “I didn’t even get to name him before they tore him from my arms and dashed his head against the wall.” Tears fall down her cheeks. Link sat closer, gripping Nura’s hand. “They proclaimed him the False King. They said the True King would return fully grown and could not have competition for his throne. After that, I woke up. What we were hoping for, what we were training for, was a monster. I poured into every text we had of him and realized he was not a man to be worshipped. He was a monster who needed to die. When I tried to convince my sisters, they all grew hostile and declared me a disgrace, a defector. For not believing in the True King and bringing the False King into the world. Ever since, I’ve planned to leave. But they never left me without an escort of three. Until I caught you and they trusted me again. Now, if I stay here, I’ll die. But can I really go to the city? It will be impossible for me to find a home, no one will trust me.”

Link reaches into her bag for her paper and charcoal. Nura shot her a curious glance and took the finished writing carefully. She then snickered, most likely at Link’s hand writing. Her snicker turned into shock, however, by the time she finished reading. “There’s a Gerudo in Castle Town? You’re sure?”

Link nodded. It hadn’t been hard to realize when she saw the Gerudo for herself. Although, now thinking back on it, she was confused how Telma got out.

“She must have been exiled, that’s why you had to use that stupid canon to get here. There’s a secret way out of the desert through the canyons to the south, but only someone who knows where they are could hope to find them. When a Gerudo is officially exiled, the resident healer will drug them heavily and use an old spell to make them forget the path. I’ll ask this woman the details later. I’m sure she’ll help me. Thank you,” Nura pulled Link into a one-armed hug. “You’ve really saved me, Link. So you’re going to the cursed towers, right? I can help you out a bit. There’s an old ruin beneath it that is haunted by the undead. Don’t say no, I can’t let you go to such a place alone. You’d probably go insane.”

“Too late,” Midna whispered into Link’s ear. Link used her elbow to shove Midna closer to the ground, making her giggle quietly before entering her shadow.

‘Hope my shadow’s comfortable, you’re gunna be stuck there for a while.’

“You should sleep,” Nura smiled, looking out of the cave. “We can begin again tomorrow.”

Later that night, Link woke with a start. For a few moments she was worried the other Gerudo had found them, but then she saw a flash of gold leave the cave. With a smile she grabbed the Master Sword and followed, bowing to Hero’s Shade. He bowed back, walking towards her and bumping heads with her. It was a much more pleasant experience than having him leap at her and give her a minor heart attack.

“Greetings, Link. I believe you know what we must do by now,” he unsheathed his weapons. Link followed in kind. “Show me your mastery over the Back Slice.”

Link preformed flawlessly, even if she hadn’t used this skill as often as the others. Hero’s Shade picked himself up, nodding lightly. “Excellent. Now I will teach you the next skill. The Helm Split. Sometimes an enemy has too wide a range to get around them, so this skill well allow you go go over them. It is best to stun them first with the Shield Bash.” He shoved his shield forward, leaping over Link’s head with the sword slashing past her head. She turned her head to watch him land. “You’re turn.”

Knowing she didn’t have the power to knock back such a large opponent, Link smashed her shield into Hero’s Shade’s legs, making him stumble before jumping up and over him, striking him in the shoulder with the Master Sword. She landed on her face on the other side, however, making Hero’s Shade laugh and help her up. “Disorienting, is it not? Once you’ve mastered it, show me you won’t fall like that again.”

Hero’s Shade bowed. Link returned it. “See you soon, Link.”

Link woke on her back in the sand, a small smile on her face. She sat up and brushed the sand off, watching the paw prints in the sand vanish. Then her face lit up. She remembered spotting another Howling Stone at Lake Hylia when she was flying down on the Cucco. That would have to wait a little while longer, though.

She returned to the cave for rest, but not an hour later Nura was waking her so they could begin their trek. Link held back a groan and walked alongside her, having to almost jog to keep up with the tall woman’s stride.

The canyons held many small, poorly-made huts. Nura walked into the first one to find it abandoned, but animal bones were left behind. Fresh ones, at that. As Nura searched another hut Link looked up, spotting a high tower beyond the stone cliff. She squinted her eyes, glaring at the Bulblin that stood on top. She could also see the quiver of arrows on its back. When Nura came back she pointed the archer out, taking out her bow. Nura whistled softly when Link caught the Bulblin in the forehead. It slumped onto the lookout and they began to sneak through the rest of the canyon.

The Bulblin had been stationed at this canyon for weeks. They had boars tied to posts, fire pits set up with meat roasting (they used their own boars for meat, apparently), and had patrols marching about. A torch light began to grow in front of them and they pressed against the wall, Link unsheathing her sword. The moment the Bulblin turned the corner, Nura had her elbow-blade deep in its throat. She grinned at Link. “Now we’re even.”

Link smirked at the challenge.

They made their way through the Bulblin camp, not alerting a single tower. None of the Bulblin knew what hit them until it was too late, making it an easy path towards their destination. Even Midna got a kill in when Nura’s back was turned. After about an hour of sneaking about, they came across a stable-like building. It was their only way through to the other side of the canyon.

When they entered, an unwelcome, familiar face showed up. Link growled, gripping the hilt of the sword tightly as King Bulblin entered the stable. He snorted out a laugh, pulling off a huge, flat-edged sword off his back. No longer on his boar, Link could see just how big this creature was. However, her hatred for it certainly outshone any concern over the ten-foot tall monster. Behind them, the roof collapsed to prevent their escape.

King Bulblin roared, Link growled back and shot forward. He swung his sword, but she slid onto her back to dodge and came up behind him, stabbing her sword into his tail bone. He grunted, kicking back. Nura came in from the front, leaping onto his shoulders and shoving her blades into his neck. He grabbed her by the waste and threw her into the wall. She was able to save her head from being smashed, but struck it hard enough to be winded.

King Bulblin turned to Link, swinging the sword down at her. She jumped to the side, letting it slam into the ground, followed the jump with a roll and came up with the Back Slice. He stumbled forward, letting Link slice his leg open. He grunted, planting his feet apart and beginning to spin. Link’s eyes widened as the sword slammed into her gut, now sending her into the wall. It was with enough force to splinter the wood and break the stone behind it. She groaned, falling free to one knee as the sword slammed into her back. She was sent into the floor and King Bulblin came to a dizzy stop, falling but thankfully not onto her. She struggled to her feet, the world was spinning and there were threes of everything, and she stumbled forward to slash at his stomach. He kicked her back, slamming her into the wall with his foot. He stood, grabbing Link by her head and slamming her into the floor again.

Nura came up behind him and slashed at the back of his head. He spun, swinging his sword. Nura let it come and jumped at the last second, placing one hand on the dull blade before using it to land behind him. She hauled Link to her feet and pushed her to the side before the sword could crush them. Link shook her head and slashed his leg again, making him stumble back. She then leaped up, preforming the new Helm Split. She sliced his shoulder open, landing behind him. He fell back, pinning her up to her torso. Nura laughed, helping her get out.

Then King Bulblin stood. They stared as he looked at Link, roared at her, and slowly limped out of the stable. Once he left, a fire started. This fire made the single remaining boar in the stable squeal in fear, giving Link an idea. She grabbed Nura’s hand, who was still reeling from Bulblin picking himself up, and got onto the boar’s back. Link hit the boar’s side, sending it forward in a blind panic. If she wasn’t pinned to it by Nura, who was swearing up a storm, she would have probably fallen off. They crashed through several blockades until the boar slammed face-first into a stone wall. It came to a fast stop, dislodging Link and Nura off its back. Link groaned, spitting out sand she pushed herself off Nura.

“Let’s never do that again,” Nura said shakily, helping Link back to her feet.

Link nodded in agreement. She would stick with horses. She looked before them and stared.

The old ruin was massive, made from dark orange rock. There was a broken stairway up to the opening, unlit torches sitting in front of tall pillars. Link stepped in front of the opening, gazing in. Even from here, she felt the hairs on her skin raise. She looked up at the towers sitting just beyond the ruin.

“This old place is called Arbiter's Grounds. We’d best get this over with. Stay alert and don’t join the dead. I’ll need you to live in Castle Town.”

Link flipped Nura off while walking inside.


End file.
